Liel
by Liel
Summary: Liel wächst bei der Todesserfamilie ihres Onkels auf,und wehrt sich immer aufs Heftigste gegen deren Ansichten einer perfekten Hexe.Sie hasst alles,was mit Voldemort zu tun hat,einschließlich Draco Malfoy,den sie dann auch noch heiraten soll...
1. Default Chapter

­Liël saß in ihrem verdunkeltem Zimmer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen und ihren schmerzenden Kopf zu ignorieren. Ihr war es mal wieder gelungen, ihren Onkel zur Weißglut zu treiben, woraufhin dieser ihr, wie so oft, einen Fluch an den Hals gehext hatte. So zwang er sie immer, um Vergebung zu betteln, nachdem sie ihm ihre Meinung zum Thema schwarze Magie gesagt hatte oder sie ihn sonst irgendwie erzürnt hatte.

Ihr Onkel war früher einer der engsten Vertrauten Lord Voldemorts gewesen, aber nach Voldemorts Fall wurde er ziemlich kleinlaut und behauptete, wie viele andere _ehemalige _Todesser („wer's glaubt wird selig" dachte Liël voller Verachtung), unter seinem Bann gestanden zu haben.

Für Liël ganz klar die größte Lüge überhaupt. Sie war mit sechs Jahren zu der Familie ihres Onkels, Vladimir Senmijonow, gekommen und dort aufgewachsen. Und das war bisher die schrecklichste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen.

Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass Voldemort kurz nach ihrer Geburt ihren Vater getötet hat. Ihre Mutter ist mit ihr dann bei ihrem Bruder untergetaucht, allerdings wurde auch sie etwa ein Jahr später von Todessern gefunden und ermordet.

Fünf Jahre hatte Liël dann bei dem Bruder ihrer Mutter und dessen Familie gewohnt, bis der Bruder ihres Vaters auf sie aufmerksam wurde, und sie zu sich geholt hatte.

Er und seine Familie wohnten in Rußland, was hieß, dass Liël ab ihrem elften Geburtstag nach Durmstrang musste. Und wenn die Ferien vorbei waren, kam sie in ihr vorletztes Jahr. Sie zählte bereits die Tage bis dahin (noch dreißig Stück), denn obwohl sie die Schule auch nicht besonders mochte, war sie doch bei weitem angenehmer, als Ferien bei dieser Familie.

Ihr Onkel hatte beim Ministerium für Zauberei mit Hilfe von viel Schmiergeld durchgesetzt, dass seine Kinder und seine Nichte auch während den Ferien zaubern durften, wovon Liël aber so gut wie nicht Gebrauch machte. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Onkel einschätzen konnte, wie gut sie zaubern konnte. Auch in der Schule hielt sie sich zurück und zauberte nur das Nötigste, hatte aber trotzdem recht gute Noten.

Ihre Cousins und Cousinen machten jedoch sehr wohl davon Gebrauch, meistens mit Liël als Opfer. Ihr Onkel ließ das zu, da er hoffte, sie so einmal zaubern zu sehen, auch wenn das bisher noch nie vorgekommen war. Oder er versuchte es damit, ihre Eltern zu beleidigen oder sie von der schwarzen Seite der Magie zu überzeugen, was er an diesem Abend wieder getan hatte.

Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen. Liël war in der Früh aufgestanden und das Frühstück verlief für ihre Verhältnisse relativ ruhig. Man hatte sie nicht angesprochen und nur zwei Hauselfen wurden an diesem Morgen für irgendeine Kleinigkeit bestraft. Dann war sie in ihr Zimmer gegangen, um einen Aufsatz mit dem Thema _Die Bedeutung von Giften im Laufe der Jahrhunderte _für ihren Zaubertrankunterricht (ihr Lieblingsfach) zu schreiben. Die Zeit verging und sie wurde zum Mittagessen gerufen, wo das Unglück mal wieder seinen Lauf nahm.

Schon als sie runter kam, stritten sich ihre Cousinen, sie waren Zwillinge und drei Jahre jünger als Liël, über irgendeine Kleinigkeit, die Liël nicht interessierte. Sie setzte sich schweigend hin und wartete darauf, dass die Elfen endlich das Essen auftrugen, als plötzlich ihr Name fiel. Sie sah auf und bemerkte, wie alle Augen am Tisch auf sie gerichtet waren.

„Wo hast du meine Kette hin?" fragte nun Irina mit giftigem Ton. Sie war der jüngere Zwilling.

„Welche Kette?" meinte Liël und spannte unwillkürlich ihr Muskeln an.

„Die Kette, die du mir gestohlen hast!" fauchte Irina.

„Wieso sollte ich dir eine deiner Ketten stehlen? Du weißt genau, dass sie mir nicht gefallen." entgegnete Liël.

„Was weiß denn ich, was du dir dabei denkst, auf jeden Fall hast du sie!" Irina wurde immer lauter.

„Nein, ich hab sie nicht." sagte Liël genervt.

Irina stand nun mit einem Ruck auf, dass ihr Stuhl umfiel.

„Du wusstest genau, dass ich sie morgen tragen wollte, wenn die Malfoys kommen, und hast sie mir deswegen weggenommen!" schrie sie Liël nun an, zückte ihren Zauberstab, doch bevor sie einen Fluch sprechen konnte, mischte sich ihr Vater ein.

„Irina, setz dich!" befahl er mit strenger Stimme.

„Am Tisch wird nicht geflucht, hast du das etwa vergessen?"

„Natürlich nicht, Vater, aber wenn sie mir keine andere Wahl lässt -" begann sie wieder und wurde dabei immer lauter.

„Sei jetzt still und setz dich wieder hin!" fuhr ihr Vater sie nun an.

Sofort verstummt setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, den ein Hauself bereits aufgestellt hatte. Allerdings warf sie Liël die ganze Zeit über wütende Blicke zu, die diese jedoch ignorierte. Das Essen wurde aufgetragen und Liël fiel auf, dass der älteste Sohn ihres Onkels, Iwan, nicht anwesend war. Was ihr aber auch egal war.

Das Essen verlief schweigend bis zum Nachtisch, als Liëls Onkel sie plötzlich direkt ansprach:

„Liël, du wirst uns morgen verlassen."

Liël schreckte aus ihren eigenen Gedanken auf und sah ihren Onkel verwirrt an. Und nicht nur sie.

„Du wirst die Malfoys nach Hause begleiten. Ich habe Lucius gebeten, dich mitzunehmen, vielleicht schafft er es ja, aus dir eine anständige dunkle Hexe zu machen."

Liël starrte ihn nur weiterhin verstört an und verstand erst allmählich die Bedeutung der Worte. Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr er fort.

„Du wirst die Schule wechseln und in England auf Hogwarts gehen. Lucius will organisieren, dass du dort in das Slytherin Haus kommst, das mit den Zielen Durmstrangs einigermaßen übereinstimmt. Am besten ist es, wenn du jetzt dann packst."damit endete er und noch bevor Liël antworten konnte fuhr Irina auf.

„WAS? Aber ich dachte, ICH darf mit zu den Malfoys?!"

„Irina, niemand hat dich aufgefordert zu reden, also SCHWEIG!" herrschte ihr Vater sie an.

Irina zuckte zusammen, wollte aber noch etwas sagen, jedoch zwickte Katharina, ihre Schwester, sie in den Arm und Irina schwieg. Im Gegensatz zu Liël.

„Was soll das? Und wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"wollte sie mit zorniger Stimme wissen.

Ihr Onkel ignorierte ihre Fragen und fuhr unbeeindruckt fort.

„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du unserer Familie Ehre bereitest und dich hart anstrengst, um den Anforderungen von Lucius gerecht zu werden, haben wir uns verstanden?"sein Blick duldete keine Widerrede, und doch tat Liël genau das.

„Deine Familie besitzt keine Ehre, also werde ich ihr auch keine erweisen!" giftete sie ihren Onkel an und erhob sich genauso ruckartig wie Irina zuvor.

Sie konnte fast hören wie alle am Tisch die Luft anhielten. Ihr Onkel wegen ungezügelter Wut und der Rest wegen ihrer unverschämten Aussage und aus Angst vor der Reaktion ihres Familienoberhauptes.

Dieser sprang ebenfalls auf mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn voller Zorn auf Liël. Noch bevor diese reagieren konnte sprach er seinen Fluch aus:

„_Crucio_!"

Eine Welt des Schmerzes brach über sie herein und sie fiel schreiend und zuckend zu Boden. Mit boshaftem Grinsen stand ihr Onkel über ihr.

„Eins merke dir, du wirst dieser Familie nie entkommen, du bist ein Teil von ihr so wie die schwarze Magie ein Teil von dir ist! Und du wirst sie benutzen, verlass dich darauf und es genießen! Jetzt geh mir aus den Augen und pack deine Koffer!"damit steckte er seinen Zauberstab ein und ließ seine von Schmerzen betäubte Nichte am kalten Boden liegen und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer.

Der Rest der Familie tat es ihm gleich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche und die Hauselfen wagten sich schüchtern hinein. Einer von ihnen trat zu ihr hin und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen, doch sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Schulter berührte, und erschrocken sprang er zurück.

„Verzeiht, ich wollte euch nicht verletzen."piepste er und duckte sich unwillkürlich, als würde er einen Schlag erwarten.

„Schon gut, ist nicht deine Schuld."flüsterte Liël erschöpft und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sehr langsam und vorsichtig gelang ihr das auch und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als neuer Schmerz durch ihren Körper flutete.

_Dieses Schwein! _dachte sie voller Hass und Zorn. Den Cruciatus Fluch hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr an ihr benutzt, anscheinend hatte sie ihn dieses Mal doch etwas mehr verärgert als sonst. Beinahe freute sie sich jetzt schon, zu den Malfoys zu kommen, dann wär sie endlich weg von dieser Psychopatenfamilie.

Sie klammerte sich an ihren Stuhl, der neben ihr stand, und zog sich an ihm hoch. Ihr Körper war reinster Schmerz und auf wackeligen Beinen versuchte sie zur Tür zu kommen und in ihr Zimmer. Sie bemerkte nicht die mitleidigen Blicke der Hauselfen, die sie ihr zuwarfen.

Oben angekommen zog sie ihre Vorhänge zu, legte sich auf ihr Bett und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Was natürlich nicht klappte. Sie seufzte genervt und setzte sich wieder vorsichtig auf. In einem ihrer Bücher stand ein Zauber, der bei Fluchschäden helfen sollte, und das brauchte sie jetzt. Also quälte sie sich von ihrem Bett hoch und ging zu ihrem Bücherschrank. Nach kurzem Suchen hatte sie es und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Es fiel ihr sogar schwer, das Buch aufzuschlagen und die Seiten zu suchen. als sie ihn schließlich hatte, atmete sie auf und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der neben dem Bett auf einer Kommode lag.

Dieses eine Mal würde sie ausnahmsweise zaubern. Außerdem war der Zauber sehr leicht und forderte nicht allzu großes Können. Nachdem sie ihn ausgeführt hatte, spürte sie eine wohlige Wärme, die sich von ihrem Bauch aus ausbreitete und durch ihren ganzen Körper fuhr. Sie wurde schläfrig, legte sich hin und war sofort eingeschlafen.


	2. 2

Als sie wieder aufwachte, fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren. Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und stand schwungvoll auf. Ein kurzer Blick hinter die noch zugezogenen Vorhänge zeigte ihr, dass es bereits dunkel war. Man hatte sie also zum Abendessen nicht geweckt. Nun ja, ihr war es egal.

Sie klatschte einmal in die Hände und das Licht ging in ihrem Zimmer an. Dann suchte sie ihren Koffer in ihrem Schrank und legte ihn auf ihr Bett. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatte sie alles zusammen, was sie brauchen würde, doch dann stand sie vor ihrem Bücherregal. Ihre Bücher würde sie nur ungern zurücklassen, da einige noch von ihren Eltern waren. Sie schaute auf ihren Zauberstab. Dann grinste sie. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr gerade, ohne es natürlich zu wissen, eine riesige Freude mit der Zaubererlaubnis gemacht.

Der Reihe nach tippte sie ihre Bücher mit ihrem Zauberstab an und murmelte den passenden Zauber. Eins nach dem anderen schrumpften die Bücher auf die Größe von Münzen zusammen und flogen in hohem Bogen auf den Koffer zu, wo sie sich in einer Ecke fein säuberlich aufstapelten.

Nach kurzem überlegen, räumte sie ihre bereits eingepackten Kleider wieder in ihren Schrank zurück und tat dann mit ihm das selbe, wie mit den Büchern, nur dass er nicht ganz so klein wurde. Denn hier in diesem Haus brauchte sie sowieso bald keine Kleider mehr horten. Mit dem Ende des sechsten Schuljahres war sie siebzehn, also volljährig, und sie würde ganz sicher nicht mehr hierher zurückkommen. Vielleicht konnte sie dann bei ihrem anderen Onkel eine Zeit lang wohnen.

Sie betrachtete ihr Werk zufrieden. Dann ging sie in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers und öffnete dort einen kleineren Schrank. Heraus nahm sie ihren Kessel und ihren Besen, einen Feuerblitz. Sie hoffte, sie könne in der neuen Schule auch noch Quidditch spielen, vielleicht sogar als Jägerin, wie in Durmstrang. Desweiteren holte sie auch noch den Käfig für ihren Falken, Horus, hervor. Der würde selbstverständlich mitkommen.

Ihren Besen und Kessel legte sie in ihren Koffer, den Käfig stellte sie daneben. Sie drehte sich zu den Fenstern um und öffnete eines, um Horus zu rufen, der wahrscheinlich in der kleinen steinernen Hütte neben dem Haus war, wo alle Vögel der Familie untergebracht waren. Sie stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, der sogleich von einem Falkenschrei beantwortet wurde, und ein kleiner Schatten kam durch die Nacht auf sie zugeflogen. Er landete geschickt auf ihrem ausgestrecktem Arm und sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich seine scharfen Krallen um ihren Arm schlossen. Allerdings tat er das so sanft, dass er sie nicht verletzte.

Er zirpte fragend und legte den Kopf schief. Liël schloss das Fenster wieder und ging mit Horus zum Käfig und er hüpfte hinein.

„Wir werden morgen nach England reisen, mein Kleiner. Ich lass dich vorsichtshalber heut Nacht in meinem Zimmer, wer weiß, was Irina noch vorhaben könnte." beschwichtigte sie ihn, als er sie vorwurfsvoll ansah. Er plusterte noch kurz sein Gefieder auf bevor er sich putzte.

Liël trat vom Käfig weg und stellte sich vor ihren Koffer. Sie ging noch mal alles durch, was sie eingepackt hatte, und schloss ihn dann. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch was zum Essen. Sie ging zur Tür und klatschte wieder in die Hände, sodass das Licht ausging.

Draußen im Flur wandte sie sich nach rechts der Treppe zu. Ihr Zimmer lag im zweiten Stock der Villa ihres Onkels und die Küche lag im Erdgeschoss. Das Haus war nur spärlich erhellt, denn nur einige Kerzen brannten in unregelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden, was ihr aber nichts weiter ausmachte. Sie stieg die erste Treppe hinab und ging dann nach links, als sie am Arbeitszimmer ihres Onkels vorbeikam, bei dem die Tür nur angelehnt war und Licht aus dem Türspalt durchsickerte.

Liël wäre einfach weitergegangen, wäre in diesem Moment nicht ihr Name gefallen. Sie stockte und sah zur Tür. Und ihre Neugier siegte. Leise trat sie näher und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Er will ihm also eine Frau suchen?"das war eindeutig die Stimme von Liëls Tante.

„Ja, und er sagte, mit unserer Familie wäre sein Sohn am weitläufigsten verwandt, du weißt ja, wie eng verstrickt diese englischen Familien sind." ihr Onkel.

„Oh ja, kein Wunder, dass er frisches Blut in die Malfoy –Linie bringen will. Aber wieso nicht Irina?"

„Seronow hat vorgeschlagen, Alexandra und Irina mit seinen zwei Söhnen zu verheiraten. Das schien mir besser, als diese zwei zu trennen, indem ich Irina mit Draco verheirate. Und Liël ist auch mit uns direkt verwandt." erklärte er.

„Aber... ihre Mutter stammte doch aus einer englischen Familien?" fragte Liëls Tante verwirrt. Ihr Onkel lachte kalt auf.

„Ja, aber Lucius versicherte mir, dass er mit dieser Familie nicht das geringste zu tun hat. Worüber er auch sehr froh ist."

Brennende Wut stieg in Liël auf. Diesem Lucius würde sie zeigen, welcher Familie sie entstammte! Sie trat von der Tür zurück und zwang sich, in die Küche zu gehen, bevor sie noch etwas unüberlegtes aus lauter Wut heraus tat. Währenddessen fielen ihr die Worte wieder ein, die ihre Tante und ihr Onkel gewechselt hatten. Irina hätte also mit Draco verheiratet werden sollen, woraus allerdings nichts wurde. Warum hatte er dann aber noch angeführt, dass sie, Liël, auch direkt mit ihnen verwandt war? Sollte etwa sie jetzt diesen Draco heiraten?  
  
_Oh Gott, bitte nicht!_ dachte sie angewidert und betrat die Küche.

Zwei kleine Elfen standen noch in ihr und polierten irgendwelche silbernen Becher. Erschrocken blickten sie auf, als sie hörten wie die Tür geöffnet wurde, entspannten sich dann aber wieder gleich, wie sie Liël erkannten.

„Fräulein Liël" piepste der eine und verneigte sich vor ihr.

„Wir haben gehofft, dass sie noch kommen werden. Hier" er deutete eifrig auf einen kleinen Tisch mit einem schwer mit Essen beladenem Teller.

„Sie haben sicher Hunger!"er lächelte sie schüchtern an und Liël lächelte zurück.

„Dankeschön, das ist lieb von euch."sie setzte sich und begann zu essen.

„Ähm"räusperte sich nach einer Weile der zweite Elf. Liël blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich –Wir haben gehört, dass sie uns morgen verlassen. Stimmt das?" er sah sie mit ängstlichen Augen an.

„Ja."antwortete Liël leise und legte ihre Gabel beiseite. Ihr war auf einmal der Appetit vergangen.

„Und... kommen sie wieder?"flüsterte er.

„Nein."sagte sie fest und stand wieder auf.

„Oh."meinten beide Elfen enttäuscht und ließen die Becher und ihre Lappen hängen.

Liël sah auf die zwei nieder, die traurig den Blick gesenkt hatten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr war klar, dass sie der allgemeine Liebling bei den Elfen war, da sie diese nicht jeden Tag entweder folterte oder verfluchte, und dass diese sie ziemlich vermissen würden. Aber sie konnte das auch nicht ändern. Leider konnte sie die Elfen auch nicht befreien, da sie keine direkte Nachkommin des Familienoberhauptes war. Sie ging zu den Elfen und ließ sich vor ihnen in die Hocke nieder.

„Kopf hoch, ihr Kleinen, vielleicht schaff ich es, euch hier irgendwie mal herauszukriegen."meinte sie, aber nur wenig überzeugt.

„Sagen sie so etwas nicht, sie wissen, dass das unmöglich ist." piepsten sie traurig. Dann sah der linke Elf plötzlich auf.

„Bitte, versprechen sie mir, auf sich aufzupassen. Der Herr, er plant etwas mit ihnen. Aber wir wissen nicht was. Seien sie vorsichtig." damit drehten sich die zwei um und verschwanden hinter irgendeiner kleinen Tür.

Liël sah ihnen ziemlich perplex hinterher, erhob sich dann wieder, um in ihr Zimmer zurückzugehen und sich schlafen zu legen. Der Herr plant etwas mit ihnen. schoss es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. War damit die mögliche Hochzeit gemeint? Oder vielleicht etwas ganz anderes? Als sie am Arbeitszimmer vorbeikam, war dieses dunkel und verlassen. Sie ging weiter in ihr Zimmer, zog sich um und legte sich schlafen. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden. Die nervenden Gedanken über ihren Onkel schob sie genervt beiseite.


	3. 3

Horus' ärgerliches Schreien und Flattern weckte sie am nächsten Morgen. Sie setzte sich auf und streckte sich erst mal ausgiebig, bevor sie mit müden Augen aufstand. Sie ging zum Käfig hinüber und öffnete ihn, sowie das Fenster. Horus sollte noch mal ausgiebig essen, bevor es auf die Reise ging. Danach ging sie in das angrenzende Bad und duschte sich ausgiebig. Angezogen trat sie wieder in ihr Zimmer, packte noch schnell ein paar Sachen aus dem Bad in ihren Koffer, schloss diesen wieder, und ging dann nach unten, um zu frühstücken.

Vor der Tür zum Speisesalon stockte sie, als sie fremde Stimmen hörte. Anscheinend waren die Malfoys schon da. Sie seufzte auf und betrat den Salon. Alle Gespräche verstummten und sie spürte sämtliche Blicke auf sich gerichtet.

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht gelang, und setzte sich schweigend auf ihren Platz. Man hatte drei weitere Stühle an den Tisch gestellt, auf denen nun die Malfoys saßen. Neben ihr, wo eigentlich ihr Cousin saß, saß nun Draco Malfoy, ein blonder Schönling, der sie unverhohlen musterte und ihr sofort unsympathisch war. Ihr gegenüber saß Lucius Malfoy, der eine ältere Ausgabe von Draco war, nur mit langen Haaren. Rechts neben ihn saß seine Frau, Narzissa, die seltsam gequält auf ihren Teller blickte.

„Ah, Liël. Da bist du ja." begrüßte sie ihr Onkel überaus freundlich. Irina, die neben Narzissa Malfoy saß, schnaubte leise.

„Ich darf dir die Malfoys vorstellen, Lucius, Narzissa und Draco." er deutete der Reihe nach auf die angesprochenen Personen. Lucius nickte ihr mit kühlem Blick zu, seine Frau reagierte nicht und seinen Sohn sah sie nicht an.

„Sehr erfreut." meinte sie so höflich wie möglich und blickte Lucius in die Augen. Wie Stein. dachte sie schaudernd und blickte wieder weg.

Schweigend begannen alle zu essen, nur Liëls Onkel redete mit Lucius über irgendwelche Zaubererfamilien. Sie spürte die neugierigen Blicke, die dieser Draco ihr immer wieder zuwarf, und die hasserfüllten von Irina, ignorierte aber beide und starrte nur auf ihren Teller. Nach einiger Zeit sprach sie ihr Onkel wieder an.

„Liël, du gehst am besten nach oben und holst deine Sachen. Draco kann dich ja begleiten und dir helfen."er achtete nicht auf ihren giftigen Blick. Sie erhob sich still und ging, wobei sie nicht darauf achtete, ob Draco ihr folgte.

Als sie wieder im Gang vor dem Speisesalon stand, atmete sie erst mal erleichtert auf, froh darüber, dass sie die angespannte Atmosphäre dort drin endlich hinter sich lassen konnte. Sie wollte die Tür wieder schließen, doch Draco stand ihr dabei im Weg. Ihn kühl musternd wartete sie darauf, dass er ihr Platz machte, was er mit einem schmierigem Lächeln auch tat. Sie schloss die Tür.

„So, du bist also Liël. Seltsamer Name. Hat er irgendeine Bedeutung?" fragte er und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand.

Liël verdrehte nur die Augen und ließ ihn stehen. Wie gesagt, sie mochte ihn nicht. Und dann auch noch diese blöde Bemerkung über ihren Namen! Idiot...

Obwohl sie doch hoffte, er würde einfach wieder zu den anderen in den Salon gehen, war sie nicht überrascht, wie sie seine Schritte hinter sich hörte, die ihr folgten. Sie atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen, und tat so, als würde sie ihn nicht bemerken. Ihn schien das nicht zu stören, denn schweigend folgte er ihr weiter.

Grimmig öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür, aber bevor sie diese wieder zuknallen konnte, stand er schon an der Türschwelle und sah sich neugierig um. _Wieso lasse ich das zu?_ dachte sie gereizt. _Wieso werfe ich ihn nicht einfach raus?_

Allerdings hinderte sie ein leises Klopfen am Fenster daran, irgend etwas zu unternehmen. Sich umdrehend sah sie Horus, der draußen vor dem Fenster saß und wieder rein wollte.

„Oh, du hast einen Falken? Interessant." sagte er und musterte sie wieder sehr genau.

Liël stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Sie würde sicher Ärger kriegen, wenn sie diesem Kerl weh tun würde. Äußerlich ruhig ging sie zu Horus und ließ ihn herein. Mit vorwurfsvollem Schrei schwang er sich ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf seinen Käfig. Von dort aus beäugte er Draco argwöhnisch und zirpte leise. Dann flog er wieder los und hockte sich auf Dracos Arm nieder, den dieser ausgestreckt hatte. Liël öffnete überrascht und verärgert ihren Mund bei diesem Anblick. So vorsichtig ließ sich Horus sonst nur auf ihren Arm nieder! Was sollte das? Horus gurrte vergnügt, als Draco ihm die Brust streichelte, dann flog er wieder zu seinem Käfig. Liël sah ihn nur vernichtend an, was dieser ignorierte und sich unbekümmert zu putzen anfing.

„Ein hübsches Tier. Wie heißt er?"wollte nun Draco wissen und lächelte sie an. Liël antwortete immer noch nicht und sah ihn nur zornig an. Er hob seine linke Augenbraue und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Sag mal, kannst du sprechen? Oder verstehst du mich nicht? Du kannst doch Englisch, oder?" Dieser Typ machte sie aus irgendeinem Grund einfach nur aggressiv, sie konnte sich nicht helfen.

„Natürlich versteh ich dich!"fauchte sie ihn an und verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Oh, dann ist ja gut. Mein Vater meinte, du seist etwas...seltsam, und ich wusste jetzt nicht, ob sich das vielleicht auf dein Sprechvermögen bezieht. Anscheinend meinte er dann doch etwas anderes."sagte er überlegend. Dabei lächelte er wieder und Liël hätte ihm am liebsten eine geknallt.

„Ich bin übrigens ganz froh, dass du uns begleitest, und nicht diese kleine Irina."gestand er ihr dann noch. Nun hob Liël ihre Braue.

„Wieso?"fragte sie langsam.

„Weil die kleine schlicht und ergreifend nervt. So gesehen ist es eigentlich ganz gut, dass du kaum redest. Dann nervst du mich sicher weniger." antwortete er leichthin.

Beinahe hätte sie ihn gewürgt. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel! Was erlaubte sich dieser eingebildete Hund eigentlich? Was glaubte er, wer er war? Mister Universe?

Leicht zitternd vor unterdrückter Wut ging sie zu ihrem Koffer und hob ihn hoch. Horus zirpte verstehend und schlüpfte in seinen Käfig, um sich dort weiter zu putzen. Draco schloss die Tür und nahm den Käfig in die rechte Hand. Galant ließ er ihr den Vortritt aus dem Zimmer heraus, doch sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Mit ihrem Koffer in der Hand stolzierte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und ging nach unten. Draco folgte ihr, grinsend.

Ihre Familie und der Besuch saßen nicht mehr im Salon, sondern waren allesamt im gemütlichen Kaminzimmer. Liël und die Malfoys würden per Flohpulver nach England reisen. Schnaufend stellte Liël ihren Koffer erst mal ab, während Draco leichtfüßig neben sie trat, was ihm wieder einen bösen Blick von ihr einbrachte.

„Na dann." setzte ihr Onkel an. „Liël, ich erwarte von dir dein Bestes!" er ging auf sie zu und sah ihr in die Augen. Gelassen erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Und mach ja keinen Ärger!"zischte er noch so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern nahm nur ihren Koffer und stellte sich zu den Malfoys.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Lucius."verabschiedete sich ihr Onkel.

Lucius nickte. „Bis bald, Vladimir."

Er nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver aus dem kleinen silbernen Behälter, der neben dem Kamin angebracht war, sagte klar und deutlich „das Malfoy –Anwesen", schmiss das Pulver in die Flammen und war verschwunden. Nach ihm kam seine Frau, dann Liël mit ihrem Koffer und am Schluss Draco mit Horus.

Es wirbelte sie rasend um ihre eigene Achse und sie musste aufpassen, den Koffer nicht zu verlieren. Auf einmal war alles vorbei und mit viel Schwung landete sie vor dem Malfoy Kamin. Dabei viel jedoch ihr Koffer um und sie mit ihm.

Mehr als genervt saß sie auf dem Boden, und sah wie Draco durch den Kamin kam mit Horus, der wütend und aufgeregt in seinem Käfig schimpfte und mit den Flügeln flatterte. Als Draco ihm dann auch noch beruhigend zusprach und dieser dann wirklich ruhiger wurde, stieg Liëls Zornpegel noch mal um ein gutes Stück an.

„Wie lange willst du da noch sitzen bleiben?"kam eine kühle Stimme von rechts oben. Sie blickte auf und sah Lucius' Gesicht über sich aufragen. Verbissen erhob sie sich wieder und stellte auch ihren Koffer wieder auf. Dann sah sie sich unschlüssig um.

„Du solltest dir darüber im klaren sein, junges Fräulein, dass in diesem Haushalt keinerlei Fehlverhalten geduldet wird." fuhr Lucius kühl fort und betrachtete sie abschätzend.

„Dies beginnt mit dem pünktlichen Erscheinen zur Essenszeit, bis hin zu den Aufgaben, die dir hier erteilt werden. Wenn du dies jedoch nicht berücksichtigst, wirst du bestraft werden, und glaub mir, ich werde nicht so milde sein wie dein Onkel!"endete er drohend.

Liël hätte beinahe aufgelacht, als er ihren Onkel als milde bezeichnete, aber eben nur beinahe.

„Draco!"sagte er mit herrischer Stimme. Sein Sohn sah ihn an.

„Ja, Vater?"

„Zeig ihr ihr Zimmer."damit drehte er sich um und ließ die zwei stehen. Seinen Frau folgte ihm schweigend.

„Komm!"forderte Draco Liël auf und verließ den Raum durch eine andere Tür, die zu einer breiten Treppe führte.

Seufzend folgte sie ihm und schleppte ihren schweren Koffer hinter sich her. Doch dann blieb sie stehen und schlug sich vors Hirn.

_Oh Liël, wie doof kann man sein?_

Sie stellte ihren Koffer ab und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Als Draco sich umdrehte, um zu fragen, wo sie bleibe, sah er erstaunt auf den schwebenden Koffer und auf ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich dachte du seist erst 16?"fragte er verwirrt. Minderjährigen Zauberern war es verboten, in den Ferien zu zaubern.

„Mein Onkel hat unser Ministerium geschmiert. Somit darf ich jetzt schon zaubern."sagte sie gelangweilt und folgte Draco, der kopfschüttelnd weiterging. Aber doch, er glaubte, dass die Ferien mit ihr noch ganz interessant wurden. Er lächelte wieder.


	4. 4

Hey Leute! Falls ihr zuvor keine Reviews schreiben konntet, jetzt müsste das klappen! Also, ich bitte um viele Reviews! g

* * *

Draco hielt schließlich vor einer großen, wuchtigen Tür an, die rabenschwarz war und seltsame Ornamente enthielt.

„Dein Zimmer."meinte er nur und öffnete die Tür.

Mit etwas mulmigem Gefühl trat Liël in ihr neues Zimmer ein und sah sich neugierig um. Dabei sperrte sie leicht ihren Mund auf. Das Zimmer war etwa doppelt so groß wie ihr altes bei ihrem Onkel, aber auch doppelt so düster. Die vorherrschenden Farben hier drin waren dunkelgrün und schwarz. Die Vorhänge an den zwei großen Fenstern auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren schwarz, auf dem Holzfußboden lagen dunkelgrüne Wollteppiche, ihr Himmelbett hatte dunkelgrüne Bettwäsche und an den zum Glück weiß gestrichenen Wänden hingen grüne wie schwarze Gobelins, welche von silbernen Mustern durchzogen waren. Rechts von ihr stand ein riesiger Schrank, bei den Fenstern ein kleiner runder Tisch mit drei Stühlen und noch zwei Kommoden neben der Tür, bei der sie noch immer war.

Dieses Zimmer war ihr durch und durch ungeheuer. Glaubten die wirklich, sie würde sich hier drin wohl fühlen? Dracos Stimme schreckte sie aus ihren Überlegungen hoch.

„Mein Vater dachte, wir richten dieses Zimmer gleich in den Hausfarben von Slytherin ein. Du weißt schon, das Haus in Hogwarts, in das du kommen wirst. Um Punkt zwölf ist dann Mittagessen, ich hol dich ab. Falls du noch irgendwas brauchen solltest, ich bin in meinem Zimmer, das liegt gleich nebenan."er lächelte sie zuckersüß an und ließ sie dann allein.

_Wie passend!_ dachte sie voller Sarkasmus und sah ihm genervt hinterher.

Er winkte noch kurz, bis er in seinem Zimmer verschwand, das etwa fünf Meter links von dem ihrigen lag.

Liël trat noch einmal hinaus in den Flur und fragte sich, wie groß dieses Haus eigentlich war. Sie selbst stand im Moment gerade auf einer Art Balkon, zu dem zwei Treppen heraufführten. Wenn sie an die Brüstung trat, konnte sie in die riesige Eingangshalle sehen, mit einem Eichenportal als Eingang. Die Halle selbst war ganz in Marmor gehalten und vier Türen zweigten von ihr ab. Auf dem Balkon selbst gab es fünf Türen, die anscheinend alle in irgendwelche Schlafzimmer führten. Hinter der sechsten Tür kam man in eine Art Treppenhaus, durch das sie mit Draco aus dem Kaminzimmer hier herauf gekommen war.

Beeindruckt ging sie wieder in ihr bedrückendes Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Sie wurde das seltsame Gefühl nicht los, hier als Gefangene gehalten zu werden. Und ihr Zimmer entkräftete diesen Eindruck nicht gerade.

Seufzend ging sie mit ihrem Koffer und dem Käfig zu ihrem Bett. Horus schrie ärgerlich auf, er wollte endlich aus diesem Käfig raus. Liël ließ ihn frei und er inspizierte das Zimmer. Dann setzte er sich auf den Schrank nieder und zeigte, was er von seinem neuem Zuhause hielt, indem er sein Geschäft auf ihm verrichtete. Liël musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Oh, du hast recht, Horus, aber leider müssen wir hier wohnen."sie seufzte wieder niedergeschlagen und öffnete Horus das Fenster, damit er sich draußen umsehen konnte.

Eine frische Sommerbrise kam herein und Liël sog tief die Luft ein. So schön warm war es hier, ganz anders als in Rußland. Mit ihrem Zauberstab ging sie zum Schrank hinüber und beseitigte Horus Hinterlassenschaft. Danach machte sie sich daran, ihren Koffer auszuräumen.

Sie zauberte ihren Schrank wieder auf seine normale Größe zurück und öffnete die Türen des schwarzen Malfoy Schrankes. Überrascht stockte ihr der Atem.

Der Schrank führte in ein ganzes Ankleidezimmer! Doch nicht genug, es war auch noch bis oben hin mit Kleidern, Umhängen, Schuhen und Accessoires vollgestopft! Staunend schlenderte Liël durch die Reihen und sah die teuersten Sachen, die da lagen oder hingen. Im hinteren Teil waren die Wände mit Spiegeln versehen, sodass sie sich ungehindert von allen Seiten aus betrachten konnte. Sie ging wieder zu den Kleidern und griff willkürlich in einen der fein säuberlich zusammengelegten Stapel und zog ein rotes Oberteil heraus. Seine Träger waren im Nacken zusammengenäht, sodass der halbe Rücken zu sehen war und es schien aus zwei Stoffteilen zu bestehen, die sich vorne über dem Busen überkreuzten und von einer silbernen Spange zusammengehalten wurden. Das Teil gefiel ihr nicht schlecht und weiter rechts sah sie an einem Bügel hängen einen schwarzen Minirock, der sicher ausgezeichnet dazu passte. Allerdings, würde sie hier oder sonst wo sicher nicht mit einem Minirock herumlaufen. Nicht wenn dieser Draco in der Nähe war!

Sie verbrachte noch einige Zeit in dem Zimmer, bis sie etwas passendes für sich gefunden hatte. Ihr war klar geworden, dass sie bei dem Wetter dort draußen nicht mit einem Wollpullover und einem gefüttertem Umhang auftauchen konnte. Letztendlich hatte sie sich für eine weiße Capri-Hose entschieden und dazu ein orangerotes, kurzärmeliges Oberteil. Außerdem hatte sie noch schöne weiße Sandalen gefunden. Und seltsamerweise passte ihr alles wie angegossen.

Etwas glücklicher ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück und schaute nun in ihren Schrank, welche Sachen sie von dort für einen warmen Sommer brauchen konnte. Mit einem vergleichsweise kleinen Stapel kehrte sie zurück und verstaute ihn zwischen den neuen Kleidern. Dann verkleinerte sie ihren alten Schrank wieder und stellte ihn in die hinterste Ecke ihres Ankleidezimmers.

Als sie zu ihrem Bett zurückging, auf dem noch immer ihr Koffer lag, entdeckte sie eine zweite Tür neben dem Bett, die so perfekt in die Wand eingebaut war, dass sie fast unsichtbar war.

Neugierig öffnete Liël diese und blickte verwundert in ein riesiges Bad. Und es erstrahlte ganz in weiß! Auf der linken Seite war in den Boden die Badewanne eingelassen, oder eher schon ein Badebecken. Es hatte die Ausmaße eines kleinen Swimmingpools. Auf der rechten Seite war ein langer Spiegel auf halber Höhe angebracht, mit zwei Waschbecken davor, die jeweils eine Anrichte hatten.

Bei diesem Anblick sperrte Liël entgeistert ihren Mund wieder auf. Auf der Anrichte des linken Waschbeckens lagen eindeutig Männersachen! Und welcher Mann hatte neben ihr ein Zimmer?

_Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!_ sie stöhnte genervt auf.

Das Haus war so riesig, wieso konnte sie da nicht ein eigenes Bad haben?

Zornig vor sich hin murmelnd holte sie ihre Sachen für das Bad aus ihrem Koffer und stellte sie mürrisch auf das rechte Waschbecken. Das linke Waschbecken sah sie böse an und hob dann verwirrt ihre linke Augenbraue. Sie zählte drei verschiedene Haargelsorten, jede Menge Männer Parfüme sowie Rasierwasser, eine Hautcreme für sensible Haut (Liël grinste) und eine Zahnbürste.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte zwar auch nicht gerade weniger Sachen als Draco, aber bei Frauen war sowas doch normal, nur...bei Männern? Kopfschüttelnd ging sie wieder zu ihrem Koffer, schloss ihn und stellte ihn neben ihren verkleinerten Schrank.

Wieder in ihrem Zimmer sah sie sich unschlüssig um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war und wann Draco sie holen würde. Also beschloss sie zu lesen. Mit einem Buch, das sie sich schnell aus ihrem Koffer geholt und vergrößert hatte, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und vertiefte sich darin.  
  
Hallo D.V.G.M.! Ja, das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Mir kam die Idee eine zu schreiben, als ich bei meiner Freundin war und wir eine Fanfic nach der anderen gelesen haben und sowas von abgelacht haben dabei! g Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Meine Freundin ist auch ganz begeistert und das animiert eben zum weiterschreiben! ( also bitte ich um weitere schöne Reviews, die auch Kritik enthalten sollen, sonst kann ich mich ja nicht verbessern! ;) Alles Liebe, eure Liël


	5. 5

Nach etwa 35 Buchseiten klopfte es an der Tür und Draco kam herein.

Liël sah auf und zog die Stirn kraus, weil Draco einfach neben der Tür stand mit verschränkten Armen und sie nur wieder anstarrte.

„Ja?" fragte sie.

Draco reagierte nicht und sah sie nur weiter an. Sie gefiel ihm immer besser, dass konnte er nicht leugnen. Außerdem war es was neues für ihm, dass sie ihn so abweisend behandelte und die meiste Zeit ignorierte. Die Mädchen in Slytherin waren da ganz anders, vor allem Pansy, denn die liefen ihm alle scharenweise hinterher. Und das machte Liël sogar noch interessanter. Er musste lächeln.

Inzwischen war sie von ihrem Bett aufgestanden und schritt auf ihn zu. Sie war ziemlich groß und sah auch sehr gut aus, wie er heute nicht zum ersten Mal feststellte. Ihre langen, dunkelbraunen Haare hatte sie zu einem hoch angesetzten Zopf zusammengebunden und ihre dunkelblauen Augen funkelten ihn im Moment schon wieder zornig an. Mit ihrer Hand winkte sie vor seinem Kopf herum.

„Hallo? Jemand Zuhause? Was stierst du hier so blöd in der Gegend rum?" meinte sie genervt.

Sie ging ihm etwa bis zur Stirn und er sah ihr in die Augen, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich dachte nur, da du so groß bist, muss ich mich nicht so weit runter beugen, um dich zu küssen." Er sah ihr richtig an, dass sie noch zorniger wurde und schwer einatmete.

Sie ließ sich leicht aus der Fassung bringen, allerdings versuchte sie das nicht zu zeigen. Auch das gefiel ihm. Jedoch fragte er sich immer wieder, warum Liël zu ihnen gekommen war und nicht die kleine Irina. Was wollte sein Vater damit bezwecken?

Liël drehte ihm ruckartig den Rücken zu und stakste zu ihrem Bett zurück. Dort schloss sie ihr Buch und legte es auf den runden Tisch vor dem Fenster. Draco fiel auf wie krass sie sich von dem dunkel gehaltenen Zimmer abhob mit ihrer hellen Kleidung, die ihr ausgezeichnet stand.

_Schön langsam hast du aber einen Narren an ihr gefressen, oder?_ überlegte er und lächelte sie wieder an.

„Ich wollte dich zum Essen holen, es ist kurz vor Zwölf." sagte er dann schließlich zu ihr, als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu fragen, warum er gekommen war.

„Gut." antwortete sie kurz und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Zimmer. Draco folgte ihr gelassen und schloss die Tür. Sie musste sowieso auf ihn warten. Das tat sie auch, wenn auch ziemlich ungeduldig. Ruhigen Schrittes ging er an ihr vorbei und führte sie in den Speisesalon.

Liël dachte, sie hörte nicht recht. Ihr Puls hatte sich verdoppelt und sie musste sich schnell umdrehen, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie rot sie geworden war. Was sollte denn diese Bemerkung? Dachte er wirklich daran sie zu küssen?

Tief einatmend hatte sie etwas gesucht, dass sie tun konnte, um nicht zu ihm hinsehen zu müssen. Also hatte sie ihr Buch gepackt und es langsam zu dem Tisch am Fenster getragen. Als sie etwas ruhiger wieder zu Draco gesehen hatte, hatte dieser sie wieder angelächelt und ihr gesagt, es sei zum Essen.

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und war an ihm vorbei geeilt. Beim Essen würden seine Eltern sein und dort würde er sicher keine solcher Bemerkungen mehr machen.

Wieso konnte er sie so verunsichern? Er war ein eingebildeter Idiot mit viel zuviel Haargel, warum schaffte er es dann sie immer irgendwie aus der Fassung zu bringen? Eigentlich sollte er ihr sowas von egal sein, aber warum war er das nicht?

Sie hätte ihm wieder einen Tritt verpassen können, als er betont langsam die Tür hinter ihr schloss und sich endlich in Bewegung setzte, um sie zum Essen zu bringen. Wenn sie demnächst mal zum Einkaufen kam, musste sie sich unbedingt eine Uhr kaufen, sonst müsste sie ihn ja mehr als dreimal täglich sehen!

Sie gingen wieder die Treppe nach unten, die sie heute Morgen hochgekommen waren, verließen dann das Kaminzimmer durch eine Tür auf der rechten Seite und standen im Speisesalon der Malfoys.

Wie im restlichen Haus erstaunte auch hier wieder die Größe des Salons Liël. In seiner Mitte stand eine Tafel aus dunkelbraunem, auf Hochglanz poliertem Holz, an der gut 15 Leute Platz hatten. An den Wänden hingen Porträts irgendwelcher Verwandtschaft, die alle gerade wild miteinander tuschelten und auf sie und Draco zeigten. Liël ignorierte sie, wie sie das mit jedem ihr bekanntem Gemälde machte. Zwei große Kronleuchter hingen von der Decke und verbreiteten angenehmes Licht.

Lucius, der am Kopfende des Tisches saß, und seine Frau zu seiner Rechten waren bereits bei Tisch und unterhielten sich. Der Platz links von ihm und der neben seiner Frau waren noch mit teurem Geschirr und Silberbesteck gedeckt. Draco umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich neben seinen Vater, also nahm Liël den Platz neben Narzissa Malfoy ein.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, hast du dich in deinem Zimmer schon gut zurecht gefunden." begrüßte Lucius sie und musterte ihr neuen Sachen.

„Allerdings sähe ich es lieber, wenn du deine Zauberumhänge trägst."

„Nun ja, das ist so," begann Liël etwas verlegen. Lucius zog seine linke Braue hoch.

„Meine Umhänge sind nicht gerade passend für das warme Klima hier, da sie alle mit Fell gefüttert sind. Und –"

„Du brauchst also neue Umhänge?"vollendete Lucius ungeduldig ihren Satz. Sie lächelte.

„Ja."

„Gut. Eure Briefe aus Hogwarts müssten bald eintreffen, dann müssen wir sowieso nach London. Das verbinden wir dann gleich damit. Draco," er wandte sich an seinen Sohn, der ihn sofort ansah.

„Ja?"

„Du wirst dich in der nächsten Zeit intensiv um Liël kümmern, da ich für längere Zeit nicht da sein werde. Du überprüfst sie auf Zaubersprüche, die sie kann, und bringst ihr wichtige bei, die sie noch nicht kann. Vladimir meinte, er wisse nicht genau, was sie alles kann, da sie bei ihm nie gezaubert hat. Außerdem würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du mit ihr und einigen deiner Freunde öfters zusammen was unternehmt, so etwas kann nur förderlich sein für eure...Beziehung."

Liël glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Draco sollte sich intensiv um sie kümmern? Ihr Zaubersprüche beibringen? Mit ihr ausgehen?

_Nein!_

Verzweifelt sah sie erst Lucius an und blickte dann in das grinsende Gesicht von Draco. Sofort wurde ihr Blick kalt und sie sah auf ihren Teller.

_Na super!_ Von wegen weniger als dreimal täglich!

Das Essen verlief schweigend. Liël versuchte die permanenten Blicke von Draco zu ignorieren und sich voll und ganz auf das Essen zu konzentrieren.

Lucius fielen die Blicke auf, die sein Sohn seiner Zukünftigen andauernd zuwarf, und er war sichtlich mit der Entscheidung zufrieden, dass nun Liël und nicht Irina ihn heiraten würde. Irina war doch noch etwas kindisch gewesen für Draco und so wie sie ihm hinterhergelaufen war, schadete es Draco vielleicht gar nicht, dass ihm Liël die kalte Schulter zeigte. Er lächelte kalt. Draco musste jetzt nur noch von seinem Glück erfahren. Das Essen verging und Lucius stand auf.

„Narzissa."

Seine Frau sah auf.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, wann genau ich wieder hier sein werde. Kümmere dich bitte um alles weitere!"

Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Ja, Lucius!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass Liël Dracos Mutter sprechen hörte. Sie hatte eine angenehme Stimme, die aber sehr leise war. Auf Liël machte sie überhaupt einen ziemlich eingeschüchterten Eindruck, und sie wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass das mit ihrem Ehemann zu tun hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Lucius den Salon und kurz danach stand seine Frau auf und ging ebenfalls, allerdings durch eine andere Tür, hinaus. Liël war also wieder mit Draco allein. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und schaute ihn an.

„Musst du mich ständig anstarren? Das nervt!"sagte sie kalt.

Er ließ sich nicht beirren und blickte sie unverändert an. Fast schon verträumt.

„Ich dachte, dir gefällt das?"fragte er gespielt überrascht.

„Ich heiß nicht Irina! Also lass das!"entgegnete sie.

„Schade."meinte er nur, starrte sie aber weiter an.

Liël gab einen wütenden Laut von sich und stand auf.

„Dein Vater hat sich getäuscht, wenn er meint, dass ich mit dir ausgehe oder mir von dir Zaubersprüche beibringen lasse! Damit das klar ist!"

Draco war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der nicht einmal ansatzweise zeigte, wie sehr ihm das hier gefiel.

„Es wird dir aber nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Wenn mein Vater deinen Widerstand bemerkt, wird er ziemlich ungehalten sein, und glaub mir, seine Flüche kennt er wie kein anderer. Außer vielleicht Du-weißt-schon-wer." er sah sie beschwörend an und bemerkte wie sie leicht zusammenzuckte.

Sie blickte auf einmal gequält und ihm tat es schon wieder leid, das gesagt zu haben. Doch dann versteifte sie sich und ihre Augen wurden wieder hart. Beinahe hasserfüllt sah sie ihn an, nickte dann aber leicht und senkte den Blick.

„Na gut, wenn er es so will."damit drehte sie sich um und eilte in ihr Zimmer. Draco sah ihr nur verwirrt nach.


	6. 6

Liël schloss die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich und lehnte sich zitternd dagegen. Sie versuchte ein paar Mal tief einzuatmen, um sich zu beruhigen, was aber nicht klappte. Immer wieder kamen ihr Dracos Worte in den Sinn und jedesmal überfiel sie ein neuer Schauer.

Draco hatte _ihn_ angesprochen. Er hatte den Mann angesprochen, der für ihr ganzes Leben verantwortlich war. Der ihr ganzes Leben zerstört hatte. Der ihren Vater getötet hatte. Dessen Diener ihre Mutter getötet hatten. Dessen Diener sie großgezogen hatte.

Stille Tränen rannen ihr über die Wange und sie ließ sich total aufgelöst auf den Boden nieder, zog ihre Knie an und umschlang sie mit den Armen.

Warum musste sie das alles durchstehen? Hatte sie etwa irgendwas getan, dass sie so bestraft wurde? Wieso konnte sie nicht ein ganz normales Leben führen, fernab von jeglicher schwarzer Magie und ihren schrecklichen Zauberern? Warum hatte der Bruder ihres Vaters sie nicht bei ihren anderen Verwandten gelassen, wo sie glücklich gewesen war? Ja, bei ihrem Onkel Arthur und seiner großen Familie war sie glücklich gewesen, doch seitdem...

Sie stockte mitten in ihren Gedanken. Ihr Onkel und seine Familie wohnten in England. Und sie waren sicher an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wie der Malfoy –Kamin! Außerdem war Lucius für längere Zeit nicht da! Er würde sicher nicht mitkriegen, wenn sie mal für einen Nachmittag verschwinden würde, genauso wenig wie seine Frau.

Ein kleines hoffnungsvolles Lächeln erstrahlte in ihrem Gesicht. Doch dann kam der riesige Dämpfer. Draco...

_Du wirst dich in nächster Zeit intensiv um sie kümmern!_ kamen ihr Lucius Worte wieder in den Sinn und sie knallte ihre Stirn niedergeschlagen auf ihre Knie.

Sie musste ihn für einen Vor- oder Nachmittag loswerden! Und dann musste sie ihrem Onkel schreiben und fragen, ob sie kommen konnte.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Wenn sie Draco loswerden wollte, war es sicher nicht schlecht, gute Mine zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Sie musste sich also fügen und versuchen, Draco keine Gründe zu liefern, die ihn Verdacht schöpfen ließen. Am besten war es also, wenn sie sich so verhielt wie immer, trotzdem aber die bekloppten Zaubersprüche lernte und vielleicht sogar mit Draco ausging.

Gefasst stand sie langsam auf. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr so bei der Erwähnung von Voldemort reagiert. Das letzte Mal, als ihr Onkel freudestrahlend seiner Familie von dessen Rückkehr berichtet hatte, und das war jetzt über zwei Jahre her.

Liël straffte ihre Schultern und ging zu dem Tisch, um ihrem Onkel Arthur zu schreiben. Feder, Tinte und Pergament lagen in einer der drei kleinen Schubladen des Tisches, sie setzte sich und fing an zu schrieben.  
  
_Lieber Onkel Arthur! _

_Ich hoffe, du und deine Familie erinnert euch noch an mich, die Tochter deiner Schwester Irena. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch jetzt schon seit gut zehn Jahren kein einziges Mal geschrieben habe, geschweige denn euch besucht habe. Aber mein anderer Onkel, der Bruder meines Vaters, hat mir das verboten. _

_Allerdings wohne ich jetzt nicht mehr bei ihm, sondern bin wieder in England! Ich werde auch nach Hogwarts in die Schule gehen, in mein sechstes Jahr. Ginny kommt auch ins sechste, oder? _

_Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob es euch was ausmachen würde, wenn ich euch mal besuchen würde, an einem Nachmittag. Jedoch weiß ich noch nicht genau an welchem, da ich nicht sagen kann, wie ich hier wegkomme, wo ich gerade bin. Es ist nämlich so: _

_Mein Onkel hat mich nach England zu seinem alten Freund Lucius Malfoy geschickt und ich komm mir hier vor wie in einem Gefängnis. Er selbst ist momentan nicht Zuhause, ich weiß aber nicht wie lang, also versuche ich mich so bald wie möglich von hier loszureißen. Zuvor muss ich jedoch auch noch seinen Sohn überlisten, den er auf mich angesetzt hat. _

_Ich würde euch noch eine Nachricht schicken, wann genau ich kommen könnte. Ich hoffe, euch macht das nichts aus und dass ihr euch genauso sehr freut, mich zu sehen, wie ich mich freue, euch zu sehen! _

_Alles Liebe und herzliche Grüße, Liël_  
  
Liël las sich den Brief mehrmals durch, bis sie ihn zufrieden zusammenfaltete. Sie stand auf, öffnete das Fenster und pfiff nach Horus. Gleich darauf kam er angeflogen und setzte sich auf die Stuhllehne. Er sah den Brief in ihrer Hand und streckte verstehend seinen Fuß aus, damit Liël den Brief daran binden konnte. Sie faltete diesen noch etwas kleiner, nahm eine kleine Schnur zur Hand, die ebenfalls in der Schublade war, und band ihn fest.

„So, mein Kleiner. Jetzt darfst du endlich mal wieder einen Brief austragen. Der muss zu den Weasleys, du weißt doch, wo die wohnen?"sie sah ihn fragend an und er zirpte mit geschwellter Brust. Liël lächelte.

„Danke, mein Lieber! Ich wüsste manchmal wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde! Jetzt flieg los und sei vorsichtig!"

Damit erhob er sich in die Lüfte, schrie ihr noch einmal zum Abschied zu und verschwand dann hinter dem nahen Wald, der sich hinter dem Haus nach einer kleinen Wiese auftat. Liël sah ihm fast wehmütig hinterher. Einfach von dem ganzen hier wegfliegen und nicht einmal mehr zurückschauen, das wär's. Sie drehte sich um, nahm ihr Buch wieder vom Tisch und legte sich lesend auf ihr Bett.

Draco sah Liël verwirrt hinterher. Was war das denn? Völlig perplex stand er noch immer an seinem Platz und starrte die Tür an, durch die Liël eben verschwunden war. Anscheinend hatte er irgendwas Falsches gesagt. Aber woher konnte er wissen, dass die Erwähnung von dem dunklen Lord sowas auslösen würde? Oder war es die Erwähnung von seinem Vater? Oder beides?

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er die Küche durch dieselbe Tür wie Liël zuvor. Laut seinem Vater musste er praktisch jetzt schon damit anfangen, Liël auf ihr Können zu überprüfen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, diese erst mal allein zu lassen. Er würde einfach später zu ihr gehen. Ja, das würde er tun. Er nickte unbewusst und ging in sein Zimmer.


	7. 7

Nach zwei, drei Stunden klopfte es wieder an Liëls Tür und sie sah von ihrem Buch auf. Draco stand da wie vor dem Mittagessen, doch bevor er sie wieder nur anstarrte, stand Liël schnell auf und trat auf ihn zu.

„So, was willst du jetzt mit mir machen?" fragte sie ihn mit aggressivem Unterton.

„Ach, ich wüsste da schon einiges."grinste er sie wieder an.

Seine Augen wanderten dabei schon fast lüstern, wie es Liël schien, über ihren Körper. Ihr Blick sprühte Feuer und Draco stellte beruhigt fest, dass nichts mehr von ihrem vorherigen Verhalten noch da war. Anscheinend war sie wieder ganz die alte, die sich so schön ärgern ließ.

„Aber mein Vater hat leider klar festgelegt, was wir zwei zu tun haben." seufzte er, den Niedergeschlagenen spielend.

„Komm!"er drehte sich um und winkte ihr.

„Wir gehen am besten ins Duellierzimmer, dort kannst du nichts kaputt machen."

Ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie ihm folgte oder nicht, ging er voraus. Liël stampfte mehr als sauer hinterher. Oh nein, ihr würde es ganz sicher nicht schwer fallen, sich so zu verhalten wie immer. Nicht mit diesem Mann!

Draco wandte sich der Treppe links von ihnen zu, die in die Eingangshalle führte. Dann nahm er die Tür ganz links, die in einen langen breiten Gang führte mit jeder Menge Gemälde, unter denen kleine Namensschildchen angebracht waren. Im Vorbeigehen las sie meistens den Namen Malfoy und tückische Augen beobachteten sie.

Liël fragte sich mal wieder wie groß dieses Haus eigentlich war. Vereinzelt zweigten auch Türen nach links und rechts ab, doch Draco ging weiter, bis er zum Ende des Ganges kam und eine schwere hellbraune Tür öffnete. Dahinter war es stockdunkel und Liël zögerte noch kurz. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte neben sich an die Wand und sofort wurde der Raum von unsichtbaren Lichtquellen erhellt.

Staunend sah sie sich um. Die Wände waren mit demselben dunklem Holz getäfelt wie der Fußboden ausgelegt war. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein großes Rechteck in den Boden eingelassen, dass aus weichen Matten zu bestehen schien. An den Wänden standen außerdem mehrere seltsam verzierte Schränke und Regale, die allerlei Gerätschaften enthielten, mit denen man jemanden sehr gut verletzen konnte. Liël sah viele Schwerter, von einfachen leichten Degen bis zu schweren Zweihändern, sogar ein paar Morgensterne und Armbrüste.

Sie schreckte zusammen, als hinter ihr die Tür ins Schloss viel. Sich umdrehend bemerkte sie, dass Draco ganz dicht hinter ihr stand und sie wieder eindringlich musterte. Eine Hand hatte er auf der Türklinke, die andere umfasste seinen Zauberstab.

Unbewusst trat Liël einen Schritt zurück, um ihren Abstand zu ihm zu vergrößern. In diesem Moment hatte er was Bedrohliches an sich, das sie erschauern ließ. Seine grauen Augen hatten kurz denselben harten Ausdruck wie die seines Vaters und fesselten ihren Blick. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzusehen. Ihr Herz begann wieder zu rasen und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Am Rande nahm sie wahr, wie er wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu trat, und sein Gesicht war nun ganz nah dem ihrigen, sodass sein ruhiger Atem es streifte. Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei berührte er sanft ihre Wange und ein Kribbeln fuhr durch Liël, wie sie es nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

_Was war das?_ kam ihr der verwirrte Gedanke und sie öffnete ihren Mund leicht, als wollte sie die Frage laut aussprechen.

Draco war wie verzaubert von diesen Augen. Ganz unwillkürlich hatte er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen müssen, wobei seine Hand ihre zarte Haut gestreift hatte. Sie öffnete leicht ihren schönen Mund und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wie wunderschön sie doch war.

Er blinzelte. Sein Vater hatte ihm eine Aufgabe gestellt, die musste er jetzt erfüllen. Schon fast mir Gewalt riss er sich von ihrem Anblick los und ging kommentarlos an ihr vorbei.

Liël sah ihm erst verwirrt und enttäuscht hinterher, dann keimte von neuem Wut in ihr auf.

_Und was soll das jetzt?_ dachte sie gereizt.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte er sich brüsk abgewendet und sie einfach so aufgewühlt wie sie war stehen lassen! Sie musste immer noch darum kämpfen, ihren Atem zu beruhigen und ihr Herzklopfen zu ignorieren, und er? Er war schließlich schuld daran! Also, was sollte das?!

„Ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit einer Art kleinem Duell an, damit ich dein Können ungefähr einschätzen kann." sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen und in einem der Schränke herumkramend.

Liël hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass er unter ihrem Blick zu Asche zerfiel! Draco schloss den Schrank und sah sie an. Dabei lächelte er sie mit spöttisch glitzernden Augen an.

„Ist was?" Beinahe hätte sie ihn angeschrien, doch sie beherrschte sich und schluckte schwer. Na gut, was er konnte, konnte sie schon lange!

„Nein, nichts."meinte sie spitz und verschränkte ihre Arme, damit er ihr Zittern nicht bemerkte.

„Gut. Komm rüber!" Böse sah sie ihn an, doch er hatte sich umgedreht und ging auf das große Rechteck zu. Zornig folgte sie ihm und betrat ebenfalls das Rechteck.

Überrascht blieb sie stehen. Ihr war, als wäre sie durch eine unsichtbare Wand gegangen, die sie kurz kühl eingeschlossen hatte, bevor sie wieder daraus hervorgetreten war. Doch was sie mehr überraschte war, dass sie in einem anderen Raum war. Wenn man das noch als Raum bezeichnen konnte.

Sie stand in einer Art Turnhalle, die gut hundert auf hundert Meter groß war und deren Decke sich etwa fünfzig über ihren Köpfen aufspannte. Der ganze Boden bestand aus weichen Matten, auf denen man aber ungehindert gehen konnte. Und alles war in den wunderbaren Farben Grün, Schwarz und Silber gehalten! Draco stand einige Meter vor Liël und wartete, bis sie sich fertig umgesehen hatte.

„So etwas bist du sicherlich nicht gewöhnt, stimmt's?" fragte er mit überheblichem Tonfall. Liël legte sich nur stumm sämtliche Flüche zurecht, die sie ihm gleich auf den Hals hexen würde.

„Dann lass uns anfangen. Du hast doch deinen Zauberstab dabei, oder?" Genervt sah sie ihn an und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche. Als ob sie ohne den in diesem Haus hier freiwillig herumlaufen würde!

„Auf drei geht's los. OK? Eins, Zwei, Drei! _Expelliarmus_!" schrie er und Liël fühlte sich schon fast beleidigt, dass er mit so was billigem ankam. Mit einem simplen _Protego_ hatte sie den Spruch abgeblockt und ging nun ihrerseits zum Angriff über.

„_Stupor_!" Ein grellroter Blitz schoss auf Draco zum, der im letzten Moment zur Seite sprang, dabei aber hinfiel. Liël überlegte nicht lange.

„_Accio Zauberstab_!" Draco sah überrascht seinem Zauberstab hinterher, der direkt in Liëls ausgestreckte Linke flog.

Sie grinste ihn mit einem Gewinnerlächeln an, doch er grinste zurück. Dann machte er mit seiner Zauberstabhand eine seltsame Bewegung, und sein Zauberstab riss sich aus Liëls Griff los und kam zu ihm zurück. Leichtfüßig sprang er wieder auf und grinste noch breiter.

„Nicht schlecht für den Anfang, dass muss ich dir lassen. Aber gegen mich kommst du natürlich nicht an!"

Er wollte noch etwas hinzu fügen, aber Liëls nächster Fluch traf ihn schwer auf der Brust und schleuderte ihn rückwärts durch den ganzen Raum.

Diesem Idioten würde sie es zeigen! Sie setzte ihm nach und wollte ihm mit einem neuerlichem _Stupor_ den Rest geben, was dieser aber im letzten Moment durch einen Schutzzauber verhinderte.

Dann wedelte er mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte was dazu, und im nächsten Augenblick verlor Liël das Gleichgewicht. Doch sie stürzte nicht zu Boden, sondern flog mit den Füßen voran nach oben Richtung Decke. Sie zappelte wie wild, doch der Zauber ließ sie nicht los. Draco lachte unten.

„Schade, dass du keinen Rock anhast!" rief er ihr zu. Doch er passte nicht auf und endlich traf ihn Liëls _Stupor_, und zwar mitten auf die Stirn. Ohne einen weiteren Laut kippte er um und Liël fühlte im selben Moment wie sein Zauber aufhörte zu wirken.

Sie fiel nach unten. Im Flug versuchte sie sich noch zu drehen, um wenigstens auf den Füßen aufzukommen, doch sie hatte die fünf Meter freien Falls zu schnell überwunden und landete auf dem Bauch.

Es trieb ihr sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen, doch die Matten hatten das Ärgste verhindern können. Noch leicht benommen blieb sie liegen und lauschte auf ein Signal von Draco. Doch sie hörte nichts.

_Geschieht ihm recht, diesem arroganten Mistkerl!_

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf. Draco lag keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt auf dem Bauch und gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Es würde Liël nicht wundern, wenn er bis zum Abendessen bewusstlos war. Sie war extrem wütend gewesen wie sie ihn verflucht hatte, und sie hatte ihn auch noch am Kopf getroffen. Folglich hatte es ihn ziemlich stark erwischt.

Langsam mit wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sich hinkniend versuchte sie, ihn auf die Seite zu drehen. Seine Stirn war gerötet und er atmete flach. Liël überlegte, ob sie ihn einfach hier liegen lassen und in ihr Zimmer gehen konnte. Beruhigt konnte sie das mit ihrem Gewissen vereinen und erhob sich schwankend.

„Wirklich, nicht schlecht!" Liël kippte vor Schreck nach hinten um.

Sie sah auf und Draco saß vor ihr, putzmunter wie es schien. Sie sperrte ihren Mund auf und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Aber, um mich außer Gefecht zu setzen, braucht es schon etwas mehr als ein bisschen Stupor! Hast du sonst keine Flüche drauf?"

Liël umfasste ihren Zauberstab fester und sah ihn wütend an.

„Aber ich glaube, für heute haben wir genug. Es ist sowieso bald zum Essen. Morgen nach dem Frühstück machen wir dann weiter." Er stand auf und hielt ihre seine Hand hin, um ihr zu helfen. Sie schlug sie beiseite und stand allein auf. Wenn auch recht wackelig. S

ie verstand das nicht! Eigentlich hätte er für Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt sein müssen! Wie ging das? Hatte er vielleicht irgendein Schutzamulett? Aber nein. Er hatte ein enganliegendes T-Shirt unter seinem Umhang an, unter dem sich jedoch keine Konturen eines Amuletts abzeichneten, das konnte es also nicht sein. Was dann?

Wortlos ging sie an ihm vorbei und auf die Wand zu. Ohne dagegen zu prallen durchschritt sie diese und war wieder in dem Waffenraum. Gleich hinter ihr kam Draco.

„In etwa einer Stunde ist es zum Essen." Sie tat so als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört und betrat den Gang. Draco ging hinter ihr her und betrachtete sie wie forsch dahin schritt.

_Ein hübscher Rücken kann auch entzücken!_ dachte er grinsend und beobachtete gebannt, wie sich ihre Hüften bewegten.

Was war da vorhin nur passiert? Wenn er sich nicht losgerissen hätte, hätte er sie noch geküsst. Er war kurz davor gewesen. Und sie hatte so schöne Augen... Doch er musste sich losreißen, es hätte sonst nur Verwirrung gestiftet, und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das seinem Vater nicht gefallen hätte. Im Duellieren war die Kleine wirklich nicht schlecht. Als sie da in der Luft, hing hatte er echt nicht mit einem Fluch gerechnet, vor allem nicht mit einem so starken! Anscheinend war sie ziemlich sauer gewesen. Er gluckste in sich hinein.

Inzwischen hatten sie die Eingangshalle betreten und Liël marschierte unbeirrbar auf die Treppe zu, um in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Draco schloss die Tür und sah ihr nach, wie sie die Treppen hochging.

Er musste seinen Vater, wenn er zurück war, endlich fragen, warum sie hier war. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde, aber er konnte sich keinen Grund denken. Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und öffnete eine andere Tür zu seiner linken Seite, die zur Bibliothek führte. Bis zum Abendessen hatte er vor, noch etwas zu lesen.  
  
Hi Leute! So, Kapitel 7 ist da. Ich hoffe, das Lesen gefällt euch genauso gut, wie mir das Schreiben! hihi... Liël


	8. 8

Die Tür flog laut hinter ihr ins Schloss, nachdem Liël ihr Zimmer wieder betreten hatte. Sie kochte vor Wut.

Natürlich hatte sie mehr Flüche drauf! Sie dachte nur, dass sie bei diesem Milchbubi nicht mehr brauchen würde! Sie hätte auch nicht mehr gebraucht, wenn er nicht mit irgendeinem Schutzzauber getrickst hätte, da war sie sich sicher!

Und dann diese Szene in dem Waffenraum! Er konnte sowas doch einfach nicht tun! Nicht, dass sie gerne von ihm geküsst worden wäre, oder so, nein, das sicher nicht! Liël schnaubte regelrecht zur Bekräftigung ihrer Gedanken. Aber trotzdem! Dieses Arschloch!

Und wie, zum Teufel noch mal, sollte sie wissen, wann eine Stunde um war?! Hatte sie eine Uhr eingebaut, oder was?

Sie lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Bei der Fast-Kuss-Szene hatte er sie sicher nur auf den Arm genommen, was seine Reaktion danach bestätigen würde. Dieses „Ist was?"würde sie ihm nie vergessen!

_Wahrscheinlich will er mich nur schnell ins Bett kriegen, oder etwas in der Art, damit er dann vor seinen Freunden, falls er denn welche hat, angeben kann!_ dachte sie relativ ruhig darüber nach.

_Aber nicht mit mir!_

Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle an den Tisch und tippte mir ihren Fingern schnell auf ihm rum. Auch ihre Füße konnte sie nicht still halten.

_Wieso bin ich so unruhig?_

Anscheinend hatte sie das Ereignis vorhin doch mehr aufgewühlt als sie glauben wollte. Wollte sie vielleicht sogar geküsst werden und war deshalb so gereizt, weil Draco es eben nicht getan hatte?

Sie stand so schnell auf, dass ihr Stuhl umflog. _Sicher nicht!_

Sie hasste diesen Draco, sie hasste seinen Vater, genau wie ihren Onkel und dessen Familie! Und morgen beim Duellieren würde Draco nicht so ungeschoren davon kommen, oh nein! Sie ging in ihr Ankleidezimmer und suchte sich einige ihrer Bücher heraus, nämlich die, die Flüche behandelten. Draco würde sie es so richtig heimzahlen. Liël lächelte schon fast teuflisch.  
  
Liël saß vertieft in ihren Büchern auf ihrem Bett. Deshalb bemerkte sie erst nicht, dass jemand an ihrer Tür klopfte. Doch es wiederholte sich, diesmal lauter, und sie sah überrascht auf. Einen Stapel Bücher zur Seite schiebend erhob sie sich und öffnete die Tür.

Zuerst sah sie niemanden und wollte sie schon wieder schließen, als eine leise Stimme von unten herauf etwas sagte. Liël sah zum Boden. Dort stand ein kleiner Hauself mit einem schmuddeligen Handtuch als Kleidung, der sie aus großen Kulleraugen ängstlich ansah.

„Verzeihung, Madame, aber –aber das Abendessen ist schon aufgetragen und ihr seit zu spät und der junge Herr ist schon ganz ungehalten und –"

„Der junge Herr ist ungehalten? Ha!"

_Und was bin dann ich?_

Erschrocken starrte sie der Elf an. Liëls Wut legte sich ein bisschen. Sie hatte Mitgefühl mit dem Hauselfen, der wahrscheinlich ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde, wenn sie noch länger auf sich warten ließ. Sie seufzte.

„Ich komme schon." Der Elf trat sichtlich beruhigt einen Schritt zurück und Liël schloss ihre Tür und folgte ihm in den Salon.

Der junge Herr war wirklich ungehalten. Mit leicht rotem Kopf sah er auf, als sie eintrat. Der Elf war nicht in den Salon gegangen, sondern rechts davor hinter einer Geheimtür verschwunden.

„Ich hab dir doch vor einer Stunde gesagt, dass es bald zum Essen ist! Ich dachte, du hättest meinen Vater verstanden, dass man in diesem Haus immer pünktlich zum Essen erscheint? Hoffentlich passiert das nicht noch einmal, sonst muss ich es ihm sagen!" Wut funkelte in seinen Augen mit denen er sie fixierte. Aber Liël sah nicht minder wütend zurück.

„Soll ich etwa riechen, wann eine Stunde vorbei ist?" fauchte sie und setzte sich, wobei sie ihn missbilligend anblickte.

„In der Eingangshalle ist unübersehbar eine riesige Uhr." meinte er mit unterdrückter Wut.

„Anscheinend nicht ganz unübersehbar, sonst hätte ich sie ja schon gesehen, oder?"sagte sie bissig.

_Was regt der sich so auf?_ Liël verstand das nicht.

„Dann mach deine Augen das nächste Mal auf! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?"

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum du dich hier so aufregst! Ich bin höchstens fünf Minuten zu spät gekommen! Was nicht meine Schuld ist!"

„Stell dir mal vor, mein Vater wäre noch hier. Dann hättest du Probleme und es wäre deine Schuld! Er würde da nicht lange fackeln!"

„Oh, soll ich jetzt froh und dankbar sein, dass du so gütig zu mir bist?" Ihre Stimme troff vor Ironie.

„Ja! Und wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hältst, hör ich auf gütig zu sein!" seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden und Liël schwieg wirklich. Es war gefährlich, sich mit ihm anzulegen, das wusste sie, doch sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt als ihm Paroli zu bieten.

Still nahm sie sich zu essen von den vielen Platten, und bemerkte, dass Narzissa Malfoy nicht da war.

_Und die darf ganz wegbleiben, oder was?_ Zornig spießte sie ein Karottenstückchen auf, schob es in den Mund und kaute. Sie blickte auf und sah wie Draco sie permanent während dem Essen beobachtete. Wütend tat sie es ihm gleich und bis zum Ende des Essens, starrten sie sich nur voller Ärger und Zorn an. Als beide das Besteck zur Seite gelegt hatten, erhob sich Draco.

„Morgen zum Frühstück, Punkt acht Uhr!"sagte er herrisch und verließ den Salon.

Liël starrte ihm einfach nur entgeistert hinterher. Dann stand sie ebenfalls auf und ging in die Eingangshalle. Aufmerksam sah sie sich um und siehe da: Da gab es wirklich eine riesige Uhr! Gegenüber vom Eingangsportal, direkt unter der Brüstung, war eine große weiße Uhr angebracht, auf der es momentan Zehn nach Sieben war.

_Toll! Soll ich jetzt jede halbe Stunde runter rennen, um zu sehen wie spät es ist?_ dachte sie genervt. Sie ging nach oben in ihr Zimmer und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Bücher. Draco würde was erleben!  
  
Die Zeit verging, doch Liël bemerkte nicht, wie es immer später wurde. Irgendwann war automatisch ein Licht im Zimmer angegangen, was sie aber nur nebenbei wahrgenommen hatte.

Es gab wirklich sehr interessante Flüche, einer besser als der andere, und ihr fiel es schwer, sich für die richtigen zu entscheiden. Als ihr schließlich vor Müdigkeit die Augen zufielen, hatte sie sich ein schönes Sortiment Flüche gemerkt, die auch so leicht waren, dass sie diese nicht extra üben brauchte, um sie zu können.

Sie hob müde alle Bücher von ihrem Bett und stand noch einmal auf. Zuerst ging sie in ihr Ankleidezimmer, um sich zum Schlafengehen umzuziehen. Sie zog ihre weiße kurze Hose mit dem dazugehörigen Trägertop an. Dann wollte sie noch schnell ins Bad, Zähneputzen.

Sie öffnete die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Draco stand gerade vor seinem Spiegel, mit Schaum vorm Mund und einer orangen Zahnbürste in der rechten Hand. Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als er sie sah und nuschelte fast unverständlich:

„Du bist noch wach?"

Liël schaute böse. „Nein, ich schlafwandle."

Ohne einen weiteren Blick für ihn steuerte sie ihr Waschbecken an, nahm ihre Zahnbürste und begann nun ebenfalls, sich die Zähne zu putzen. Draco beobachtete sie dabei, was ihr sehr wohl bewusst war, doch sie ignorierte ihn. In offensichtlicher Ruhe putzte sie weiter, wusch sich ihr Gesicht und ging dann, ohne einen weiteren Blick für Draco, in ihr Zimmer. Sie machte ihr Bett und legte sich müde schlafen. In ihrem Zimmer wurde es wieder automatisch Dunkel.


	9. 9

Die Sonne, die hell durch die Fenster strahlte, beschien sanft Liëls Gesicht und sie wachte langsam auf. Blinzelnd setzte sie sich auf und streckte sich ausgiebigst, wobei ihr Rücken knackste und sie dort leichten Muskelkater verspürte. Verschlafen sah sie zum Fenster hin und fragte sich, wie spät es wohl sein mochte. Sie seufzte. Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als aufzustehen, nach draußen zu gehen und auf der Riesenuhr nachzusehen.

Langsam rutschte sie zum Bettrand hin und stand noch langsamer auf. Wenigstens war ihr nicht kalt und der flauschige Teppich schmeichelte ihren Füßen. Schlurfend ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Draußen im Flur gab es leider keine weichen Teppiche, und so hüpfte sie regelrecht über den Boden zum Geländer hin. Dann beugte sie sich so weit wie nur möglich über dieses, um auf die Uhr sehen zu können. Überrascht hob sie ihre Brauen an.

_Halb Sieben? Erst? Aber es ist doch schon so hell!_

Leicht angesäuert stampfte sie wieder in ihr Zimmer. Schlafen konnte sie jetzt auch nicht mehr. Also entschloss sie sich zu baden.

Sie betrat das Bad, wo bereits, wie sie erleichtert feststellte, ein Stapel Handtücher neben dem Becken lag. Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch vergewissern, dass Draco sie nicht überraschen würde!

Sie ging zu der anderen Tür und drückte sie so leise wie möglich auf. Das Zimmer dahinter war nicht so hell erleuchtet wie ihres, denn die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, trotzdem sah sie noch relativ viel. Es sah ihrem Zimmer ziemlich ähnlich, schon allein von den Farben her. Rechts von der Tür stand das riesige Bett, in dem Draco lag.

Sein sonst gekämmtes Haar stand ihm wirr nach allen Seiten ab, die Decke war verrutscht, sodass sein nackter Oberkörper entblößt war (Liël hoffte, dass er nicht nackt schlief), und er schien sich in der Nacht um fast 90° gedreht zu haben. Außerdem schlief er tief und fest, was Liël an seinem leisen Schnarchen feststellte.

Sichtlich zufrieden schloss sie die Tür ebenso sanft wieder, versiegelte sie aber vorsichtshalber noch mit einem Zauber, gegen den nicht mal ein _Alohomora_ ankam. Dann ging sie zum Badebecken und öffnete ein paar Wasser- und Seifenhähne. Während sich das Becken füllte, putzte sie sich noch schnell die Zähne, zog sich daraufhin aus und stieg ins angenehm warme und duftende Wasser.

Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und entspannte sich. So verharrte sie einige Minuten lang, bis sie sich von der Sitzgelegenheit am Beckenrand erhob und in die Mitte schwamm. Schwimmen musste sie, da das Becken wirklich ein kleiner Pool war. Sie tauchte unter und kam am gegenüberliegenden Rand wieder hoch.

Sie sah sich nach Shampoo um und fand eines, das links von ihr am Boden stand. Sie war sich sicher, das es da zuvor noch nicht gewesen ist. Aber egal. Nachdem sie es sich geholt hatte, wusch sie sich die Haare zweimal und stellte es dann wieder zurück. Doch dort lag bereits ein kleiner Schwamm, den sie nahm und damit ihren restlichen Körper noch gründlich putzte. Sie legte ihn wieder weg und drehte sich im Wasser auf den Rücken und ließ sich treiben. Große Schauminseln schwammen an ihr vorbei und sie war richtig losgelöst von allem. Sie dachte an nichts und hörte nur das Wasser, wie es sacht an gegen den Rand schwappte.

Die Minuten vergingen, bis Liël erschrocken hochfuhr. Sie hörte Schritte aus Dracos Zimmer und kurze Zeit darauf wollte er die Tür öffnen, was natürlich nicht gelang.

Schnell sprang sie aus dem Wasser raus, griff nach einem Handtuch, das sie sich um den Körper wickelte, und nach einem anderen für ihre Haare. Diese waren gerade fertig eingewickelt, als sie ein wütendes _Alohomora _hörte, das aber nur einen lauten Knall an der Tür bewirkte, mehr nicht.

Liël beeilte sich deshalb so, weil Draco ja auf die Idee kommen konnte, durch ihr Zimmer zu gehen, um so ins Bad zu kommen. Das Becken leerte sich automatisch und Liël sammelte noch schnell ihre Kleider ein, bevor sie auch schon wieder in ihrem Zimmer war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Der Zauber, der Draco draußen hielt, verlor seine Wirkung, da sie nicht mehr im Bad war und Draco stürzte hinein.

„Was soll denn dieser Unsinn?" rief er aufgebracht und eilte auf Liëls geschlossene Tür zu.

Er riss sie auf und sah sie neben ihrem Bett stehen, von wo aus sie ihm erschrocken entgegensah. Draco sperrte überrascht den Mund auf, als er sah, dass sie nur ein kleines Handtuch um ihren klitschnassen Körper gewickelt hatte. Er atmete tief ein.

_Wow!_

„Wärst du so freundlich, und würdest mich wieder allein lassen?" fauchte sie ihn an.

In ihrem Bauch hatte es seltsam zu kribbeln begonnen, als Draco, mit nichts weiterem als einer schwarzen Boxershort bekleidet, ihr Zimmer betreten hatte. Und sie wusste nicht, wovon das kam.

Er hörte auf, ihren Körper anzustieren, und sah ihr in die Augen. Dabei hatte er wieder sein typisches Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Och, wenn ich schon mal hier bin, kann ich dir doch auch gleich beim Anziehen helfen. Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, um sein Angebot zu unterstreichen. Das war jedoch ein Fehler. Liëls rechte Hand war frei und sie schlug zu. Ihre flache Hand knallte Draco ins Gesicht, und noch bevor dieser richtig wusste, was eben passiert war, verlor er unerwartet das Gleichgewicht und stürzte auf Liëls Bett.

Überrascht hielt er sich die brennende Wange und sah zu Liël auf, die mit hochrotem Kopf und mit zornigen Augen dastand.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was für ein Idiot du bist?"schrie sie ihn an.

„Hör endlich auf damit, ich hasse das! Hast du verstanden? ICH HASSE DAS!!!"

Draco konnte sie nur entwaffnet mit offenem Mund anstarren. Er sammelte sich wieder und meinte beschwichtigend.

„Jetzt beruhige dich wieder, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint. Ich wollte doch nie wirklich –"

„Es ist mir scheißegal, was du wolltest. Und jetzt RAUS HIER!"

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und zeigte mit ihrer rechten Hand auf die Badezimmer Tür. Draco erhob sich noch immer total verwirrt. Er sah sie kurz an und verließ ihr Zimmer. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Liël begann zu zittern. Sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Als er auf sie zugetreten war, hatte sie sofort wieder die Szenerie vom letzten Tag im Kopf gehabt, als sie in der Waffenkammer waren. Und dann hatte er noch gesagt, er hatte es nicht ernst gemeint.

Liël ließ sich langsam auf ihr Bett nieder. Wieso hatte sie dieser Satz so mitgenommen? Draco war ihr doch völlig egal, oder? Nichts oder, sicher war er ihr egal! Sie atmete tief ein und straffte ihr Schultern. Er spielte nur mit ihr. Er meinte wirklich überhaupt nichts ernst. Also durfte sie auch seine Worte und Gesten nicht ernst nehmen, und sich schon gleich gar nicht davon so mitnehmen lassen!

Sie stand wieder auf und ging mit festen Schritten in ihren Schrank. Sie würde sich heute ganz normal verhalten, sich mit Draco duellieren, und sich dabei für gestern revanchieren.

Einen bestimmten Plan verfolgend kleidete sie sich ganz in rot. Rote Hose und Schuhe, dazu eine rote Bluse mit langen Ärmeln. Sie fand sogar ein schickes rotes Haarnetz, das ihr wie gerufen kam.

Und dennoch konnte sie sich einfach nicht darauf freuen, es Draco heimzuzahlen. Eine tiefe Unruhe hatte sie ergriffen und sie bemerkte, wie sie nervös an ihren Fingernägeln knabberte. Sie senkte sofort ihre Hand und verließ das Ankleidezimmer, wobei sie sich über sich selbst ärgerte.

Sie wusste, dass dieses unruhige Gefühl von Dracos Worten kam. Aber wieso? Sie nahm seine Worte genauso wenig ernst, wie er sie ernst nahm. Oder? Dieses Mal fuhr sie nicht gegen dieses oder auf, sondern ließ sich nur niedergeschlagen auf ihr Bett nieder. Sah er sie wirklich nur als Spiel an? Ein Spiel, das er gewinnen wollte? Eigentlich hätte ihr das wirklich egal sein sollen, doch wenn sie so darüber nachdachte... Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie nicht, dass Draco sie nicht ernst nahm. Konnte er nicht einfach normal mit ihr umgehen, ohne dieses ständige Macho Gehabe? Konnte er nicht einfach, wenn er es wirklich nicht ernst meinte und sie ihm so als Person egal war, sie auch so behandeln, ihr also die kalte Schulter zeigen?  
  
Ihre Gedanken nahmen einen bitteren Ton an.

_So etwas kannst du von so einem verzogenen Bengel nicht erwarten. Der tut und nimmt sich, was er will, ohne dabei an andere zu denken. In diesem Fall bist es eben du. _

Womit sie wieder am Anfang stand, nämlich dass sie da nicht mitspielen würde! Sie würde ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen! Ihm zeigen, wie man sich Personen gegenüber verhielt, die man nicht ernst nahm und auch nicht mochte!

Sie stand auf und ging aus ihrem Zimmer. Inzwischen musste es fast acht sein und sie wollte ihm keinen Grund geben, sie noch einmal so zu behandeln wie gestern Abend.

Forschen Schrittes marschierte sie nach unten in die Eingangshalle und tatsächlich, es war schon fünf vor acht. Kurze Zeit später betrat sie mit erhobenem Kopf den Salon, in dem Draco eben Platz nahm.

Er sah kurz auf und blickte dann wieder auf seinen Teller, auf dem bereits ein Brötchen lag, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Liël blinzelte überrascht. Sie hatte eigentlich mit irgendeiner Machobemerkung gerechnet. Draco nicht aus den Augen lassend, setzte sie sich und nahm sich zögernd auch ein Brötchen. Draco schaute nicht einmal auf. Während des ganzen Frühstücks nicht.

Liël war mehr als verwirrt und wusste gar nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Es kam, dass sie Draco eigentlich während des Frühstücks permanent beobachtete und er gekonnt ihren Blicken auswich. Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen. Sie hatte doch gewollt, dass er nicht mehr den Macho raushängen ließ. Also musste sie zufrieden sein!

Sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihr Frühstück und sah erst wieder auf, als Draco sich erhob. Er blickte sie ruhig an und meinte:

„Ich geh schon mal vor. Wenn du fertig bist, komm einfach nach!" Damit ging er.

Liël starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher. Hatte sie was nicht mitgekriegt? Vielleicht hatte sie doch etwas zu fest zugeschlagen vorhin?

Sie schnappte sich noch schnell ein Brötchen und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Nachdenklich schritt sie Richtung Duellierzimmer. Warum hatte er sich so zurückhaltend verhalten? Gestern hatte er sie noch zur Schnecke gemacht, weil sie fünf Minuten zu spät gekommen war, und jetzt? Das passte ganz und gar nicht zusammen!

Sie kam zu der Waffenkammer, doch sie sah Draco nirgends. Anscheinend war er schon in dieses Kraftfeld getreten. Liël schritt ebenfalls hindurch und sah ihn, einige Meter entfernt, mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehend. Langsam drehte er sich um und lächelte sie müde an. Es war nicht dieses übliche Grinsen, sondern ein ganz normales Lächeln.

„Gut, lass uns anfangen. Zauberstab bereit?" Liël sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an, doch sie zog ihren Zauberstab.

Dann schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf. Sie musste sich jetzt konzentrieren und nicht über Dracos seltsames Verhalten nachdenken. Draco trat ein paar Schritte zurück und sie richteten die Zauberstäbe auf den jeweils anderen.

_Mal sehen, wie es diesmal ausgehen würde!_ dachten beide.


	10. 10

Liël warf sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf die Seite und Dracos Fluch prallte mit lautem Knall gegen die Wand hinter ihr. Sie brauchte nur ganz wenig Zeit für ihren neuen Zauber, also musste sie ihn von ihr ablenken. Und sie wusste auch schon ganz genau, wie sie das machen würde!

Den nächsten Fluch wimmelte sie mit einem Protego ab. Dann stand sie auf, sammelte sich kurz und sprach ihren Zauber:

„_Invisibilis_!" Sie verschwand, wurde unsichtbar.

Doch sie blieb nicht einfach stehen und wartete Dracos Reaktion ab, sondern lief schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Denn wenn sie ihn richtig einschätzte, würde er sofort handeln und den richtigen Gegenzauber sprechen! Er enttäuschte sie nicht. Lachend meinte er nur:

„Nicht schlecht, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass du damit gegen mich ankommst? _Omnia visibilis_!"rief er und Liël wurde wieder sichtbar.

Allerdings half das Draco nicht viel. Als sie wieder sichtbar geworden war, war sie unmittelbar vor ihm gestanden und hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass er diesen Zauber sprach. Überrascht schaute er sie an und Liël sprach:

„_Visus ruber!"_

Ein knallig roter Lichtstrahl kam aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und schoss direkt in Dracos Augen. Der schrie auf vor Überraschung und schlug die Hände vor seine Augen, doch zu spät. Liël trat zurück und sah ihn nervös an.

Sie hoffte, dass der Fluch funktioniert hatte, denn sie hatte ihn zum ersten Mal angewendet, aber so wie er aussah, schien er gelungen zu sein. Draco rieb sich wie wild die Augen und fluchte dabei laut. Dann ließ er langsam seine Hände sinken und starrte diese verblüfft an. Erschrocken sah er auf und blickte sich um.

„Was- was hast du mit meinen Augen gemacht?" fragte er beunruhigt und wütend zugleich.

Liël kicherte stumm vor sich hin. Sie durfte keinen Laut von sich geben, sonst wusste er, wo sie war. Es hatte also geklappt. Ihr Zauber hatte gewirkt und Draco konnte jetzt nur noch rot sehen. Alles war für ihn rot. Deshalb hatte sie sich auch rot angezogen, damit sie in der neuen Umgebung, in der Draco sie nun sah, noch weniger auffiel, sozusagen unsichtbar war. Draco drehte sich im Kreis, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken.

„Was soll das? Wo bist du?" Zornig stampfte er in eine Richtung, die ihn weiter weg von Liël führte, und sie amüsierte sich prächtig. Oh ja, ihre Rache war süß! Und rot!

Auf leisen Schritten folgte sie ihm und dachte an ihren nächsten Spruch. Sie wollte Draco etwas fliegen lassen, so wie er sie gestern hatte fliegen lassen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte laut und deutlich:

„_Vingardum leviosa!"_ Ihr Handgelenk vollführte die passende Bewegung.

Draco wirbelte herum und sah mit aufgerissenen Augen in ihre Richtung, doch im nächsten Moment stieß er einen überraschten Laut aus und schoss wie ein Pfeil mit den Beinen voran in die Höhe.

Liël ließ ihn bei weitem höher steigen, als er sie. Dabei wedelte ihre Zauberstabhand wild umher und zehn Meter weiter oben tat Draco es ihr gleich.

„Hör auf damit!"schrie er herunter, doch gleich darauf verschlug es ihm die Sprache, als er im Sturzflug zu Boden flog und erst im letzten Moment wieder senkrecht nach oben startete.

Liël ließ Draco durch den ganzen Saal fliegen, wobei er Loopings drehte und Pirouetten schlug. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch sah es so aus, als würde er es nicht mehr lange packen, und Liël ließ ihn zu Boden schweben, bevor noch ein Unglück geschah.

Als Draco den Boden berührte, stöhnte er auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Anscheinend war ihm mehr als schlecht. Grinsend ging Liël auf ihn zu. Mit einem _Accio Zauberstab_ entwendete sie ihm seinen Zauberstab und gleich darauf schossen Seile aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze, die sich fest um Dracos Körper schlossen, sodass er sich keinen Deut mehr bewegen konnte. Sichtlich zufrieden mit sich selbst ließ sich Liël neben ihm in die Hocke und schaute ihn an. Draco öffnete leicht seine Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal und sagte dann:

„Bist du das jetzt, oder nicht?"seine Stimme war leise und klang gequält.

„Oh, du siehst mich? "fragte sie gespielt überrascht. Er lachte trocken auf.

„Der Zauber ist wirklich gut. Du hast mich voll erwischt. Respekt, sowas schafft sonst nur mein Vater."meinte er und schloss seine Augen wieder. Dann:

„War das deine Rache für vorhin in deinem Zimmer?"

Liël sah ihn an und fragte sich, was mit ihm los sei.

„Unter anderem."entgegnete sie kurz. Draco lächelte und stöhnte dann:

„Oh, mir ist so schlecht!"

Liël sah ihn an und etwas Mitgefühl überkam sie. Dracos Gesicht war weißer als sonst und sein Mund stand leicht offen, denn er atmete durch diesen. Vielleicht war sie doch etwas zu weit gegangen.

_Nein_, dachte sie dann, . _Sonst ist er das nicht, aber ich könnte ihm jetzt schon helfen. Er ist zwar ein ziemlicher Idiot, aber er war heute ausgesprochen nett zu mir. Hmm_.

„Also, wenn du willst, könnte ich einen Zauber verwenden, der dir deine Übelkeit nimmt. Soll ich?" meinte sie ruhig. Draco drehte seinen Kopf und sah sie wieder an.

"Wirklich?" fragte er und sah sie skeptisch an.

"Ja, wirklich!"

„Und meine Augen?"

„Die werden auch wieder normal. Ich hab das Duell ja gewonnen, also sind wir hier fertig." sagte sie und beobachtete Draco prüfend. Doch er zeigte keine merkliche Reaktion darauf, dass sie sagte, sie habe gewonnen.

„Oh, gut. Dann bitte, lass dich nicht aufhalten." er atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen wieder.

Liël hob ihren Zauberstab über seinen Körper und sprach den Zauber:

„_Sanus!"_

Feinster, fast unsichtbarer goldener Staub rieselte aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze und hüllte Draco sanft ein. Liël beobachtete erfreut, wie sich sein Gesicht entspannte und er erleichtert aufatmete. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah sie freudig an.

„Hey! Endlich siehst du wieder normal aus! Diese rote Hautfarbe steht dir nämlich überhaupt nicht!"

Liël musste unwillkürlich lachen. Draco sah sie begeistert an. Wie schön sie doch aussah, wenn sie lachte! Er musste sie öfters glücklich machen!

„Das war nämlich ziemlich gemein!" fügte er noch entrüstet spielend hinzu. Liël sah ihm in die Augen und entgegnete:

„Ich war auch ziemlich sauer!"

_Ich flirte hier doch nicht? Nein, wenn ich flirte, sieht das ganz anders aus!_ beruhigte sie sich selbst. Den Gedanken, dass sie eigentlich noch nie richtig geflirtet hatte, verdrängte sie. Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, in der jeder wo anders hinschaute. Dann fragte Draco:

„Ähm, könntest du mich jetzt losbinden?"dabei legte er sein charmantestes Lächeln auf.

Liël sah auf ihn herab und überlegte, ob sie das tun sollte. Sicher, momentan war er recht nett und angenehm, doch würde das so bleiben? Denn wenn nicht, war es besser, wenn sie ihn hier noch einige Zeit liegen ließ, dann hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Ihr kam auch kurz der Gedanke, einfach zu ihrem Onkel zu gehen, obwohl die Antwort noch gar nicht eingetroffen war. Doch den verwarf sie gleich wieder. Draco brauchte nur einem Hauselfen zu rufen und er war frei. Es wäre ziemlich schlecht, wenn sie dann nicht mehr da wäre. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für einen Kompromiss:

„Ich binde dich los, wenn wir uns heute nicht mehr duellieren!"

Sie sah ihm herausfordernd in die Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sagte zuerst nichts. Sein Vater hatte ihm klar und deutlich aufgetragen, mit ihr jeden Tag zu trainieren und sie zu unterrichten und ihr die Hausordnung einzubleuen. Deshalb hatte er auch so wütend reagiert, als sie gestern zu spät zum Essen gekommen war. Er wollte, dass sie die Regeln hier genau befolgte, sonst würde sie von seinem Vater bestraft werden. Und das versuchte Draco zu verhindern, denn Lucius würde ihr weh tun und das mit Freuden.

„Na gut, wir duellieren uns heute nicht mehr, aber ich will dir noch ein paar wichtige Zaubersprüche beibringen! Aber erst nach dem Mittagessen." sagte er. Liël überlegte und nickte dann.

„Abgemacht."

Sie stand auf und ließ die Seile um Draco verschwinden. Etwas zittrig stand er ebenfalls auf und rieb sich die Handgelenke, an denen das Seil gescheuert hatte.

„Wo hast du diesen Heilzauber gelernt? Ich fühle mich wieder wie neu geboren!" Er strahlte sie an und sie grinste zurück.

„Jede Hexe kennt diesen Zauber. Frauen, die schwanger sind oder ihre Periode haben, nehmen ihn liebend gern her, um ihre Beschwerden zu bekämpfen."

Draco sah sie sehr befremdet an.

„Ah."meinte er nur unsicher, nahm seinen Zauberstab von ihr entgegen und strebte dann schnellen Schrittes aus dem Saal.

Liël schlenderte lachend hinter ihm her. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie die kurze Szene hier sehr genossen hatte, und fragte sich, warum Draco nicht gleich von Anfang an so hätte sein können. Na ja.

Sie war gespannt darauf, was für Zauber er ihr heute alles beibringen wollte. Und ob sie diese lernen wollte. Seufzend verließ sie den Saal und ging in ihr Zimmer.


	11. 11

_Wenn's so weiter geht, hock ich fast ausschließlich nur noch in diesem Zimmer!_ dachte Liël mürrisch, als sie mal wieder ihr Zimmer betrat.

Doch gleich darauf wurde sie von etwas sehr erfreulichem abgelenkt:

„Horus!"rief sie glücklich aus und stürmte zum Fenster, um es ihm zu öffnen.

Mit einem lauten Begrüßungsschrei flog er in ihr Zimmer, machte einen großen Bogen in der Luft und ließ sich selbstgefällig auf der Stuhllehne neben Liël nieder. Allerdings war er nicht der Einzige. Ein großer hübscher Waldkauz segelt gleich hinter ihm ins Fenster. Während Horus nur einen Brief um seine Beine gebunden hatte, trug der Kauz ein Paket, das fast schon größer als er selbst war. Sichtlich erschöpft ließ er sich auf das weiche Bett plumpsen und blieb dort unbeweglich liegen. Horus lenkte Liëls Aufmerksamkeit wieder mit lautem Kreischen auf sich.

„Na, mein Süßer. Das ging ja schnell! Warte, ich nehme dir den Brief ab." Sie beugte sich vor und nahm den Brief von Horus' Bein ab, der, ohne zu wanken, aufrecht auf der Lehne stand. Mit einem leisen Gurren für Liël flog er wieder aus dem Fenster raus, um zu jagen. Liël setzte sich und öffnete voller Ungeduld den Brief. Dann begann sie zu lesen.  
  
_Liebe Liël!  
  
Wir waren alle überglücklich, als wir deinen Brief empfangen hatten! Und was für ein hübscher Falke! Es freut uns sehr, dass du an uns gedacht hast, nachdem du wieder nach England gekommen bist, und natürlich kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen, nicht nur an einem Nachmittag, auch vormittags! Bei uns ist immer wer zu Hause! _

_Wir waren alle ziemlich entsetzt darüber, als wir das mit den Malfoys erfahren haben. Dir geht es doch so weit gut, oder? Aber Hogwarts fängt bald an, dann bist du sie vorläufig mal los. Ron und Ginny hoffen, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst. Dort wärst du dann mit Ginny in einer Klasse! _

_Molly hat dir in dem Paket noch einige Leckereien mitgegeben, lass sie dir schmecken! Schick die Eule einfach wieder zurück! Hoffentlich antwortest du bald, Fred ist schon ganz gespannt darauf, wie du dich gemausert hast! Schick einfach deinen Falken kurz vorher zu uns! _

_Bis bald, alles Liebe...  
_  
Unter dem Brief hatten sämtliche Weasleys unterschrieben.

Liël lächelte und war sehr gerührt. Es tat ihr wirklich gut, dass sich jemand so darauf freute, sie zu sehen. Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn wieder in sein Kuvert. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu der erschöpften Eule hinüber. Die sah müde auf und fiepte leise. Liël lächelte und löste das Paket vorsichtig von den Beinen der Eule. Dabei meinte sie zu ihr:

„Drüben ist eine Unterkunft für die Vögel. Wenn du kannst, dann flieg dort erst mal hin und ruh dich etwas aus. Ich denke, dass es da sicher auch Wasser und was zum Essen gibt!"

Der Kauz erhob sich und stakste erst mal auf ihrem Bett herum bis zu seinem Rand. Liël lachte, da er dabei mehr als lustig aussah. Mit leichtem Flügelrauschen erhob er sich in die Luft und verschwand mit einem leisen Abschiedsgruß für Liël aus dem Fenster. Liël sah ihm noch kurz nach, dann machte sie sich aber über das Päckchen her.

„Uhhhh!" machte sie sehr erfreut und schaute glücklich auf die ganzen Süßigkeiten. Viele, viele Schokofrösche lagen da zwischen vielen, vielen Plätzchen. Eins stand fest. Sie musste schnell zu ihren Verwandten, um mehr von diesen Sachen zu kriegen!

Ein ununterbrochenes Grinsen hatte sich in ihrem Gesicht ausgebreitet, als sie glücklich auf ihrem Bett saß und Süßigkeiten aß. So verging der Vormittag. Sie aß, zog sich um, aß wieder, las in ihren Bücher und naschte währenddessen weiter, dann kam kurz der Kauz ihres Onkels hereingeflogen, um sich zu verabschieden, danach aß sie weiter, bis es klopfte.

Erschrocken fuhr sie von ihrem Buch hoch.

„Liël?"

Es war Draco.

Gehetzt sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Der Brief lag auf ihrem Tisch, überall auf ihrem Bett waren Krümel und Papier von den Süßigkeiten verstreut, das Päckchen lag daneben auf dem Boden...

Draco klopfte wieder.

„Ähm, ähm, Moment! Ich komm gleich!"

Sie sprang von ihrem Bett hoch und ließ den Müll mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwinden. Dann eilte sie zu ihrem Brief und sah sich damit unschlüssig um. Draco klopfte wieder und drückte die Türklinke runter. Erschrocken schob sie den Brief in ihre Hosentasche.

„Was soll das?"giftete sie Draco an, der an der Türschwelle stand und sie irritiert ansah.

„Ich hab mich gerade umgezogen! Du kannst hier nicht einfach so reinkommen!"

„Ich bin nicht einfach reingekommen!" verteidigte er sich heftig.

„Ich hab dreimal geklopft. Du hattest also genug Zeit, um dich anzuziehen!"  
  
„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich in einem Moment fertig bin. Solange hättest du doch sicher noch warten können, oder?"

„Ich hab einen Moment gewartet! Außerdem bist du ziemlich hektisch rumgelaufen, ziehst du dich im Laufen um, oder was?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du meinen ganze Wäsche siehst. So einfach ist das! Was willst du überhaupt schon wieder von mir?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich zum Essen mitnehmen. So wie's aussieht, wärst du schon wieder zu spät gekommen. Du solltest dir mal eine Uhr zulegen." meinte er ruhig.

„Stell dir vor, was ich vorhabe, gleich wenn wir Einkaufen gehen!" Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah stur aus dem Fenster.

Sie hatte keine Lust, hier noch länger zu streiten. Draco musterte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzend setzte er wieder an:

„Komm, gehen wir essen." Er drehte sich um und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Liël sah ihm mit Schmollmund hinterher. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde er sich zusammenreißen, um nicht wieder in das alte Machogehabe zu verfallen. Und gleichzeitig bemerkte sie, dass ihm das nicht sehr leicht fiel.

Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte ihm in einigem Abstand. Riss er sich so zusammen, weil sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie das nicht mochte? Tat er das also, weil sie ihm vielleicht doch nicht so egal war? Oder mochte er sie nun wirklich nicht? Interessierte sie ihn nicht? War er deswegen so geworden? Nein, das ergäbe keinen Sinn, dann wäre er schon am Anfang so gewesen. Aber was wusste sie schon, wie es in diesem Typen drin aussah?

Sie grummelte vor sich hin. _Am besten ist es also, ich halte ihn auf Distanz, dann passiert sicher nichts!_

Den ganzen Weg zum Salon ging sie hinter Draco her. Unbewusst beobachtete sie ihn, seinen eng geschnittenen schwarzen Umhang, der einen starken Kontrast zu seinen hellen Haaren bildete, die relativ kurz geschnitten waren, seine kräftigen Arme, die an seinen Seiten baumelten, seine feingliedrigen Hände...

Liël betrachtete die rechte Hand genauer. Er hatte einen Ring an seinem Zeigefinger und sie fragte sich, ob dieser vielleicht dafür verantwortlich war, dass er ihre Schockzauber so leicht weggesteckt hatte.

Draco blieb plötzlich stehen und drehte sich um und sah sie an. Liël reagierte im letzten Moment und stoppte, um nicht gegen Draco zu stoßen. Verunsichert sprang sie schon fast einen Schritt zurück und sah ihm verwirrt ins Gesicht. Er wirkte leicht verstimmt.

„Hast du mich jetzt lang genug beobachtet?"fragte er unfreundlich.

Liël sah böse zurück.

„Ja. Nicht so angenehm, wenn man die ganze Zeit angestarrt wird, oder?" antwortete sie schnippisch und stolzierte an ihm vorbei und betrat den Salon.

Draco sah ihr etwas schuldbewusst hinterher. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre Kritik gerechtfertigt war. Vielleicht unangebracht, aber gerechtfertigt. Er seufzte auf. Er hatte es immer recht amüsant gefunden, wenn er sie ärgern konnte. Doch nach der Szene am Morgen... Er hatte richtige Panik in ihren Augen gelesen. Eigentlich hatte er vermutet, dass sie gar nicht mehr mit ihm reden würde. Doch statt dessen hatte sie ihm, als ihm so übel war, sogar geholfen. Was ihn sehr erfreut hatte. Bis auf die Neuigkeit, für was der Zauber eigentlich gedacht war. Na ja...

Langsam betrat er ebenfalls den Salon. Sah sie in ihm nur einen eingebildeten jungen Mann? Mochte sie ihn überhaupt? Oder traf bei ihr, wie bei ihm, der alte Spruch zu: _Was sich liebt, das neckt sich_? Total in Gedanken versunken setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und nahm sich zu essen. Heute Nachmittag würde er ihr Zaubersprüche beibringen. Wie das wohl ablaufen würde?

* * *

So Leute!

Ein neues Kapitel. Musste noch eins schreiben, weil ich am Wochenende keine Zeit habe, da bin ich mit einer Freundin unterwegs! Rafting!!

( Hoffe, ihr könnt euch so lang gedulden! Aber freut euch, bald geht's hier richtig zur Sache! In vielfacher Hinsicht! g

Ganz ganz liebe Grüße und bis bald, eure Liël

Lana, ich mail dir!


	12. 12

Das Essen verlief schnell und schweigsam. Beide ignorierten sich gekonnt und aßen einfach vor sich hin, total in Gedanken versunken. Fast gleichzeitig legten sie ihr Besteck beiseite, was sie aber zwang, sich wieder anzusehen.

Liël hatte immer noch ihren Schmollmund aufgesetzt, Draco schaute sie einfach an, wobei er seine Gefühle gekonnt hinter einer Fassade der Beherrschung versteckte. Sie betrachteten sich kurz abschätzend, dann räusperte sich Draco:

„Nun, fürs Erste gehen wir in die Bibliothek. Mein Vater hat dort eine kleine Ecke eingerichtet, in der man einfache Sprüche üben kann, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Also komm!"

Er erhob sich von seinem Platz und wartete, bis Liël ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Dann verließ er den Salon durch eine zweite Tür, die durch einen kleinen Gang hindurch direkt in die Eingangshalle führte. Er benutzte die nächste Tür rechts von ihm. Auch sie führte sie in einen Gang, der allerdings größer und länger war als der andere. An seinen Wänden hingen wie gewohnt viele Bilder, die jede Menge Geflüster von sich gaben, und die beiden neugierig beobachteten. Liël warf ihnen böse Blicke zu, ignorierte sie sonst aber.

Sie hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, doch innerlich war sie schon sehr gespannt auf diese Bibliothek. Sie liebte Bücher über alles, eine Bibliothek war also eine der wunderbarsten Sachen auf der Welt für sie. Auch wenn sie den Malfoys gehörte und wahrscheinlich mehr Bücher über die schwarze Magie enthielt als sonst was. Es war eine Bibliothek, das allein zählte für Liël.  
  
Außerdem tröstete sie der Gedanke an die Bibliothek etwas, wenn sie daran dachte, was sie dort mit Draco tun musste...

Ohne zu zögern öffnete Draco am Ende des Ganges eine große hölzerne Tür und Licht flutete in den Gang. Liël schloss kurz geblendet die Augen, ging aber langsam weiter. Als sie die Türschwelle übertreten und die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, blieb sie verblüfft stehen.

„Wow!" flüsterte sie begeistert, was Draco leicht lächeln ließ, ohne das Liël es aber bemerkte.

Ihr gegenüber taten sich fünf Fenster auf, die einige Meter hoch waren, und zwischen denen sich hohe Schränke voller Bücher befanden. Auf der linken und rechten Seite zogen sich noch höhere Schränke entlang. Deren Bücher konnte man mit Leitern erreichen, aber es führten auch einige Treppen zu diesen hoch, die dann in breiten Treppenabsätzen endeten, auf welchen bequem aussehende, schwarze Couchen und Sessel standen. Auch am Boden standen solche Couchen und kleinere Tische und über alledem schwebten kristallene Kronleuchter.

Liël trat weiter in die Mitte und drehte sich überwältigt im Kreis, um jede Einzelheit dieses Raumes sehen zu können. Draco beobachtete sie eine Weile sichtlich zufrieden und auch etwas glücklich. Dann ging er an ihr vorbei zur hinteren Ecke, wo ein kleinerer Torbogen in die Wand eingelassen war. Durch diesen gelangte man in das Abteil der Bibliothek, das sich mit Flüchen und Gegenflüchen beschäftigte. Es war nur etwa halb so groß wie der vordere Raum, der sich mit Geschichte, Prophezeiungen, Zaubertränken und Verwandlungen befasste, und in etwa auch so aufgebaut wie dieser, nur dass die Fenster nicht auf der Nordseite sondern auf der Ostseite waren.

Er hörte, wie Liël langsam hinter ihm eintrat und drehte sich um. Noch immer hatte sie ihren Mund leicht geöffnet vor Staunen und sah sich ergriffen um. Langsam war er etwas verwirrt, weil Liël so begeistert von dieser Bibliothek war. Sie musste doch so etwas schon mal gesehen haben, oder? Ihr Onkel hatte ja auch eine Bibliothek in dem Umfang. Oder mochte sie nur einfach Bücher?

„Gefällt es dir?" fragte er überflüssigerweise.

Sie blickte ihn an.

„Einfach phantastisch! So viele Bücher!" sagte sie fast ehrfürchtig.

Draco bemerkte ein gewisses Glänzen in ihren Augen, was ihn sehr freute.

„Einige dieser Bücher sind schon uralt. Meine frühesten Vorväter haben bereits begonnen, diese Bibliothek hier anzulegen, und von Generation zu Generation kamen neue Bücher dazu." begann Draco nicht ohne Stolz zu erzählen.

"Viele bedeutende Werke großer schwarzer Magier stehen hier drin, sogar eines, das mein Vater von Du-weißt-schon-wem höchstpersönlich bekommen hat!" wiederholte er unbewusst und ohne nachzudenken genau das, was sein Vater so oft zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Liël klappte ihren Mund zu und verspannte sich unwillkürlich. Draco hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Er biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen und beobachtete Liël gespannt. Doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder und sah ihm in die Augen. Dann blickte sie wieder weg und meinte:

„Wollen wir dann mal anfangen?"es klang brüsk und genervt.

_Hoffentlich finde ich dieses Buch, um es genüsslich und eigenhändig zu verbrennen!_ dachte sie voller Hass. Und das mit Draco hier wollte sie auch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen! Dieser Idiot...

Draco sah sie noch etwas unschlüssig an, drehte sich dann aber um und ging zu der Couchgarnitur in der Mitte des Raumes. Diese war um einen runden Tisch herum gruppiert, auf dem ein etwa Handteller großer tiefblauer Stein lag. Dieser bewirkte, nachdem man ihn aktiviert hatte, dass ein Kraftfeld aufgespannt wurde, durch das die Bibliothek beim Zaubern unversehrt blieb.

Draco ließ sich nieder. Liël setzte sich schräg gegenüber, um möglichst viel Abstand von ihm zu haben. Sie starrte ihn dabei an, als wäre er irgendwas Kleines, Ekliges, das man eigentlich, wenn es am Boden lag, zertrat.

Wut kam in ihm auf, als er diesen Blick so deutete. Konnte sie sich nicht zusammenreißen, und ihre Macken mal lassen? Sie sollte sich daran gewöhnen, dass in diesem Haus der dunkle Lord noch öfters erwähnt werden würde! Sein Vater erlaubte solche Sentimentalitäten nicht, er also auch nicht! Wo würde das denn hinführen? Er würde sie härter rannehmen müssen, das stand fest. Sein Vater sollte stolz auf ihn sein!

Also begannen sie mit dem Unterricht. Nachdem Draco den Stein aktiviert hatte, fragte er Liël zuerst nach mehreren Sprüchen, von denen sie einige sogar konnte. Die einen davon hatte sie in Durmstrang gelernt, die anderen hatte ihr ihr Onkel eingebleut. Den Rest musste sie nun lernen, darauf bestand Draco unnachgiebig.

Überhaupt schien Draco sich verändert zu haben, dachte Liël nebenbei, als sie gerade einen Zauber versuchte, der Menschen alle Sinne nahm und sie so zu hilflosen Opfern machte. Leider durfte sie ihn nicht an Draco ausprobieren. Dieser hatte eine Art Mensch gezaubert, der anzeigen sollte, ob ein Zauber funktionierte oder nicht. Den Trick hatte er angeblich von seinem Vater.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Liël keine Lust hatte, oder an ihrer inneren Abneigung gegen solche Art von Zaubern, aber es dauerte aus Dracos Sicht immer ewig, bis sie einen neuen Zauber beherrschte. Vielleicht tat sie es aber auch aus Absicht. Beinahe hätte sie böse gelächelt.

Die Zeit ging dahin. Draco wurde sichtlich wütender, genau wie Liël. Doch beide sprachen so wenig wie möglich miteinander. Am späten Nachmittag dann, Draco war kurz davor, diese ganze Sache hier mit gehöriger Lautstärke abzublasen, wurden sie durch ein leises Klopfen unterbrochen. Beide sahen mit grantigen Gesichtern auf, und bemerkten an den großen Fenstern eine kleine Eule. Sie flatterte wie wild, um sich in der Luft zu halten, und schlug dabei mit Schnabel und Beinen gegen das Fenster. An ihren rechten Fuß war ein Brief gebunden.

„Was zum –"

Draco stand energisch auf und schritt wütend zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Die Eule flog herein und ließ sich auf dem Tisch nieder, genau vor Liël. Allerdings war der Brief nicht für diese, sondern für Draco. Die Eule hatte nur keine Lust gehabt, auf dessen unbequemer Schulter zu landen.

Schnaubend kam Draco wieder zum Tisch und riss den Brief vom Bein der Eule, die daraufhin empört aufschrie. Schreiend schwang sie sich wieder hoch, pickte dabei auf Dracos Kopf rum, der sie beiseite scheuchte, und flog aufgeregt im Raum umher. Liël beobachtete belustigt deren Flug und achtete nicht auf den Brief in Dracos Hand.

Dessen Blick wurde, als er angefangen hatte, den Brief zu lesen, zunächst noch düsterer, dann wurde er nachdenklich und schließlich schien er sogar belustigt und erfreut zu sein. Liël sah von der Eule weg zu Draco hin. Überrascht bemerkte sie seinen freudigen Gesichtsausdruck und blickte ihn verwirrt an. Draco sah auf und lächelte.

„Wir machen jetzt Schluss für heute!"erklärte er ihr fröhlich.

Liël sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue. Er stand auf, den Brief in der rechten Hand.

„Am besten wäre es, du gehst auf dein Zimmer und ziehst dich um. In etwa" er sah schnell auf seine Armbanduhr, „eineinhalb Stunden gehen wir los!"

Liël schaute vollkommen verwirrt. Wieso war er auf einmal so gut drauf?

„Ähm, gehen? Wohin?" fragte sie ihn. Draco hob den Brief hoch.

„Ein paar Schulfreunde gehen heute Abend aus. Und wir gehen mit!"

„Aha."machte Liël unbegeistert.

Sie hatte keine Lust, mit Draco und seinen Freunden auszugehen. Doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Draco schon die Eule wieder zu sich gerufen und ihr eine schnell geschriebene Antwort ans Bein gebunden. Schreiend verschwand sie durch das noch offene Fenster. Liël war sauer.

„Warum hast du zugestimmt? Ich will nicht mit dir ausgehen!" fauchte sie und stand ebenfalls auf.

Mit blitzenden Augen standen die beiden sich gegenüber. Dracos Lächeln war verschwunden.

„Du hast meinen Vater gehört. Er will, dass du mit mir ausgehst und meine Freunde kennenlernst!"

„Auf deine Freunde kann ich gerne verzichten!"sagte sie ihm wütend ins Gesicht. Draco wurde rot vor Zorn.

„Beleidige bloß nicht meine Freunde!"antwortete er ihr gefährlich leise.

„Du hast hier zu gehorchen! Du wirst also mitgehen. Und jetzt mach dich fertig!"

Liël sah ihn voller Zorn und Abscheu an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte sie aus der Bibliothek.

Draco sah ihr wütend aber auch etwas niedergeschlagen hinterher. Eigentlich hatte er sich insgeheim eine andere, erfreutere Reaktion von ihr erhofft. Und nicht so etwas. Seufzend berührte er den Stein auf dem Tisch und löschte so das Kraftfeld. Er ließ den Menschen neben sich verschwinden, schloss das Fenster und ging in sein Zimmer, um sich fertig zu machen.


	13. 13

Wieder einmal knallte Liël ihre Zimmertür zu und lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie hätte schreien können vor Wut. Sie hätte Draco anschreien können! Sie hätte auf ihn einschlagen können, am besten noch mit einem seiner tollen Bücher, damit das ja auch noch kaputt ging!

Sie verhedderte sich kurz in einem der Teppiche und pfefferte ihn mit wütend in eine Ecke. Sie stampfte förmlich auf, als sie unruhig durch ihr Zimmer ging.

Er wusste doch ganz genau, dass sie nicht mit ihm oder einem seiner Freunde ausgehen wollte! Warum tat er das dann trotzdem? Sie hatten sich doch nach dem Duellieren für ihre Verhältnisse so gut verstanden und Draco bemühte sich augenscheinlich, kein Macho mehr zu sein, und obwohl sie sich beim Essen und Lernen gestritten hatten (was normal war!), schienen sie sich zurzeit einigermaßen riechen zu können! Und dann das!

Sie hatte sich so erschrocken, als er ihr befohlen hatte, sich umzuziehen. In dem Moment hatte sie Angst vor ihm gehabt, richtige Angst. Niedergeschlagen ließ sie sich auf ihrem Bett nieder.

Heute morgen hatte sie noch mit ihm lachen können. Er war ihr da richtig normal erschienen, sogar freundlich. Und dann am Nachmittag...

Hatte sie vielleicht irgendwelche Hoffnungen gehegt, dass er immer so freundlich zu ihr sein würde? Ganz unbewusst? Und war es deshalb ein so großer Schock gewesen, als er ihr kalt befahl, nach oben zu gehen? Wieso konnte er nicht einfach lieb und nett zu ihr sein? Wieso konnte er nicht verstehen, dass sie nicht ausgehen wollte? Wieso war er so grob gewesen?

Stille Tränen rannen Liël über die Wange. Sie zog ihre Knie an sich und umschlang sie fest.

Als Draco Voldemort erwähnt hatte, war sie sauer gewesen. Nicht so sehr auf Draco, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass er ihn mit Absicht erwähnt hatte, nein viel mehr eben auf Voldemort selbst.

Nur hatte Draco ihr keine Gelegenheit geboten, diesen Zorn zu vergessen. Statt dessen war sie nur noch zorniger geworden. Und dann war dieser Brief gekommen, und obwohl sie im ersten Moment verwirrt gewesen war, wegen Dracos Freude, hatte sie sich doch auch etwas gefreut.

Doch als sie an sein schönes Lächeln dachte, verzerrte es sich gleich wieder und er sah sie vor ihrem geitigen Auge wütend und unbarmherzig an.

Sie schniefte und stand auf, um sich aus ihrem Ankleidezimmer ein Taschentuch zu holen. Als sie drin war, streifte ihr Blick das rote Top, das sie am ersten Tag gleich gesehen hatte. Sie ging daran vorbei, nahm sich ein Taschentuch und putzte sich die Nase. Sie wollte wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen, blieb aber bei dem Top wieder stehen.

Sie musste mitgehen, keine Frage. Draco mochte sie anscheinend wirklich nicht und sie sollte auch noch mit seinen Freunden rumhängen. Ihr traten bei diesen Gedanken wieder Tränen in die Augen und sie schniefte erneut.

Mochte er sie wirklich nicht? Oder hatte er nur so reagiert, weil sein Vater das so verlangte, oder sonst was der Grund war?

_Na gut_, dachte sie. _Wenn er mich wirklich nicht mag, oder so doof ist, zu glauben, einen hirnrissigen Grund zu haben, mich nicht mögen zu dürfen, dann soll er sehen, was er da verpasst!_

Sie atmete tief ein, trocknete ihre letzten Tränen und griff sich das rote Top. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm sie auch den Minirock vom Bügel. Und in dem Schrank, in dem die Schuhe aufbewahrt wurden, fand sie passende schwarze Stiefel. Draco würde Augen machen.

Ihre Sachen zum Schminken hatte sie im Ankleidezimmer gelassen. Sie beschloss, eher dezent mit dem Make-up umzugehen und trotzdem ein wahrer Blickfang zu sein. Mit ihrem Zauberstab verpasste sie ihrem Haar, das sie natürlich offen ließ, viele Locken. Rock und Top standen ihr hervorragend und zufrieden betrachtete sie sich von allen Seiten in den Spiegeln. Sie griff nach einem ihrer Parfüms, das besonders sinnlich duftete, als ihr ein Gedanke kam.

Es würde sicher spät werden und Draco würde morgen sicher lange ausschlafen. Und ihr Onkel hatte gesagt, sie könne auch an einem Vormittag kommen. Warum also nicht morgen?! Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihren Körper und sie jubelte und drehte sich im Kreis, dass ihre langen Haare flogen. Das war die Idee! So würde sie auch unbeschadet den heutigen Abend überstehen! Sie musste nur sicher gehen, dass Draco auch wirklich lange genug schlief!

_Hm, wenn's weiter nichts ist! Ein kleiner Schlafzauber und er pennt bis morgen früh durch!_

Sie tänzelte zu ihren Büchern. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem man ein Getränk belegte, dass das Opfer trinken sollte. Dabei sollte man an die Stundenanzahl denken, die das Opfer schlafen sollte, nachdem es ins Bett gegangen war.

Liël überlegte. Draco sollte nicht vor zwölf Uhr aufstehen. Sie wusste aber auch jetzt noch nicht, wann er ins Bett gehen würde. Das musste sie dann unterwegs irgendwie klären.

Sie nahm sich eine rote Tasche und tat da ihren Zauberstab hinein, sowie einen Handspiegel und ihre Puderdose. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie gar kein Geld hatte. Tja, Draco bestand ja darauf, dass sie ausging, sollte er doch zahlen!

Sie eilte in ihr Zimmer und ans Fenster. Mit einem Pfiff rief sie Horus zu sich, der sogleich angeflogen kam.

„Hey, mein Kleiner!" begrüßte sie ihn aufgeregt. Horus gurrte und ließ sich auf der Stuhllehne nieder und sah sie fragend an.

„Warte kurz, ich hab gleich einen Brief für dich!" sagte sie schnell und setzte sich ebenfalls, nachdem sie Stift und Pergament aus dem Tisch genommen hatte.  
  
_Lieber Onkel Arthur!  
  
Ich komme morgen Vormittag! Ich hoffe das passt!  
  
Liebe Grüße, Liël  
_  
Schnell faltete sie das kleine Stück zusammen und band es an Horus' Bein. Sie sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen.

„Das muss wieder zu den Weasleys, OK?" Horus nickte nur verstehend und schwang sich geräuschlos in die Dunkelheit.

Überrascht sah Liël nach draußen. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es bereits dunkel war. Sie legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten, denn das bedeutete, dass sie das Abendessen ausgelassen hatten!

_Aber mich schimpfen, weil ich fünf Minuten zu spät gekommen bin!_ dachte sie wieder zornig.

Nun ja, sie würde ihre Rache genießen! Nicht nur, dass sie Draco vorführte, wen er da nicht mochte, sie würde ihn auch noch auf feinste Weise hinters Licht führen, wenn sie morgen ihre Verwandten besuchen ging!

Sie lächelte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Vollkommen ruhig nahm sie ihre Tasche, sah noch einmal an sich herab, dass auch ja alles passte (die Stiefel gefielen ihr total!), und ging mit erhobenem Kopf zur Tür und öffnete sie. Davor stand, wie nicht anders erwartet, Draco. Auch er hatte sie herausgeputzt.

Seine Haare waren frisch gewaschen und aufgestylt, er trug ein weißes Hemd von Armani, von dem die oberen drei Knöpfen offen waren und so freien Blick auf seine durchtrainierte Brust ermöglichten. Eine Schwarze Hose stülpte sich über seine schwarzen Schuhe und Liël ihrerseits musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht begeistert von oben bis unten anzustarren.

_Heiß!_ dachte sie, schüttelte den Gedanken aber sofort wieder ab.

Draco erging es kaum anders. Er hatte sie angesehen und unbewusst den Atem angehalten. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nicht mit so einem kurzen Minirock! Und ihre Haare! Atemberaubend! Und diese langen Beine! Er musste an sich halten, sie nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren oder gar anzuspringen!

Wieder atmend trat er einen Schritt zu Seite, um sie vorbei zulassen. Sie sah ihn nicht an und so bemerkte er nicht ihr leichtes Lächeln.

Genau das hatte sie erreichen wollen. Ihr war Dracos Blick sofort aufgefallen und sie glaubte ihn korrekt gedeutet zu haben. Doch heute würde er nur ihre kalte Schulter zu spüren bekommen! Was seine eigene Schuld war.

Sie ging an die Brüstung und lehnte sich gelassen mit dem Rücken dagegen. Draco konnte einfach nicht den Blick von ihr nehmen und musterte sie nur weiter. Doch ihre Miene zeigte nur Kälte und eine Spur von Verachtung.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt dahin, wohin ihr wollt?" fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

Draco fing sich endlich wieder.

„Es ist ein Club, in den nur Mitglieder hinein kommen. Jedes Mitglied erhält einen magischen Schlüssel, mit dem man durch jede Tür dorthin gelangt. Wir warten jetzt nur noch auf meine Freunde."erklärte er.

Als er geendet hatte, hatte Liël wieder woanders hingesehen. Sie tat als würde sie Dracos Blicke nicht bemerken und ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, bis es laut läutete. Liël sah zur Tür hinunter und Draco wandte sich der Treppe zu. Anscheinend waren seine Freunde da.

_Na dann los!_ Liël folgte Draco in einigem Abstand.

* * *

Hi Leute! 

So, da ihr so lange auf Fortsetzung warten musstet, hab ich heut gleich zwei Chapters geschrieben! Bin ich nicht nett? :)

Natürlich freut es mich immer sehr, wenn ich feststelle, dass ich neue Reviewes gekriegt habe. Also, macht mir bitte eine kleine Freude! :)

Und freut euch auf die nächsten Kapitel! hehe...

Eure Liël


	14. 14

Draco öffnete die Tür und zwei Personen traten ein, ein Mann und eine Frau, die in Dracos Alter waren.

Liël musste sich zusammenreißen und ihren Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle halten, als sie die Frau sah. Diese hatte etwa kinnlange blonde Haare, die sie eigentlich rechte schön frisiert hatte. Nur, mit ihrer Schminke hatte sie mehr als übertrieben. Ihre Wangen waren ganz rot vor lauter Rouge, ihr Mund hatte eine knallig rote Farbe, und ihre Augen...

_Gott bewahre!_ dachte Liël und betrachtete geschockt die pink geschminkten Augen. Sogar ihre Wimpern schienen einen rosanen Hauch zu haben!

Sie sah Draco von der Seite her an. Also ihm hätte sie schon etwas mehr Geschmack zugetraut.

Die Frau trug außerdem noch ein enganliegendes Kleid, das noch kürzer war als Liëls Rock. Und es war hellgrün...

„Draco!" schrillte ihre Stimme durch die Halle und Liël zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

Die Frau lief auf Draco zu und gab ihm zwei Wangenküsschen. Draco sah etwas gequält aus, ließ es aber ohne Murren geschehen. Mit leichtem Ekel vor dieser Frau sah sich Liël nun den anderen Besucher an und bemerkte, wie dieser sie unverhohlen musterte. Sein Blick saugte sich lüstern an ihrem Rock fest und Liël verspannte sich sofort. Sie sah den Typen böse an, der, vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, seinen Blick langsam höher wandern ließ und sie dreckig grinsend ansah.

Eins stand für Liël fest: vor dem hatte sie sich zu hüten! Zwar hatte sie Draco heute auch schon von oben bis unten angesehen, aber erstens, war das beabsichtigt gewesen und zweitens hatte er das nicht so dreckig lüstern getan wie dieser Kerl! Außerdem würde ihr Draco nie in der Richtung weh tun, wie sie es diesem Typen zutrauen würde.

Sie fasste den Entschluss, heute Nacht nicht von Dracos Seite zu weichen.

Draco hatte sich von dem Clown getrennt und klopfte nun dem anderen Besucher auf die Schulter.

„Blaise, schön dass du mitkommen konntest." begrüßte er diesen.

Blaise nickte nur. Dann blickte er Liël wieder an. Draco sah das als Aufforderung, Liël endlich vorzustellen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Liël, das hier sind Blaise und Pansy. Sie gehen mit mir in eine Klasse!"

„Freut mich." meinte Liël einigermaßen höflich.

Pansy sah sie an und schien von ihrer Kleidung dasselbe zu denken, wie Liël von deren Klamotten. Blaises Lächeln wurde nun schmierig.

_Na, das wird heut sicher heiter..._

Liël sah weder Blaise noch Pansy an, sondern wartete einfach, bis Draco was sagte. Dieser meinte dann auch enthusiastisch:

„So, dann gehen wir!"

Er wandte sich der Eingangstür zu, die wieder geschlossen war, und zog aus seiner Tasche einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel. Diesen steckte er ins Schlüsselloch und drehte ihn um. Es machte leise Klick, doch mehr geschah auch nicht. Draco steckte den Schlüssel wieder ein und griff nach der Türklinke.

Liël trat neugierig aber auch skeptisch hinter ihn. Doch als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, war sie nur noch erstaunt. Kaum war die Tür einen Spalt breit offen, konnte Liël bereits Musik hören und als sie völlig aufgezogen war, sah sie in eine Zaubererdisco. Magischer Nebel schwebte ihnen entgegen, der von selbst in allen Farben erleuchtete, und Draco schritt als Erster voran. Liël wollte ihm folgen, doch etwas Grünes drängte sie zur Seite und Pansy sah sie böse an. Die schritt auf Draco zu und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Liël sah ihr blinzelnd hinterher und ihr Zornpegel stieg wieder beträchtlich. Als dann auch noch dieser Blaise neben sie trat und Anstalten machte, sie beim Arm zu nehmen, riss sie sich wütend los und stampfte hinter Draco und seiner Pansy her. Sie hoffte für Draco, dass dieser nicht vorhatte, mit Pansy zu verschwinden und sie hier mit dem anderen Idioten allein zu lassen!

Dichter Nebel hüllte ihre Füße ein, als sie die Disco vollends betraten. Die Musik war um einiges lauter geworden und Liël sah viele Hexen und Zauberer, die an Tischen oder an der Bar saßen oder tanzten. Die Disco war groß, wie Liël ziemlich schnell feststellte. Die Tanzfläche war ein großes Oval, um das sich dann die Sitzplätze wie in einem Amphitheater reihten. Draco steuerte auf einen freien Tisch zu, der gleich neben der Tanzfläche war, und bei dem zwei kleine Couchen Platz boten. Liël konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, als Pansy auch schon neben Draco auf der einen Couch saß. Mit viel Ekel setzte Liël sich neben Blaise, der noch näher an sie heranrückte.

Draco griff nach der Getränkekarte, warf einen Blick darauf und sagte dann laut:  
  
„Citro-Cock!"

Vor ihm erschien ein gelber Cocktail mit Schirmchen und Orangenscheibe. Pansy griff nach der Karte, ohne dabei zu versäumen, Dracos Hand zu berühren (Liëls Blick wurde eine Spur finsterer), und meinte gleich darauf:

„Strawberry!"

Ein leuchtend roter Cocktail tauchte vor ihr auf. Als nächstes kam Blaise an die Reihe und bestellte sich einen Cognac. Er gab die Karte an Liël weiter und versuchte ebenfalls dabei ihre Hand zu berühren, was Liël aber noch verhindern konnte.

Sie schlug die Karte auf und sah nur hunderte, winzig klein geschriebene Getränke, die untereinander aufgelistet waren. Doch wie von Geisterhand bewegt, wurde der Name eines Getränkes schnell größer, bis er beide Kartenseiten einnahm und die restlichen Namen in die Ecken drängte.

Draco schien Liëls verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben, denn er erklärte:

„Die Karte empfiehlt einem das Getränk, das momentan das richtige für einen ist."

Liëls Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich und sie fragte ihn:

„Und wieso empfiehlt sie mir dann Baldriantee?"

Draco sah sie entwaffnet an und Pansy lachte laut auf. Liël sah diese unverhohlen verachtend an und klappte die Karte zusammen.

„Ich trinke nichts!" Sie knallte die Karte auf den Tisch, verschränkte ihre Arme und sah stur auf die Tanzfläche, wo einige Leute tanzten.

Draco wollt gerade Pansy eine Warnung zuflüstern, es nicht zu übertreiben, als diese auch schon wieder aufschrie vor Freude.

„Draco, hörst du? Sie spielen dieses super Lied! Komm, lass uns tanzen!"

Sie sprang auf und zog Draco mit auf die Tanzfläche. Liël sah ihm entsetzt hinterher. Er hatte sie allein gelassen. Allein mit diesem Ekel!

Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und eine Hand landete auf ihrem rechten Oberschenkel.

„Na, endlich sind wir allein, meine Süße."

Blaise schmierige Stimme war ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr und seine Zunge begann, daran zu lecken. Angewidert wollte Liël aufspringen, doch Blaise hielt sie eisern fest.

„Wer will denn hier schon gehen, wo es gerade anfängt lustig zu werden."

Er lachte rauh.

„Pansy und ich haben eine Wette abgeschlossen." fing er zu erzählen an.

Liël versuchte wie wild, aber ohne dass Blaise etwas bemerkte, an ihren Zauberstab heranzukommen. Seine Hand auf ihrem Bein wanderte immer höher.

„Sie sollte Draco abschleppen und ich dich. Und wer als erstes Erfolg hat, gewinnt." Seine Zunge wollte sich wieder ihrem Ohr zuwenden, doch Liël hatte ihren Zauberstab gefunden.

„_Immobilis_!"war das Erste was ihr einfiel.

Blaise erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und Liël schälte sich aus seiner Umarmung. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass er eine Uhr trug. Es war halb elf.

Sie umrundete den Tisch, wobei es sie vor Ekel und Zorn schüttelte, und ließ sich auf Dracos Platz nieder, um sein Getränk zu verzaubern. Blaise konnte dabei nicht erkennen, was sie tat. Sie überlegte.

_OK, dieser Volldepp muss bis etwa zwölf schlafen. Das wären dann schon mal 13 ½ Stunden. Minus zwei, drei Stunden wären dann 11 ½ bis 10 ½ Stunden. Also machen wir 10 Stunden._

Sie konzentrierte sich auf die zehn Stunden und sprach ihren Zauber. Dracos Citro-Cock leuchtete kurz grün auf und sah dann aus wie zuvor. Liël steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und stand auf. Sie überlegte, was sie jetzt tun konnte. Auf jeden Fall musste sie erst mal weg von Blaise, solange er noch erstarrt war.

Kurz entschlossen trat sie auf die Tanzfläche, auf der es gerade so von Tänzern wimmelte, sodass Liël sich nur langsam vorwärts bewegen konnte. Dabei stieß sie auf eine Gruppe von jungen Männern, die aufjubelten als sie Liël erblickten. Einer nahm sie am Arm und drehte sie in die Mitte des Kreises, den sie bildeten. Liël lachte etwas verunsichert auf, aber, warum sollte sie sich nicht auch etwas amüsieren? Draco tanzte ja auch.

Noch etwas verhalten tanzte sie dann mit einem der Typen und wurde dabei immer entspannter und ausgelassener.

Eine Zeitlang ging das so weiter, bis, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Draco auftauchte. Plötzlich stand er vor Liël, er hatte ihren Tanzpartner zu Seite gestoßen, wobei dieser hingefallen war.

Allerdings schien Draco das gar nicht weiter zu bemerken, denn er starrte Liël nur wütend an, packte sie dann grob am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her von der Tanzfläche. Liël protestierte lautstark und versuchte seinem Griff zu entkommen, doch Dracos Griff war wie ein Schraubstock.

Er stoppte erst, wie sie in einer Seitennische waren, in der die Musik nur gedämpft erklang. Mit Schwung zog er Liël in diese Nische und stellte sich dann vor ihr auf, wobei er den Ausgang versperrte.

„Was sollte das denn werden?" zischte er sie ungehalten an.

Seine Augen funkelten wütend. Genau wie die von Liël.

„Was sollte was werden?"giftete sie zurück.

„Dass du dort draußen mit diesem wildfremden Typen rumgemacht hast!" seine Stimme wurde lauter.

„Ich hab nicht mit ihm rumgemacht! Ich hab mit ihm getanzt!"

„Das war kein Tanzen mehr, das war die reinste perverse Anmache!"

„Für mich war das Tanzen! Was weiß denn ich, was dein krankes Gehirn da hinein interpretiert!" warf sie ihm entgegen.

„Mein krankes Gehirn? Jeder hat das so gedeutet!"

„Nenn mir einen!" verlangte sie von ihm und auch ihre Stimme wurde lauter.

„Blaise!"

„Ha!" Liël verdrehte die Augen.

„Endlich sind wir beim Grund für mein _perverses Anmachen_! Wie konntest du es wagen, mich einfach mit diesem notgeilen Perversling allein zu lassen? Wie konntest du es wagen, mit deiner Pansy wegzugehen? Und nur, weil ich es in der Nähe von Blaise nicht ausgehalten hab, weil er mir auf perverse Art und Weise an die Wäsche wollte, bin ich aufgestanden und gegangen! Ich bitte also vielmals um Verzeihung, dass ich mich doch noch etwas amüsieren wollte hier, wohin _du_ mich geschleppt hast!" endete sie sarkastisch und vorwurfsvoll.

„Das gibt dir aber noch lange nicht das Recht, so zu tanzen!"

„Ich möchte ja nicht wissen, wie du mit Pansy getanzt hast! Aber mir willst du's verbieten mit anderen zu tanzen, oder wie?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

Draco sah sie auf einmal seltsam an. Seine Wut schien zu weichen und er grinste leicht.

„Du hättest doch nur was sagen brauchen, wenn du unbedingt mit mir tanzen wolltest!"

Liël sah ihn fassungslos an und hätte ihm beinahe eine geknallt. Da war er wieder. Draco, der Macho durch und durch. Sie presste wütend ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen und atmete tief durch.

„Nie im Leben würde ich mit dir tanzen wollen!"fauchte sie und wollte an Draco vorbeigehen.

Doch er hielt sie fest und drängte sie zurück. Zornig sah Liël in sein Gesicht, das nun ganz nah an ihrem war, und er küsste sie.

Liël erstarrte. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und überrascht sah sie Draco an, dessen Augen den ihrigen so nah waren. Total perplex leistete sie keinerlei Gegenwehr. Sie stand einfach nur da und ließ sich küssen.

Küssen. Von Draco. _Von Draco?_

Sie blinzelte und gewann die Beherrschung über ihren Körper zurück. Wütend und auch verwirrt stieß sie Draco von sich. Er sah ihr nur in die Augen, ohne dabei zu grinsen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn allein.


	15. 15

Liël wanderte total verwirrt und ziellos durch die Disco. Dabei blieb sie aber ihrem Tisch und der Nische fern.

Er hatte sie geküsst. So richtig geküsst! Sie war sauer auf ihn gewesen und sie hatten sich gestritten. Dann hatte er sie geküsst...

Liël fasste sich an ihre Lippen. Sie war an eine abseits gelegene Ecke gelangt und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sie war nervös und ihr Atem ging immer noch schnell und unregelmäßig.

_Er hat mich wirklich geküsst. Aber wir haben uns doch gestritten! Wir waren beide doch so sauer aufeinander! Und ich bin immer noch sauer auf ihn! Jetzt noch mehr als vorher. Wer hat ihm das Küssen überhaupt erlaubt? Ich sicher nicht! Also, wieso hat er es dann getan? Dachte er etwa, mir würde das gefallen und ich wäre nicht mehr sauer auf ihn? Na, das wär ja typisch für ihn! Aber da hat er sich geschnitten, dieser Idiot!_

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich als wäre ihr kalt.

_Aber, wieso habe ich mich nicht sofort gewehrt? Hat es mir etwa doch gefallen?_

Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand.

_Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, ob er es ernst meint. Es kann genauso gut nur ein Spiel sein. Vielleicht hat er ja auch noch eine Wette abgeschlossen mit den anderen zwei._

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde bitter und enttäuscht. Wäre sie sich wirklich sicher mit ihm, dann wäre sie jetzt auch nicht mehr sauer, sondern glücklich. Sie seufzte wieder tief.

_Ich will nach Hause und – _sie stockte mitten in ihren Gedanken. _Nach Hause_. Das war nicht ihr Zuhause. Sowie das Ganze hier nicht ihre Welt war. Hier gehörte sie nicht hin. Draco gehörte hier hin, sie nicht.

_Trotzdem!_ sie straffte sich. _Ich will in mein Bett und morgen dann zu meinem Onkel und meiner Familie! Aber dann muss ich jetzt Draco gegenüber treten..._

Ihre Schultern sackten wieder nach vorn.

_Und wenn schon! Früher oder später muss das sowieso sein! Ich tu einfach so, als wär nichts gewesen! Genau!_

Tief einatmend und sich Mut zuredend stieß sie sich von der Mauer ab. Sie schlängelte sich durch die Menge und kam wieder an den Tisch, an dem alle saßen und mehr oder minder genervt durch die Gegend blickten.

Als Draco sie erspähte, konnte man seiner Miene nicht ablesen, was in ihm vorging. Er musterte sie nur und schien auf irgendwas zu warten. Liël stellte sich vor ihm auf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne nach Hause. Ist das möglich?" ihre Stimme war kühl und beherrscht.

„Nach Hause? Jetzt schon? Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen!" mischte Pansy sich mit schriller Stimme ein.

Liël beachtete sie nicht und schaute nur weiterhin Draco an. Einige Sekunden lang erwiderte dieser ihren Blick, stand dann aber auf.

„Pansy, Blaise, ihr könnt noch bleiben, wenn ihr wollt. Ich bringe Liël nach Hause." erklärte er ruhig. Blaise runzelte die Stirn und Pansy klappte ihren Mund weit auf.

„Aber –aber, du kannst doch jetzt noch nicht gehen, Draco! Bitte bleib noch ein bisschen! Bitte!" sie blickte ihn aus großen, pinken Augen an und Liël wurde beinahe schlecht. Wie konnte man sich so benehmen?

„Nein. Bis dann, ihr zwei."

Draco drehte sich um, sah Liël kurz an und ging dann in Richtung Ausgang. Ohne einen Blick für die anderen folgte Liël ihm. Pansy und Blaise sahen ihr zornig hinterher.

Liël und Draco sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Draco kam wieder an die Tür, durch die sie hergekommen waren. Mit seinem Schlüssel schloss er sie auf, öffnete sie und trat bei sich Zuhause in die Eingangshalle. Liël huschte an ihm vorbei und wollte in ihr Zimmer eilen, doch Draco hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Liël spannte ihren ganzen Körper an und schaute Draco warnend an.

„Liël, wir müssen reden." fing Draco in ruhigem Ton an, doch Liël unterbrach ihn und riss ihre Hand los.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit dir zu bereden hätte." meinte sie giftig und abweisend.

„Über unseren Kuss. Ich –"

„Du meinst wohl über _deinen _Kuss! Du hast mich geküsst, ohne dass ich es wollte!" sie hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ich dachte, du würdest nichts dagegen haben." meinte er leise und sah sie besänftigend an.

Doch Liël wollte jetzt alles andere als sanft sein.

„Das ist dein Problem! Du bist so eingefahren in deinem arrogantem Denken, dass du automatisch davon ausgehst, dass jeder einverstanden ist mit dem, was du tust! Nur leider heißt nicht jeder Pansy und ich schon gleich gar nicht! Du kannst nicht einfach tun und lassen, was du willst, ohne zu fragen oder Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen!"

Sie holte tief Luft, um fortzufahren, doch Draco sprach zuerst.

„Ich hätte dich also fragen sollen, ob ich dich küssen darf?" fragte er lächelnd. Beinahe hätte sie ihn getreten.

„Zum Beispiel!"

„Und was hättest du geantwortet?" Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Seine Hand wollte wieder nach der ihrigen greifen, doch Liël wich zurück.

„Nein!" Sie drehte sich um und lief in ihr Zimmer.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und sah ihr hinterher. Er wusste selbst nicht, was da in der Disco über hin gekommen war. Aber auf einmal war sie ihm so nahe gewesen, da hatte er sie einfach küssen müssen. All sein Ärger war vergessen gewesen, er hatte nur noch sie im Kopf gehabt. Im ersten Moment, so erschien es ihm, schien es auch ihr gefallen zu haben, denn sie hatte sich in seinen Armen entspannt und den Kuss geschehen lassen.

Doch dass sie dann so reagieren würde, hätte er nicht geahnt. Wenn er es geahnt hätte, hätte er sie mit Sicherheit nicht geküsst, soviel stand fest.

Aber, hielt sie ihn wirklich für so arrogant? Es gab Leute, die noch viel arroganter waren! Ihm selbst fielen gleich mindestens zwei ein! Außerdem nahm er Rücksicht auf andere! Meistens zumindest...

Er seufzte und schlurfte langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer. Was hatte er da nur wieder angerichtet? Ob sie je wieder ein freundliches Wort für ihn übrig haben würde? Er kam an ihrer Tür vorbei, hörte aber nichts. Er fühlte sich seltsam ausgelaugt und schlapp.

Sie wollte also nicht von ihm geküsst werden. Wollte sie überhaupt etwas von ihm? Mochte sie ihn überhaupt?

_Und wenn das vielleicht sogar mal so gewesen ist, dann hast du es heute Abend mehr als kaputt gemacht!_ kam ihn der niederschmetternde Gedanke.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, trat ein und schloss sie wieder. Das Licht war automatisch angegangen und er zog sich aus.

Dabei fragte er sich, wie das weitergehen sollte. Sollte er sie noch einmal auf den Kuss ansprechen, oder nicht? Sollte er sie so wie bisher behandeln oder auch das ändern? Fragen über Fragen. Allerdings sehnte er sich nur noch nach seinem Bett. Er war so müde! Mit Müh und Not schleppte er sich noch zu seinem Bett und ließ sich hinein fallen. Bevor das Licht wieder ausgegangen war, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Liël stand in ihrem Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus. Sie hatte sich bereits bettfertig angezogen und ihre andere Kleidung in sämtliche Zimmerecken gepfeffert. Ihr Puls raste noch immer und sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, was ihr aber schwerfiel.

Sie war einfach zu aufgeregt! Und das alles nur wegen diesem Draco!

_Und seinem Kuss!_ fügte sie noch mürrisch hinzu.

Boa, sie hätte ihn vorhin wirklich prügeln können!

„Ich dachte, du hättest nichts dagegen!" äffte sie ihn nach.

„Und ob ich was dagegen hatte!" versicherte sie ihrem Spiegelbild.

_Das ist so typisch Draco! Wieso ist er nicht bei seiner Pansy geblieben? Die hätte sich gefreut! Aber nein, er muss ja zu mir kommen und mir den Abend vollends versauen! Als ob mein Leben nicht schon versaut genug wäre!_ dachte sie voller Wut.

Doch sie musste sich beruhigen. Sie musste ins Bett gehen, um morgen fit zu sein, wenn sie zu ihren Verwandten ging. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie lächeln.

_Ja, morgen Vormittag vergess' ich das Ganze und beschäftige mich erst nachmittags wieder damit! Gut..._

Sie wurde tatsächlich ruhiger und drehte sich schließlich vom Fenster weg, um ins Bett zu gehen.


	16. 16

Als Liël am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie alles andere als ausgeschlafen. Ihr Schlaf war durchwirkt gewesen von mehren seltsamen Träumen, die alle was mit Draco zu tun gehabt hatten, und wegen denen Liël immer wieder aufgewacht war. Allein der Gedanke an die Weasleys brachte sie dazu, aufzustehen.

Mit müden Augen schlurfte sie ins Bad und wusch ihr Gesicht erst mal mit eiskaltem Wasser und putzte sich die Zähne. Erfrischt schlich sie dann zu Dracos Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Leises Schnarchen begrüßte sie wieder wie gestern und sie sah, wie Draco tief schlummernd in seinem Bett lag.

Lautlos schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und kehrte in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück. Sie zog sich an, schnappte ihren Zauberstab und verließ ihr Zimmer. Sich nach rechts wendend steuerte sie die Tür an, die über eine Treppe zum Kaminzimmer führte.

Davor hatte sie noch einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen und dachte sich, dass Acht Uhr sicher nicht zu früh sei. Sie wollte hier keine Stunde länger warten.

Vor dem Kamin angekommen, griff sie nach dem Flohpulver, dass daneben in einem Kästchen an der Wand hing. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte, anscheinend hatten hier schon ein paar Elfen gewirkt. Liël atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie würde endlich wieder ihren Onkel und seine Familie sehen! Endlich!

Mit einem glücklichem Lächeln auf den Lippen schmiss sie das Pulver ins Feuer, woraufhin dieses sich grün verfärbte, trat in die Flammen und sagte klar und deutlich:

„Zum Fuchsbau!"

Wild wirbelte es sie umher und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, als ihr Asche ins Gesicht flog. Auch kitzelte es in ihrer Nase, doch sie riss sich zusammen, um nicht zu niesen. Schließlich war die Reise zu Ende und sie kam in der Weasley-Küche an.

Mit viel Ruß tauchte sie plötzlich aus dem Kamin auf und stolperte hustend vorwärts. Auch nieste sie endlich. Als sie sich so weit beruhigt hatte, blickte sie auf und sah sich der Weasley-Familie gegenüber. Sie waren gerade beim frühstücken, doch jeder war erstarrt und schaute sie nur überrascht an. Dann brach der Tumult los.

„Liël!"

Molly Weasley war von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen und kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihre Nichte zu. Noch bevor Liël wusste, wie ihr geschah, sah sie sich in einer freudigen und herzhaften Umarmung wieder, die ihr fast die Luft raubte. Doch ebenso freudig erwiderte sie die Umarmung, wobei sie sich etwas nach unten beugen musste, da ihre Tante kleiner war als sie.

Molly lockerte die Umarmung und hielt Liël einen Arm breit von sich weg und musterte sie.

„Wie groß du geworden bist! Und wie Du deiner Mutter ähnelst!"

Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie zog Liël wieder zu sich heran und drückte sie noch einmal fest. Dann trat ihr Mann neben sie und nahm Liël ebenfalls in die Arme.

„Willkommen daheim, Liël! Wie schön, dass du es schaffen konntest, uns zu besuchen!"

„Ich bin auch so froh darum!"antwortete sie heftig blinzelnd.

Wie sehr hatte sie sich das immer gewünscht! Der Reihe nach traten alle Weasleys zu ihr und umarmten sie und hießen sie so aufs herzlichste Willkommen bei sich. Die Zwillinge umarmten sie gleich zweimal hintereinander, wobei Liël nicht erkennen konnte, wer jetzt Fred und wer George war. Aber das war ihr momentan auch egal, sie war einfach glücklich, hier zu sein.

Ihre Tante Molly ergriff wieder das Wort, als Fred oder George sie noch einmal umarmen wollte:

„Komm, meine Liebe, du hast sicher noch nicht gefrühstückt! Setz dich hin!"  
  
Sie bugsierte Liël auf einen freien Stuhl neben Ginny und Arthur an dem riesigem Tisch und holte ihr einen Teller und Besteck aus einem Schrank, dessen Regale sich unter dem Gewicht der Menge an Tellern durchbogen. Dann kam sie mit Pfannen daher und lud ihr Unmengen von Spiegelei, Speck und Toast auf den Teller, mit der Begründung, sie sei viel zu dünn. Auch der Rest der Familie setzte sich wieder und begann ebenfalls zu essen und Liël mit Fragen zu bestürmen:

„Jetzt erzähl mal." begann Fred, der Liël gegenüber saß.

„Wie ist das so in Durmstrang? Lernt ihr da wirklich nur schwarze Magie?" wollte er begierig wissen.

„Fred!" mischte sich Molly ein.

„Jetzt lass sie doch erst mal in Ruhe essen! Und fang nicht gleich mit dem Thema Durmstrang an!" schimpfte sie.

Fred wollte noch was erwidern, doch Charlie, der rechts neben ihm saß, stieß ihm in die Seite. Liël aber fühlte sich gerade so glücklich, dass sie über alles hätte unbeschwert reden können. Kauend, hier schmeckte es bei weitem besser als bei den Malfoys, sah sie in die Runde und lauter lächelnde Gesichter blickten sie an.

„Also, Liël!" setzte nun ihr Onkel an.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Liël grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Jetzt geht's mir mehr als super, das kannst du mir glauben!"

„Das glauben wir dir gern!" sagte Ron.

„Wer würde sich schon bei Malfoy wohl fühlen." er schüttelte sich regelrecht.

„Ja!" stimmte sie ihm zu. Wut wollte wieder in ihr aufkommen, als sie an Draco dachte, doch sie ermahnte sich innerlich, dass Draco hier jetzt nichts zu suchen hatte!

„Ich bin wirklich froh, da jetzt endlich weg zu sein!"

„Aber sie tun dir doch nicht weh, oder so?"fragte Molly besorgt. Liël fiel ihr Duell mit Draco ein, in dem sie ihn durch den ganzen Saal hatte fliegen lassen.

„Nein, das nicht." beruhigte sie ihre Tante mit einem Lächeln.

„Gut." sichtlich beruhigt atmete sie aus und aß weiter.

„So." fing jetzt George an.

„Was willst du heute machen? Es wird sonnig und warm, wir können dir also die Umgebung zeigen, Quidditch spielen, schwimmen gehen, oder einfach nur im Haus hocken und faulenzen."

„George, jetzt hetz nicht so. Das hat noch Zeit." warf Liëls Tante wieder ein, doch Ron griff das Thema wieder auf.

„Also, ich wär für Quidditch spielen." er sah Liël fragend an. Diese grinste noch breiter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Hört sich super an!" Molly Weasley sah zwischen ihrem jüngsten Sohn und ihrer Nichte hin und her, sagte aber nichts und aß weiter.

„Find ich auch!" meldete sich nun auch Ginny zum ersten Mal zu Wort.

„Hast du in Durmstrang auch Quidditch gespielt?"

„Ja. Ich war dort Jägerin und hoffe, in Hogwarts weiter spielen zu können." erzählte sie.

„In Gryffindor suchen wir zur Zeit eine Jägerin, mal sehen wie du dich heute schlägst!" Ginny blinzelte ihr zu. Doch Liëls Lächeln wurde kurz schwächer, als ihr einfiel, dass Lucius sie nach Slytherin stecken würde. Aber auch das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher!

„Muss der sprechende Hut sie eigentlich auch noch prüfen?" fragte Charlie seinen Vater.

Fragend schaute Liël ihren Onkel an. Was für ein sprechender Hut? Und welche Prüfung? Arthur bemerkte den Blick seiner Nicht und erklärte:

„Hogwarts hat einen sogenannten sprechenden Hut, der die Schüler auf die vier Häuser aufteilt. Und ich denke, dass du ihn auch aufsetzen musst. Es ist ja dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts." lächelte er sie an.

_Könnte es dann sein, dass ich doch nicht nach Slytherin komme?_ dachte Liël erleichtert und hoffnungsvoll.

Sie lächelte zurück. Etwas froher im Herzen aß sie weiter. Dann fragte sie:

„Ähm, habt ihr fürs Quidditch noch einen übrigen Besen für mich? Meiner ist nämlich in meinem Zimmer bei den Malfoys."

„Oh, aber sicher!" meinte nun auch wieder ihre Tante.

„Wenn es eines gibt, was wir zur Genüge haben, dann sind das Besen!" sie lachte.

„Was für einen Besen hast du denn?"wollte Ron wissen.

„Einen Feuerblitz." antwortete Liël. Die jungen Weasleys machten große Augen und Ron meinte:

„Man, du solltest wirklich in unser Team kommen! Dann hätten wir schon zwei Feuerblitze!"

„Wer hat denn noch einen?" fragte Liël.

„Harry, unser Sucher."

„Harry Potter?" hakte Liël nach. Sie wusste von ihrem Onkel, dass Harry Potter nach Hogwarts ging und ein Jahr älter war als sie.

„Ja, der Harry Potter!" bestätigte Ron.

„Cool."meinte Liël. Obwohl sie diesen Harry Potter noch nie gesehen hatte, war sie sozusagen ein großer _Fan_ von ihm, denn ihr Onkel hasste ihn und er hatte Voldemort außer Gefecht gesetzt gehabt.

„Er kommt in einer Woche zu uns. Vielleicht kannst du uns da ja auch noch mal besuchen kommen?"

„Hm, keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, wann Lucius Malfoy wieder heimkommt. Kommt Hermine Granger dann auch her?"

Ron blinzelte und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Woher kennst du Hermine?"

„Viktor hat mir von ihr erzählt." Rons linke Braue ruckte nach oben.

„Viktor? Viktor Krum?"

„Ja. Er war früher der Sucher und Kapitän in unserem Team. Und er war ja bei euch in Hogwarts vor drei Jahren und hat da Hermine kennengelernt." erklärte sie ruhig.

„Und das erzählt dir dein Kapitän?" fragte George.

„Nein. Er ist auch noch mein Cousin." Rons Mund klappte nach unten.

„Mein Vater hatte noch eine Schwester, die Alexander Krum geheiratet hatte." sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Er war der einzige Verwandte in Durmstrang, der nett zu mir war. Und er hat mir Quidditch beigebracht." sagte Liël und lächelte in Erinnerungen versunken.

„Aha." machte Ron und widmete sich seinem Teller wieder.

„Keine Sorge!" flüsterte Ginny so leise, dass Ron nichts hören konnte.

„Auf das Thema Krum reagiert er immer sehr empfindlich."

Als Liël sie fragend ansah, winkte sie ab: „Später."

„Man, bin ich voll!" Fred lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich den vollen Bauch. Seinen Teller hatte er bis zum letzten Krümel ausgeputzt.

„Ja, ich auch!" sagte George.

Ron stocherte in seinem Essen rum und Liël sah ihn etwas bedrückt an.

Auch Ginny schaute verständnislos zu ihm rüber. Nacheinander hatten alle aufgegessen und Molly erhob sich.

„So, wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr jetzt raus gehen. Ginny, geh mit Liël in den Schuppen, dort kann sie sich einen Besen aussuchen. Bill, wir zwei gehen dann gleich los."

Sie begann, den Tisch abzuräumen, und alle am Tisch erhoben sich. Ginny nahm Liël bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her durch die vollgestopfte Küche auf eine Tür zu. Fred, George, Ron und Charlie folgten ihnen. Draußen begrüßte sie heller Sonnenschein und Liël lachte auf vor Glück.

* * *

So, ein neues Kapitel! Hoffe es gefällt euch! Schreibt mir bitte Reviews, danke! :)

Alles Liebe, eure Liel


	17. 17

Sie liefen zum Schuppen und öffneten ihn. Er war ziemlich dunkel und vollgeräumt mit allerlei Gerätschaften, die Liël beim besten Willen nicht erkennen konnte. In einem Schrank auf der anderen Seite waren verschiedene Besen aufgehängt und Ginny fing an, sie zu verteilen. Liël bemerkte dabei, dass es ziemlich alte und abgenutzte Besen waren, und nur die von Ron und Ginny schienen etwas neuer zu sein.

Sie selbst bekam einen Besen, dessen Stiel blank poliert war von vielen Händen, und von dessen Ende mehrere Zweige kreuz und quer abstanden. Aber solange sie mit ihm spielen konnte, war ihr sein Aussehen egal.

Sie traten wieder ins Freie und schulterten ihre Besen. Ron trug noch eine große Kiste unter dem Arm, in der wahrscheinlich Bälle waren. Fred drehte sich zu Liël um:

„Wir gehen jetzt dort drüben zu diesem Hügel." Er hob seinen Arm und zeigte nach links vorne.

„Dort gibt's in einem Wäldchen eine Lichtung, auf der wir immer spielen, sodass uns keiner sehen kann." erklärte er ihr.

„So, der berühmte Viktor Krum ist also dein Cousin? Das ist mir neu. Hoffentlich spielst du dann auch dementsprechend gut?" George war an ihre Seite getreten und musterte sie gespielt kritisch.

„Na ja, so gut wie er spiele ich halt nicht gerade." lenkte Liël ein.

„Sooooo." George sah sie streng an.

„Das bedeutet dann aber hartes Training. Nur die Besten kommen ins Gryffindor Team. Was sagst du dazu, Fred?"

„Unbedingt! Ganz deiner Meinung."

„Hast du die Schläger?"

„Ja, allzeit bereit!"

„Gut. Mach dich heut auf was gefasst!" Er sah wieder Liël an und seine Augen blitzten schelmisch, während er eine ernste und unnachgiebige Miene aufsetzte. Liël gab sich, als wär sie eingeschüchtert und spielte die Verzweifelte.

„Oh mein Gott! Bitte nicht!" Doch ein Grinsen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken.

„Lass dir von denen nichts sagen! Die spielen schon seit gut zwei Jahren kein professionelles Quidditch mehr." sagte Ginny zu Liël.

„Mag ja sein," gab Fred zu, „doch wir waren die besten Treiber, die das Gryffindor Team je hatte! So was verlernt man nicht!"

„Stimmt! Die jetzigen Treiber übertreffen wir bei weitem! Mich wundert es, dass ihr mit denen letztes Jahr den Pokal gewonnen habt." George legte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Das liegt an den restlichen Superspielern!" meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort.

„Wir haben den besten Sucher von Hogwarts, die besten Jäger, und den besten Hüter!" schloss er seine Aufzählung bescheiden.

Fred riss überrascht die Augen auf und sah Ginny fragend an:

„Habt ihr etwa einen neuen Hüter, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?"

Rons Ohren liefen leicht rot an und er schaute Fred sauer an, doch Charlie klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter und meinte:

„Selbst in dreißig Jahren nehmen die dich deswegen noch auf den Arm, nimm's dir nicht so zu Herzen!"

George sah seinen älteren Bruder irritiert an: „Wir nehmen ihn doch nicht auf den Arm. Wir meinen das ernst!"

Mit viel Gelächter erreichten sie alle schließlich den Hügel und betraten den Wald. Er war wirklich nicht sehr groß, doch ziemlich dicht, und die Lichtung bot genügend Platz, um bequem darauf spielen zu können.

Ron setzte die Kiste ab und öffnete sie. Liël sah drei alte Bälle darin liegen, der eine war rot und die anderen zwei gelb. Aber es waren keine Klatscher dabei, wie sie feststellte. Doch ein bisschen zaubern und das war kein Problem mehr.

Jeder nahm nun seinen Besen von der Schulter und Ron schmiss Fred und George die zwei gelben Bälle zu und stand mit dem roten in der Hand wieder auf.

„Wir machen zwei Teams, je zwei Jäger und ein Treiber, sonst wird's langweilig. Wer will mit wem zusammen?" fragte er.

Ginny trat zu Ron, also trat Charlie zu Liël. Fred und George waren sich uneinig darüber, wer zu Ron gehen sollte, doch Charlie nahm ihnen die Entscheidung ab und zog George, der näher bei ihm stand zu sich, sodass Fred notgedrungen zu Ron gehen musste. George strahlte Liël an:

„Jetzt sehen wir ja gleich, was du so alles drauf hast!"

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, richtete ihn auf den gelben Ball in seiner Hand und sprach irgendeinen Zauber, den Liël noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Fred tat mit seinem Ball dasselbe. Die Bälle wurden kurz in rotes Licht getaucht und schossen dann ohne Vorwarnung senkrecht nach oben. George sah ihnen hinterher.

„Los geht's!"

Er und sein Zwilling griffen nach ihren Schlägern, die auch noch in der Kiste lagen, bestiegen ihre Besen und flogen los.

„Auf, auf!" sagte Ginny und hob ebenfalls ab.

Auch Liël bestieg ihren Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Da sie ihren Feuerblitz gewöhnt war, kam ihr dieser Besen mehr als langsam vor. Gemächlich stieg er nach oben und unter sich sah sie Ron und Charlie. Ron stieg höher, bis er neben ihr zum stehen kam und zu den beiden gegenüberliegenden Enden der Lichtung zeigte, an denen je ein Baum stand, dessen Äste eine Art Ring formten.

„Das sind unsere Tore. Da wir keine Hüter haben, müssen die Jäger halt auch noch den Job übernehmen." erklärte er ihr und flog dann höher und gab Fred den Ouaffel, der sich dann umdrehte und ohne hinzusehen den Ball hinter sich warf, und los ging das Spiel.

Anfangs hatte Liël noch Schwierigkeiten, mit dem Besen umzugehen. Sie war daran gewöhnt, schnell und problemlos zu fliegen, doch der Besen war eindeutig zu langsam für sie. Nicht nur dass er langsam flog, er reagierte auch nicht schnell genug für sie. So kam es, dass sie die ersten paar Bälle, entweder nicht gefangen hatte oder in den Sand gesetzt hatte, was ihr mit ihrem Feuerblitz nie passiert wäre.

Fred und George flogen dann immer an ihr vorbei und schüttelten enttäuscht den Kopf. Doch nach einiger Zeit, hatte sie sich dem Besen angepasst und begann zu punkten. Wie sie während des Spiels registrierte, spielte Ginny auch hervorragend, und Ron, der sich wie Charlie hauptsächlich in der Nähe des Tores aufhielt, ließ nur die wenigsten Bälle durchgehen. Charlie hingegen schien da schon etwas mehr aus der Übung zu sein, und so kam es, dass Ron, Ginny und Fred haushoch gewannen.

Sie sammelten sich wieder in der Mitte der Lichtung und räumten die Bälle in die Kiste zurück. Fred und George hatten ihre Klatscher auf normal gezaubert und Ron stand auf, mit der vollen Kiste unterm Arm. Fast gleichzeitig drehten sich Fred und George zu Liël um und musterten sie unnachgiebig.

„Nun. Wir hoffen ja, dass du mit deinem Feuerblitz besser fliegst. Denn das heute reicht höchstens mal für Slytherin. Aber aus dir lässt sich echt was machen! Unseren Segen hast du also!" verkündete ihr George und Fred nickte eifrig.

„Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen!" jauchzte Liël und lachte.

Sie schulterten ihre Besen und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Als sie aus dem Wald heraus traten, sah Liël, dass die Sonne schon bedenklich hoch gestiegen war, und ihr wurde bewusst, das sie vielleicht zu lange im Wald geblieben ist.

„Hat jemand von euch eine Uhr und kann mir sagen, wie spät es ist?" fragte sie schnell und sah ihre Freunde an.

„Moment!" antwortete Fred und versuchte auf seinen linken Arm zu sehen, der allerdings seinen Besen hielt und so dauerte es für Liël viel zu lang.

„Ah, ja. Halb zwölf!" meinte er schließlich, halb verrenkt.

„Halb zwölf schon?" wiederholte Liël ungläubig und erschrocken. Draco würde höchstens bis zwölf schlafen!

„Ich muss zurück, und das schnell!" teilte sie den anderen mit und rannte los.

Sie rannten hinter ihr her. Im Garten wieder angekommen nahm Ginny Liëls Besen und schmiss ihn achtlos vor den Schuppen, wie die anderen. Liël eilte weiter und betrat die Küche, in der gerade Molly und Arthur Weasley saßen und Tee tranken.

Überrascht sahen die beiden auf, als ihre Kinder und ihre Nichte in die Küche rannten und vor ihnen schwer atmend zum stehen kamen.

„Ich muss zurück!" keuchte Liël und ihr Onkel stand gedankenschnell auf und entfachte mit seinem Zauberstab ein Feuer im Kamin. Molly stand ebenfalls auf und drückte Liël ganz fest an sich.

„Du kannst jederzeit wiederkommen! Schreib einfach kurz vorher!" Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und schniefte leise. Liël erwiderte die Umarmung und nacheinander traten ihre Cousins und ihre Cousine zu ihr und umarmten sie.

„Mach's gut!"

„Halt die Ohren steif!"

„Schlag Draco Malfoy mal für mich!"

„Komm bald wieder!"

„Schreib, wenn du was brauchst. Zum Beispiel Raketen, Knallfrösche, und so weiter!"

Am Schluss umarmte sie noch ihr Onkel.

„Ich würde dich ja so gern wieder zu uns holen. Aber leider bin ich da machtlos."

„Ich werd's schon schaffen! Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich, wir sehen uns ja spätestens in Hogwarts!" Sie atmete tief ein und schaute alle an.

„Es war wirklich wunderschön bei euch! Und danke, dass ihr mich so liebevoll aufgenommen habt! Aber, jetzt muss ich."

Sie winkte ihnen zum Abschied noch mal zu und drehte sich dann um. Sie nahm sich Flohpulver aus einem kleinen Blumentopf und schmiss es ins Feuer. Als die Flammen grün wurden drehte sie sich noch einmal um und lächelte allen zu. Sie trat in die Flammen.

„Das Malfoy –Anwesen!"

Wieder wirbelte es sie schnell um sich selbst und schwungvoll kam sie im Kaminzimmer der Malfoys an. Ihr war leicht schwindelig, als sie aus dem Kamin heraus trat und sie blieb erst mal stehen und holte tief Luft. Sie drehte sich nach rechts und bliebe wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Herzschlag setzte kurz aus und sie vergaß das Atmen.

„Wo bist du gewesen?!" Lucius Malfoy stand mit eisigen Augen vor ihr.


	18. 18

Kalte Angst befiel mit einem Schlag Liël und sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Erstarrt stand sie vor ihm und er musterte sie böse schauend von oben herab.

„Noch einmal, Fräulein. Wo bist du gewesen?" Liël antwortete nicht und sah ihn nur angstvoll an.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern," fuhr er fort, „dir erlaubt zu haben, dieses Haus alleine und unaufgefordert verlassen zu dürfen. Also zum letzten Mal. Wo bist du gewesen?"

Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden und die reinste Bedrohung sprach aus ihr. Liël musste ihren Blick senken, da sie den Blick dieser grauen harten Augen nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Kalte Finger packten sie grob am Kinn und hoben ihren Kopf an, sodass sie wieder in Lucius' Augen sehen musste.

„Du willst also nicht antworten?"

Liël schluckte und versuchte die wilde Panik, die in ihr aufkeimte, zu unterdrücken. Eine Art Knurren kam aus der Kehle von Lucius Malfoy. Er ließ ihr Kinn los, holte aus und schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

Schmerz explodierte in Liëls rechter Gesichtshälfte und der Schlag schleuderte sie zu Boden. Mit all ihrer Willenskraft unterdrückte sie ein Wimmern, das in ihr hochkommen wollte. Nicht vor ihm! Sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund. Anscheinend war ihre Lippe aufgeplatzt. Lucius trat auf sie zu und sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ich habe dich am ersten Tag, als du hier angekommen bist, gewarnt, dass ich jegliches Fehlverhalten hart bestrafen werde. Du scheinst wohl vergessen zu haben, dass ich nicht so nachsichtig bin wie dein werter Onkel. Doch er hat von Anfang an nicht auf mich gehört, als ich ihm geraten habe, dich strenger zu behandeln." er seufzte.

„Jetzt darf ich da einiges nachholen."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Liël setzte sich auf und rutschte so weit wie möglich von ihm weg. Er wollte sie doch nicht etwa verfluchen? Er hatte kein Recht dazu!

Lucius Malfoy zischte ein Wort und Liëls Blut schien sich in flüssiges Feuer zu verwandeln. Sie schrie und wand sich, doch die Schmerzen ließen nicht nach, bis Lucius seinen Zauberstab von ihr weg richtete.

„Das war dafür, dass du nicht gesagt hast, wo du gewesen bist. Und das wird dafür sein, dass du dieses Haus verlassen hast. _Cru_-"

„Vater!"

Liël sah gequält auf und nahm verschwommen Draco wahr, der in der Tür stand.

„Hör auf damit!" fuhr er seinen Vater an.

Lucius drehte sich langsam um und fixierte seinen Sohn.

„Das hier geht dich nichts an, Draco."ermahnte er ihn.

„Und ob mich das was angeht!" sagte er heftig.

„Hör auf, ihr weh zu tun, oder -"

„Oder?" hakte Lucius leise nach.

„Verschwinde, Draco, _oder_ du bist der nächste, der hier liegt!"

Draco sah gehetzt zwischen seinem Vater und Liël hin und her. Seinen inneren Kampf sah man ihm an. Doch schließlich siegte seine Angst vor seinem Vater und er senkte den Kopf.

„Verzeih." murmelte er und trat zurück.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich. Liël sah ihm panisch hinterher. Sie war wieder allein mit Lucius. Dieser drehte sich wieder zu ihr hin.

„_Crucio_!"

Lucius hatte sie einfach liegen lassen. Irgendwann war sie vor lauter Schmerz ohnmächtig geworden und er hatte von ihr abgelassen. Ihre Lektion hatte sie gelernt. Nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, huschte Draco hinein und kniete sich zu Liël runter.

Er fühlte sich schuldig, sie einfach mit seinem Vater allein gelassen zu haben. Doch mit seinem Vater wollte er sich noch weniger anlegen, denn dann hätte er für sehr lange Zeit verspielt gehabt. Trotzdem, die Gewissensbisse waren da und quälten ihn.

Zärtlich fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen ihres dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie bewegte sich unruhig und stöhnte leise auf. Draco überlegte nicht länger und hob sie hoch und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte er sie in ihr Bett und setzte sich neben sie.

Ihr Atem ging immer noch schnell und stoßweise. Er fühlte sich hilflos, denn ihm fiel nichts ein, was er für sie tun könnte. Er hatte sich noch nie mit Heilzaubern auseinandergesetzt, geschweige denn mit Zaubern, die gegen die Nachwirkungen von Flüchen wirkten. Ein tiefer Seufzer entrann seinem Inneren und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich richtig hilflos.

Er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Er hatte sie allein gelassen, sie im Stich gelassen, feige wie er war. Bereits mit Blaise hatte er sie allein gelassen. Würde er sie je wieder ansehen können, ohne Gewissensbisse zu bekommen? Ohne sich schuldig zu fühlen? Denn er hielt sich für schuldig. Hätte er sie gestern nicht so verärgert, wäre sie vielleicht nie weggegangen. Hätte er sie doch nur nicht bei Blaise gelassen! Wäre er doch nur bei ihr geblieben!

Obwohl er Liël erst vor wenigen Tagen kennengelernt hatte, kannte er sie doch schon so gut, dass er es hätte wissen müssen, dass sowas in der Art wie heute passieren würde. Sein Verhalten war wahrscheinlich sogar der Anlass dafür gewesen. Wenn er doch nur bei ihr geblieben wäre! Seine Gedanken drehten sich immer wieder im Kreis, bis eine hohe Stimme ihn darin unterbrach:  
  
„Mein Herr?"

Draco blinzelte und drehte sich um. Ein kleiner Hauself stand hinter ihm und sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Mein Herr, euer Vater will euch sprechen. Er ist in seinem Büro." lautete seine Botschaft und

Dracos Hände krallten sich unwillkürlich ins Bettlaken.  
  
„Ich komme!" brachte er gerade noch heraus, wobei er nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte.

Der Elf nickte und verschwand. Draco atmete kurz tief ein und stand auf. Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf Liël, die immer noch unruhig schlief, verließ er ihr Zimmer und ging in die Eingangshalle hinunter. Das Büro seines Vaters befand sich hinter einer der Türen und Draco klopfte an.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und Lucius Stimme knallte ihm entgegen.

„Komm herein!"

Draco schluckte und trat in das Zimmer. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Türe wieder von alleine. Sein Vater saß hinter seinem wuchtigem Schreibtisch und das Büro wurde nur von ein paar schwebenden Kerzen erhellt, da die dunklen Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Wie so oft in seinem Leben stellte sich Draco genau vor dem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater ihn ansprach. Seine Hände hatte er hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, da er sie nicht ruhig halten konnte.

Lucius Malfoy fixierte seinen Sohn mit seinen kalten Augen.

„Ich war vorhin nicht erfreut über dein Verhalten, Draco. Sie hat gegen die Regeln verstoßen und musste deshalb bestraft werden. Das weißt du!"

„Ja, aber –"

Lucius hob seine Hand und schnitt Draco das Wort ab.

„Nichts aber! Doch ich werde noch einmal nachsichtig mit dir sein." er schwieg kurz und fuhr dann fort:

„Es freut mich, dass du dich so für sie eingesetzt hast."

Verwirrt starrte Draco seinen Vater an. Dieser seufzte und stand auf.

„Wie du weißt, hätte ja eigentlich Irina zu uns kommen müssen. Doch sie blieb Zuhause, denn ihr Vater will sie mit ihrer Schwester in eine andere Familie einheiraten lassen. Sonst hättest du sie geheiratet."

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und sah seinen Vater beinahe entsetzt an.

„Was?" kam es aus ihm heraus.

Lucius lächelte ob der Reaktion seines Sohnes. Nein, Irina wäre wirklich nicht die Richtige für ihn gewesen.

„Deswegen kam auch Liël zu uns." ergänzte er noch und beobachtete Draco genau.

Das Entsetzen wich langsam aus seinem Gesicht und ein verstehender Ausdruck machte sich darauf breit.

„Du meinst –"

„Genau! Du wirst nicht Irina heiraten, sondern ihre Cousine Liël. Auch sie ist durch und durch eine Reinblüterin. Auch wenn sie mit einer Familie verwandt ist, die ich hier lieber nicht erwähnen will."

Draco war fassungslos. Er sollte Liël heiraten? Nach allem was heute passiert war? Würde sie ihn überhaupt heiraten wollen? Und was wenn nicht? Man würde sie dazu zwingen, ja, doch wollte er, dass das dann so ablaufen würde? Schnell folgte ein Gedanke auf den anderen.

Trotzdem musste er sich eingestehen, dass ein kleiner Teil in ihm sich freute, zu hören, mit Liël verheiratet zu werden.

„Und, ähm, wann?" brachte er hervor. Seine Kehle war trocken.

„Heiraten werdet ihr erst, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig ist. Doch noch in den Ferien wird eure Verlobung stattfinden, nämlich Ende nächster Woche. Die Gäste stehen bereits fest, doch du kannst noch andere einladen, wenn du willst."

Draco nickte. „Mal sehen."

„Gut, das wäre es dann. Ach ja, morgen fahren wir nach London. Eure Briefe sind vorhin angekommen. Sag Liël bitte Bescheid."

Damit war Draco entlassen und er wandelte fast wie ein Geist aus dem Büro seines Vaters. Draußen in der Eingangshalle lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schloss kurz seine Augen.

_Oh Mann, das wird sicher alles andere als lustig werden, wenn sie davon erfährt. Oder weiß sie es vielleicht schon? Obwohl, nein, ich glaube nicht.  
_  
Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und steuerte die Treppe an. Er wollte sich um Liël kümmern, das war er ihr schuldig.

* * *

So, das war's für heute!

Hab eigentlich zuerst nicht geplant, die Verlobung noch in die Ferien zu legen, doch sonst hätten die da ja nichts mehr zu tun gehabt! :)

Reviewt mir bitte fleißig, da freut sich mein Schriftstellerherz! hihi...

Alles Liebe, eure Liël


	19. 19

Hallo! Sorry, dass dies ein Kapitel ohne Absätze ist, nur der Document Manager hat gesponnen und ich konnte keine einfügen! Bitte net böse sein! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Draco stand vor Liëls Tür und holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er eintrat. Im Zimmer war es hell, die Sonne schien genau durch die großen Fenster und zeichnete Muster auf den Boden. Draco blieb stehen und sah zum Bett hin. Liël schlief nicht mehr. Sie saß aufrecht da und starrte ins Leere. Sie schien nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, dass er eingetreten war. Wie gebannt sah er sie an und bewegte sich auf sie zu. Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett, doch sie realisierte ihn nicht und hielt ihren ausdruckslosen Blick nur geradeaus. Beunruhigt über dieses Verhalten berührte er sie zögerlich am Arm. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen zog sie ihren Arm weg und schmiss sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Auch Draco schreckte zurück und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Gehetzt drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm hin, blinzelte und entspannte sich etwas, als sie ihn erkannte. „Hey."sagte Draco. Mehr fiel ihm gerade nicht ein. „Hey."antwortete sie und setzte sich ans andere Ende vom Bett, möglichst weit weg von ihm. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper ließen langsam wieder nach. Sie hatte sich zu schnell bewegt. „Ähm, wie geht's dir?"fragte er dann vorsichtig. Ihr Blick wurde stechend und sie sah ihn wütend an. „Na, wie wird's mir wohl gehen?"Reinster Sarkasmus schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Blendend, oder? So einen verbotenen Fluch steck ich ja inzwischen schon mit links weg! Hab ihn ja schon oft genug abgekriegt!" anklagend sah sie ihn an. Er kam ihr gerade recht bei ihrem Zorn. Draco erwiderte ihren Blick und sah dann schuldbewusst auf das Bett. „Verzeih mir bitte!" Liël sah ihn entgeistert an. Hä? Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Dass er sie anschreien würde, weil sie ihn verhext hatte und sich davon gemacht hatte, oder dass er sie deswegen nicht mehr angesehen hätte, sie gemieden hätte. Vielleicht sogar, dass er gesagt hätte, dass sein Vater richtig gehandelt hätte. Aber, dass er sie um Verzeihung bat? Wofür denn? Sie hatte ihm doch geschadet! Draco sah an ihr vorbei und schaute auf die Muster am Boden. „Ich –ähm, also –"er holte noch mal tief Luft. „Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen."sagte er schnell, sah ihr aber immer noch nicht in die Augen. Liëls linke Braue ruckte nach oben. Draco war unruhig und stand auf. „Ich habe dich mit meinem Vater alleine gelassen, obwohl ich genau wusste, was er dir antun würde."Er ging im Zimmer auf und ab. „Und dafür, dass er dir das angetan hat, bin ich eigentlich auch verantwortlich." Liël sah ihn nur stumm an und ihre Wut schwand langsam. Er fuhr fort. „Mir ist klar, dass ich dich gestern mehr als verärgert hab. Du hast es mir ja praktisch selbst gesagt. Und ich vermute, dass das der Anlass für dich war, das von heute morgen durchzuziehen."Es war raus. Doch er konnte ihr noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie war fassungslos. Er gab sich die Schuld dafür, dass sie zu den Weasleys gegangen ist? Sie wär doch auf jeden Fall gegangen, egal was gestern passiert wäre! Er war also nicht sauer auf sie. Doch was wäre, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sie sein Getränk verzaubert hatte, damit sie unbemerkt zu den Weasleys kommen konnte, was sie ja am ersten tag hier schon geplant hatte? Dann wär die Hölle los... Dieser Gedanke bedrückte sie so sehr, dass sie beschloss, Draco nichts davon zu sagen. Vielleicht später Mal, aber nicht jetzt. Sie sah ihn fast sehnsüchtig an. Warum gab er sich die Schuld? Bedeutete sie ihm doch mehr, als sie es wahrhaben wollte? Draco stand vor dem Fenster und sah hinaus. Etwas packte Liël und sie wollte aufstehen, ihn trösten, ihn umarmen, ihn einfach nur berühren, doch grober Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Körper und sie brach mit einem Schmerzenslaut neben dem Bett zusammen. Draco fuhr überrascht herum und sah Liël auf dem Boden liegen. Ohne nachzudenken eilte er zu ihr und half ihr in eine aufrechte Haltung. Dabei lag sie in seinen Armen, was ihm plötzlich mit einem Schlag bewusst wurde. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah Draco ins Gesicht, der besorgt auf sie runter sah. Dabei wurde sie von seinen Armen gestützt und ein Kribbeln fuhr wieder durch ihren Bauch. Sie riss sich von seinen Augen los und sah nach vorn. Mensch, Liël, reiß dich zusammen! Sein Vater ist ein Todesser und er ist sicher auch nicht viel besser! Er wird genauso werden wie der, wenn er es nicht schon ist. Diese Gedanken taten weh, doch ihr kam ein anderer in den Sinn. Er ist nicht so wie sein Vater! Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt für etwas, wofür er noch nicht mal schuld ist! Wofür ich allein schuld bin! Mag er mich etwa? Mag ich ihn etwa? Sie wurde immer unruhiger in seinen Armen. Doch andererseits, genoss sie es auch und schloss die Augen. Sie war so müde! „Verzeihst du mir?"flüsterte Malfoy in ihr Ohr und sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Sie zögerte. Für ihn gab es doch nichts zu verzeihen. Sie nickte trotzdem. Als er erleichtert lächelte, musste sie zurücklächeln. „So, ähm, willst du wieder in dein Bett?"meinte er dann glücklicher. Eigentlich würde ich hier lieber liegen bleiben. „Ja."antwortete sie leise und biss die Zähne zusammen, als Draco sie hochhob und ins Bett legte. „Danke."meinte sie etwas verlegen und sah auf ihre interessanten Hände. Draco hatte sich wieder auf ihr Bett gesetzt und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Wie sollte er ihr das mit der Verlobung erklären? Wie würde sie reagieren? Vorhin war sie sauer gewesen, doch das schien vorbei zu sein. Doch er konnte sich vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn sie es erführe. Allerdings blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Aber eigentlich müsste sie es ja noch nicht heute erfahren. überlegte er. Ich sag ihr also nur das mit London morgen! Da freut sie sich bestimmt! Er lächelte sie an. „Bevor ich es vergesse, unsere Briefe von Hogwarts sind heute angekommen. Wir gehen morgen also nach London, einkaufen!" Liël sah auf und der Gedanke an Hogwarts heiterte sie auf. Auch konnte sie sich endlich eine Uhr kaufen! „Oh. Ja, gut!" Sie schwieg wieder, da sie nicht wusste, was sie noch sagen sollte. Draco erging es ähnlich und er sah zu seinen interessanten Füßen runter. „Gut, ähm, dann geh ich mal wieder."meinte er und stand auf. Liël sah zu ihm hoch, einerseits erleichtert, dass er ging, andererseits aber auch etwas enttäuscht. „Oder kann ich noch was für dich tun?"fragte Draco sie noch. Liël schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kenn einen Zauber, der macht mich bis morgen wieder fit." erklärte sie ruhig. Draco sah sie daraufhin nachdenklich an, nickte dann aber. „Wenn du was brauchst, ich bin gleich nebenan." Sie lächelte und er ging. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete Liël erst mal tief ein und aus. Ganz leicht war sie sauer auf sich selbst. Nur weil er sie um Verzeihung gebeten hatte, für etwas, das er gar nicht getan hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, nicht mehr sauer auf ihn zu sein! Denn er hatte sich nicht dafür entschuldigt, sie geküsst zu haben! Doch wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, konnte sie nicht sauer werden. Er hatte sie geküsst. Ja. Und wenn er sie vorhin noch einmal geküsst hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich sogar zurück geküsst. Oh man, war sie verwirrt! Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der neben ihr auf einer kleinen Kommode lag und sprach den Zauber über sich, den sie schon mal bei ihrem Onkel Zuhause benutzt hatte, um sich von den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs zu erholen. Es gelang ihr und sie schlief ein, wobei ihr letzter Gedanke Draco galt.  
  
Hi Leute! So, fahr morgen für eine Woche in Urlaub, das heißt Kapitel 20 kommt erst nach dem 7.8. ins Net! Hab heute deswegen noch 19 schnell geschrieben, hoffe es gefällt euch! Bis bald, ich wünsche euch eine schöne Woche! Liebe Grüße, Liël 


	20. 20

Heller Sonnenschein blendete Liël, als sie und die Malfoys aus der Nokturngasse heraustraten. Sie waren per Flohpulver in einen ekligen, dunklen Laden gekommen, der dann in eine noch ekligere und dunklere Gasse geführt hatte, mit den seltsamsten Leuten.

Liël atmete auf, schon allein wegen der besseren Luft, und sah sich neugierig in der Winkelgasse um.

Reges Treiben umgab sie und eine bunt gemischte Menge an Zauberern und Hexen eilten oder schlenderten an ihr vorbei. Auf der anderen Straßenseite reihte sich ein Gebäude an das nächste und die verschiedensten Geschäfte boten ihre Sachen in vollgestopften Schaufenstern an.

Lucius Malfoy mit seiner Frau an seiner Seite trat neben sie. Er wandte den Kopf nach hinten und sah seinen Sohn an.

„Draco, du begleitest Liël. Ich und deine Mutter haben noch was zu erledigen."

Damit verschwanden er und Narzissa in der Menge und Liël und Draco waren alleine. Draco beobachtete Liël. die mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm stand. Eigentlich hätte er sich freuen sollen, mit ihr allein zu sein, doch es war ihm unangenehm. Momentan fühlte er sich in ihrer Nähe etwas unbeholfen, was vielleicht mit gestern noch zu tun hatte, er wusste es nicht. Also meinte er betont kühl:

„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, allein zu gehen, oder? Die Geschäfte für Uhren und Umhänge findest du die Straße runter. Wir treffen uns dann wie vereinbart wieder hier."

Er drehte sich um und ging nach links, die Straße hinauf.

Liël schaute ihm verblüfft und enttäuscht hinterher.

„Ähm, OK."meinte sie noch, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie noch gehört hatte.

Was sollte das denn? Warum ging er einfach und sie hier alleine stehen? Als sein Vater gesagt hatte, sie würde mit Draco allein einkaufen gehen, hatte sie sich ehrlich gesagt gefreut und sich schon was überlegt, um ein nettes Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Doch wieso wollte er jetzt nicht? Er war gestern doch so lieb gewesen, und nun das hier!

Sie wurde wieder wütend. Aus diesem Kerl konnte sie einfach nicht schlau werden!

Verwirrt, etwas traurig und sauer wandte sie sich nach links, wie er es ihr gesagt hatte. Die Menge riss sie mit sich und sie sah nach links und rechts, um die Läden ja nicht zu übersehen. Kurze Zeit später entdeckte sie auf der linken Seite ein Uhrenladen und kämpfte sich durch die Masse an Leuten.

Fünf Minuten später verließ sie das Geschäft wieder und an ihrem linken Handgelenk blitzte es nun silbern, wenn sich die Sonne auf ihrer neuen Armbanduhr spiegelte. Bezahlt hatte sie die Uhr mit etwas von ihrem Geld, das sie sich so über die Jahre hinweg zusammengespart hatte. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihr zwar auch welches gegeben, doch das würde sie nur für ihre Umhänge und Bücher verwenden.

Sie ging weiter die Straße entlang, bis sie ein Geschäft für Umhänge entdeckte. Etwa eine Stunde später kam sie mit vollen Tüten wieder heraus. Sie stellte sich kurz an den Straßenrand und kramte in ihrer Umhängetasche. Schließlich zog sie den Brief aus Hogwarts heraus, den ihr Lucius Malfoy am Morgen auch noch gegeben hatte, und las ihn sich zum ersten Mal gründlich durch. Bis auf die neuen Bücher brauchte sie nichts mehr, sie musste jetzt also nur ein Buchgeschäft finden.

„Ja..."sagte sie gedehnt und sah sich nach beiden Seiten unbegeistert um. In unmittelbarer Nähe konnte sie auf jeden Fall keinen Laden ausmachen, der Bücher anbot, und da sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, weiter oben an der Straße einen gesehen zu haben, beschloss sie, weiter nach rechts zu gehen.

Genervt hob sie ihre Taschen hoch und setzte ihren Weg fort. Wenn Draco bei ihr gewesen wäre, hätte er ihre Taschen tragen können und ihr genau sagen können, wo man hier Bücher kaufen konnte!

_Aber nein_, dachte sie sauer, _das geht ja nicht, dafür ist er sich ja zu gut oder weiß der Kuckuck was!_

Sie stampfte durch die Straßen und blickte sich aufmerksam um, bis sie endlich ein Schild entdeckte, auf dem ein paar Bücher abgebildet waren.

„Halleluja!"

Erleichtert betrat sie den Laden und angenehme Stille umfing sie sofort, als die Türe sich wieder schloss. Es waren nicht sehr viele Kunden in dem Laden und diese sprachen auch kaum ein Wort. Begeistert wanderte sie an den meterhohen und –langen Bücherregalen vorbei. Hier sah es so ganz anders aus als bei den Malfoys, hier war es nicht so ordentlich. Mehrere Bücher lagen verstreut auf kleinen Lesepulten oder Tischen und Sesseln, die Regale wirkten schon uralt und gehörten Liëls Meinung nach mal wieder gestrichen. Auch die meisten Bücher hatten starke Altersanzeichen.

Sie trat an ein Regal heran und griff sich ein Buch über _Die alten Städte der alten Zauberer _und blätterte etwas darin herum. Die Seiten knisterten schon und waren etwas vergilbt, doch es schien recht interessant und sie las sich etwas ein. Bis sie plötzlich von der Seite angerempelt wurde.

„Oh, Entschuldigung! Ich hab dich nicht gesehen!" kam eine Mädchenstimme von links und Liël sah sich um.

Ein älteres Mädchen mit braunen, buschigen Haaren blickte sie entschuldigend an und versuchte nebenbei, die vielen Bücher auf ihrem Arm wieder zu ordnen, damit sie ihr nicht runterfielen. Liël half ihr und griff zu.

„Danke! Man, die können so schwer sein!"

„Aber auch so spannend!"ergänzte Liël das Mädchen und lächelte.

„Ja! Ähm,"sie stellte schnell die ganzen Bücher neben sich am Boden ab und hielt Liël ihre rechte Hand entgegen.

„Ich bin Hermine Granger."

Liël sah sie aus großen Augen an und griff nach der Hand.

„Echt?"kam es über ihre Lippen.

Hermine schaute verwirrt.

„Ähm, ja. Wieso?"

„Ich kenne dich! Zwar... nicht direkt, aber ich kenne dich!"

Hermine sah noch verwirrter aus und Liël stellte sich schnell vor.

„Ich heiße Liël Senmijonow. Ich kenne Viktor Krum und er hat mir von dir erzählt! Daher also..." schloss sie.

„Du bist Liël? Das ist ja cool! Ron hat mir heute schon von dir erzählt! Doch Viktor hat er nicht erwähnt. Wahrscheinlich kennst du ihn aus Durmstrang, oder?"fragte Hermine begeistert.

„Ja, bis vor kurzem ging ich noch dahin in die Schule. Und Viktor ist mein Cousin, er hat mir viel von Hogwarts erzählt."

„Echt? Du bist seine Cousine? Das ist ja klasse! Und dieses Jahr kommst du selbst nach Hogwarts? In die Sechste, nicht wahr?"

Liël nickte und deutete auf ihre Taschen.

„Und jetzt bin ich einkaufen für das neue Jahr! Ich brauch nur noch die Bücher. Hoffentlich find ich die hier."

Hermine lachte und diesmal sah Liël sie verwirrt an.

„Das hier ist eine Bibliothek! Hier findest du deine Bücher sicher nicht! Aber wenn du kurz auf mich wartest, dann kann ich mit dir zu Flourish & Blots gehen. Ich will nur noch schnell die Bücher hier ausleihen. Einverstanden?"

Liël antwortete erleichtert.

„Gerne!"

„OK, warte kurz!"

Hermine hob ihre Bücher wieder auf und eilte an Liël vorbei. Diese klappte das Buch über die alten Städte, das sie noch immer in der Hand hatte, wieder zu und stellte es zurück. So schnell konnte es also gehen, dass sie Hermine kennenlernte. Wow. Vor allem sie schien genauso nett zu sein, wie Viktor sie beschrieben hatte! Ihr kam plötzlich der seltsame Gedanke, dass, wenn Draco sie nicht allein gelassen hätte, sie Hermine sicher nicht getroffen hätte. Hm, trotzdem war sie noch sauer auf ihn.

Sie hob ihre Taschen wieder hoch und ging in dieselbe Richtung wie Hermine vor ihr. Am Ausgang begegneten sie sich wieder und auch Hermine trug nun zwei volle Taschen mit sich.

„So, gehen wir!"

Die beiden traten wieder auf die Straße und Hermine wandte sich nach links den Weg zurück, den Liël zuvor erst gekommen war.

„Sag mal, ist Ron auch hier?"wollte Liël wissen.

„Ja, er, Ginny und Harry müssten eigentlich auch gerade beim Bücherkaufen sein, oder sie sind schon Eis essen. Dort wollten wir uns später noch treffen. Willst du mitkommen?"

„Gerne. Ich hab schon ewig kein Eis mehr gegessen. In Rußland gibt's dazu nicht so viele Gelegenheiten."

„Glaub ich. Viktor meint auch immer, dass es bei uns soviel wärmer wäre als bei ihnen. Freu dich also!"

Fröhlich plaudernd kamen sie an der Nokturngasse vorbei, was Liël verärgert feststellte. Soweit hätte Draco doch wenigstens denken können, dass er ihr noch hätte sagen müssen, wo man Bücher kaufen konnte! Zum Glück hatte sie Hermine getroffen.

„Du hast vorhin erwähnt, dass ein Harry auch dabei sein wird. Ist das dann Harry Potter?"wollte Liël interessiert wissen.

„Ja."

„Dann lern ich ihn also auch kennen. Cool."

„Da sind wir!"verkündete Hermine kurz darauf und steuerte das nächste Geschäft rechts an.

Im Inneren war es ziemlich laut und viele Mütter und Väter mit ihren Kindern drängelten aneinander vorbei, jeder mit Büchern in den Händen.

„Yuhuu, genau zur vollsten Stunde!"seufzte Hermine und drückte sich vorwärts.

Sie half Liël dabei, deren Bücher zu finden, und nach ewig langer Zeit traten die zwei wieder raus aus dem Geschäft mit noch mehr Tüten beladen. Im Laden war es ziemlich heiß gewesen und auch die pralle Sonne draußen verschaffte nicht mehr Kühlung.

„Also, ein Eis ist jetzt genau das Richtige!" Liël nickte zustimmend und beide wechselten die Straßenseite und steuerten auf einen Eissalon zu, der mehrere kleine Tische draußen stehen hatte. Alle Tische waren besetzt, doch Liël entdeckte sogleich zwei Rotschöpfe und kurz darauf stand sie vor ihrem Cousin und ihrer Cousine.

Die zwei hatten sie schon von weitem gesehen und blickten sie jetzt erfreut an.

„Liël! Das ist ja 'ne Überraschung!" begrüßte sie Ron und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Dann sah er sie prüfend an.

„Die lassen dich raus? Allein?"fragte er, womit er die Malfoys meinte.

Liël lachte freudlos.

„Ja, man glaubt es kaum!"_Eigentlich wär ich ja gar nicht allein gewesen!_

Ginny war aufgestanden und umarmte sie.

„So schnell sieht man sich also wieder! Kommt, setzt euch!"

Die drei am Tisch ruckten etwas zusammen und machten ihnen Platz. Liël saß schließlich zwischen Hermine und Harry.

„Das da ist Harry!"stellte Ron ihn ihr vor und Harry lächelte sie an.

„Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du bei den Malfoys wohnst. Mein herzlichstes Beileid!"sagte er zu ihr voller Mitgefühl.

„Na ja, es gibt schlimmeres im Leben, sagen wir's mal so. Und ich muss eh nicht mehr lang dort bleiben!" meinte Liël leichthin.

„Mensch, Hermine!"kam plötzlich Rons Stimme von links.

„Was willst du denn schon wieder mit soviel Büchern?"er sah sie fassungslos an.

„Na, was wohl, Ron?"fragte Hermine trocken.

„Essen werde ich sie wohl kaum!"

„Ich versteh das einfach nicht!"Ron schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

Liël sah ihn etwas verwirrt an und Harry beugte sich zu ihr rüber und flüsterte:

„Jedes Jahr kommt irgendwann mal diese Frage. Und jedes Jahr kommt diese Antwort. Also nicht wundern. Ron mag Bücher nämlich überhaupt nicht."

Liël musste lächeln. Hermine hielt Ron gerade einen Vortrag darüber, wie wichtig Bücher waren, dass es ihm sicher nicht schaden würde, mehr zu lesen, und er so viel besser in der Schule werden würde,...

Ron ließ das alles kommentarlos über sich ergehen und widmete sich eingehend seinem Eisbecher vor ihm, der äußerst lecker aussah!

Liël griff nach der Eiskarte und schlug sie auf. Unschlüssig las sie sich die mehr als hundert verschiedenen Angebote durch und hätte sich sofort zwanzig davon bestellen können, die ihr zusagten!

„Also ich würde ja den hier empfehlen." Harry zeigte auf einen riesigen Fruchtbecher.

„Der schmeckt super!"versicherte er ihr lächelnd.

„OK!"stimmte Liël ebenfalls lächelnd zu.

„Der hört sich auf voll lecker an! Hermine, was nimmst du?"sie drehte sich zu ihrer Nachbarin herum, die endlich aufgehört hatte, Ron zu schimpfen, und nun auch in eine Karte sah.

„Hm, ich glaub diese Schokobombe da."

„Sei aber vorsichtig!"teilte ihr Ginny mit, die dich gerade Schokoladenspritzer aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Die meinen das ernst mit _Bombe_!"

Hermine sah sie zweifelnd an und nahm dann etwas mit ungefährlichem Namen.

Wie auf Kommando stand auf einmal ein Kellner da und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Er ging und Ginny sprach nun Liël an.

„Bist du alleine hergekommen?"

„Nein, ich bin mit der ganzen Familie Malfoy angereist. Doch am Schluss haben sie mich allein einkaufen lassen und ich durfte mich auf gut Glück hier zurechtfinden. War toll." erklärte sie mit ironischem Unterton und verdrehte die Augen.

„Aber sicher noch angenehmer als mit Malfoy persönlich hier rum latschen zu müssen!"bekräftigte Ron.

_Vielleicht._ „Ja,"bestätigte Liël, „stimmt."

„Trotzdem war ich froh, dass ich dich getroffen hab. Wer weiß, wann ich sonst meine Bücher gekriegt hätte?"wandte sie sich an Hermine und ihr Lächeln gefror auf der Stelle, als sie sah wer hinter Hermine stand.

Draco.

Als sich Draco von Liël getrennt hatte, war er gleich zu Flourish & Blots gegangen und hatte seine Bücher gekauft. Doch da er keinen Bock hatte, sie mit sich herum zu tragen, ließ er sie sich nach Hause schicken. Gelangweilt trat er wieder auf die Straße und sah sich um. Inzwischen ärgerte er sich über sich selbst, Liël allein gelassen zu haben. Mit ihr zusammen einkaufen zu gehen, wäre sicher lustiger gewesen. Tja, zu spät.

Er verbrachte die verbleibende Zeit, bis sie sich wieder mit seinen Eltern trafen, damit, durch die Winkelgasse zu schlendern, in den einen oder anderen Laden zu sehen und den ganzen Weg wieder zurückzugehen, bis er zur Eisdiele kam.

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und schaute gebannt zur Eisdiele hinüber. Da saß sie. Da saß sie mit Potter, Weasley und Granger! Und sie lachten!

Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände begannen vor unterdrückter Wut zu zittern, als er sah, wie sich Potter zu ihr hinüber beugte und ihr was ins Ohr flüsterte und sie ihn dann anlächelte! Und dann ruckte er noch näher an sie heran und zeigte ihr was auf der Eiskarte!! Und wieder mit diesem schmierigem Lächeln! Und sie lächelte zurück, sie flirtete voll mit ihm! Wenn das sein Vater sehen würde, er würde ausflippen! Wenn er das sehen würde...

Besorgnis um Liël mischte sich mit seiner Wut. Wenn sein Vater das sehen würde, hätte sie echte Probleme, als seine Verlobte. Konnte sie an sowas nicht denken? Zwar wusste sie noch nichts von ihrer Verlobung, aber sie konnte sich doch denken, dass Lucius das überhaupt nicht gefallen kann!

_Genauso wenig wie mir!_ dachte er.

Voller Wut setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und näherte sich dem Tisch. Er schnappte die letzten Worte noch auf, und atmete tief ein, um sie nicht gleich anzuschreien. Sie war also ganz froh darüber, dass er sie allein gelassen hatte? Und er ärgerte sich noch über sich selbst, dass er das getan hatte! Er stand kurz hinter Granger als sie ihn bemerkte und entgeistert ansah.

Betont ruhig fing er an:

„Ah, wie ich sehe, amüsierst du dich hier ja prächtig."

Liëls Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und der Zorn auf ihn wuchs sofort um das Doppelte an. Die anderen am Tisch verfielen in Schweigen und sahen ihn feindselig an.

„Ja, man kann's kaum glauben, nicht wahr?" antwortete sie gepresst.

„Dann tut es mir ja richtig leid, dass wir zwei jetzt gehen müssen."

„Ach, auf einmal soll ich mit dir mitgehen? Vorhin wolltest du mich doch noch unbedingt loswerden. Woher kommt denn dein plötzlicher Sinneswandel?"ihre Stimme wurde bissig.

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, wir treffen uns dann mit meinen Eltern. Du weißt ja wie mein Vater Unpünktlichkeit hasst und wie sauer er dann wird."er sprach die reinste Drohung aus und Liël sah ihn ungläubig an. Wie konnte er es wagen? Nach allem, was er gestern zu ihr gesagt hatte, drohte er nun mit der Strafe seines Vaters?

Harry hinter ihr war aufgesprungen und giftete Draco an.

„Du hast sie gehört, Malfoy. Sie will hier bleiben!"

„Oh, Potter, mal wieder ganz der Held des Tages? Wirklich süß."spottete Draco.

„Doch das hier geht dich nichts an!"

„Aber uns geht das was an!"warf Ginny ein und sie und Ron standen ebenfalls auf.

„Liël ist unsere Cousine, und wenn sie nicht mit dir mitwill, dann bleibt sie hier!"

Draco sah sie kurz entgeistert an wurde aber gleich wieder sauer. Liël war die Cousine von den Weasleys? Hatte er richtig gehört? Und das hatte sein Vater ihm nicht gesagt? War das etwa die Familie, die er nicht hatte erwähnen wollen?

Er beachtete die zwei nicht weiter und fixierte Liël. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte inständig, dass sein Vater nicht in der Nähe war.

„Liël, wir gehen jetzt!"

Voller Abscheu sah sie ihn an und innerlich schrak er zurück. Ruckartig erhob sie sich und stellte sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

„Freunde,"sprach sie die anderen betont an, „wir sehen uns dann wieder!"

Sie griff nach ihren Taschen, ohne den Augenkontakt mit Draco zu unterbrechen.

„Bis in Hogwarts!"

Die anderen nickten nur und sahen die zwei gebannt und misstrauisch an. In ihnen schrie gerade alles dagegen, Liël mit Draco allein gehen zu lassen, doch sie selbst war es, die sich schließlich verabschiedet hatte. Draco drehte sich ohne einen Blick für die anderen um und ging voraus. Liël folgte ihm und bald waren sie hinter einer Ecke verschwunden.

„Die Arme."sagte Hermine voller Mitgefühl und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir müssen sie da irgendwie herausholen, Ron."meinte Ginny und Ron nickte.

Der Kellner kam mit dem Eis und keiner der Freunde wollte Liëls Eis aufessen.

Liël marschierte hinter Draco her und versuchte ihre ganzen Tüten nicht zu verlieren. Dieses Arschloch! Dieser Vollidiot! Dieser Nichtsnutz von einem dieser verabscheuungswürdigen Malfoys! Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn!!

Er bog um die Ecke und im nächsten Moment hätte sie ihn beinahe über den Haufen gerannt, als er stoppte. Gerade so konnte sie stehen bleiben und erstarrte.

Lucius Malfoy stand vor ihnen und sah böse auf sie herab.

„So. Ihr zwei habt es also endlich in Betracht gezogen zurückzukommen? Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass ihr zu spät seid! Irgendeine Entschuldigung?"

Mit stechendem Blick musterte er die beiden abwechselnd, doch keiner brachte eine Antwort hervor und sie sahen nur zu Boden.

Liël kochte.

_Und seinen Vater hasse ich auch! Was bildet der sich ein? Wieso glaubt hier jeder, man kann mich nach Lust und Laune herum kommandieren? _

„Nun ja, hätte mich auch gewundert. Wir gehen!"

Er drehte sich um und die zwei folgten ihm.

_Wenn ich volljährig bin, kann er mir nichts mehr sagen. Ich kehre ihnen allen den Rücken zu! Und nichts wird mich noch dort behalten! _

* * *

So Leute, da bin ich wieder! Urlaub war super, hab viel Kraft getankt!

Hoffe das Chapi gefällt euch! Und ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern! Bis bald!

HEL, eure Liel


	21. 21

Am Eingang zur Nokturngasse trafen sie auf Narzissa Malfoy und zusammen suchten sie wieder den Laden auf, durch den sie zurück zum Malfoy Anwesen reisten. Ein paar Hauselfen erwarteten sie dort und nahmen geschäftig Liël die Taschen aus den Händen und verschwanden. Liël wäre ihnen liebend gern gefolgt, doch Lucius trat an sie und Draco heran.

„Ihr zwei folgt mir in mein Arbeitszimmer!"

Zu ihrem allumfassenden Zorn kam nun ein kleines Quentchen Furcht dazu, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und ging hinter Draco und seinem Vater her. Draco hatte sie kein einziges Mal angesehen auf ihrem Rückweg. Beide ignorierten sich gekonnt und eine kalte Mauer aus Abneigung schien sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut zu haben.

Liël beobachtete ihn abschätzend von hinten. _Eingebildeter Idiot! Er glaubt wohl, nur weil er ein Malfoy ist, kann er mit allen umspringen und spielen wie er will? Ha, nicht mit mir! _

Sie achtete nicht auf den Weg, bis eine Tür, die sich hinter ihr wie von Zauberhand schloss, sie zusammenzucken ließ und ihr zeigte, dass sie im Zimmer von Lucius angekommen waren.

Im ersten Moment konnte sie nur wenig erkennen. Es war ziemlich düster und über allem lag eine böse Atmosphäre, die einem das Atmen schwer machte. Beklommen sah Liël sich um und trat mit mulmigem Gefühl im Bauch vor den wuchtigen Schreibtisch, hinter dem sich Lucius niederließ. Draco stand neben ihr und sah gebannt zu seinem Vater hin.

Dieser saß in seinem riesigem Ohrensessel und starrte abwechselnd seinen Sohn und seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter durchdringend an und beide senkten den Blick.

_Wenigstens soviel Anstand haben sie noch. _dachte er.

„Ich hoffe für euch beide, dass das das erste und letzte Mal gewesen ist, dass ihr zu spät gekommen seid!"fing er kühl an. Keiner von ihnen reagierte darauf und sie sahen nur weiterhin stumm zu Boden.

„Denn ich habe keine Zeit dafür, euch ständig hinterherzulaufen und euch dann auch noch zu bestrafen! Selbst beim Eisessen kann man noch auf die Uhr sehen!"

Draco sah kurz auf. Sein Vater glaubte also, er und Liël seien beim Eisessen gewesen! Er hatte nichts von Potter und den anderen mitgekriegt! Unwillkürlich atmete er auf. Doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

_Wieso mache ich mir hier noch groß Sorgen um sie? Sie war doch froh, dass sie nicht mit mir rumhängen musste und dass sie die anderen getroffen hat! Schon allein deswegen hätte er sie dort sehen müssen! _

„In Zukunft also werdet ihr hier nicht mehr so glimpflich davonkommen, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Beide nickten nur stumm.

„Gut."Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und entspannte sich.

„Und Liël,"Liël hob ihren Blick.

„Später kommt noch ein Schneider vorbei. Du brauchst noch ein Kleid für nächste Woche."

Liël schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Ein Kleid für nächste Woche? Wieso? Was ist da?"

Lucius' linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben und er musterte seinen Sohn.

„Draco, hast du ihr etwa noch nichts gesagt?"

„Was gesagt?"fragte Liël alarmiert.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und starrte wieder zu Boden. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, müsste sie momentan überhaupt nichts davon erfahren.

Lucius ignorierte Liël erst einmal. Seit dieses Mädchen da war, benahm sich sein Sohn alles andere als normal. Er machte Fehler. Zum Teil sehr schwerwiegende.

„Liël, du gehst in dein Zimmer!"

Er hatte mit Draco ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen.

„Was? Aber- "

„Sofort!"herrschte er sie an und sie schluckte, drehte sich um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er konnte sich schon denken, was jetzt unweigerlich kommen würde.

Lucius erhob sich von seinem Sessel und trat um den Tisch herum auf Draco zu.

„Seit dieses Mädchen bei uns ist, machst du Fehler, Draco."begann er und ging langsam um seinen Sohn herum.

„Zuerst lässt du es dir gefallen, dass sie dir auf der Nase herum tanzt und hier einfach für einen Vormittag verschwindet. Dann widersprichst du mir bei ihrer Bestrafung dafür. Du erschienst nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit, obwohl du sonst immer überpünktlich bist. Und du missachtest einen direkten Befehl von mir, indem du ihr nichts von eurer Verlobung sagst."

Er war nahe an Draco herangetreten und hatte den letzten Satz in sein Ohr gezischt. Draco verzog keine Miene und starrte nur geradeaus. Lucius beobachtete seinen Sohn und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er wenigstens noch seinen Körper unter Kontrolle hatte. Er fuhr fort:

„Ich möchte, dass das wieder aufhört! Du wirst viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen und ich will nicht, dass sich dein Verhalten verschlimmert! Haben wir uns verstanden, Draco?"

Sein Sohn nickte nur.

„Und jetzt gehst du zu ihr und erzählst ihr endlich von der Verlobung! Und um Punkt vier soll sie im Kaminzimmer erscheinen!"

Damit drehte er sich um und setzte sich wieder. Draco durfte gehen.

Liël betrat ihr Zimmer und sah sich unruhig um. Seit sie aus dem Büro getreten war zerbrach sie sich ihren Kopf darüber, wofür sie nächste Woche ein Kleid brauchen könnte! Es musste eine Art Ball stattfinden. Doch weswegen? Und warum hatte ihr Draco noch nichts davon gesagt? Draco... Wenn sie schon an ihn dachte, wurde sie wieder wütend.

Sie ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und blieb schließlich am Fenster stehen. Ein paar Wolken zogen am Himmel entlang und hin und wieder flog ein Vogel vorbei. Sie öffnete das Fenster und warme frische Luft strömte in den Raum. Ein sanfter Wind strich über ihre vor Zorn geröteten Wangen und sie schloss kurz die Augen und entspannte sich. Ihre Gedanken schaltete sie völlig aus und konzentrierte sich nur aufs Atmen.

Eine Weile stand sie so da, bis das Geräusch einer zugehenden Tür an ihre Ohren drang und sie sich umdrehte. Nicht überrascht sah sie Draco bei der Tür stehen, der sie mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht anschaute.

„Ja?"meinte sie unfreundlich.

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Schon allein dieses _Ja _reizte seine Nerven so, dass er nur schwer Ruhe bewahren konnte.

„Vielleicht interessiert es dich ja, was nächste Woche hier los sein wird."meinte er mit betont gelangweiltem Ton und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und verschränkte seine Arme.

Liël spießte ihn mit ihren Blicken förmlich auf und verschränkte ebenfalls ihre Arme.

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, das tut es!" giftete sie ihn an.

Draco stieß sich von der Wand ab und schritt langsam auf sie zu.

„Nächste Woche,"er blieb vor ihr stehen und sie sah ihm angriffslustig in die Augen, „findet unsere Verlobung statt."

Verwirrt öffnete sie ihren Mund und sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Was?"hauchte sie.

_Unsere Verlobung? UNSERE VERLOBUNG?!_

Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch. Beinahe panisch sah sie Draco an und suchte nach irgendwas in seinem Gesicht, irgend ein Zeichen, dass dies nur ein übler Scherz gewesen war, irgendwas! Doch sie fand nichts. Er sah ihr nur weiterhin ernst in die Augen.

Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie ließ sich auf einen der Stühle neben sich nieder. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Auf diese Verlobung folgte unweigerlich die Hochzeit und... Sie konnte Draco nicht heiraten! Nein! Doch nicht nur das, sie würde dann auch nie von dieser Familie wegkommen! Sie würde hier bleiben müssen, hier leben müssen, mit _ihm _leben müssen!

_Sie haben es also wieder getan. _dachte sie bitter.

_Sie haben sich einfach wieder in mein Leben eingemischt. Sie haben einfach wieder _mein _Leben bestimmt! _

Unglaublicher Zorn erfüllte auf einmal ihr Denken und sie schaute wieder zu Draco auf, der sie noch immer beobachtete.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich das einfach mit mir machen lasse, dann hast du dich geschnitten!"warf sie ihm aufgebracht entgegen.

Draco lächelte freudlos.

„Toll. Und was willst du dagegen unternehmen? Meinem Vater und deinem Onkel ist es total egal, was du willst oder nicht willst. Das ist in unseren Familien so, finde dich damit ab."

Liël erhob sich mit einem Ruck.

„Damit finde ich mich nicht ab! Ich gehöre nicht zu euren Familien, also hab ich dem auch nicht zu gehorchen!"

„Und was willst du jetzt tun? Weglaufen? Die finden dich überall. Dich weigern? Sie werden dich zwingen! Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig!"

Liël sah ihn aus großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will das nicht! Ich will nicht, dass sie schon wieder mein Leben bestimmen!"schrie sie ihn an und wollte an ihm vorbei stürmen, doch er packte sei, drückte sie zurück in den Stuhl und beugte sich über sie, beide Arme auf den Stuhllehnen abgestützt.

„Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht wie das ist? Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht wie du dich fühlst? Auch mein Leben wurde von vorn bis hinten von anderen Leuten festgelegt, doch ich finde mich damit ab! Und warum? Weil mir sowie dir nichts anderes übrig bleibt!"

Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt und sie sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Dann tust du mir wirklich leid, wenn du so denkst."sagte sie ruhig.

Draco trat von ihr zurück.

„Du sollst um vier im Kaminzimmer sein. Sei pünktlich!"

Er drehte sich um und verließ ihr Zimmer. Liël schaute ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher.


	22. 22

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Draco und Liël sackte auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wange und sie schniefte. Das war alles so ungerecht! Warum nur musste ihr sowas passieren?

Sie barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte. Reinste Verzweiflung packte sie und sie begann zu zittern. Sie stand auf und wollte sich auf ihr Bett legen, als die Tür sich öffnete.

Mitten in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte sie und sah Draco erschrocken an.

„Liël, ich- "Er stockte und sah sie überrascht an.

Sie stand da mit geröteten Augen und feuchtem Gesicht und blickte ihn an.

Ohne nachzudenken und sämtlichen Ärger vergessend schritt er auf sie zu und schloss sie in seine Arme. Sie wehrte sich halbherzig, gab es aber schließlich auf und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. Ungehemmt begann sie zu schluchzen und er drückte sie fest an sich und streichelte ihr Haar.

Eigentlich war er zurück ins Zimmer gegangen, um ihr ins Gewissen zu reden, bevor sie wieder irgendeine Dummheit begehen konnte. Doch als er sie da weinend stehen gesehen hatte, war ihm ganz anders geworden und er konnte nicht anders, als sie in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten.

„Ungerecht!"hörte er sie schluchzen. Sie weinte hemmungslos.

„Es ist so ungerecht!"

Draco seufzte niedergeschlagen.

„Ich weiß."flüsterte er und senkte seinen Kopf an ihr Ohr.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach so da, bis Liël sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Sie trat einen Schritt von Draco zurück und er ließ es geschehen, wenn auch mit etwas Bedauern.

Liël konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Es war ihr peinlich, dass Draco sie so gesehen hatte, und sie war verwirrt, dass er sie umarmt hatte. Vor allem, wieso hatte er das gemacht? War er nicht sauer auf sie so wie sie auf ihn? War sie überhaupt noch sauer?

Draco trat wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu und hob langsam ihr Kinn an.

„Vielleicht... finden wir doch einen Weg, nicht heiraten zu müssen. Wenn wir beide es wollen." sagte er sanft und blickte ihr dabei in ihre schönen Augen.

Liël atmete tief ein.

„Und die Verlobung?"

Draco lächelte.

„Die findet schon zu bald statt. Aber wir könnten doch gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machen? Findest du nicht?"

Liël rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab.

„Besser als gar keine Lösung."

Sie sahen sich noch einen Augenblick in die Augen, bis sie verlegen ihren Blick abwandte. Sie schaffte es nicht, diesem Blick standzuhalten. So durchdringend und auch faszinierend war er.

Draco ließ seine Hand sinken. Er bemerkte wie sich ihre Wangen leicht röteten und ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte ihn plötzlich. Und doch gab es da noch eine störende Frage, die er endlich loswerden musste.

„Heute beim Eis Essen, meintest du, dass es ganz angenehm ohne mich ist. Du hörtest dich richtig froh dabei an."

Liël schaute bei diesen Worten auf, doch Draco sah zu ihrem Bett hin.

„Warst du das auch? Warst du froh, heute allein gewesen zu sein?"

Liël fixierte die Tür zu ihrem Ankleidezimmer.

„Nein. Ich war eher –wütend." antwortete sie kleinlaut.

Draco schaute nun sie an und sie beobachtete ihre interessanten Füße.

„Du...hast mich einfach mitten in der Winkelgasse stehen lassen, so ganz ohne Erklärung. Und dass, obwohl ich mich eigentlich gefreut hätte, mit dir dort zu sein."

Sie trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere und wagte nicht, in seine Augen zu schauen. Oh mein Gott, was redete sie denn da? Wieso sagte sie das _ihm_?

_Ich spinne!_

Draco blinzelte. Hatte sie gesagt, sie hätte sich gefreut, mit ihm allein zu sein? Meinte sie das ernst?

„Nun, ähm- "jetzt fand er seine Füße mehr als interessant.

„Eigentlich wäre ich ja gern mit dir mitgegangen, nur- "angestrengt dachte er über die passenden Worte nach.

„Ich fühlte mich irgendwie unbehaglich in deiner Nähe, irgendwie nervös."

Liël schaute auf und er meinte schnell:

„Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch! Das lag nicht an dir, sondern an mir! Und... ach, es tut mir leid." sagte er leise und niedergeschlagen.

Liël kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Er wäre auch gern mit ihr mitgegangen? Und er hatte es nicht getan, weil er in ihrer Gegenwart nervös war? War er es jetzt dann auch? Sie war es auf jeden Fall, ein wenig...

Beide brachten kein Wort mehr heraus und standen sich einfach nur gegenüber, bis Liël nach Dracos Hand griff. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er blickte milde überrascht.

„Ich- wollte dir danken, dass du mich vorhin- getröstet hast. Und dass du mir Mut gemacht hast." Sie lächelte und er erwiderte es.

„Nichts zu danken. Das hab ich gern gemacht." Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn, als sie ihn anlächelte.

Liël bemerkte, dass sie immer noch seine Hand festhielt und ließ sie los. Ein peinliches Schweigen trat ein bis Draco sich räusperte.

„Nun, ich geh dann mal. Ich kann dich doch beruhigt allein lassen? Du stellst doch nichts an?"

Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich in Liëls Gesicht.

„Nein, ich werde ausnahmsweise mal brav sein."

Draco lachte. „Sehr lobenswert! Nur weiter so! Also, um vier dann."

„Ja. Ich werde pünktlich sein."meinte sie noch leichthin.

Draco drehte sich um und winkte ihr an der Tür noch. Sie winkte zurück und weg war er.

„Puh."machte sie und ging wie in Trance zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihm vorhin indirekt gesagt, dass sie ihn gern hatte. Und er hatte ihr indirekte dasselbe geantwortet! Und das, obwohl sie beide eigentlich sauer aufeinander waren.

_Er hat mich also gern. _dachte sie und lächelte dabei selig.

_Und ich ihn._

Rund zwei Stunden später marschierte sie ins Kaminzimmer. Kurze Zeit darauf kam ein Mann durch den Kamin und ohne zu fragen, begann er mit seinem Zauberstab und einem schwebenden Messband an ihr herum zu messen. Liël ließ das stillschweigend mit sich geschehen und heftete sich an den Gedanken, dass es bald vorbei war. Als er fertig war, fragte er sie noch unfreundlich, welche Farbe das Kleid haben sollte.

„Ähm, hm, blau."antwortete sie, er nickte und drehte sich um und verschwand wieder im Kamin, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Liël zuckte ihre Schultern und ging in ihr Zimmer. In einer Stunde würde es Abendessen geben und bis dahin wollte sie noch lesen.

* * *

So, ich weiß, etwas kurz, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem! :)

Bis bald! HEL, Liel


	23. 23

Die Zeit verging, ohne dass irgendwas Großartiges geschah. Lucius war nun zwar Zuhause, doch Liël sah ihn genauso selten wie seine Frau, nämlich nur beim Essen, und auch da fehlte er ab und zu. Ihr konnte das nur recht sein.

Mit Draco trainierte sie weiterhin in dem Saal im Waffenraum, doch sie gingen freundlicher miteinander um, bis auf kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten, und lachten mehr. Er hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, ihr in der Bibliothek irgendwelche Zauber beizubringen, die Menschen schadeten. Sie beschränkten sich auf Flüche, die der Verteidigung dienten, oder sich sonst auf irgendeine Weise als praktisch erwiesen.

So verging die Woche und ihre Verlobung rückte näher, bis der entscheidende Tag gekommen war. Liël wachte auf und zog sich gleich die Decke über den Kopf. Alles in ihr sträubte sich, jetzt aufzustehen und diesen Tag zu beginnen. Nicht diesen Tag...

Letztendlich setzte sie sich doch auf und sah genervt geradeaus, zu ihrem neuen Kleid hin, das direkt vor ihrem Bett aufgehängt worden war. Es war dunkelblau, trägerlos und um die Taille eng geschnitten. Eigentlich gefiel es ihr recht gut, aber eingestehen wollte sie sich das nicht so recht.

Seufzend krabbelte sie zum Bettrand und schlurfte ins Bad. Danach quälte sie sich in irgendwelche Klamotten und sah auf ihre neue Uhr. Kurz vor acht, perfekt fürs Frühstück! Sie verdrehte die Augen und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Im Haus war es still wie immer und sie marschierte geradenwegs zum Speisesalon. Gähnend trat sie ein und bemerkte, dass sie die Letzte war und alle auf sie gewartet hatten.

_Hm, super... _dachte sie mehr als begeistert und setzte sich. Immerhin war sie noch pünktlich erschienen.

Doch noch bevor sie das Brötchen schmieren konnte, das sie sich gerade genommen hatte, durchbrach Lucius Malfoys Stimme die Stille.

„Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen, Liël."

„Ja."antwortete sie und sah ihn verwirrt aber auch etwas misstrauisch an.

„Fein. Es wird heut nämlich sicher ein anstrengender Tag für dich werden. Nach dem Frühstück wirst du dich gleich mit meiner Frau zusammensetzen, sie erklärt dir den Ablauf des Festes heute Abend. Am Nachmittag kommt eine Bekannte von uns zu dir, um dich herzurichten, du sollst heute ja nach was aussehen."

Liël beherrschte sich gerade noch, sonst hätte sie ihm ihr Brötchen ans Hirn geworfen.

„Dann um Fünf hast du in der Eingangshalle zu erscheinen, wo die Gäste empfangen werden. Verstanden?"

„Ja."sagte sie und sah auf ihren Teller, damit er ihren giftigen Blick nicht mitbekam.

„Draco, auch du erscheinst dort um Punkt Fünf Uhr!"

„Ja, Vater."meinte sein Sohn und aß ungezwungen sein Frühstück.

Damit war diese Sache erledigt und Schweigen breitete sich wieder über alle aus. In Liël brodelte es mal wieder, doch sie beherrschte sich gekonnt. Als sie kurz aufsah, kreuzten sich ihre und Dracos Blicke und er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. Er konnte sich denken, was gerade in ihr vorging, nach der Bemerkung seines Vaters. Liël atmete daraufhin tief durch und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz aufs Essen.

_Der Tag fängt ja toll an! Und blöderweise verspricht er nicht, besser zu werden...Es ist zum Heulen!_

Lucius Malfoy stand auf, als er fertig gegessen hatte, und das Frühstück war somit beendet. Wie jeden Tag verschwand er durch die selbe Tür und ließ seine Familie allein zurück. Draco erhob sich ebenfalls und verließ den Raum und Liël sah sich zum ersten Mal hier Narzissa Malfoy allein gegenüber. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass sie kaum was gegessen hatte, und die ganze Zeit schweigend dagesessen hatte, bis ihr Mann aufgestanden war.

Nun aber schaute sie milde lächelnd, doch mit ausdruckslosen Augen, zu Liël hin und sagte leise:

„Am besten ist es, wir gehen in mein Zimmer. Dort sind wir ungestört."Sie erhob sich langsam und wartete darauf, dass Liël es ihr gleichtat und ihr folgte. Sie verließen den Salon und betraten die Treppe in der Eingangshalle. Oben führte Narzissa Liël vorbei an ihrem und Dracos Zimmer zur letzten Tür im Gang und beide traten ein.

_Wieso kann ich nicht auch so ein Zimmer haben? _dachte Liël sofort und sah sich etwas neidisch um. Das Zimmer war in hellen Tönen gehalten, weiße Vorhänge und Teppiche, hellbrauner Boden und in Terrakotta gestrichene Wände. Frische Blumen standen auf einem ähnlichen Tisch am Fenster wie Liël ihn hatte, und sie dachte, dass dieses Zimmer in dieses Haus, in diese Familie so gar nicht hinein passte.

Narzissa ging zu diesem Tisch und setzte sich. Sie deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber, und Liël ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Lucius hat ja bereits gesagt, dass du um fünf unten in der Halle erscheinen musst."begann sie mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme. Sie machte auf Liël überhaupt einen eher unscheinbaren Eindruck.

Liël nickte.

„Es wird so aussehen, dass du und Draco zusammen um fünf runtergeht. Danach findet wie gesagt der Empfang der Gäste statt und alle gehen in den Festsaal. Dort findet die eigentliche Feier statt. Wir werden dort essen und einige werden wahrscheinlich ein paar Reden halten. Und dann,"sie unterbrach sich kurz und zog ein kleines Kästchen aus ihrer Hosentasche.

„wirst du mit Draco die Ringe tauschen."

Sie schob das Kästchen über den Tisch auf Liël zu und diese griff zögerlich danach.

_Oh Gott..._

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die kleine Box und ein goldener Ring lag darin, in den ein tiefgrünerSmaragd eingelassen war. Flach atmend schloss sie das Ding wieder und schaute in Narzissas lächelndes Gesicht.

„Draco hat denselben Ring für dich. Ich glaube, er freut sich darauf."

Liël legte den Kopf schief.

„Er...freut sich?"meinte sie unsicher.

„Er hatte nur eine kleine Bemerkung gemacht. Aber ich kenne ihn."Sie senkte ihren Kopf und nach kurzem Schweigen fuhr sie fort, ohne aufzusehen.

„Liël, ich kann mir denken, dass du dieser Verlobung kritisch gegenüberstehst. Mir ging es nicht anders damals, als ich Dracos Vater heiraten musste."Ihre Stimme war noch leiser geworden.

„Ich weiß, dass du Lucius nicht magst. Doch Draco ist nicht wie sein Vater, merk dir das! Er wurde nur von ihm erzogen."Sie sah auf und Liël war verwirrt. Warum sagte sie ihr das?

Narzissa lächelte sie wieder an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, mit dir und Draco wird alles gut werden! Du darfst jetzt gehen."

Liël erhob sich mit dem Ring in der Tasche und verließ das Zimmer.

_Was war das denn? Mit mir und Draco wird alles gut werden? Und er freut sich auf unsere Verlobung? _

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sie freute sich auf jeden Fall nicht auf die Verlobung! Obwohl, hatte er nicht dieses _gute Mine zu bösem Spiel machen_ vorgeschlagen? War das schon sein Spiel? Es musste so sein! Er wollte doch auch die Hochzeit verhindern. Sie hoffte nur, dass _sie_ das Spiel heute hinkriegen würde.

Inzwischen war sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer und überlegte, wie sie die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag totschlagen konnte. Sie entschloss sich für ein Buch, was sonst konnte sie hier tun?

So verging die Zeit, Liël ging um Zwölf zum Mittagessen, das wie immer verlief, nur um danach wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Um halb vier dann kam die angesagte Bekannte der Familie zu ihr ins Zimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen, nebenbei bemerkt.

Liël warf der Fremden von ihrem Bett aus einen giftigen Blick zu. Der genauso schnell erwidert wurde.

„Du bist Liël? Dann steh auf, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"befahl die Frau unfreundlich und Liël quälte sich gezwungenermaßen aus dem Bett.

Die nächste Stunde verging mit unfreundlichen Kommentaren über Liëls Haare und Haut, wie ungepflegt und trocken die waren. Liël schwieg dazu nur. Sie hätte sonst für Nichts garantieren können. Dracos Vater würde sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn die Frau mit brennenden Haaren aus ihrem Zimmer liefe. Also ließ sie die ganze Prozedur ruhig über sich ergehen, ließ sich schminken und die Haare machen. Wenigstens durfte sie sich alleine noch das Kleid anziehen.

Um viertel vor Fünf ging die Frau endlich und Liël atmete laut auf. Sie stand in ihrem Ankleidezimmer und betrachtete sich eingehend im Spiegel. Auch wenn die Frau mehr als unfreundlich war, sie verstand was vom Schminken und vom Frisieren. Sie hatte Liëls Haare kunstvoll hochgesteckt und ihr schön geschminktes Gesicht wurde von zwei gewellten Strähnen umrahmt. Das Kleid passte ihr wie angegossen.

Draußen in ihrem Zimmer klopfte es und sie eilte zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie aber nur halb, denn Draco stand davor und sie schaute zu ihm überrascht auf. Und konnte gar nicht mehr wegsehen. Er sah einfach atemberaubend aus.

Draco ging es nicht anders und beide sahen sich sekundenlang nur in die Augen, bis Draco sich räusperte.

„Ähm, ich- wollte dir das hier noch geben. Meine Mutter dachte, sie würde gut zu deinem Kleid passen."

Liël riss sich von seinen Augen los und sah die Kette an, die er ihr hinhielt. Sie war aus feinem Silber gefertigt, das einen schillernden, blauen Stein einfasste.

„Oh, danke."Sie schaute wieder zu ihm auf.

„Sie ist wunderschön!"

„Find ich auch."meinte Draco.

„Soll ich- sie dir anlegen?"fragte er vorsichtig.

Liël lächelte. „Ja, wenn du willst."

Draco trat zu ihr ins Zimmer und sie drehte sich um, damit er ihr die Kette leichter umlegen konnte. Draco blickte wie gebannt auf ihren Nacken und versuchte den Verschluss zu schließen, schaffte es aber eine Zeit lang nicht. Seine Finger wollten irgendwie nicht so wie er wollte. Dabei berührte er ein paar Mal ihre helle Haut und Liël durchströmte dabei immer wieder ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Schließlich war er fertig und sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Draco musterte sie.

„Perfekt!"

„Danke."sagte sie und machte einen spielerischen Knicks vor ihm.

„Oh, so vornehm?"scherzte er und beide lachten.

„Heute schon!"gab sie im selben Tonfall zurück.

Dracos Blick veränderte sich leicht, doch gleich darauf grinste er sie an und hielt ihr den Arm hin.

„Darf ich bitten, meine Dame?"

„Moment."entgegnete Liël schnell und eilte zu ihrem Tisch, auf dem eine kleine Tasche lag in der Farbe ihres Kleides. In ihr war Dracos Ring.

Sie ging zurück zu Draco und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Gut, Fünf Uhr, gehen wir!"meinte Draco und zusammen verließen sie Liëls Zimmer, um runter in die Eingangshalle und zu ihrer Verlobung zu gehen.


	24. 24

**Elenya:** Dankeschön! Ja, so ist Liël nun mal... Doch das wär viel zu schade um das Brötchen gewesen! :)

**Josy: **Hi Ziska! Danke für dieses Lob! Ehrt mich sehr! g ja, ja, ich werde immer romantischer... das mit der Kette musste einfach rein, sie brauchte doch noch irgendeinen Schmuck! hihi...

**kissymouse: **Hi! Wir kennen Draco jetzt ja schon eine Weile, natürlich freut er sich da auf die Verlobung! ;) Ich doch auch! hehe! Auch deine restlichen Fragen werden hier größtenteils beantwortet.

**stella dubh: **Hallo! Oh, auf die zwei kommt in Hogwarts noch viel zu! Freu dich! Nach Hogwarts geht's außerdem bald!

**milva: **Danke für das Lob! g

**all: **Danke für eure Reviews! Das freut mich immer wieder! HEGDL!!! Eure Liël

**So, nun zur Story:**

Draco und Liël traten Arm in Arm in den Flur auf die Treppe zu. Liël war leicht überrascht, als sie die Menge an Leuten in der Eingangshalle sah, die in Grüppchen beisammen standen und sich unterhielten. Doch wie auf Kommando, nämlich als die beiden nach unten gingen, wandten sich alle Köpfe ihnen zu. Draco bemerkte, wie sie sich verspannte und tätschelte mit seiner anderen Hand die ihrige, die auf seinem Arm lag.

„Immer schön lächeln!"scherzte er leise.

„Mir ist schlecht!"

„Die verschwinden alle wieder! Spätestens, wenn sie uns beide zu Bett gebracht haben."

Liël sah alarmiert zu ihm auf.

„Wie meinst du das,_ zu Bett bringen_?!"

„Ach, so ein alter Brauchtum. Keine Sorge,"versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„da passiert nichts weiteres! Wir schlafen auch beide in getrennten Betten!"Bei diesen Worten schaute sie ihn noch etwas zweifelnd an, konnte aber nichts mehr erwidern, da sie unten angekommen waren und Dracos Vater sie ansprach.

„Ah, da seid ihr beiden ja! Kommt her!"

Er streckte seinen linken Arm aus und legte seine Hand auf Dracos Rücken und leitete so die beiden in die Menge hinein. Liël machte viele fremde Gesichter aus, die sie anlächelten oder einfach ignorierten. Sie glaubte sogar, weiter hinten im Raum ihren Onkel und seine Familie zu sehen, und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, das hier zu überleben. Draco hatte sie immer noch am Arm und zog sie so mit sich vor ein älteres Ehepaar. Liël hatte so eine Ahnung um wen es sich da handelte, denn der Mann sah aus wie eine ältere Ausgabe von Lucius Malfoy und somit auch von seinem Sohn.

_Werden meine Söhne dann auch mal so aussehen? _

Geschockt blieb sie stehen, wurde aber von Draco weitergezogen. Dieser sah verwirrt zu ihr hin, doch sie bemerkte das nicht. Was hatte sie da gerade gedacht? Ob ihre Söhne einmal so aussehen würden wie Draco? Aber dann wäre Draco ja der Vater, und um das zu sein, mussten sie beide...

_Oh mein Gott, Liël, dieses Spiel steigt dir zu Kopf! Nie und nimmer wird DAS passieren! Vielleicht mag ich Draco ja und kann ihn gut leiden, aber, aber, aber, nicht so!!! Nein, nicht so!_

„Liël?"

„Hm?" Sie schaute Draco fragend an, der ihr wiederum einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Sie standen nun direkt vor dem Ehepaar, Lucius stand neben ihnen, und jeder sah sie fragend und etwas missbilligend an.

„Meine Großeltern!"stellte Draco die zwei vor und musterte sie eindringlich. Anscheinend hatte er das nicht zum ersten Mal gesagt.

„Oh! Ja, ähm, freut mich sehr!"versuchte sie sich schnell zu retten und hielt ihre rechte Hand hin, um ihnen die Hände zu schütteln. Beide senkten ihre Blicke und betrachteten ihre Hand sehr skeptisch und machten keinerlei Anstalten, diese zu ergreifen. Unsicher zog Liël sie wieder zurück und beobachtete, wie die Frau einen leichten Knicks machte, und der Mann ihr kurz zunickte.

_Oh, verdammt! Schlechter erster Eindruck._

Sie fing Lucius unheilverkündenden Blick auf, bevor dieser sprach:

„Mutter, Vater, das ist Liël Senmijonow, Dracos Verlobte."

_Und bald mausetot! _sagte ihr sein Blick noch und sie schluckte. Auch seine Eltern blickten hart auf sie herab, bis Draco mit ihr weiterging, gefolgt von seinem Vater.

„Noch ein Fehler heute Abend, Mädchen, dann gnade dir Gott!"zischte dieser in ihr Ohr und steuerte auf die nächsten Gäste zu. Liël atmete unwillkürlich auf und verbrachte rund eine Stunde damit, die verschiedensten Gäste willkommen zu heißen, und von Familienmitgliedern bis Bekannte war alles dabei. Langsam fingen ihre Füße an zu schmerzen und ihr Magen machte sich bemerkbar, als sie wieder mal vor einem der anscheinend unzähligen Gäste stehen blieb.

_Uäh, ist der eklig! _dachte sie sofort und versuchte ihre Mimik unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, mit langen schwarzen und fettigen Haaren, einer ziemlich riesigen Nase und schwarzen kleinen Augen. Er passte so ziemlich überhaupt nicht hierher, ihrer Meinung nach. Lucius stellte ihn vor.

„Liël, das ist Severus Snape, er unterrichtet in Hogwarts."

Liël schaffte ein höfliches Lächeln. „Angenehm."sagte sie wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend.

„Ah, die neue Schülerin."seine Stimme war tief und hatte etwas Unangenehmes.

„Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, unterrichte ich Zaubertränke."

_War ja mal wieder klar, bei meinem Glück! _

„Ihr müsst gut sein in diesem Fach, denn ihr habt es geschafft, in meinen UTZ-Kurs zu kommen."

„Ach, ich mag es recht gern. Es liegt mir einfach."winkte sie ab und Snape lächelte.

Danach ging es weiter und sie standen vor Liëls Verwandtschaft. Ihr Onkel war mit Frau und Kindern angereist und lächelte sie sogar an, wenn auch mit kalten Augen.

„Liël, fein, fein. Du bist also endlich vernünftig geworden?"sagte er leise zu ihr. Draco hörte es trotzdem und sein Blick wurde genauso kalt wie der von Liëls Onkel. Er drückte ihren Arm beruhigend. Liël selbst schaute ihren Onkel feindselig an und erwiderte nichts. Er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet und wandte sich an Lucius.

„Ich hoffe, sie hat dir nicht zu viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet, alter Freund. Aber sei froh, ihr Vater war noch schlimmer!"

„Kann ich mir denken."antwortete Lucius.

Liëls Finger gruben sich hart in Dracos Arm, doch sie beherrschte sich. Sie wollten sie provozieren, mehr nicht. Plötzlich spürte sie Dracos Hand auf der ihren, wie er ihre Finger löste. Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an, aber er lächelte nur.

„Nun, ich denke es ist Zeit für das Essen. Draco, ihr beide geht voran."befahl sein Vater.

Liël wusste nicht, wo das Essen stattfinden würde, ließ sich also von Draco führen. Sie gingen nicht wie gewohnt in den Salon, der natürlich viel zu klein war für diese Anzahl von Gästen. Draco und sie, sowie sämtliche Gäste hinter ihnen, wandten sich einer Tür ganz rechts zu, die etwa doppelt so breit war wie die übrigen. Kurz bevor Draco sie erreichte schwang sie von alleine auf und gab den Blick auf einen riesigen Saal frei.

Liël war überrascht darüber, dass so ein riesiges Teil auch noch in diesem Haus Platz hatte. Wahre Monster von Kronleuchtern hingen von der Decke und erhellten den Saal mit hunderten von Kerzen, deren Licht durch Magie noch verstärkt wurde. Meterlange bereits gedeckte Tafeln waren in U –Form aufgestellt und der Boden war so aufpoliert worden, dass man sich drin spiegeln konnte.

_Nun ja, Geschmack haben sie, das muss man ihnen lassen. _

Liël erreichte mit Draco das Kopfende der Tafel und sie setzten sich dort hin. Nacheinander kamen alle Gäste herein und jeder nahm Platz. Dabei waren sie so unterteilt, dass die Verwandten, wie Eltern oder Onkel und Tante, am nächsten zu dem Pärchen saßen, dann kamen die entfernteren Verwandten und die Bekannten. Danach erschien das Essen wie von Geisterhand auf den Tafeln und ohne große Aufforderung begann jeder zu essen.

So verging die Zeit, Liël saß schweigend neben Draco und hörte nur mit halben Ohr den Gesprächen um sie herum zu. Lucius und ihr Onkel waren ganz vertieft in irgendeine Diskussion über Mischehen, Liëls Tante und Narzissa plauderten, Irina saß weiter hinten und versuchte, Liël mit Blicken zu töten, während sie mit Alexandra sprach. Nur Draco war genauso still wie sie, bis sie zum Nachtisch kamen.

„Liël?" flüsterte er ihr zu, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ja?" meinte sie ebenso leise und aß weiter als wäre nichts.

„Du weißt, dass wir uns dann küssen?"

Sie verharrte kurz in ihrer Bewegung, zwang sich aber, weiter zu essen.

„Ähm, ja."antwortete sie noch leiser.

„Nun, ich meine, mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, es wird einfach nur ein Kuss sein, okay?"

„Okay." sagte sie und beide schwiegen wieder.

_Es wird einfach nur ein Kuss sein? Mehr nicht? Liël! Reiß dich zusammen! _schalt sie sich selbst.

_Du wirst ihn nicht heiraten, also brauchst du mit ihm auch nicht rum knutschen oder so! Dieser Kuss wird rein formell sein, mehr nicht, genau wie er es gesagt hat!_

Trotzdem blieb da immer noch eine kleine Stimme, die sagte, sie würde es freuen, wenn es für Draco mehr als nur ein Kuss war.

Lucius unterbrach ihre Gedanken, als er mit einer kleinen Gabel gegen sein Weinglas schlug und so die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zog.

„Nun, werte Freunde und Bekannte, kommen wir zum eigentlichen Teil der Verlobung. Draco,"er wandte sich seinem Sohn zu.

„die Ringe."

Draco erhob sich und Liël mit ihm. Es war ihr ziemlich peinlich, da jeder sie genau beobachtete, und mit etwas zittriger Hand holte sie den Ring aus ihrer Tasche. Draco hielt seinen bereits in der Hand und ergriff ihre linke Hand und steckte ihn ihr an den Ringfinger.

„Liël Senmijonow, hiermit binde ich dich an mich, im Leben wie danach. Als Zeichen diene dieser Ring."

Liël war überrascht. Sie musste einen Text aufsagen? Davon war nie die Rede gewesen!

_OK, keine Panik, du sagst einfach dasselbe wie er!_

Jetzt ergriff sie Dracos Hand und steckte den Ring an seinen Finger.

„Draco Malfoy,"_Wie war das?_

„hiermit binde ich dich an mich, im Leben wie danach. Als- Zeichen diene dieser Ring."

_Puh!_

Sie schaute ihm erleichtert in die Augen, dann umfasste er leicht ihr Kinn und hauchte ihr zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Liël schmolz dahin. Vergessen waren die Gäste um sie herum, vergessen war die Verlobung und all der Ärger damit. Draco küsste sie. Er küsste sie endlich wieder.

Doch dann ließ er ihr Kinn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Etwas enttäuscht öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und er lächelte sie schon fast freundschaftlich an.

_War es etwa wirklich nur ein einfacher Kuss für ihn gewesen?_ kam ihr der schmerzliche Gedanke.

Um sie herum wurde Beifall geklatscht. Sie war also mit ihm verlobt. Endgültig.

Der Reihe nach standen die Gäste auf und schüttelten ihr und Draco die Hände und sprachen ihre Glückwünsche aus, doch Liël nahm das alles nur nebenbei wahr. Sie war auf einmal unglaublich müde und wollte so schnell wie möglich in ihr Bett.

Schließlich hatten sie alle Gäste durch und Liëls Onkel erhob nun seine Stimme:

„Und wie es seit jeher Brauch in unseren Familien ist, werden die zwei Glücklichen von ihren Gästen als Zeugen zu Bett gebracht!"

Lachen und Jubel ertönte unter den Gästen und Draco und Liël wurden zur Tür hinaus geschoben, vor der dann Dracos Vater und Liëls Onkel die Führung übernahmen und die beiden bis vor Dracos Zimmertür brachten.

Liël sah das alles sehr befremdet an und die riesige Menge, die ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folgte, verunsicherte sie. Lucius stieß Dracos Tür auf und Draco nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie in sein Zimmer.

„Gesehen und bezeugt!"sagte Lucius feierlich und die Leute hinter ihm wiederholten es. Dann endlich schloss sich die Tür.

Liël stand davor und brachte erst nichts heraus. Sie drehte sich langsam zu Draco um, der am Bett stand und fragte:

„Was war das denn?"

Draco lächelte freudlos.

„Sie haben gesehen und bezeugt, dass wir zwei zusammen in ein Zimmer gegangen sind, um unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht zu verbringen."

Liëls Mund klappte nach unten.

_Wie bitte?_

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?"

„Doch."

„Ha! Aber- "

Draco hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„Bevor du dich hier lang aufregst, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass hier nichts passieren wird. Du gehst einfach rüber in dein Zimmer, okay?"

Liël betrachtete ihn noch etwas misstrauisch, doch er schien es ernst zu meinen, dass sie gehen konnte. Die Frage war, wollte sie überhaupt gehen?

_Natürlich will ich gehen! _

„Gut."sagte sie und erholte sich von ihrem Schock.

„Also dann, gute Nacht."wünschte sie ihm.

Draco lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Gute Nacht."

Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich noch in die Augen und Liël kämpfte innerlich darum, sich endlich in Bewegung zu setzen.

An der Tür zu seinem Bad blieb sie noch einmal stehen meinte, ohne sich umzudrehen:

„Es war trotz allem ein schöner Abend heute."Dabei dachte sie an seinen Kuss und verschwand im Bad.

Draco sah ihr leicht verträumt lächelnd hinterher.

* * *

Dieses Chapi widme ich meiner ganz lieben und super Betaleserin, Josy! Bin so froh, dass ich dich habe! Und danke für deine Unterstützung hier und überall! Bist die Beste! HDGDL!!! Deine Line


	25. 25

**Jo Lizard:** Hallöchen! Freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt! Lass dich überraschen, wo Liël in Hogwarts hinkommt, auf die Stelle freu ich mich schon! g

Das mit Lucius ist mir bewusst. Nur halte ich mich nicht an das fünfte Buch, ich hab mir einfach nur die Personen geliehen! :)

Zur Zauberstabsache, Liël konnte ja nicht damit rechnen, was für ein perverses A... Blaise ist! Und mit der Tasche hat's ja dann auch ganz gut geklappt, nicht?

Viel Spaß noch bei diesem Kapitel und freu mich auf weitere Reviews! hihi...

**milva: **Ja, ja, Liël wird erwachsen. Ich glaub aber, dass sie noch ein paar Rückschläge in ihre sture Kindheit haben wird! Sonst wird's ja langweilig, wenn sie immer vernünftig ist, oder? mal wieder grins

Zu ihrer Verlobung, die von Lucius eingefädelt worden ist: Lucius brauchte, wie schon geschrieben, eine Schwiegertochter, die nicht mit Draco verwandt ist, reinblütig ist, und nen tollen klingenden Namen hat (OK, das eigentlich weniger, aber Senmijonow hört sich doch wirklich cool an, oder? fragend schau)! Außerdem denkt er sich, dass er Liël schon noch klein kriegt! Doch ob er das wirklich schaffen wird? Wir werden sehen... hahaha

**meine kleine Josy: **Hallo, hallo! Freut mich sehr, dass du froh bist, mich als deine Betaleserin zu haben!!! strahl Ja, wenn du das Kapitel schon mit 620 Wörtern schreibst, muss ich mich ja auch anstrengen und dir ne tolle Review schreiben! stolz die Brust schwelg

Na, Gott sei Dank, gefällt dir dieses Kapitel! g Aber musst du mich immer so erpressen? Wer soll denn Betalesen, wenn du dich nicht mehr meldest? hihi... Kleiner Scherz am Rande, bin heut wieder so lustig...

Bis dann, HDL, Line

**Fallen-Angel03: **Och, warte noch auf dieses Chap... Vielleicht passiert ja hier was... zuzwinker

**Elenya: **Oh ja, das mit Dracos Oma und Opa fand ich auch so peinlich! Ich stell mir das nämlich immer vor, wie's jetzt praktisch in einem Film oder so aussehen würde, das, was ich schreibe! So konnte ich auch Snape ganz leibhaftig vor meinen Augen! Uäh, eklig! g

**kissymouse: **Hi! Ja, es wird von ihnen erwartet, diese Nacht miteinander zu verbringen mit allem drum und dran. Und du wirst staunen, wie das ausgeht, denn die Nacht ist noch nicht vorbei! hehe...

**Kapitel 25:**

Liël schloss Dracos Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich erst mal dagegen. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf noch immer, was hauptsächlich an Dracos Kuss lag. Und die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht aus seinem Zimmer heraus gewollt hatte.

Sie stieß sich von der Tür ab und steuerte auf ihre eigene zu. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann fühlte sie sich in Dracos Nähe mehr als wohl, ganz im Gegensatz zu früher. Und-

Sie brach mitten im Gedanken ab. Ihre Tür war verschlossen. Sie hatte versucht sie zu öffnen, doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter weit!

„Was- ?"etwas genervt zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und richtete ihn auf die Tür. Wer zu Henker sollte ihre Tür zusperren?

„_Alohomora!"_

Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und blauer Rauch stieg auf. Hustend trat Liël ein paar Schritte zurück und sah fragend auf ihre Hand. Wo war ihr Zauberstab? Mit der Hand wedelte sie vor ihrem Gesicht herum, um den Rauch weg zu wehen, und blickte verwundert die Tür an. Ihr Zauberstab klebte an ihr dran! Kopfschüttelnd griff sie nach ihm und wieder knallte es und sie zog erschrocken ihre Hand zurück. Die Tür hatte ihr einen Stromschlag versetzt!

Wütend zischte sie:

„Was soll denn dieser Mist?"

„Liël?"

Liël fuhr herum und sah Draco hinter sich stehen. Er hatte anscheinend schon begonnen, sich umzuziehen, denn er stand mit bloßem Oberkörper vor ihr. Liël riss ihren Blick davon los und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?"fragte er.

„Nein. Diese blöde Tür ist verschlossen und hat mir meinen Zauberstab geklaut!"

„Was?"er tat an ihr vorbei und griff ebenfalls nach dem Zauberstab mit demselben Ergebnis wie bei Liël. Er hob seine schmerzenden Finger an den Mund und Liël überkam eine schlimme Befürchtung.

_Was wenn?_

Sie lief in Dracos Zimmer an dessen Tür und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Auch sie war verschlossen! Draco war ihr gefolgt und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch als er ein _Alohomora _versuchte, passierte dasselbe wie im Bad.

Beide starrten die Tür an und Liël erkannte langsam, dass sie die Nacht wohl doch hier verbringen musste...

„Nun, ähm,"machte Draco und sah sie von der Seite her an.

Auch sie wandte sich ihm zu und schaute genauso ratlos wie er drein.

„Und jetzt?"wollte er wissen und Liël zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

Draco nickte.

„Nun gut, wenn das so ist. Wenn du willst, kannst du in meinem Bett schlafen, ich schlaf dann- auf dem Boden, oder so, also- "

„Du musst doch wegen mir nicht auf dem Boden schlafen! Es ist immerhin dein Bett!"entgegnete Liël etwas heftig.

„Willst du dich dann opfern?" Dracos Augen hatten auf einmal ein seltsames Glitzern. Fand er das lustig?

„Nun ja,"meinte sie zögerlich. Sie hatte auch nicht gerade Lust auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Oh, dieser vermaledeite Lucius! Idiot!

„Hör mal,"begann Draco und sah zu seinem Bett hinüber.

„So schmal ist mein Bett auch nicht, also könnten wir doch als Kompromiss beide drin schlafen. Ich meine, immerhin besser, als wenn einer auf dem harten Boden schlafen müsste."er klang sehr vernünftig, aber Liël zögerte.

Sie sollte mit Draco in einem Bett schlafen? Reichte nicht schon die Verlobung für heute? Doch andererseits, was war so schlimm dran? Nur weil sie in einem Bett schliefen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass da was passieren würde! Sie waren beide erwachsenen Leute, die wussten was sie wollten. Aber, wusste sie was sie wollte? Ihr fiel Dracos Kuss ein und ihr Bauch fing zu kribbeln an.

„Gut."willigte sie langsam ein. Vor einer Woche hätte sie noch lieber im Stehen geschlafen, bevor sie dem hier zugestimmt hätte. Doch der Gedanke verschwand gleich wieder als sie Dracos Lächeln sah.

Dann musterte er sie von oben bis unten und sagte.

„Ich geb dir was von mir zum schlafen."Er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Schrankzimmer.

Liël folgte ihm langsam. Kurz vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und er trat zu ihr heraus. In den Händen hielt er ein weißes, weites Hemd und gab es ihr.

„Ich hab das schon ewig und noch nie angehabt. Es ist auch ziemlich lang, also gerade passend." dabei lächelte er und wies zum Nebenzimmer hin.

„Dort drin kannst du dich schnell umziehen."Er selbst ging an ihr vorbei ins Bad.

Liël tat wie ihr geheißen und zog sich im Ankleidezimmer um. Es war in etwa genauso groß wie ihres. Sie stellte fest, dass Draco, im Gegensatz zu ihr, kaum bunte Kleidung hatte. Es gab nur dunkle oder weiße Sachen.

Das Hemd, das er ihr geliehen hatte, ging ihr etwa bis zu den Knien und sie knöpfte es bis obenhin zu. Ihr Kleid hielt sie erst noch unschlüssig in den Armen, nahm es dann aber mit in das Zimmer und legte es auf einen der Stühle vor dem Fenster. Dann trat sie langsam an das Bett heran und setzte sich an den Rand. Kurze Zeit später kam Draco aus dem Bad, verschwand schnell im Ankleidezimmer und setzte sich, nur noch mit einer Boxershort bekleidet, wie Liël etwas rot werdend feststellte, ebenfalls aufs Bett.

Sie sahen sich beide schüchtern an bis Draco grinste.

„Hey, unserer erstes Mal in einem Bett."

Liël schickte ihm einen bösen Blick rüber wegen der Doppeldeutigkeit in seinem Satz, musste aber trotzdem auch lächeln, als er sie nur weiterhin angrinste.

„Ich bleib hier auf meiner Seite, OK? Aber nur solange, wie du auf deiner bleibst!"beruhigte er sie etwas und versuchte gleichzeitig, sie aufzuheitern.

„Keine Sorge."sagte Liël, stand auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Es gab leider nur eine, doch die würde schon reichen. Mit etwas zittrigen Fingern legte sie sich hin und Draco tat es ihr gleich.

„Schlaf schön."Er warf ihr noch ein Lächeln zu, das sie erwiderte und drehte sich um.

„Du auch."antwortete sie ihm und drehte sich ebenfalls nach außen. Gleich darauf ging das Licht aus, doch beide lagen noch lange wach da und keiner von ihnen wagte es, sich zu rühren, aus Angst, er könne den anderen stören oder aufwecken.

Der nächste Morgen zog sonnig herauf. Durch die Fenster fiel hellster Sonnenschein und beschien auch Dracos Bett. Nach einiger Zeit weckte ihn die warme Sonne und er öffnete träge die Augen. Und blinzelte gleich darauf überrascht. Er sah genau in Liëls Gesicht, das nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war.

Er blickte an sich herab und sah, wie sich ihre Hände an seine Brust schmiegten, sie hatte sich richtiggehend an ihn gekuschelt, und wie sein rechter Arm ihre Taille umfasste. Ihre Berührung war angenehm und er blieb eine Zeit einfach ruhig liegen, um sie beim Schlafen zu beobachten.

Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihr Körper hob und senkte sich unter der Decke. Anscheinend dachte sie überhaupt nicht daran, aufzuwachen. Draco musste lächeln. Er hatte sich gestern beherrschen müssen, um sie bei der Verlobung nicht wild zu küssen, und nicht mehr loszulassen. Doch nicht die Gäste dort hatten ihn daran gehindert, die wären ihm egal gewesen. Nein, sie, Liël, hatte ihn das nicht tun lassen. Zumindest seine Gefühle für sie. Denn er war sich sicher, dass sie das verletzt und wütend gemacht hätte, und das wollte er um jeden Preis verhindern. Er wollte einfach, dass sie glücklich war.

Und jetzt lag er hier mit ihr und war selber glücklich. Doch wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie aufwachte und sie beide hier so fand? Würde sie liegen bleiben und sich weiterhin an ihn kuscheln? Oder würde sie aufspringen und ihn zornig anschreien?

Draco seufzte lautlos. Natürlich wollte er nichts riskieren. Als war es besser, wenn er aufstand, bevor sie aufwachte.

Vorsichtig rutschte er von ihr weg. Er setzte sich an den Bettrand und sah auf sie herab. Einem inneren Gefühl folgend beugte er sich noch mal zu ihr rüber und berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft ihre Stirn. Dann stand er auf, um ins Bad zu gehen und sich zu duschen.

Das Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser weckte Liël schließlich. Müde hob sie ihre Augenlider und schloss sie gleich wieder murrend. Dass die Sonne auch immer so hell scheinen musste! Sie drehte sich um und kuschelte sich in die Decke und in das weiche Kissen. Hier roch es so angenehm. Das Kissen, die Decke, alles um sie herum. Und sie kannte diesen Duft. Draco roch genauso. Draco...

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und hob ihren Kopf. Draco war nicht mehr da, das Geräusch vom Wasser kam also von ihm. Nun, wenn er im Bad war, konnte sie schlecht in ihr Zimmer gehen. Sie ließ sich in das Kissen zurückfallen und döste zufrieden vor sich hin, bis sie Schritte hörte, die durchs Zimmer tappten.

Sie stellte sich schlafend, bis sie wieder Schritte hörte, die auf sie zukamen, gleich darauf bewegte sich die Matratze, als Draco zu ihr krabbelte. Er beugte seinen Kopf dicht an ihr Ohr und flüsterte:

„Aufstehen! Wir sollten langsam mal zum Frühstück gehen."

„Es ist doch noch so früh!" nuschelte sie in ihr Kissen und machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen.

Draco lachte.

„Es ist schon nach zehn!"

Liëls Kopf ruckte hoch und sie sah ihm in die Augen.

„Nach zehn? Aber- "

„Ich glaube,"unterbrach er sie, „mein Vater sieht das heute nicht ganz so streng. Nach dieser Nacht..."er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie lächelte.

„Komm! Zieh dich an, ich warte derweil auf dich!"Er stand vom Bett auf und Liël setzte sich an den Rand und versuchte erfolglos ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Blinzelnd beobachtete sie Draco, wie er zur Tür ging und seinen Zauberstab aufhob, der davor lag. Anscheinend hatte der Zauber, mit dem die Tür belegt worden war, aufgehört zu wirken.

Inzwischen schlurfte Liël ins Bad und winkte Draco noch schnell zu. Vor ihrer Tür lag auch ihr Zauberstab und sie hob ihn auf und betrat ihr Zimmer. Die Tür hatte sich ohne Probleme öffnen lassen.

Hallo! Es ist jetzt 00.10 Uhr! Bedankt euch bei Josephine19, die hat mich gebeten , dieses Chap heute noch fertigzustellen! Auch wenn jetzt so gesehen gar nicht mehr heute ist, naja,... Hoffe es gefällt euch! Und ich bitte um viele, viele Reviews! :) ganz lieb guck

HEL, Liel

Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit, Ziska!


	26. 26

**Blackgirl: **Hallo erst mal! Ich weiß auch nicht, die Idee mit Liël kam mir, gleich nachdem mir eine liebe Freundin gezeigt hat. Liël war einfach da in meinem Kopf!:) Danke für das Lob!

freu

Ja ich weiß in welches Haus sie kommt! Doch das sag ich noch nicht, das wird ein eigenes Kapitel!

Nun ja, Ron ist mit Viktor nicht blutsverwandt. Liëls Mutter war die Schwester von Arthur und deren Mann der Bruder von Viktors Mutter. So gesehen hat er doch mehr mit ihm zu tun, als ihm vielleicht lieb ist.(Im Hinblick au Hermine) ja, ja, armer Ron, er hat's nicht leicht! g

Bis dann, LG, Liel

**Betti: **HI! Ja freu dich, im 27. Chap kommen sie endlich nach Hogwarts! In diesem Kapitel sind die beiden etwas ausgelassen, ich brauchte das einfach! seufz Doch Spannung kommt dann in Hogwarts zur Genüge! hehehe...

**Fallen-Angel03: **Wer will das nicht, was Liël hat? -verträumt zur Decke guck-

Freut mich, dass du immer noch dabei bist! LG, Liel

**Alyssa: **Wow, dass jemand danach süchtig ist! Ehrt mich sehr! Und zwingt mich, sehr schnell immer weiter zu schreiben! Will ja nicht, dass du auf Entzug bist! g

Hoffe dieses Chapi gefällt dir auch! Liel

**stella dubh: **Also die zwei dürfen sich auf gar keinen Fall ausreden, dann hätt ich ja nichts mehr zum schreiben! ; )

Ja, Josephine hat mich förmlich gezwungen, es noch so schnell hochzuladen! Ich kann ihr halt keine Bitte abschlagen! über sich selbst den Kopf schüttel

Danke für das Lob! Liel

**Kissymouse: **Ja, Lucius ist ein altes Schlitzohr, der die beiden kennt, deswegen hat er sie ja eingeschlossen! Also Liël hat es schon gefallen, mir ja auch! Und Draco... ich glaub sein Stirnkuss sagt alles... hach...

Narzissa hab ich eigentlich (bis jetzt, man weiß ja nie) keine weiteren Rollen so zugedacht! Die Großeltern... lies weiter!

Sorry, das mit den vergessenen Buchstaben! Aber es war mitten in der Nacht, als ich das Chapi geschrieben hab, und ich war hundemüde! Mich wunderts eh, dass es nur ein paar Buchstaben waren...

LG, Liel

* * *

Liël eilte fröhlich durch ihr Zimmer und steuerte auf ihren Ankleideraum zu. Fertig angezogen ging sie ins Bad, Zähneputzen. Dabei summte sie irgendeine Melodie vor sich hin. Sie lief noch einmal kurz zurück und holte Dracos Hemd, das sauber zusammengelegt auf ihrem Bett lag.

Wieder bei ihm schaute sie ihn fragend an.

„Wo soll ich das hinlegen?"

„Warte!"Er ging zu ihr hin und nahm es ihr ab.

„Ich heb es auf, vielleicht musst du ja mal wieder bei mir schlafen."Er grinste sie an und sie verpasste ihm einen leichten Knuff in die Seite.

„Nicht so frech! Als mein Verlobter musst du dich benehmen."scherzte sie und er lachte auf.

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du?"

Liël spielte die Entrüstete.

„Willst du etwa behaupten, ich sei frech?"

„Und ungezogen!"setzte er noch nach und beide sahen sich lachend in die Augen.

Liël beruhigte sich etwas, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte. Seine Augen faszinierten sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Einmal waren sie eisgrau, dann wieder hellstes Blau, je nachdem wie das Licht hinein fiel. Und dabei konnten sie einen genauso kalt wie warm anblicken.

Beide waren verstummt und gefangen von dem Blick des anderen. Liëls Bauch fing plötzlich wild an zu kribbeln und ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte seine Geschwindigkeit. Rot werdend senkte sie ihren Blick und starrte das Hemd in Dracos Händen an. Ihr fiel dabei auf, dass er schöne Hände hatte, lange, schlanke Finger. Wie sie sich wohl auf ihrer Haut anfühlen würden?

Liël wurde noch mehr rot bei diesen Gedanken und schimpfte sich innerlich selbst, sowas nicht denken zu dürfen! Wo käme sie denn dann hin?

„Nun,"Draco räusperte sich leise. Auch sein Gesicht hatte einen Hauch von rosa.

„Gehen wir?"fragte er und Liël nickte stumm, sah aber wieder zu ihm auf. Er lächelte, legte schnell das Hemd in das angrenzende Zimmer und folgte Liël, die schon zur Tür gegangen war und dort wartete.

Beim Frühstück waren sie allein, von Dracos Eltern oder sonstigen Leuten von gestern, die vielleicht übernachtet hatten, fehlte jede Spur.

Liël fragte Draco während sie aßen etwas über Hogwarts aus, über dessen Geschichte, Lehrer, einfach alles. Sie plauderten fröhlich und übersahen dabei völlig die Zeit, bis plötzlich zwei kleine Hauselfen äußerst schüchtern zu ihnen in den Salon traten und unsicher herumdrucksten mit dem, was sie sagen wollten.

Draco schaute sie ärgerlich an und schien sie schon wieder wegschicken zu wollen, als Liël freundlich sagte:

„Raus mit der Sprache, ihr wollt uns doch was sagen?"

„Also,"der kleinere von beiden trat einen halben Schritt vor, schien aber etwas mutiger zu werden, als er Liëls Lächeln bemerkte.

„es ist so, wir müssten für das Mittagessen herrichten und sie -"

„Wir gehen im Weg um, schon verstanden!"Sie lachte und stand auf.

„Komm!"meinte sie an Draco gewandt und winkte ihm mit der Hand.

Dieser stand etwas zögerlich auf und musterte sie unentwegt. Draußen in der großen Halle hatte er immer noch nicht damit aufgehört und Liël fragte verwirrt:

„Was ist?"

„Wieso bist du so nett zu ihnen?"

„Zu den Elfen? Wieso sollte ich es denn nicht sein?"stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

„Na ja, es sind Elfen!"für ihn schien das Begründung genug zu sein.

„Und?"

„Unsere Diener! Da muss man nicht nett sein!"

„Sie sind genauso Lebewesen wie wir! Und gerade weil sie uns dienen, sollten wir so nett wie möglich zu ihnen sein!"entgegnete sie heftig.

„Außerdem,"meinte sie dann etwas leiser.

„waren sie früher die Einzigen, die nett zu mir waren. Aber egal, du behandelst sie wie du willst, und ich so, wie ich will!"

Damit schwieg sie.

Draco atmete tief ein. Sie hörte sich fast schon so an wie diese Granger mit ihrem Belfer-Mist. Am besten war es, er ließ das Thema einfach ruhen. Liël schaute ihn an.

„Sind eigentlich noch irgendwelche Gäste von gestern hier?"

„Ich denke mal meine Großeltern. Sie wohnen nämlich ziemlich weit weg und bleiben deshalb, wenn sie uns besuchen, immer eine Weile. Was war da eigentlich gestern mit dir los? Hast du geträumt oder was?"

Sein prüfender Blick suchte ihre Augen, doch sie sah nach oben zur Uhr. Sie hatte sich an den Gedanken erinnert, der schuld daran war, dass sie da so abwesend gewesen war.

„Ich...hab einfach etwas nachgedacht."antwortete sie zögerlich.

„Und über was?"halte er nach.

_Ha, na das sag ich dir sicher nicht!_

„Ach, über 'ne Kleinigkeit, nicht so wichtig."

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Liël schaute immer noch zur Uhr und bemerkte deswegen nicht dieses Blitzen in seinen Augen.

„Sag es mir!"forderte er und Liël realisierte wie nah er bei ihr stand. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Na gut."Draco senkte den Niedergeschlagenen spielend den Kopf und seufzte.

„Du wolltest es nicht anders!"

Plötzlich grinste er und dann kitzelte er sie.

Liël war viel zu überrascht, um ihm davon zu springen, da hatte er sie schon fest umklammert und kitzelte sie nur noch. Liël lachte.

„Hör auf! Ich bin kitzlig!"

„Was du nicht sagst!"erwiderte er, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzuhören.

„Und? An was hast du gedacht? Sag es mir oder ich hör nicht auf!"

„Ich müsste dich anlügen, weil ich es dir garantiert nicht sagen werde!"

„Gut, ich habe dich gewarnt! Mach dich auf was –"

„Chrm, chrm."

Beide verstummten gleichzeitig und sahen auf. Vor ihnen standen Dracos Großeltern und musterten sie unerfreut und etwas missbilligend. Schnell gingen Liël und Draco auseinander. Sie kamen sich seltsamerweise ertappt vor.

„Großvater, Großmutter, ich wünsche euch einen guten Tag."grüßte Draco formvollendet und warf Liël einen Seitenblick zu, es ihm gleich zu tun.

„Ähm, ich wünsche ihnen auch einen schönen Tag."

_Wieso verlaufen meine Begegnungen mit denen eigentlich immer so peinlich und schlecht?_

Beide nickten ihr nur schweigend zu und gingen dann in den Speisesalon.

Draco und Liël standen allein nebeneinander da.

„Ich glaube, sie mögen mich nicht besonders."teilte Liël Draco ziemlich nüchtern ihre Vermutung mit.

„Ach."Er winkte ab.

„Das bildest du dir ein."

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und er nickte geschlagen.

„Vielleicht... lieben sie dich noch nicht aus ganzem Herzen. Das kann schon sein."Liëls Blick war immer noch durchdringend.

„Na gut. Du hast bei ihnen keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Gestern."

„Dafür kann ich auch nichts, du warst daran schuld!"

Verwirrt blickte er sie von der Seite an.

„Ich war schuld daran, dass du gestern so in Gedanken versunken warst? Du hast also an mich gedacht?"wollte er schon mit fast euphorischer Stimme wissen. Natürlich war das Absicht.

„Ja, Draco. Ich denke nur an dich, tagein, tagaus!"meinte sie ziemlich trocken.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und beide mussten wieder lachen. Dann zeigte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie.

„Irgendwann find ich schon noch raus, an was du gedacht hast! Glaub mir das!"

„Nein, eher nicht, weil ich es dir dann sagen müsste! Und ich glaub nicht, dass das passiert!" Damit drehte sie sich um, um zum Essen zu gehen. Sie hatte zwar überhaupt keinen Hunger, doch dort drin konnte er sie nicht die ganze Zeit mit seinen Fragen löchern. Draco folgte ihr grinsend und kitzelte sie noch ein bisschen, bis sie in den Salon traten und wieder gesittetes Verhalten an den Tag legten.

So vergingen die Tage, die alle denselben Ablauf hatten. Draco und Liël übten zusammen, auch wenn sie beim Duellieren zum Beispiel die meiste Zeit nicht zauberten, sondern miteinander über irgendwelche Dinge quatschten. Außer, Dracos Vater wollte ihnen zusehen. Dann legten sie ihm eine ziemliche Show hin, bis er wieder ging.

Dracos Großeltern blieben eine Woche, in der es Liël nicht gelang ihr Image bei ihnen zu verbessern. Aber eigentlich war es ihr auch egal, was die zwei über sie dachten.

Die Zeit verging, bis endlich der erste September angebrochen war, Li­ëls erste Begegnung mit Hogwarts, auf das sie schon so gespannt war.


	27. 27

**D.v.G.M.1: **Hallöchen! Deine Entschuldigung hab ich sofort angenommen, weiß ja wie das mit Schule und Typen so ist.... muss am Dienstag auch wieder hin...eueueu.... Na ja, zu erfreulicheren Sachen: Liel und Draco müssten erst nach der Schule heiraten, also wenn Liel fertig ist! Das mit dem Haus kommt voraussichtlich im übernächsten Kapitel! So, alles Liebe und Gute! Und viel Musezeit für deine Geschichte! HDL, Liel

**stella dubh: **Hi! Kann schon mal sagen, dass deine Vermutung mit Slytherin stimmt, mehr aber nicht! -g- Ich find das auch voll lieb, wenn beide nett zueinander sind, aber in diesem Kapitel...hmmmmmmm....auf Regen folgt immer Sonnenschein, merk dir das! :)

**Josy: **Hi mei Mausal! So, i schreib da heit moi a bissal boarisch! Soist as ja net verlärna! heheeeee... Nein Scherz, hörst mich ja oft genug reden! -mg- Hab unsere zusammen erarbeitetes Chap in zwei geteilt, wär sonst soviel geworden! Hoffe dir gefällt, was ich da so gemacht hab! ;) Hab es heut ja endlich geschafft! Puh! Bis dann! HDGDL!!! Dei Line

**Sunshine: **Oh, danke danke! Für diese Ehrungen! -ganz rot wert und verlegen guck- Ist ganz lieb von dir! -von einem Ohr zum andern grins- Werd mich auch bemühen immer so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben, nur letzte Woche war sehr sehr stressig, haben nämlich unser Haus renoviert und alles gestrichen....Wär soviel lieber vorm Computer gehoclt und hätte geschrieben! Aber Danke noch mal! hihi! Und hier kommt mehr von Liel und Draco! LG, Liel

**Blackgirl:** Hallo! Nun, vor der Schule kommt die Zugfahrt, und eine Zugfahrt die ist lustig und schön, oder? Ja, dieses Kapitel ist wirklich interssant... Lass dich überraschen mit dem Haus! Das Kitzeln fand ich auch voll super und Dracos Großeltern musste ich dann einfach da hinstellen! -g- Bei ihrem "Chrm, chrm" musste ich auch an diese olle Kuh Umbridge denken! Bis dann! Liel

**milva: **Hello again! Hoffe es war schön im Urlaub! Bei mir regnets momentan... hmm... Dankeschön für das Lob! sowas hör ich immer gern! -grins grins grins- Freut mich dass dir der Name Liel gefällt! Mal sehen, ob sie Draco irgendwann noch verrät, was er bedeutet... LG, Liel

**Kissymouse: **Ich kann definitiv sagen, dass sie es ihm irgendwann sagen wird, in einer gewissen Stunde...-g- Also, Liel wird sich Ron und Co gegenüber so verhalten, wie sie will! Aber mehr dazu bald! Liel

**Alyssa: **Hi! sorry, dass es jetzt über ne Woche oder so gedauert hat, aber hier die Fortsetzung!

**Elenya: **Du warst auch auf Urlaub? Genau wie milva! Aber das versteh ich dann natürlich! Und zwei Chapis auf einmal lesen ist immer toll! Liel

**at all: **Viel Spa beim Lesen! Und danke für die vielen Reviews! 9Stück! -g-

* * *

Es hatte die ganze Nacht hindurch geregnet und auch der Morgen versprach nicht viel trockener zu werden. Familie Malfoy und Liël standen samt Gepäck in der Eingangshalle und verließen gerade das Haus. Liël staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die lange Limousine sah, die am Fuß der Treppe stand, die zur Tür hinauf führte.

Sie hatte sich bisher noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie sie und Draco zum Bahnhof kamen, aber in einer Limousine? Obwohl, was wunderte sie sich, bei denen war sowas wahrscheinlich Alltag.

Sie brauchten etwa eine Stunde bis sie in London waren und dort mussten sie sich auch noch durch den Morgenverkehr kämpfen. Letztendlich war es halb elf wie sie am Bahnhof King's Cross ankamen. Ohne Eile wie es schien ging Lucius Malfoy mit erhobenem Kopf voraus und Liël glaubte nicht, dass sie es sich nur einbildete, dass sich eine Menschengasse um ihn herum bildete, damit er leichter voran kam.

Schließlich waren sie bei Bahnsteig neun und zehn angekommen und kurze Zeit später stand Liël zum ersten Mal vor der knallroten Eisenbahn. Sie gefiel ihr und sie blieb kurz stehen und betrachtete sie eingehend. Weißer dichter Dampf quoll vorn aus ihr heraus und jede Menge Schüler und Eltern tummelten sich um sie herum. Eulen schrien, Katzen miauten, und auch Horus, der in seinem Käfig vor ihr auf ihrem Gepäckwagen saß, raschelte unruhig mit den Flügeln und stieß leise Schreie aus.

Der Abschied von Dracos Eltern verlief kurz und schmerzlos, Lucius hatte es angeblich eilig. Also marschierten Draco und Liël allein zum Zug und hievten kurz darauf ihr Gepäck von den Wägen.

Liël hatte es nicht lassen können und ihre sämtlichen Bücher mitgenommen! Natürlich alle so verkleinert, dass sie samt Kleidung in den Koffer passten. Doch trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, war ihr Koffer unglaublich schwer!

Laut stellte sie ihn am Boden vor der Tür ab, Draco war mit seinem schon eingestiegen. Zweifelnd sah sie ihren Koffer an und fragte sich, wie sie den da rein kriegen sollte. Aber bevor sie selbst anpacken musste, stand Draco grinsend vor ihr und hob schwungvoll ihr Gepäck in die Höhe, anscheinend ohne geringste Anstrengung. Er ging an ihr vorbei und meinte:

„Ich bin eben doch ein bisschen stärker als du."Sein Zeigefinger fuhr kurz über ihre Nase.

Liël lachte. „_Du _bist hier der Ungezogene!"

Sie schnappte sich Horus und folgte ihm.

Hinter ihr stand, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, Pansy mit ihrem Gepäckwagen. Mit offenem Mund hatte sie zugesehen, wie Draco Liëls Koffer in den Zug getragen hatte. Er hatte sie nicht einmal angeschaut! Und er hatte... er hatte... er hatte mit dieser dahergelaufenen blöden Liël geflirtet! _Ahhhhhhhhh! _

Pansy trat nun ebenfalls zur Tür hin und versuchte ihren Koffer in den Zug zu kriegen, was ihr mit viel Anstrengung nur gelang. Verärgert ging sie durch den Zug und suchte nach Draco in einem der Abteile. Sie fand ihn auch. Zusammen mit _ihr_! Auch Crabbe und Goyle saßen in dem Abteil, schauten aber genauso geistlos wie immer drein. Pansy öffnete die Tür und setzte gleich ihr gewöhnliches Grinsen auf, wenn sie Draco sah.

„Hi Draco!"flötete sie.

Der Angesprochene sah auf und lächelte leicht. Liël, die neben ihm saß, blickte ebenfalls zum Eingang hin und kniff gleich darauf ihre Lippen zusammen und atmete tief ein. Die hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

Pansy ignorierte sie gekonnt und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben Draco und fing gleich darauf an zu quasseln. Dabei berührte sie mehrere Male Dracos rechten Arm, wie Liël sauer feststellte. Und wie sie ihn ansah!

Liël tippte ungeduldig mit ihrem Fuß auf den Boden. Hatte Draco etwa vergessen, dass sie auch noch hier war? Anscheinend. Die beiden verstanden sich zu prächtig! Sie fasste schon den Entschluss einfach zu gehen und sich zu wildfremden Leuten in ein anderes Abteil zu setzen (alles war besser als das hier) als Draco selbst plötzlich aufstand.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich muss kurz weg."

„Und wohin?"fragte Pansy ihn mit großen Kuhaugen. Liël kam der Gedanke, dass ihr ein Paar Veilchen sehr gut stehen würde.

„Ins Abteil für Schulsprecher!"

Pansys Augen wurden noch größer.

„Du bist Schulsprecher?"meinte sie atemlos. Und noch bevor jemand sie daran hindern konnte, sprang sie auf und fiel um Dracos Hals und gab ihn einen Kuss auf jede Wange. Liël zwang sich ruhig aus dem Fenster zu sehen, doch auch darin sah sie das Spiegelbild der beiden. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal wie sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Draco verschwand und Pansy ließ sich grinsend neben Liël nieder. Der Kleinen würde sie schon zeigen, _wer _bei Draco ganz oben auf der Liste stand.

„Er ist ziemlich nett zu dir, oder?"

Liël schaute Pansy verstört an. Was sollte das denn werden?

„Ja, ja."fuhr diese in unbekümmerten Ton fort und betrachtete eingehend ihre Fingernägel.

„Er ist zu jeder nett, mit der er schon im Bett war."

Liël riss ihre Augen weit auf.

„Ich –"

Pansy hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Du brauchst es nicht abzustreiten. Jedes Mädchen in Slytherin weiß das mit Draco. OK, zumindest fast jedes. Du musst zugeben, er hat's damit auch nicht schwer, so gut wie er aussieht."Pansy lächelte. Wenn ihr Plan funktionierte und Liël ihrer Geschichte glaubte, würde sie sich von Draco, dem ominösen Weiberhelden, fern halten.

In Liël brodelte es aufs heftigste. Zum einen war sie enorm sauer auf diese Schlampe, die neben ihr saß, und zum anderen auf Draco!

Ruckartig erhob sie sich und stürmte nach draußen. Bloß weg von dieser Zicke!

Pansys triumphaler Blick folgte ihr. Die wär sie los.

Liël lief durch den Zug, bis sie an ein Klo kam, in das sie sich dann kurz entschlossen einsperrte. Drinnen versuchte sie sich erst einmal zu beruhigen, was aber nicht ganz klappte. Oh, diese Pansy! Und dann Draco! Erst ignoriert er sie, als sich dieses kleine Insekt da neben ihn gesetzt hat und ihm schöne Augen gemacht hat, und dann lässt er sie allein mit der! Einfach so!

„Um in sein tolles Schulsprecherabteil zu gehen!"sagte sie leise mit beißendem Sarkasmus vor sich hin.

Sie setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf die Kloschüssel. Sie hatte dieser Pansy nicht im Geringsten das geglaubt, was sie von Draco behauptet hat. Liël hatte von Anfang an mitgekriegt, dass diese Ziege hinter ihm her war. Und jetzt wollte sie Liël wahrscheinlich mit ein paar schönen Geschichten von Draco fern halten.

Sie lachte auf einmal freudlos auf und sah ihren Verlobungsring an.

„Wenn die wüsste."

Selbst wenn sie von Draco fern bleiben wollte, wäre das nicht so einfach gegangen.

Trotzdem hätte sie es keine Sekunde länger mit der allein ausgehalten. Es waren zwar noch diese zwei Typen dabeigesessen, doch sie zweifelte sogar daran, dass die irgendwas von ihrem Gespräch verstanden hatten. Sie konnte sich nicht mal an ihre Namen erinnern... Na ja....

Draco auf jeden Fall würde noch was von ihr zu hören kriegen! Am besten war es, sie ging ihn suchen, dann musste sie nicht mehr zu Pansy. Und wenn er sich entschuldigt hatte und nett war, dann würde er mit ihr in ein anderes Abteil gehen!

Liël stand vom Klo auf und trat wieder hinaus in den Gang. Rechts von ihr machte der Zug einen seltsamen Knick, und sie wunderte sich, ob das eigentlich möglich war. Kurz entschlossen wandte sie sich in diese Richtung. Und dann passierte es.

Im letzten Augenblick sah sie die Kröte am Boden sitzen, genau da, wo sie ihren Fuß hinsetzen wollte. Ihr Fuß wich nach links aus, was nicht weiter schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihr Gewicht nicht auf ihn gelagert hätte und wenn nicht im selben Moment ein kurzer, aber heftiger Ruck durch den Zug gegangen wäre, sodass sie endgültig das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Einen überraschten leisen Schrei ausstoßend fiel sie vornüber, bevor sie aber auf den Boden krachte, fingen zwei starke Arme sie auf und stellten sie wieder aufrecht hin.

Liël schaute auf und blickte in zwei grüne Augen.

Harry lächelte.

„Ging noch mal gut, was?"fragte er.

Liël lächelte zurück.

„Ja, danke, dass du mich aufgefangen hast."

„Ach, nichts zu danken! Sowas mach ich immer wieder gern."

„Du fängst also öfters hinfallende junge Damen auf?"

„Täglich. Ich kann's einfach nicht lassen."

Beide lachten. Liël bemerkte etwas verlegen, dass sie immer noch in seinen Armen lag und trat zurück.

Sie wollte noch fragen, wo Ron und Ginny waren, als ihr auffiel, dass Harry sie gar nicht mehr ansah, sondern mit finsterem Blick an ihr vorbeischaute, und seine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

„Malfoy."sagte er mit kalten, abschätzendem Ton und Liël drehte sich überrascht um.

Draco stand hinter ihr und sah sie ebenfalls nicht an, sondern Harry. Und zwar mit demselben Blick.

„Potter."Er traf sogar genau denselben Ton wie Harry.

Ein stummer Krieg zwischen ihren Blicken entbrannte und Liël bemerkte, wie schon in der Eisdiele vor einigen Wochen, dass es eine ziemlich tief sitzende Feindschaft zwischen den beiden geben musste.

Eine Weile standen sie noch so da, bis Draco Liël ansprach, ohne dabei aber Harry aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Liël, wir gehen!"

_Moment!_

Liël verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Oh, du sprichst also wieder mit mir? Liegt das etwa daran, dass deine Pansy nicht da ist? Bin ich jetzt wieder interessant genug?"

Draco wandte nun doch den Blick ab und schaute seine Verlobte verwirrt an.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Von vorhin, in unserem Abteil, falls du vergessen haben solltest, dass ich da auch drin gesessen bin! Würde mich ja nicht wundern!"

Dracos Blick zeigte nur weiterhin Verwirrung und Liël schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach, vergiss es!"

Damit drehte sie sich um, eilte an Harry vorbei, der das alles ziemlich interessiert verfolgt hatte, und wäre beinahe in eine Person gelaufen, die sich vor ihr plötzlich auftat.

„Liël?"

Ron stand vor seiner Cousine und blickte sie überrascht an.

„Dann warst doch du das, die wir hier gehört haben!"er grinste und Liël lächelte etwas gezwungen zurück. So sehr sie sich auch freute, Ron hier zu sehen, sie wollte erst mal allein sein und sich von Draco erholen!

Nun trat auch Ginny grinsend neben Ron aus dem Abteil heraus und Liël sah drinnen auch noch Hermine sitzen, die ihr lächelnd zuwinkte. Dann aber bemerkten Ron und Ginny Draco, der immer noch vor Harry dastand und alle mit seinen Blicken aufspießte, und ihre Minen wurden sofort um einiges finsterer.

„Was macht der denn hier?" wollte Ginny wissen und drinnen erhob sich Hermine und schaute vorsichtig nach draußen.

Draco war bisher ruhig gewesen und starrte Liël wieder durchdringend an. Und diese starrte wütend zurück. Es schien, als hätten sie die anderen vergessen, als sie miteinander zu reden anfingen:

„Kannst du mir jetzt mal klar und deutlich sagen, was los ist?"fragte er sie sauer.

Liël atmete tief ein.

„Pansy ist los!"warf sie ihm dann entgegen.

„Pansy?"

„Ja, die! Kaum ist sie in der Nähe, bin ich Luft! Was dir wahrscheinlich noch nicht aufgefallen ist, da du mich dann ja nicht mehr siehst!"

„Ich habe dich nicht wie Luft behandelt!"

„Oh, dann bilde ich mir das also nur ein, oder wie? Ich bilde mir also ein, dass du mich nicht mehr ansiehst, nicht mehr mit mir redest und dich nur für sie interessierst? Willst du das damit sagen?"

„Ich interessiere mich nicht für sie!"

„Sag das nicht mir, sondern ihr! Sie glaubt das nämlich schon!"

„Ach ja, und wer sagt das?"

„Ich hatte noch ein wirklich nettes, kleines Gespräch mit ihr, als du mich da einfach allein gelassen hast! Und das kam darin wirklich rüber, dass sie was von dir will!"

„Toll, darf ich jetzt nicht mehr mit ihr reden? Verbietest du mir das?"

Ron, Ginny, Harry und Hermine wechselten sehr, sehr verwirrte Blicke miteinander. Jeder schien dabei dasselbe zu denken, nämlich dass die beiden sich anhörten, als hätten sie eine Beziehung miteinander!

„Nein! Ich bin nur sauer, dass du mich nicht mehr beachtest, wenn sie da ist! Und nicht, dass du überhaupt mit ihr redest!"schloss Liël und wurde dabei immer leiser. Verletzt sah sie aus dem Fenster. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt, leer, sie wollte nicht mehr streiten!

Dann fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, dass sie gar nicht allein war mit Draco und schaute zu den anderen Vieren, die sie mit fragendem Blick musterten. Auch Draco erinnerte sich daran, wo sie eigentlich waren. Er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass Potter und Co hier zuhörten!

„Können wir woanders weiterreden?"fragte er Liël und schaute unfreundlich zu den Zuhörern.

Liël nickte. Das hier ging nur sie und Draco was an. Sie winkte ihren Freunden kurz zu und folgte Draco, der vorausging.

Als sie um die Ecke gebogen waren, flüsterte Ron fassungslos:

„Was, um Himmels Willen, war das?"


	28. 28

Während Draco vor Liël herging, sprachen sie kein einziges Wort miteinander. Er führte seine Verlobte immer weiter durch den Zug, bis er schließlich vor dem letzten Abteil anhielt, und ohne zu zögern eintrat. Liël folgte ihm dicht auf.

Es war kein normales Abteil wie das, in dem sie zuvor noch gesessen war. Zum einen war es etwa dreimal so groß und zum anderen hatte es bequem aussehende Sofas und Sessel und einen dunkelblauen Plüschteppich.

Liël vermutete, dass das hier das Schulsprecher Abteil war. Sie schloss die Schiebetür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen, wobei sie Dracos Blick auswich. Sie wollte jetzt nicht in seine Augen sehen.

Schweigend standen beide einfach nur da, bis Liël leise sagte:

„Das mit Pansy hat mich ziemlich verletzt, weißt du?"

Sie sah nun doch zu ihm hin.

Draco aber hatte sich umgedreht und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er wusste, dass er sie verletzt hatte und dass das vorhin mehr als verkehrt gewesen war. Er hatte es eigentlich gar nicht soweit kommen lassen wollen, Pansy jedoch hatte immer wieder auf ihn eingeredet und ihm gar keine Chance gegeben, mit Liël zu reden.

Selbst in seinen Ohren klang diese Ausrede lachhaft, gestand er sich ein. Würde sie ihm also glauben, wenn er sich bei ihr entschuldigte?

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und bemerkte, dass sie ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Liël, ich..."er brach ab, als die Schiebetür plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde.

Liël, die dagegen gelehnt war, sprang überrascht zur Seite.

„Ah, Draco, hier bist du!"sagte Blaise und trat ungebeten in das Abteil.

Er empfing sofort von beiden wütende Blicke, was ihn aber nicht weiter störte, und er an Draco gewandt fortfuhr.

„Du solltest schnell mal kommen! Dort hinten duellieren sich zwei Drittklässler und von Potter ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen."

„Das kann warten!"entgegnete Draco. Er wollte jetzt mit Liël reden und nicht so blöden Kindern hinterherlaufen!

In dem Moment schien ein riesiger Donner durch den Zug zu rollen und alle drei hielten sich die Ohren zu.

_Gut._ resignierte er. _Dann aber so schnell wie möglich! Und die zwei Typen können was erleben! _

„Liël, entschuldige, ich komm gleich wieder!"versicherte er ihr und sah ihr entschuldigend in die Augen.

Sie nickte nur und beide schienen im Moment vergessen zu haben, dass Liël dann mit Blaise allein blieb.

Draco verschwand und Liël fiel plötzlich ein, mit wem sie da allein in einem Abteil stand. Blaise! Sofort fiel ihr ihre letzte Begegnung in der Disco mit ihm wieder ein und ihr ganzer Körper spannte sich an.

Er schien ihre Feindseligkeit bemerkt zu haben, denn er lächelte sie schmierig an.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Meine kleine Freundin."er trat auf sie zu und sie wich zurück.

„Ich bin nicht deine Freundin, du Bastard!"fauchte sie. Leicht panisch dachte sie daran, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht dabei hatte. Er war in ihrem Umhang und der lag in dem Abteil mit Pansy. Sie hatte ihn ausgezogen, weil er ihr zu warm geworden war! Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können?!

„Natürlich bist du meine Freundin! Soll ich es dir beweisen?"

Liël stieß mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Wand und dieses Schwein blieb nicht stehen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Aber ich mach doch gar nichts!" er hob abwehrend die Hände, trat aber noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

Ohne zu überlegen, wollte Liël ihn weg schubsen, doch schnell wie eine Schlange packte er ihre Handgelenke, schob sie hinter ihren Rücken und hielt sie dort eisern umklammert. Liël sog scharf die Luft ein, als er sie an sich drückte, und versuchte ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine zu schlagen, aber er stellte sich so hin, dass sie ihre Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Ihrem Instinkt folgend holte sie tief Luft, um um Hilfe zu schreien, Blaise jedoch bemerkte ihr Vorhaben und verschloss kurzerhand mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund!

Entsetzt riss Liël ihre Augen auf und starrte in schleimig braune, gehässige Augen. Sie wollte ihren Kopf weg drehen, doch Blaise hatte eine Hand freimachen können und umfasste hart ihr Kinn. Seine Lippen lösten sich darauf wieder von den ihrigen, und um zu verhindern, dass sie schrie, legte er seine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Gefällt dir das denn nicht? Ich denke, Draco muss das mit dir andauernd machen, da er dich sonst nicht rumkriegt, so zickig wie du bist!"

Bevor er noch weiterreden konnte, schloss sich plötzliche eine Hand um seine Schulter und riss ihn brutal von Liël weg. Blaise stolperte rückwärts und Draco stellte sich beschützend vor Liël.

„Draco!"begann Blaise überrascht, kam aber nicht weiter. Draco hatte ausgeholt und schlug ihm seine rechte Faust ins Gesicht!

Blaise flog zu Boden und presste seine Hände gegen seine Nase. Er nahm sie herunter und betrachtete verärgert das Blut an ihnen. Dann schaute er wütend auf.

„Das bereust du! Wegen so einer kleinen Schlampe- "

Im nächsten Moment verstummte er wieder, da Draco sich auf ihn geschmissen hatte!

Liël beobachtete entsetzt, wie eine Schlägerei vor ihren Augen entbrannte, denn Blaise wehrte sich erbittert! Plötzlich flog Draco rückwärts aus dem Abteil und sie hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Blaise folgte Draco und ging ihm an die Gurgel. Draco aber hatte die Hände frei und pfefferte Blaise seine zwei Fäuste ins Gesicht, sodass dieser von ihm runter ging.

Die Zwei blieben nicht unbemerkt und neugierige Schüler drängten sich nach draußen, um das Spektakel anzusehen.

Liël stand immer noch am gleichen Platz und schaute nur schockiert. Die beiden rauften weiter, bis auf einmal die anderen zwei Freunde von Draco auftauchten und Blaise packten und ihn festhielten.

Draco richtete sich schwer atmend vor ihm auf starrte ihn mit seinen kalten, grauen Augen an. Dann meinte er mit noch kälterer Stimme:

„Komm ihr noch einmal zu nahe, dann gnade dir wer will. Ich tu es nicht!"

Er drehte sich ruckartig um und überließ diesen Mistkerl Crabbe und Goyle. Ohne einen Blick für die vielen neugierigen Zuschauer ging er zurück zum Abteil und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Liël, die immer noch an der Wand stand und ihn aus großen Augen ansah. Seine Augen verloren ihren kalten Glanz und Sorge machte sich in ihnen breit. Er trat auf sie zu.

„Geht es dir gut? Hat er dir weh getan?"seine Stimme war ruhig und klang besorgt.

Liël schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Mir geht's gut."meinte sie leise und unwillkürlich hob sie ihre Hand und berührte vorsichtig Dracos Gesicht.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen. Sein linkes Auge begann sich bereits blau zu verfärben und auch seine Lippe blutete. Erschrocken zog Liël ihre Hand wieder zurück.

„Du bist verletzt!"

Draco lächelte gequält.

„Halb so wild. Hauptsache dir geht's gut!"

Seine Augen sahen sie warm an und nun hob er seine Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Sie neigte ihren Kopf seiner Hand entgegen. Vergessen war all der Ärger mit Pansy, auch Blaise war völlig aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden. Sie war einfach glücklich, hier mit Draco zu stehen, und dass es ihm gut ging.

Draco öffnete seine Hand und barg ihre Wange in seiner Handfläche. Dabei strich sein Daumen, ohne dass er es richtig merkte, sanft über ihre Lippen, und ohne sein Zutun neigte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und ihren Lippen.

Liël bemerkte, was er vorhatte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, wartete gespannt darauf, dass ihre Lippen sich berührten.

Doch bevor es dazu kommen sollte, ging mit einem Ruck die Abteiltür auf, und die beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

„Draco!"

Pansys schrille Stimme halte durch das Abteil und sie schaute Draco entgeistert und geschockt an. In wilder Panik blickte sie abwechselnd Draco und dann Liël an. Diese wäre beinahe auf Pansy losgegangen! Was musste diese bescheuerte, hirnrissige Kuh gerade jetzt herein kommen? Warum?

Draco schien in etwa dasselbe zu denken, denn er funkelte die Störenfriedin böse an.

„Was?"schnauzte er sie an. Diese Frau konnte sowas von lästig sein!

Doch Pansy brachte keinen Ton heraus und blickte nur weiterhin geschockt drein. Sie drehte sich schnell um und lief weg.

Im selben Moment ertönte ein langgezogener Pfiff und beide spürten, wie der Zug langsamer wurde. Draco schaute Liël an und meinte überflüssigerweise:

„Wir sind da."

„Ja."

Beide wussten nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten und ein peinliches Schwein trat ein. (gell Josy?)

Am Gang draußen wurden Stimmen laut und Liël sagte:

„Ich geh besser in mein Abteil, meinen Umhang holen."

„Ich komm mit!"sagte Draco schnell. Noch mal allein würde er sie garantiert nicht daraus lassen!

Sie lächelte und beide suchten ihr Abteil auf. Einige Schüler standen schon draußen, die Draco neugierig ansahen, er war auch ein Blickfang mit seinem Veilchen und blutigen Lippen, und ihnen das Vorankommen erschwerten.

In ihrem alten Abteil war niemand mehr, nur Liëls Umhang lag noch immer da, wo sie ihn liegen gelassen hatte. Sie suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab und atmete auf, als sie ihn wieder in Händen hielt. Mit einem Blick auf Draco wedelte sie kurz mit ihm und hielt ein Taschentuch in der Hand. Sie reichte es Draco, damit er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte.

„Danke."sagte er und bald erinnerte nur noch das blaue Auge an die Schlägerei.

Der Zug war schließlich vollends zum Stillstand gekommen und wahre Massen an Schülern drängten ins Freie. Draco und Liël schlossen sich ihnen an. Sie waren beide immer noch sehr schweigsam, warfen sich aber heimliche Blicke zu und lächelten einander an.

Und so begann Liëls Aufenthalt in Hogwarts.

* * *

Hallo!

Schlechte Nachricht: Es wird jetzt leider so sein, dass ihr länger als sonst aufs nächste Chapi warten müsst! :(

Meine heiß und innig geliebte Schule hat wieder angefangen! Yuhuu... Und nicht nur das, ich muss meine Facharbeit noch schreiben, für die nächsten Klausuren lernen, ach ja, und Abi hab ich dieses Schuljahr auch noch!!! -heul-

Hoffe ihr versteht das! Ich werd auf keinen Fall aufhören, hier weiter zu schreiben, das versprech ich euch! Und danke, dass ihr alle immer sooooo lieb reviewt!

Da hab ich noch eine Frage, bin eben neugierig, ist hier irgendein Junge dabei, der zufällig meine Geschichte liest? Das würde mich nämlich schon interessieren! -g- Und wenn du das nicht öffentlich sagen willst, kann ja sein, kannst du mir auch ganz vertraulich ne Mail schicken! hihi! Würde mich freuen!

Und, **Josy, **stimmt was mit deinem Handy nicht? Ich kann dir nämlich keine SMS mehr schreiben, und anrufen kann man dich auch nicht! Hoffe du meldest dich, irgendwie...

So meine Lieben! Es ist jetzt 22.36 Uhr, ich bin müde! Hoffe bis bald beim nächsten Chapi!

HEAL!!! Eure Liël


	29. 29

Es regnete. Der Bahnhof lag erleuchtet von vielen Lichtern in der Dunkelheit da und wahre Massen an Schülern drängten sich auf ihm.

Liël sah sich neugierig um. Eine tiefe Stimme von links rief auf einmal über den ganzen Platz:

„Erstklässler zu mir! Hierher!"

Sie wandte den Blick und erblickte einen riesigen Mann mit einer Laterne in der Hand. Kleine Schüler scharten sich bereits um ihn und als sie alle da waren, ging er mit ihnen die Straße hinunter.

Draco folgte ihrem Blick.

„Das ist Hagrid. Ein Halbriese!"

Liël riss ihre Augen auf.

„Ein _Halbriese_?" Geschockt schaute sie noch einmal in die Richtung des Mannes, doch er war bereits verschwunden.

Draco lachte freudlos.

„Ja, frag mich nicht, wieso sie sowas auf die Schüler loslassen."

Beide folgten der Menge, bis Liël endlich das riesengroße Schloss auffiel, das auf einem Hügel stand. Liël war beeindruckt und hatte das mit dem Riesen bereits vergessen. Es war viel, viel schöner als Durmstrang! Hohe spitze Türme, mit hellerleuchteten Fenstern, schienen bis zu den niedrig hängenden Wolken zu reichen. Und es war riesig!

Beeindruckt ging sie weiter, bis sie zu den Kutschen kamen. Liël beobachtete mit einigem Unbehagen die seltsamen Tiere, die vor ihnen aufgespannt waren. Sie waren ihr unheimlich. Doch Draco ging ohne sie zu beachten weiter, direkt auf eine der Kutschen zu. Anscheinend war er ihren Anblick gewohnt und sie waren ungefährlich.

Sie entspannte sich wieder etwas und setzte sich neben Draco. In der Kutsche saßen außerdem noch die zwei Gorillas aus dem Zug, deren Namen sie sich nicht merken hatte können. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck setzte sich das Gefährt in Bewegung, und rund hundert Kutschen wanderten zu dem großen Schloss hin.

Die Fahrt war recht schweigsam, dauerte aber nicht lang. Sie verließen die Kutsche und gingen durch ein großes steinernes Portal hinein ins Schloss. Die typischen Geräusche von vielen Schülern umgaben sie und Liël betrat zum ersten Mal die große Halle von Hogwarts. Vier lange Tische waren der Länge nach aufgestellt und gegenüber vom Eingang stand ein langer Tisch quer. An ihm saßen bereits einige Lehrer. Das ganze wurde von hunderten von Kerzen erhellt, die unter freiem Himmel zu schweben schienen. Sie schaute überrascht die Decke an, die von schweren Regenwolken überzogen war.

Draco bemerkte ihre Überraschung und erklärte:

„Das ist eine verzauberte Decke, die zeigt immer das Wetter draußen."

„Ah!"machte Liël. In Durmstrang hatten sie sowas nicht.

Ihre Gruppe spaltete sich von der Menge ab und steuerte auf den Tisch ganz rechts zu. Liël setzte sich neben Draco, auf ihrer anderen Seite saß ein junges, blondes Mädchen, das mit einer Freundin fröhlich plauderte. Dann warteten sie. Die Halle füllte sich immer weiter, irgendwann tauchte der Halbriese wieder auf und setzte sich sehr zu Liëls Überraschung an den Lehrertisch. Schließlich ebbte der Strom an Schülern ab und alle hatten Platz genommen. Kurz darauf trat eine Lehrerin mit einer Pergamentrolle und einem alten Hut in der Hand in die Halle ein. Ihr folgten in etwa sechzig Kinder, die sich aufgeregt und unsicher umsahen.

„Das sind die neuen Schüler." Draco hatte sich zu ihr hinüber gebeugt.

„Vor ihnen geht Professor McGonagall mit dem sprechenden Hut in der Hand. Er teilt die neuen Schüler auf die vier Häuser auf."

Draco wiederholte nur ihre Gedanken, als sie den Hut gesehen hatte. Ihr Onkel hatte schon von ihm gesprochen. Und, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich auch noch aufsetzen musste! Zumindest hatte er das angenommen...

Die Professorin stellte den Hut auf einen Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch und die Schüler stellten sich dahinter in einer Reihe auf. Schweigen legte sich über die ganze Halle und man musste nur kurz warten, bis sich ein kleiner Ritz in der Hutkrempe auftat und der Hut zu singen begann:

Nun ist's genau ein Jahr wieder her

die damalige Zeit, sie war schwer.

Ein neues Jahr kommt zu uns wieder

und mit ihm viele neue Schüler.

Und wie's seit Zeiten meine Aufgab' ist,

Ich schick euch in die Häuser direkt von der List'.

Die einen von euch heben sich hervor

mit dem Mute des Herren Gryffindor.

Einige sind voller Hilfe und ganz taff,

die schicke ich zu Hufflepuff.

Andre wiederum sind klug, schau, schau,

sie kommen so zur Ravenclaw.

Die vierten aber sind gerissen,

Nach Slytherin werden sie geschmissen.

Ich teil euch zwar auf, doch vergesst es nie:

Zusammen seid ihr stärker und kommt zu eurem Ziel.

Nun lasst uns mit der Auswahl beginnen,

denn langsam werd ich es müde, zu singen.

Der Hut schwieg wieder und McGonagall hob die Liste an und begann, Namen vorzulesen.

„Andrews, George."

Ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge trat vor und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, mit dem Hut auf seinem Kopf. Kurze Zeit darauf rief der Hut laut „Ravenclaw!"durch die Halle, und der zweite Tisch neben dem Slytherins begann zu jubeln.

Als nächstes kam ein Mädchen an die Reihe, die nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde, woraufhin der Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle laut applaudierte.

So ging es weiter, bis schließlich eine Zacharias Barbara nach Slytherin kam. McGonagall rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen und wollte gerade nach dem Hut greifen, als dieser laut sagte:

„Halt!"

Sämtliche Augen richteten sich interessiert und verwirrt auf den Hut. Sowas hatte er noch nie gemacht.

„Ist das normal?"flüsterte Liël Draco zu und er schüttelte den Kopf.

Die Lehrer am Tisch beugten sich neugierig vor und ließen den Hut nicht aus den Augen. Dann fuhr dieser fort.

„Eine neue Schülerin haben wir vergessen!"

Aufgeregtes Flüstern brach zwischen den Reihen aus und Liël beschlich ein leicht unbehagliches Gefühl.

„Senmijonow Liël!"rief er.

Liël hob eine Augenbraue und schaute unsicher zu dem Hut hin. Das Flüstern der Schüler wurde lauter und sie sahen sich neugierig um, da kaum einer wusste, wer diese Liël war. Draco neben ihr sah genauso überrascht aus wie sie selbst, aber auch etwas verärgert. Hatte sein Vater nicht gesagt, sie würde zu ihm nach Slytherin kommen?

Liël erhob sich langsam und fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, als sich sämtliche Köpfe zu ihr hin drehten. Tief durchatmend ging sie am Tisch entlang nach vorne. Sie schaute zu dem Lehrertisch hoch und der weißbärtige Lehrer, der in der Mitte saß, lächelte sie freundlich an. Als sie zu dem Stuhl gekommen war, auf dem der Hut lag, deutete ihr McGonagall mit knapper Geste an sich zu setzen. Was sie auch tat, mit dem Hut auf ihrem Kopf.

„Hallo!"begrüßte sie eine Stimme, die anscheinend direkt in ihrem Kopf sprach.

Liël schwieg und hörte nur zu.

„So jemanden wie dich habe ich nicht oft, wir bekommen nicht jedes Jahr einen neuen, älteren Schüler! Aber wollen wir doch mal sehen, wo wir dich hinschicken. Nun, nun, Hufflepuff wär nichts für dich, das steht fest. Ravenclaw wär da schon besser, denn du bist klug! Aber, aber, nein, sehen wir weiter. Verzwickt ist das hier in deinem Kopf! Du bist mutig, kannst aber auch ziemlich gerissen sein. Doch ich glaube, dein Mut überwiegt mir! GRYFFINDOR!"

Das letzte Wort hatte er laut ausgerufen und der Tisch rechts von ihr jubelte los. Wie in Trance stand sie auf und gab der Professorin den Hut in die Hand. Sie war nicht nach Slytherin gekommen. Sie würde eine Gryffindor werden und bei ihren Verwandten sein! Unwillkürlich grinste sie und steuerte direkt auf Ron und Ginny zu, die sie aufgeregt zu sich winkten und für sie einen Platz freimachten. Sie setzte sich zwischen die beiden und sah nur grinsende Gesichter um sich herum. Im Moment hatte sie Draco völlig vergessen.

Dieser saß starr an seinem Platz. Das konnte doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein. Seine Liël war eine Gryffindor geworden! Und nicht nur das, sie würde auch bei Potter in der Clique sein! Sie würde bei Potter sein!

Eifersucht und Wut durchfuhren ihn heiß wie Feuer. Kurz blitzte noch einmal das Bild vor ihm auf, wie sie im Zug in Potters Armen gelegen war. Und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wie sehr er wollte, dass sie endlich in _seinen_ Armen lag!

Draco bekam Dumbledores Rede kaum mit, erst als vor ihm das Essen auftauchte, kam er wieder einigermaßen zu sich. Er tat sich davon was auf den Teller, ohne richtig zu bemerken, was es eigentlich genau war. Während er ohne großen Appetit aß, fiel ihm ein, dass sein Vater sicher von dieser unerfreulichen Sache informiert werden mochte, und es seine Aufgabe war, das zu tun. Er seufzte. Gerade das hatte ihm noch gefehlt...

* * *

Aloa! Wie gehts?

Hab mich diesesmal etwas aufs Dichten versucht.... na ja, vielleicht gefällts ja wem! :)

Hoffe dieses Chapi gefällt euch wieder! Sie ist endlich in ihrem Haus, das große Geheimnis ist gelüftet! YUHUU!

Bis bald! (Hoffe ich...) HEAL!!! Eure Liel


	30. 30

**Josy:** also, schön langsam zieht das mit dem „Ich weiß wo du wohnst"nimmer!ï ja, ja, dichten, meine große Leidenschaft nach dem Schreiben und Lesen! Freu mich schon auf Sonntag! Bis dann, KLKR, Line

**Milva: **Hallo! Ja, sie musste nach Gryffindor! Sonst wird's ja langweilig! Und das will doch keiner, oder? -g- Ja, ich dachte mir, dass der Hut seine eigene Szene braucht, deshalb hab ich dann in mein lyrisches Inneres gegriffen, und die einen dann nach Slytherin geschmissen! hehe! Bis dann! Liël

**Elenya: **Huuu, danke, danke! –rotwerd- ich liebe es, gelobt zu werden! Voll guter Seelenbalsam! Hoffe, das gefällt dir auch so! Bye!

**Kissymouse: **Die Fragen werden dir bald beantwortet werden, keine Sorge! Spannung pur, nicht? -g- Ciao! Liël

**haunted-jess: **Ja, Liël ist gebürtige Gryffindor! Es wird da dann noch einige lustige Szenen zwischen ihr und Draco geben! Und natürlich kommen die sich dann auch wieder näher! –mitdenAugenzwinker-

**Fallen-Angel03: **Wieso sollte Liël nicht nach G. kommen? Deinen „Mops"hab ich in diesem Kapitel namentlich erwähnt! Der Vergleich gefällt mir! Das durfte ich doch, oder? –Liebguck- Freut mich, dass dir meine Story so gut gefällt! Und versprochen, es wird wieder romantisch! ï

**Iffi: **Hallo! Eine Neue! Ist ja schön! –freu- Find's auch toll, dass es dir so gefällt! Auf gerissen ist mir nichts anderes eingefallen als Geschmissen! Ich fand das passt auch irgendwie! Bis dann, LG, Liël

**Jo Lizard: **HI! Find ich auch! Sie musste nach G. kommen, ganz klar! Hach, wenn ich da so an die nächsten Chaps denken, muss ich nur noch grinsen! hihi... Ich glaub du warst das, die gefragt hat mit der facharbeit, oder? Man kriegt in der zwölften ein Thema in einem seiner Leistungskursfächer gestellt. Für dieses Thema hast du dann ein Jahr Zeit, um es auszuarbeiten. Du brauchst da ne Mindestpunktzahl, um zum Abi zugelassen zu werden! Glaub mir, es gibt da sehr viel schöneres! Bis dann!

**stella dubh: **Wieso soll Liël was mit Harry anfangen? Dann wär ja die ganze schwere Arbeit, die ich hatte, um sie und Draco zusammenkommen zu lassen, für die Katz! Schon allein deswegen darf das nicht passieren! –mg- Also, keine Sorge! Liël

**at all: **So meine Lieben! hab mir heute Zeit genommen, das hier zu schreiben! Ich sag euch, ich bin sooooooo froh, wenn ich endlich mein Abi hab! Halleluja! Bäh! Wünscht mir Glück! ;) Und danke für eure Geduld und Sorry, dass dieses Chao doch nicht sooo lag ist, wie sonst!

HEAL! GLG; Liël

Ach ja, **DANKE JOSY! BIST SUPER! HDGDL! BIS MOGN!!!**

****

Liël setzte sich mehr als aufgeregt zwischen ihren Cousin und ihre Cousine. Ihr gegenüber saßen Harry und Hermine und grinsten genauso wie sie selbst.

„Ich wusste doch gleich, dass du nach Gryffindor kommst! Jeder Weasley tut das!"freute sich Ron.

„Ja, ich liebe diesen Hut!" fügte Ginny hinzu.

Professor McGonagall war indessen mit dem Hut verschwunden und tauchte kurze Zeit später am Lehrertisch wieder auf. Sogleich erhob sich Dumbledore und es wurde still in der Halle. Liël drehte sich wie alles Schüler zu ihm hin und Ron nannte ihr hinter ihr leise den Namen ihres Schuldirektors.

„Meine lieben Schüler! Ich will euch herzlichst Willkommen heißen in diesem neuen Schuljahr! Willkommen! Und wie zu jedem neuen Jahr, gilt es auch heuer wieder, einige wichtige Ansagen zu machen: Der verbotene Wald ist auch dieses Jahr, wie sein Name bereits sagt, verboten! Für jeden Schüler!"sein Blick suchte den von einigen Schülern, die daraufhin etwas verlegen woanders hinsahen.

„Außerdem lässt Mr Filch verkünden, dass er einige Neuerungen bei den Schulregeln vorgenommen hat. Die Liste kann man bei ihm persönlich einsehen. Und letztendlich noch etwas ganz Erfreuliches: Unser kleines Dorf Hogsmeade feiert dieses Jahr an Halloween sein 1000jähriges Jubiläum! Anlässlich dieses Jubiläums wird ein Fest stattfinden, zu dem alle ab der fünften Klasse herzlich eingeladen sind! Und da dort kräftig getanzt werden wird, soll sich jeder einen Partner suchen! So, und nun, haut rein!"

Er setzte sich und augenblicklich erschien jede Menge Essen auf allen fünf Tischen. Liël schaute überrascht, als sie Berge von Kartoffeln, Würsten, Gemüse und noch etlichen anderen Sachen sah. Um sie herum lud sich jeder so viel auf, wie auf die Teller passte, und nach kurzem Zögern tat sie es auch.

Ihre Gedanken waren dabei immer noch bei einer von Dumbledores Ankündigungen. Nämlich bei dem Fest in diesem Dorf. Es war also ein Tanzabend. Würde Draco sie fragen, ob sie mit ihm hingehen wollte?

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, doch sie hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei der Frage. Wieso sollte er sie auch nicht fragen? Immerhin hätten sie sich heute beinahe geküsst, wenn dieser blöde Mops von Pansy nicht gewesen wär... Außerdem-

„Liël?"

Liël blickte überrascht auf. Ron hatte sie angesprochen und das anscheinend nicht zum ersten Mal. Auch die anderen sahen sie fragend an.

„Äh, ja?"

„Träumst du?"

„Nein! Ich hab nur etwas nachgedacht!"

„Ah. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass wir uns morgen schon treffen, um den neuen Jäger für unser Team auszuwählen. Du willst doch noch spielen, oder?"

„Sicher! Ich freu mich schon!"

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile, bis das Abendessen vorbei war und Dumbledore ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte. Sie reihten sich in die Gryffindor Menge ein und wanderten nach oben in ihren Turm.

Liël schaute sich begeistert in der Schule um. An den riesigen Wänden hingen wunderschöne Gemälde, deren Motive sich alle bewegten und miteinander redeten. Nebenbei fragte sie sich auch, wie sie sich hier zurecht finden sollte, ohne sich zu verlaufen, das Schloss war nämlich wirklich riesig!

Ihre Gruppe hielt plötzlich vor einem Gemälde an, auf dem eine dicke, rosa gekleidete Frau saß und sie kritisch musterte.

„Passwort?"

Ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren stand vor ihr und sagte laut und deutlich, so dass jeder es hören konnte:

„_Dicentem dicere verum_!" (Für die, die es interessiert, das heißt: _Lächelnd die Wahrheit sagen_! Ist ein Zitat von Horaz, mein Lateinlehrer würde sich glaube ich freuen, wenn er das lesen würde! hihi... Mein Unterricht soll ja wenigstens für irgendwas gut sein!)

Die Frau nickte und das Porträt klappte zur Seite.

Dahinter tat sich ein runder Raum auf, der mit roten Möbel eingerichtet war, ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin und flauschige Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden.

„Mädchen gehen nach links in ihre Schlafsäle, Jungen nach links!"wies die Schwarzhaarige die kleinen Erstklässler an.

Ginny trat neben Liël und nahm sie beim Arm.

„Ich zeig dir unser Zimmer."

Die beiden wünschten dem Rest ihrer Clique eine gute Nacht und Ginny führte Liël in ein Zimmer im Mädchentrakt. In ihm standen sechs Himmelbetten mit großen Baldachins darüber. Neben jedem stand ein Koffer und bei Liëls Bett auch ein leerer Käfig. Horus musste also draußen wo sein.

Ginny streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte.

„Gott sei Dank ist morgen erst Sonntag! Ausschlafen!"

Liël setzte sich auf ihr weiches Bett und öffnete ihren Koffer, um ihr Nachtgewand herauszuholen. Währenddessen sprang Ginny auf ihr Bett und setzte sich neben sie.

„Sag mal, an wen hast du da vorhin gedacht beim Essen?"

„Hm? An... niemanden."

„Ja, sicher."meinte Ginny trocken.

„An Draco, oder?"grinste sie dann.

Liël riss ihre Augen auf.

„Nein!"dann, etwas leiser: „Ja."

„Aha."Ginny war vollauf interessiert.

„Und?"

„Was und?"fragte Liël verwirrt.

„Na, was läuft da genau? Ich meine, nach der Szene im Zug etwas mehr, oder?"

„Nein, da läuft nix! Zumindest nicht so richtig."Liël stöberte eifrig in ihrem Koffer.

„Definiere _nicht so richtig_!"

„Nun ja, das ist sehr kompliziert."sagte sie unsicher. Sie konnte jetzt nicht die ganze Palette an Ereignissen aufzählen, das würde zu lange dauern!

„Und ich bin müde!"fügte sie noch schnell hinzu.

Ginnys linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben und sie sah ihre Cousine mit stechendem Blick an.

„Ist er denn nett?"

„Wieso fragst du?"Liël war verwirrt über diese Frage.

„Weißt du, ich wie ziemlich alle hier kennen ihn nur als ziemlich eingebildeten, groben, vorlauten, egoistischen, gemeinen Idioten. So gesehen ist doch meine Frage berechtigt."erklärte Ginny.

Liël schaute verstört. Sprachen sie hier vom selben Draco?

„Nun ja, so am Anfang war er schon ein ziemlicher Idiot, nur mit der Zeit, wurde er immer netter."

_Wenn's da halt nicht diese blöde Pansy geben würde..._

„Wirklich?"wunderte sich Ginny.

„Wow."

In dem Moment kamen die anderen vier Schülerinnen ins Zimmer und begrüßten Ginny übermütig. Es bot sich ihnen keine Chance mehr, weiter zu reden, was Liël auch gar nicht so schlimm fand. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie Draco und die anderen nicht besonders mochten, doch nach Ginnys Beschreibung, schienen sie sich regelrecht zu hassen!

_Oh Mann..._

Was würden sie wohl sagen, wenn sie das mit ihrer Verlobung erfahren würden?

Etwas später ging das Licht aus und die Mädchen legten sich schlafen.


	31. 31

**Drachen auge: **Hallo dia! Erst mal ein riiiiiiiiiesen großes Dankeschön für deine Review! Die ist so lieb! Hab mich echt gefreut! Ich kenn das, wenn man eine Geschichte findet und alle Kapitel non stop durchliest! Aber das meine auch so ist... –seeliggrins- cool... Ich bin genau wie du über eine Freundin zu FF gekommen, weil ich auch noch während der Bücherpause lesen wollte! Und ich bin ihr so dankbar! Aber wieder zu dir: Du lobst mich da voll, ich find das wirklich schön! ï hihi... Ach, ich hab grad wieder so ein Dauergrinsen! Ich mochte Draco eigentlich schon immer! Ich hab's so mit den schlimmen Jungs! -g- Bei mir werden sie dann nämlich immer (zumindest meistens) brav! Ich finds auch cool, dass ich dich auch zu einem Dracofan machen konnte! Und ich fühl mich auch geehrt, dass ich dich da wieder zum lesen bringen konnte! ï (Ich grinse noch immer!) Also, bis dann! Hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch! LG, Liël

**D.V.G.M.1: **HI! Ach ja, bevor ich's vergesse, was bedeutet eigentlich dein Name? Und nun zur Review: Danke! Und, du weißt ja noch gar nicht, ob die zwei wirklich heiraten? hehe... Mal sehen, was ich da noch mache... Oh, Schule, versteh ich voll und ganz! Kann dir da auch viele Lieder vorsingen drüber! lalala... oioioi... Naja, da muss man durch! Bis dann! HDAL! Liel

**Fallen-Angel03: **so, hab ich schnell genug weitergeschrieben? –g- Hoffe dieses Chap gefällt dir auch wieder! Liël

**stella dubh: **So, das Kapitel hier ist länger und Draco ist da auch wieder mit dabei! Hoffe, du bist zufrieden! ;) Danke fürs aufbauen! ï HDL, Liel

**elenya: **Du lobst mich ja schon wieder! hihi! Danke! Bis dann, Liel

**Jo Lizard: **Dieses Chap ist länger! Keine Sorge, musst nicht auf die nächsten zwei warten! Aus welchem Bundesland kommst du? Ba-Wü? Die Referate hören sich auch toll an! Musste heut eins in Latein halten, übers Kapitol! Liel

**Josy: **Na meine kleine süße Maus? Bist am So noch gut heimgekommen? So, zum dritten Mal, dieses Chap ist länger, und Draco und Liel sind da beide wieder da! Allerdings ist es vielleicht nicht so romantisch, wie du es gerne haben würdest! Aber versprochen, die allerromantischste Szene kommt bald! Du weißt schon, welche...!!! Hach, -schmelz-

Ja, und wann kommt hier mein Krum? Ich sag's dir Frau, du treibst es noch so weit, dass ich viele viele Geschichten über Krum und Hermine schreibe, und Ron schieb ich dann irgendwie immer ab!!! hahahahahahahahahahaha.... Und meine Familie kriegst du nicht! (Oh Gott, muss ich grad lachen!) HDGDL!!! KLKR, Liel

**milva: **Draco ist hier wieder mit dabei! Und sie haben wieder eines ihrer typischen Gespräche! Und lass dich mit Harry noch überraschen! Wer weiß was ich da noch alles vorhab... hehehe.... Und ich kann dir versprechen, du wirst das Hogsmead-Fest lieben!!! Bis dann, Liel

**Kissymouse: **Hi, hi! Es wird interessant, wie die anderen reagieren! Ja, ja... ï Ich glaub Pansy lass ich ohnmächtig werden, oder sie fängt an zu kreischen, oder so, das weiß ich nohc nicht genau! LG, Liel

**haunted-jess: **Draco und Liël treffen hier wieder aufeinander! Yuhuu! Freu dich! Ciao, Liel

**ayrana: **Oh, ist das cool, noch eine, die nicht aufhören konnte, zu lesen! Wie sehr mich das schmeichelt! –ganzrotwerd- Und dass du sie dann auch noch liebst! (ich grinse schon wieder dauerhaft!) Du machst auch abi? Wo denn? Ich in Bayern. Keine Sorge, Draco ist definitiv sehr eifersüchtig! Wirst schon sehen. Ich liebe auch diese Versöhnungen! Und diesmal wird's dann eine so richtig schöne Versöhnung, so mit allem drum und dran! Bis dann! Liel

**Leandriel-Whitestorm: **Hihi, noch eine die alles auf einmal durchgelesen hat! –freu- So, hier ist das 31. Kapitel, hoffe, die Wartezeit war nicht so schlimm! ï Schön, dass sie dir so gut gefällt! Ciao, Liel

Der Morgen graute mit jeder Menge Nebel, der langsam und dick vom See herauf zog. Liël saß am Fenster und schaute zu der aufgehenden Sonne hin. Sie war in aller Frühe aufgewacht und hatte nicht mehr schlafen können. Also hatte sie sich angezogen und wartete nun darauf, dass die anderen langsam aufwachten.

Der Kamin in ihrem Zimmer brannte und verbreitete wohlige Wärme. Es war hier überhaupt sehr angenehm warm, ganz anders als in Durmstrang. Liël war froh hier zu sein. Noch vor ein paar Monaten wär es ihr unmöglich erschienen, dass all das hier geschehen könnte! Doch nun... Sie war nicht mehr bei ihrem Onkel und seiner Familie, sie hatte auch Durmstrang verlassen und war in Hogwarts und das mit ihrer Cousine und ihrem Cousin und deren Freunden, sie verstand sich außerdem gut mit Draco!

Ob er sie wohl fragen würde, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball wolle?

Liël schob den Gedanken beiseite. Eine nervende Unruhe ergriff immer wieder von ihr Besitz, wenn sie daran dachte.

Hinter ihr im Zimmer gähnte wer. Sie sah sich um und erkannte, dass Ginny endlich wach war und sie verschlafen anschaute.

„Du bist schon wach? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Liël nickte.

„Ja, ich liebe dieses Himmelbett!"

„Gut. Ich hab Hunger. Wartest du kurz, dann können wir zusammen frühstücken gehen."

Ginny ging ins Bad und kurze Zeit später marschierten die Zwei in die große Halle. Es waren noch wenige Schüler da, der Rest schien den Sonntag voll und ganz auszunutzen.

Liël schaute automatisch zum Slytherin Tisch, doch Draco war auch noch nicht da. Er schien es wohl auszunutzen, mal nicht um Punkt acht beim Frühstück zu sein. Dabei hätte sie ihn so gern gesehen.

Etwas betrübt setzte sie sich neben Ginny.

„Sag mal, wann genau ist die Auswahl heute für den Jäger?"fragte sie und schmierte sich ein Butterbrötchen.

„Gleich heut Vormittag nach dem Frühstück. Ron will so schnell wie möglich mit dem Training anfangen. Er ist unser Kapitän."

„Aha, OK. Und wer ist der andere Jäger neben dir?"

„Einer aus der Fünften. Er wurde letztes Jahr aufgenommen. Sein Name ist Thomas Wood. Ich kann ihn dir heut ja zeigen."

Sie plauderten weiter, als nach und nach alle Schüler eintrudelten und sich setzten. Liël konnte einen kurzen Blick auf Draco erhaschen, doch er schaute nicht in ihre Richtung. Schließlich kamen auch Ron, Hermine und Harry an den Tisch. Es ergab sich, dass er neben Liël sitzen musste.

Sie ratschten alle über die Schule, über Quidditch und hatten jede Menge zu lachen. Das Frühstück endete und alle bis auf Hermine, die noch kurz was in der Bibliothek nachsehen wollte, gingen wieder nach oben, um ihre Besen zu holen. Als sie am Slytherin Tisch vorbei gingen, bemerkte Liël nicht Dracos Blick, da Harry ihr gerade einige lustige Geschichten über Ron und Quidditch erzählte.

Dracos giftiger Blick folgte diesem Potter. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder machte der sich da an seine Freundin heran? An seine Verlobte? Und wieso lachte sie mit ihm? Gefiel ihr das auch noch? Hatte sie ihn vergessen? Das wär alles nicht soweit gekommen, wenn sie nach Slytherin gekommen wär!

Er hatte gestern Abend seinem Vater noch von dieser Sache geschrieben. Er war gespannt, was dieser tun würde, obwohl er es gleichzeitig auch gar nicht wissen wollte. Er beendete gezwungen ruhig sein Frühstück und überlegte, was er tun könnte.

Einerseits wollte er was mit ihr unternehmen, mit ihr allein sein. Doch andererseits war er sauer auf sie, weshalb er sie heute eigentlich gar nicht sehen wollte! Aber wenn er sie nicht sah, dann bestand die Möglichkeit das sie mit Potter allein war! Und das wollte er auch wieder nicht!

Als er vom Tisch aufstand sah er, wie Liël mit den anderen und ihren Besen auf das Portal zugingen. Anscheinend wollten sie Quidditch trainieren.

_Jetzt schon? _fragte er sich.

Doch als noch mehr Leute mit ihren Besen nach draußen gingen, dämmert ihm, dass sie wahrscheinlich neue Spieler auswählten. Er stockte kurz. Liël hatte einen Besen dabei gehabt. Wollte sie etwa ins Gryffindor Team? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie bei Turnieren gegeneinander spielen müssten!

Er fasste sich erschöpft an die Stirn. Wenn das Schuljahr jetzt schon so anfing, wie ging das dann weiter? Kurz entschlossen wandte er sich ebenfalls nach draußen.

Es war ein ziemlich feuchter Morgen. Die Sonne hatte es noch nicht ganz geschafft, den schweren Nebel zu vertreiben, und das Gras war noch nass vom Morgentau. Am Quidditch Platz reihten sich viele Schüler auf, ein jeder mit seinem Besen. Die momentane Mannschaft stand in der Mitte des Feldes und Weasley gab ein paar Anweisungen.

Draco stellte sich in eine Nische, in der er nicht gesehen werden konnte, und beobachtete nur. Liël hatte er schnell unter den anderen ausmachen können und er traute seinen Augen kaum. Sie hatte einen Feuerblitz! Wieso hatte er nichts davon gewusst? Und wenn sie aufgenommen werden würde, Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dann hatte der Erzfeind seiner Mannschaft zwei dieser super Besen! Er seufzte.

Liël stand mitten unter den anderen Bewerbern. Mehrere von ihnen warfen ihr neidische oder beeindruckte Blicke zu, als ihnen ihr Besen aufgefallen war. Krum hatte ihn ihr vor drei Jahren geschenkt, als er die Schule verlassen hatte, und sie würde sich heute mit ihm anstrengen!

Ron stand vor ihnen und erklärte gerade, was sie tun sollten. Jeweils drei von ihnen würden gegen ihre Jäger und Harry kämpfen, um dann an Ron vorbei ein Tor zu schießen. Der Reihe nach wurden sie abgezählt und in Dreiergruppen eingeteilt. Liël war mit zwei weiteren Mädchen zusammen. Sie waren welche der letzten und mussten so ziemlich lange warten. Doch schließlich kamen auch sie an die Reihe und zeigten was sie konnten.

Liël versuchte am Anfang mit den anderen Zwei als Team zu spielen und gab die Bälle immer wieder ab. Allerdings dachten die beiden nur an sich und versuchten auf gut Glück die starke Verteidigung zu durchbrechen. Zweimal machte sie das mit, dann reichte es ihr. Als sie wieder den Ball bekam, startete sie durch. Sie spornte ihren Feuerblitz an und ließ Ginny und diesen Thomas mit Leichtigkeit hinter sich. Harry jedoch folgte ihr gleich auf, schaffte es aber nicht, ihr den Ball abzunehmen. Schließlich kamen sie dann in Rons Bereich, doch beide versagten und Liël punktete.

Ginny applaudierte und auch Hermine, die unten in den Tribünen saß. Harry und Ron grinsten sie an und sie glitt wieder nach unten.

Als sie fertig waren, verkündete Ron, dass sie ihnen das Ergebnis nächste Woche sagen würden, womit alle entlassen waren.

Liël ging mit den anderen gerade zurück, als plötzlich Draco vor ihnen stand.

Überrascht blieben sie alle stehen. Harry, der vor Liël stand, meinte ärgerlich:

„Gibt's was?"

„Liël, können wir reden?"Dracos Stimme klang eisig, als er Harry anstarrte.

„Ähm, ja."antwortete sie und schaute an Harry vorbei in Dracos Augen.

Doch Ron mischte sich ein.

„Aber -"wollte er anfangen, aber Ginny stieß ihn in die Seite und meinte schnell.

„Wir gehen schon!"Dabei warf sie Harry und Ron beschwörende Blicke zu und zog ihren Bruder mit sich. Hermine und Harry folgten ihnen verwirrt und unwillig.

Draco wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite waren und meinte dann:

„Gehen wir ein Stück?"

„Gern."Liël lächelte. Er wollte mit ihr allein sein. Ob er sie jetzt dann fragen würde? In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es.

Sie gingen am See entlang, der nun klar und ohne Nebel dalag. Die Sonne zeichnete schillernde Muster auf seine Oberfläche und es versprach ein warmer Tag zu werden.

„Und, wie gefällt es dir so?" fragte Draco ruhig, nachdem sie schon eine Weile allein nebeneinander her gegangen waren.

„Es ist wunderschön hier!" antwortete sie gleich.

„Viel schöner als in Durmstrang! Einfach freundlicher und wärmer! Und die Leute sind auch netter."erklärte sie. Schön langsam wurde sie ungeduldig.

„Und du spielst Quidditch. Das war eine tolle Aktion vorhin da oben! Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätten wir bei uns auch spielen können."meinte er etwas bedauerlich und doch schien er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders.

„Ja."

Es trat wieder Schweigen ein und beide wussten nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten. Liël fragte sich, ob er sie heute überhaupt noch fragen würde. Oder hatte er schon eine andere? Warum aber wollte er dann mit ihr allein sein? Sie war verwirrt.

„Du verstehst dich anscheinend sehr gut mit den anderen, oder?"

Liël schaute ihn von der Seite her an. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

Sie waren inzwischen an eine riesige Trauerweide gelangt. Ihre Äste hingen weit in den See hinein und umfassten auch das Ufer, so dass ein ruhiger abgegrenzter Raum entstand. Sie blieben in ihm stehen und Draco griff sich ein paar Steine und warf sie in den See.

Liël kam ein kleiner Gedanke. War er etwa eifersüchtig? Aber warum? Und auf wen?

Draco hatte aufgehört mit Steinen zu werfen und hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht. Er hatte seine Arme verschränkt und musterte sie.

„Läuft da was zwischen dir und Potter?"

Liël sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Wie bitte?"

Er kam näher.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob was zwischen dir und Potter läuft?"

_Ob ich was mit Harry habe? Spinn ich? Deswegen wollte er mit mir allein sein? Um mich _das _zu fragen? _

„Und deshalb wolltest du mit mir allein sein? Du wolltest nur das wissen?"wiederholte sie ihre Gedanken laut und sauer.

„Ich kann dich ja schlecht vor ihm fragen, oder?"gab auch er wütend zurück.

„Warum nicht? Dann würde er dich wenigstens für genauso bescheuert halten, wie ich dich!"

„Bescheuert?"Seine Augen glitzerten vor Wut.

„Du hältst mich also für bescheuert?"

„Ja! Jemand, der so eine Frage stellt, ist das auch!"

„Ach, hältst du sie leicht für so unangebracht?"

„Allerdings! Wieso sollte ich was mit Harry anfangen? Ich kenn ihn doch kaum, im Gegensatz zu –" Sie brach ab.

„Im Gegensatz zu?"hakte Draco nach.

„Ach, vergiss es!"

Sie eilte an ihm vorbei. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Schloss, einfach weg von ihm.

„Liël!"rief er ihr noch hinterher, doch sie hörte nicht darauf und lief nur weiter.

Draco starrte ihr wütend und verwirrt hinterher.


	32. 32

Erst als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, blieb sie stehen. Sie atmete schwer, da sie den ganzen Weg gerannt war. Im Zimmer war niemand. Ginny musste wohl mit den anderen noch unterwegs sein. Das war ihr auch ganz recht, jetzt konnte sie sowieso keinen vertragen.

Dieser Idiot! Sie machte sich da große Hoffnungen, dass er sie fragen würde, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball wolle, und dann unterstellt er ihr, es mache den Anschein, dass sie was mit Harry habe! Durfte sie jetzt etwa kein anderes männliches Wesen mehr ansehen, außer ihn?

Aufgeregt ging sie im Zimmer auf und ab.

Tja, wenn er sie nicht zum Ball ausführen würde, hatte er sicher schon eine andere! Aber sich beschweren, dass sie mit Harry redete? Er sollte ihr nur einmal noch unterkommen, sie würde ihn so zur Sau machen!

Sie hielt es in ihrem Zimmer nicht mehr länger aus und verließ den Gryffindor Turm. Sie wollte die Bibliothek suchen, vielleicht konnte sie sich dort etwas ablenken. Allerdings dauerte es einige Zeit, bis sie diese fand. Unterwegs traf sie auf einen Geist mit seltsamer Halskrause und fragte ihn nach dem Weg. Er nannte ihr mehrere Abkürzungen, doch anscheinend war sie einmal falsch abgebogen, da sie plötzlich in der Eulerei stand.

Sie nutzte das, um Horus einen Besuch abzustatten, ging aber bald wieder, als sie feststellte, dass es ihm an nichts fehlte. Sie suchte weiter.

Mit knapper Not war sie diesem blöden Poltergeist entgangen, der mit offenen Tintenfässern rum schmiss, wobei sie einen weiteren Geheimgang entdeckte. Er führte über eine Leiter nach unten und plötzlich trat sie hinter einem großen Porträt heraus in die große Halle. Sie beschloss, sich diesen Geheimgang auf jeden Fall zu merken und suchte weiter. Letztendlich fand sie dann die Bibliothek und trat ein.

Wie bereits bei den Malfoys staunte sie nicht schlecht. Nur, dass diese Bibliothek noch größer war! Bewundernd ging sie von einer Bücherreihe zur nächsten und griff sich dann blindlings ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch.

„Drachen und ihr Vorkommen in Muggellegenden."

stand auf ihm und sie stellte es wieder zurück. Das interessierte sie dann doch weniger. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie ein paar Bücher gefunden, die ihr mehr zusagten.

Sie konnte ich jedoch nicht richtig konzentrieren, sondern schweifte immer wieder ab mit ihren Gedanken. Das Gespräch mit Draco wollte ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Warum tat er so etwas? Hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte?

Leises Gekichere lenkte sie ab. Von ihrem Platz aus konnte sie wunderbar die ganze Bibliothek überblicken, ohne selbst gleich entdeckt zu werden. Und was sie sah ließ sie etwas nachdenklich drein schauen.

Ron und Hermine tauchten plötzlich hinter einem der Regale auf und Hermine kicherte ununterbrochen. Auch Ron grinste und flüsterte ihr was ins Ohr. Hermine wurde rot und kicherte darauf noch mehr und beide verließen, ohne Liël bemerkt zu haben, die Bibliothek.

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und versuchte sich wieder auf ihre Bücher zu konzentrieren. Doch immer wieder tauchte Dracos Bild vor ihren Augen auf. Schließlich gab sie es auf, lesen zu wollen, und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme.

Sie war auf einmal unglaublich müde. Wieso konnte nicht alles so verlaufen, wie sie es sich wünschte? Wieso konnte sie nicht mit Draco auf den Ball gehen und dann... und dann von ihm geküsst werden?

Sie seufzte auf. Konnte ihr nicht einfach dieser Wunsch erfüllt werden?

Draco starrte Liël wütend hinterher. Dann drehte er sich um und ging in die andere Richtung am See entlang. Sie hatte also gesagt, sie habe nichts mit Potter. Allerdings stritten bei diesem Gedanken zwei innere Stimmen in ihm. Hatte sie die Wahrheit gesagt? Oder hatte sie gelogen? Sie war extrem sauer geworden, aber vielleicht war sie auch überrascht gewesen, dass er ihr auf die Schliche gekommen war. Oder es war was anderes. Was hatte sie noch gesagt? Ob er sie nur das fragen hatte wollen. Hätte sie vielleicht eine andere Frage erwartet? Wenn ja, welche? Und dann hatte sie gesagt, sie kenne Potter nicht so gut, wie jemand anderen. Hatte sie damit ihn gemeint? Sie könnte sich dann also vorstellen, mit ihm etwas anzufangen? Aber wieso sollte seine Frage, ob sie was mit Potter habe, denn so unberechtigt gewesen sein? Er hatte doch immerhin Augen im Kopf und gesehen, wie sie sich angelächelt hatten und miteinander gescherzt hatten! Er war schließlich nicht dumm oder bescheuert!

Wieder fing es in ihm zu brodeln an. Sie hielt ihn also für bescheuert? Nur weil er sie etwas offensichtliches gefragt hatte? Aber anscheinend war es für sie doch nicht so offensichtlich wie für ihn, oder sie spielte ihm wirklich nur was vor.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Eine frische Brise kam auf und ihn fröstelte leicht, so dass er wieder zurück zum Schloss ging. Er hatte nicht vor, mit irgend jemanden zu sprechen, und eilte so schnurstracks in den Kerker zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ließ sich in einen der Ledersessel gleich am Kamin nieder und schloss wie erschlagen die Augen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich total KO. Die Sache nahm ihn wohl doch mehr mit als er dachte.

Eine Weile saß er so ungestört da, bis sich ganz in seine Nähe zwei Mädchen setzten und zu plaudern anfingen. Genervt öffnete er seine Augen wieder, setzte sich auf und wollte sie wegschicken, um seine Ruhe zu haben, als er zufällig ein paar Worte ihres Gesprächs auffing und interessiert zuhörte.

„Er hat dich also gefragt?"

Die andere kicherte.

„Ja! Oh, ich bin schon so aufgeregt, obwohl der Ball erst in gut zwei Monaten ist!"

„Ja, und ich hab noch keine Ahnung, was ich anziehen werde! Da ist mal ein Schulball und ich hab nichts zum Anziehen!"

„Meinst du in Hogsmeade bekommt man noch was schönes?"

„Wo doch dort der Ball stattfindet? Schaut eher schlecht aus, würde ich sagen! Leider."

Draco erhob sich. Schulball? In Hogsmeade? Warum verdammt noch mal wusste er nichts davon?

Er ging zum schwarzen Brett und schaute, ob dort etwas stand. Und tatsächlich!

Schnell las er sich die Einladung zum Ball in Hogsmeade an Halloween durch und schaute dabei immer ungläubiger. War es das, was Liël gewollt hatte, dass er es sie fragen würde? Dass er sie fragen würde, mit ihm zu dem Ball zu gehen?

Er lachte freudlos auf. Das hatte sie also erwartet und er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie was mit Potter hatte. Deshalb war sie so sauer gewesen. Und weggerannt. Plötzlich kam ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke. Was wäre, wenn sie genau jetzt auf Potter treffen würde?

Schlagartig drehte er sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste sie finden, und das schnell!

Er durchsuchte das ganze Schloss, von der Bibliothek bis zur Eulerei. Doch nirgends konnte er sie finden! Wenn sie jetzt im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war? Mit Potter? Er konnte da nicht hin! Verzweifelt suchte er noch einmal die Schule ab, auch sämtliche Geheimgänge die er kannte. Letztendlich gab er es dann auf und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen eine Wand.

Dann aber hörte er eine vertraute Stimme, die mit einer anderen sehr vertrauten Stimme sprach. Vorsichtig schaute er um die Ecke und da sah er sie. Liël und Potter!

Liël saß noch eine Weile in der Bibliothek, bis sie es dort nicht mehr aushielt. Sie stellte die Bücher zurück und schlenderte durch das Schloss. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Doch da sprach sie jemand von hinten an.

„Hey Liël!"

Sie drehte sich überrascht um und sah Harry vor sich stehen.

„Ja?"fragte sie ihn überrascht.

Er musterte sie etwas nachdenklich.

„Geht es dir gut? Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus."meinte er dann mitfühlend.

_Fertig ist gar kein Ausdruck. _dachte sie.

„Nein, nein, mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde."antwortete sie.

_Wenn's das nur wäre!_

„Ach so."

Dann druckste er etwas verlegen rum.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich etwas fragen."

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich etwas fragen."

Jetzt war es zuviel für Draco! Er befürchtete, Potter würde sie etwas ganz bestimmtes fragen, das er Liël eigentlich fragen wollte!

Er trat um die Ecke. Potter sah ihn überrascht aber sofort auch ärgerlich an. Liël, die mit dem Rücken zu Draco stand, dreht sich um und schaute nicht minder ärgerlich.

„Liël, wir müssen reden!"sagte er ohne Umschweife.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit dir noch zu bereden hätte!"Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und funkelte ihn an.

„Einiges! Und jetzt komm bitte!"

„Ach, darf es Harry diesmal wieder nicht hören?"fragte sie bissig.

„Nein, weil es ihn wieder nichts angeht!"

„Oh, vorhin ging es ihn eigentlich schon auch was an!"

Draco beherrschte sich, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Das hier geht aber definitiv nur uns zwei was an! Kannst du also gehen?"wandte er sich nun an Harry.

Dieser schaute böse, sah dann aber Liël an. Sie nickte kurz.

„Ich komm gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum."erklärte sie, Harry nickte und ging. Allerdings nicht, ohne Draco noch einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Also?"forderte Liël Draco wütend auf, ihr zu sagen, was er wollte.

Dieser atmete erst einmal tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie war ja nicht grundlos sauer.

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich entschuldigen. Das war vorhin wirklich ziemlich bescheuert von mir." sagte er dann ruhig.

Liël sah ihn verwundert an. Ihre Wut legte sich augenblicklich und sie schaute ihm in seine grauen Augen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort.

„Und dann wollte ich dich noch fragen, ob du mit mir zum Ball möchtest."

Er schaute sie offen aber auch etwas verschmitzt an und um seine Lippen legte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

Liël wusste erst nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie war viel zu überrascht dazu! Sie hätte eigentlich mit vielem gerechnet, das er ihr hier jetzt sagen wollte, doch dass er sie zum Ball einlud... Aber warum zögerte sie jetzt? War sie nicht vorhin in der Bibliothek gesessen und hatte sich genau das gewünscht? Konnten ihre Wünsche nicht immer so schnell in Erfüllung gehen?

Dann stahl sich auch ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und es war genauso verschmitzt wie seines.

„Du glaubst also, du kannst dich so leicht wieder mit mir versöhnen?"

„Nun, ich könnte dich auch in einer Kutsche mit vier Einhörnern abholen. Oder ich schicke lauter kleine Elfen zu dir, die dir wunderschöne Lieder vorsingen, während du dich für den Ball herrichtest. Oder ich schicke dir jede Menge Schokolade –"

„Damit ich dann nicht mehr in mein Kleid passe?"

„Nein, um dir die Zeit zu versüßen, bis du mich wieder siehst!"antwortete er und grinste dabei.

Sie lachte.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass du bei deinen ganzen Geschenken davon ausgehst, dass ich mit dir zum Ball gehe?"

„Natürlich."

„Und wer sagt dir, dass ich das auch tue?"neckte sie ihn.

Er senkte seinen Kopf etwas, ließ sie aber nicht aus den Augen.

„Hm, ich."

„So, du."Sie stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Aber nur, wenn ich wirklich Kutsche, Elfen und Schokolade bekomme!"forderte sie.

Er lächelte siegessicher. „Einverstanden!"

„Gut. Dann ist das abgemacht, wir beide gehen zu dem Ball!"

Draco verneigte sich leicht vor ihr.

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein." scherzte er.

„Na, das hoffe ich auch!"

Sie lächelten sich beide an, bis Liël langsam rückwärts ging.

„Ich muss dann mal zurück, sonst... machen die sich noch Sorgen oder so."

„Oh ja, sonst kommt Potter, um dich zu retten!"

„Ich würde mich aber nicht retten lassen!"sagte sie noch, winkte ihm und ging.

Draco schaute ihr hinterher, bis sie um die Ecke bog. Sie würde lieber bei ihm bleiben, als mit Potter mitzugehen. Das tat gut.

Gut gelaunt ging er zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum.


	33. 33

Hallo mal wieder an alle! Sorry, dass das hier so lange dauert, aber, obwohl ich momentan Ferien hab, hab ich so viel zu tun, irgendwie traurig! Bin ich froh, wenn ich mein Abi hab! Aber jetzt zu euch:

**Babygirl**: Hallo erst mal und ja, ich schreib ja schon weiter! -g-

**D.v.g.m: **Hellas! OK, so fix wars diesmal nicht so ganz beim Hochladen... hehe... Hoffe, das bessert sich wieder! Und dankeschön für dein Lob! –ganzliebguck- Hoffe dieses Chap gefällt dir auch wieder! Und der Ball kommt bald, hoffe ich... Liel

**milva: **Nein, Draco holt sie wirklich mit einer Kutsche ab! Und die Elfen singen dazu fröhlich! Ist doch klar, oder? hihi! Nein Scherz! Wo soll er denn die Einhörner herkriegen? -g- Kann man sich nicht denken, was Harry fragen wollte? Dachte, das wär klar... Bis dann! LG, Liel

**Josy: **HI! Nun, vielleicht taucht hier auch noch Krum so ganz nebenbei auf! hehehe... Uhhh, Autor sein ist sooooo gut! Hab das hier doch ein wenig anders geschrieben, als wirs besprochen haben! Aber das hast du ja auch schon gemacht! –linkeAugenbrauehochzieh- Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem! Bis Weihnachten! HDGDL!!! Line

**ayrana: **Ja, Abi, mach ich in Bayern. Aber na ja... Nein, ich versichere dir, bei meinem Ball fliegt kein Kuchen! Vielleicht, dass Pansy mal ein Stück abkriegt, aber zu einer richtigen Essensschlacht kommts nicht! und es wird romantisch! g Bis dann, Liel

**Trinity: **Hallo du Neueinsteiger! Liël spricht man nicht mit o aus sondern ganz normal mit e! Hoffe, du liest weiter! Liel

**Kissymouse: **Hallo! Pansy schmollt. Harry wollte das wirklich fragen. und was die anderen dazu sagen, steht hier drin! Und der Ball, den werden sie sehr gut überstehen! ;) LG, Liel

**stella dubh: **die beiden werden noch recht nett zueinander sein! Ich glaub nicht, dass in nächster Zeit noch die Fetzen fliegen werden. Ich meine so richtig! Kleinere Eifersüchteleien werden schon noch vorkommen, keine Sorge! Liel

**Leandriel: **Danke! Hier ist das nächste Chap! Hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber es ist da! Liel

**haunted-jess: **danke für das liebe Lob! hihi! Sowas hör ich wie immer gern! ;) Liel

**FallenAngel: **HI! Und danke! Liel

**So, und nun meine allerliebsten Dankeschöns an meine liebe Josy! Hat mir (mal wieder) geholfen, dieses Chap hier fertigzustellen! Danke, du Liebe! Bist ein Schatz! HDGDL!!! Deine Line**

**So, und nun endlich zur Story! **

Liël trat hinter das Porträt in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Er war leer bis auf die Sesselreihe, die um den Kamin herum stand. Sie ging darauf zu und sah Harry, Ron und Hermine dort sitzen.

„Hey ihr!"begrüßte sie diese und setzte sich auf einen freien Sessel.

„Hi."sagte Hermine. Harry und Ron schwiegen und sahen sie nur prüfend an.

Liël schaute etwas unsicher und fragte:

„Ist was?"

„Was wollte Malfoy von dir?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Warum?"

„Nun ja, er hörte sich nicht gerade freundlich an, als er dich ansprach."mischte sich Harry ein.

„Und bei Malfoy weiß man nie, was er gerade vorhat."

„Ihr braucht euch da keine Sorgen machen."beruhigte sie diese.

„Er hat sich dann gleich beruhigt, als du weg warst, Harry."

„Aha."machte Ron, klang aber nicht sehr überzeugt.

Bevor sie noch was sagen konnten, kam Ginny aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal und setzte sich neben Liël auf die Armlehne des Sessels.

„Hi Liël."sagte sie.

„Und, was habt ihr so gequatscht?"

„Ach, nichts besonderes."

„Nichts besonderes?"hakte Ron nach.

„Wegen etwas nicht besonderem war er so aufgebracht und wollte dich unbedingt sprechen?"

Liël sah ihn etwas unsicher an. Sollte sie ihm jetzt sagen, was Draco sie gefragt hatte? Und was sie geantwortet hatte?

„Nun ja,"begann sie vorsichtig.

„Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen wolle."

Schweigen. Jeder sah sie ungläubig an.

„Echt?"fragte Ginny dann.

Sie nickte.

„Oh, ist ja schön!"freute sie sich.

„Schön?"Ron hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Das ist- Du hast doch nicht ja gesagt, oder?"wandte er sich brüsk an Liël.

Diese hob ihre linke Braue.

„Und wenn doch? Was dann?"

„Dann- Oh mein Gott, du hast ja gesagt!"Entsetzt schaute er sie an.

„Und? Was ist so schlimm dran?" Schön langsam nervte er sie. Harry saß neben ihm und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Was so schlimm dran ist? Es ist Malfoy! Das ist schlimm daran!"

„Warum sollte Draco schlimm sein?" giftete sie ihn an.

„Weil... na, weil er einfach Malfoy ist! Du weißt nicht, wie schlecht er ist! Und dann gehst du mit ihm zum Ball?"

„Aber du kennst ihn, oder wie?" meinte sie trocken.

„Immerhin schon länger als du!"

„Toll, du kennst ihn vielleicht, aber hast du ihn je kennen_gelernt_? Ich mein so richtig?"

„Nein, und das will ich auch gar nicht! Und ich will nicht, dass du mit ihm zum Ball gehst!"

Liël erhob sich ruckartig von ihrem Sessel.

„Ron, du hast mir nicht zu sagen, mit wem ich zum Ball gehe und mit wem nicht. Das ist allein meine Entscheidung!"

„Aber -"

„Ron, sie hat recht!"mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein.

„Das ist ihre Sache."

Ron sah sie an, als hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt.

„Bist du etwa dafür, dass Malfoy mit ihr hingeht?"

„Nun, sie wird nicht ohne Grund ja gesagt haben, oder?"wich sie seiner Frage aus und lächelte Liël an.

Diese lächelte zurück. „Nein."

„Also, für mich ist die Sache erledigt."Hermine lächelte in die Runde und stand auf.

„Ich geh in die Bibliothek, ich muss noch was lesen."erklärte sie und warf dabei Ron einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Nur Liël war er aufgefallen.

Hermine ging und Ron stand ebenfalls auf, warf Liël noch einen mürrischen Blick zu, murmelte irgendwas von frischer Luft und folgte Hermine.

Liël sah ihm unsicher hinter her. Sie fragte sich, wie er erst reagieren würde, wenn er von ihrer Verlobung mit Draco erfahren würde.

„Nimm's dir nicht so zu Herzen." riet ihr Ginny.

„Er macht sich nur Sorgen. Also." Ginny setzte sich auf Rons leeren Sessel Liël gegenüber.

„Was genau hat er gesagt?"

Bevor ihr Liël antworten konnte, erhob sich auch Harry.

„Ich werde auch kurz raus gehen." erklärte er und ließ die zwei verwundert zurück.

Sie dachten sich aber nicht mehr dabei und quatschten fröhlich.

So verging Liëls erster Tag in Hogwarts und der nächste Tag begann, leider zu früh, mit Zaubertrank Unterricht. Natürlich...

Liël hetzte durch die Kerker. Irgendwo hier musste ihr doofer Unterricht stattfinden. Nur, wo? Sie hatte heute Morgen vergessen, dass sie eigentlich gar keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie hin musste, und sich von Ginny getrennt, um noch schnell aufs Klo zu gehen. Dadurch war sie sowieso schon viel zu spät dran, und dann konnte sie nicht das Klassenzimmer finden!

Zuerst war sie schon froh gewesen, dass sie auf Anhieb den Weg zu den Kerkern gefunden hatte, doch die waren riesig...

Sie öffnete mehrere Türen, entdeckte aber nie eine Schulklasse. Panisch schaute sie auf ihre Uhr. Seit einer viertel Stunde stand Snape in ihrer Klasse und hielt seinen Unterricht. Ob er wohl sehr böse sein würde?

Sie versucht weiter ihr Glück, bis sie schließlich endlich ihr Klassenzimmer fand!

Snape saß hinter seinem Tisch und schrieb etwas und blickte auf, als sie die Tür öffnete. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte entschuldigte sie sich schnell und erklärte ihr zu spät kommen.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich hab mich total verlaufen!"

Sie lächelte entschuldigend. Snape nickte nur und deutete ihr, sich hinzusetzen.

Das tat sie auch und bemerkte erst als sie neben Ginny saß, dass jeder Schüler in der Klasse sie ungläubig anstarrte. Auch Ginny.

„Was ist?"flüsterte sie dieser zu.

„Ich glaube, dass dich gerade jeder Schüler hier zum achten Weltwunder erklärt."meinte diese ebenso leise und Schnitt irgendein Kraut weiter klein.

„Warum?"

„Du bist eine Gryffindor! Und Snape hat dich behandelt wie eine Slytherin!"

Liël verstand nicht ganz.

„Hä?"

„Na, du bist zu spät gekommen! Und er hat dir keine Punkte abgezogen oder dich zum Nachsitzen verdammt! Oder dir eine Strafe aufgegeben!"

„Warum sollte er das tun, wenn ich nur zu spät gekommen bin?"

„Das ist Snape! Dem bereitet das Freude, Gryffindors fertig zu machen! Und deshalb bist du hier das Wunder!"

„Miss Weasley, würden sie jetzt endlich still sein, damit ihre Banknachbarin endlich anfangen kann?"klang auf einmal Snapes Stimme zu ihnen herüber.

Beide schwiegen und machten sich an ihre Zaubertränke.

„Siehst du?"zischte sie Liël noch zu.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie schweigend. Der Trank, den sie brauen mussten, war recht einfach. Auch der übrige Tag verging schnell und erst beim Abendessen trafen sich alle wieder.


	34. 34

**Fallen-Angel: **Hallo! Es geht weiter, wie du sicherlich schon bemerkt hast! LG, Liel

**Storytexterin: **HI! Hoffe, das war schnell genug, geht leider nicht schneller! :( Danke dür das Lob! ;) Liel

**Betzi: **Eine Neue! Wie schön! Herzlich willkommen in meinem Leserkreis, und danke für das ganze Lob! hihi... Mir gefällt der Name Liel auch sehr (sonst hätte ich ihn ja nicht genommen –g-). Aber sind wir nicht alle mehr oder weniger verträumt? Ich gehör auch zu denen, die mehr verträumt sind! :) Und deine Vermutung könnte richtig sein! Könnte, mehr sag ich nicht... hehe.. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Liel

**milva: **Ja, Harry schmollt momentan, aber das ändert sich, was hier auch schon angedeutet wird! Er kriegt auch ein Happy end, wo kämen wir denn sonst hin? Hmm, Ron mag ich eigentlich schon auch ganz gern, ich dachte mir aber, das wär eine typische Reaktion von ihm, sollte aber nicht so bös rüberkommen... :( Nun, ja, kann man nichts machen! LG, Liel

**haunted-jess: **Hey, die bad guys mag ich auch! Zwar jetzt Snape nicht so besonders, der sieht so eklig aus, aber doch die anderen so... –verträumtundnachdenklichvormichhinguck- tja... kann man nichts machen! Aber Snape muss ja zu ihr nett sein, er durfte ja auch auf ihrer Verlobungsfeier sein! Bis dann, Liel

**Leandriel: **Hier ist es, das nächste Chap! Hoffe es gefällt! :) Liel

**So, natürlich, wie immer, ein ganz dickes Lob an meine kleine Josy! Leute, ihr müsst euch bei ihr bedanken, sonst müsstet ihr immer viel viel länger auf neue Kapitel warten! Die treibt mich nämlich immer an, zu schreiben, auch ist sie meine kleine Muse, die mir immer viele Ideen bringt und mir hilft, diese auch umzusetzen! Danke, danke, danke...!!! HDGDL!!! Bis mogn, dei Liel**

**Nun, die Story: **

Ginny und Liël traten in den Speisesaal ein und setzten sich hungrig an ihren Tisch. Die anderen waren auch bereits da, doch Harry und Ron sahen sie nicht an und unterhielten sich weiter, was Ginny missbilligend feststellte. Doch Hermine, die sie sehr wohl begrüßt hatte, winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

Also setzten sich Liël und Ginny neben Hermine und ignorierten Harry und Ron ebenfalls. Liël konnte von ihrem Platz aus zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber sehen und suchte ihn sogleich nach Draco ab, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Warum war er noch nicht da?

„Hermine?"wandte sie sich an diese.

„Hm?"

„Sag mal, Draco war doch mit euch im Unterricht, oder?"sie sprach so leise, dass die zwei Jungs sie nicht hören konnten.

„Ja. Wir hatten Zaubertrankunterricht."

„Aha. Danke."meinte sie nachdenklich. Doch dann schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Sie musste hier ihm nicht nachspionieren! Das war kindisch! Trotzdem, sie hätte gerne gewusst, wo er war.

Das Essen erschien auf dem Tisch und jeder begann mit seinem Abendessen. Die Mädchen plauderten fröhlich, die Jungs grummelten vor sich hin. Hermine meinte, die würden sich wieder einkriegen, so was hätten sie schon öfter gehabt, sie dachte dabei nur an das vierte Schuljahr.

Also verlief das Abendessen getrennt zwischen Mädchen und Jungen, was Liël aber nicht ganz unberührt ließ. Sie musste mit ihnen reden, und das bald!

Nach dem Essen, Liël hatte mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen festgestellt, dass Draco nicht aufgetaucht war, gingen sie nach oben in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Liël versuchte immer wieder, als sie dort waren, mit Ron und Harry ein Gespräch anzufangen, es klappte leider nur nie, da sie nie allein waren. Zu allem Überfluss legten sich Ginny und Hermine auch noch früh schlafen, so dass Liël letztendlich alleine mit einem Buch unten saß und so tat als würde sie lesen. Ron und Harry waren auch noch wach, unterhielten sich aber mit ein paar anderen Jungs aus ihrer Klasse und ignorierten Liël dabei vollkommen.

Ihr Mut sank immer weiter und schließlich gab sie es für diesen Abend auf und legte sich ebenfalls schlafen, in der Hoffnung, am nächsten Morgen mehr Glück zu haben.

Sie schlief nicht so gut und stand zeitig auf, noch vor ihren Zimmergenossinnen, da sie es einfach nicht mehr in ihrem Bett ausgehalten hatte. Außerdem wollte sie versuchen, Harry und Ron zu erwischen, und das allein, und sie hoffte darauf, Draco zu sehen.

Und sie hatte Glück, wenn man es so nennen wollte. Als sie den großen Saal betrat, saßen die zwei Jungs schon am Tisch und frühstückten. Sie schauten kurz auf, als sie eintrat, senkten aber ihre Blicke gleich wieder, was Liël nicht gerade sehr aufbaute. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und schritt dann auf sie zu.

„Hallo."begrüßte sie diese leise und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.

Ron sah etwas genervt auf, während Harry nicht reagierte.

„Ich- wollte mit euch reden, wegen der Sache mit Draco."begann Liël vorsichtig und beobachtete die zwei. Rons linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben und nun sah auch Harry auf.

„Wisst ihr,"fuhr sie sofort fort, bevor einer der zwei sie unterbrach.

„Ich freue mich darauf, mit ihm zum Ball zu gehen. Und das werde ich auch tun, egal was ihr sagt. Aber -"sie hob ihre Hand, als Ron was sagen wollte.

„ich will auch nicht, dass das mit uns so weitergeht! Ich mag euch beide, und ich mag Draco. Könnt ihr euch also vorstellen, wie weh mir das tut, dass wir uns gestritten haben? Und das nur, weil ich mit jemandem zu tun hab, den ihr nicht ausstehen könnt? Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie ich mich hier fühle?"Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden und sie klang sehr, sehr traurig.

Ron und Harry sahen sich kurz an, völlig baff. Natürlich fanden sie es auch nicht schön, sich mit ihr gestritten zu haben, aber es ging hier um ihren Todfeind, der sich an ihre Freundin und Verwandte ranmachte! Malfoy war gefährlich, warum sah sie das nicht ein?

„Liël,"setzte Ron in versöhnlichem Ton an.

„Ich... kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst, doch versteh doch, Malfoy ist- gefährlich! Und das in jeder Hinsicht! Schau dir nur mal seine Familie an! Oder -"Liël unterbrach ihn.

„Ron, Draco ist nicht _gefährlich_! Ich habe jetzt einen Monat bei ihnen gewohnt! Und im Vergleich zu meinem anderen Onkel und dessen Familie oder zu seinem Vater, ist er harmlos! Und nett! Oder glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde, wenn er gemein wäre und wir uns hassen würden?"

„Vielleicht zwingt er dich ja!" begehrte er auf.

„Ron,"ihr Tonfall wurde trocken.

„Das glaubst du jetzt doch nicht wirklich, oder? Ich werde hier zu nichts gezwungen!"versicherte sie ihm. _Außer vielleicht zu dieser Hochzeit, aber das gehört jetzt nicht hierher._

Ron musterte sie prüfend, ob sie das auch ernst meinte, was anscheinend so war.

„Hm, nun gut. Aber du musst mich auch verstehen! Ich hasse den Typen seit sieben Jahren, und dann erfahre ich, dass er mit meiner Cousine auf einen Ball geht! Und dass sie sich darüber freut! Weißt du, was für ein Schock das war?"

„Ich kann ihn mir vorstellen. Und ich find's auch wirklich lieb von dir, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst, aber sie sind unsinnig! Wirklich!"sie setzte kurz ab und atmete noch einmal tief ein.

„Verstehen wir uns also wieder?" wollte sie dann vorsichtig wissen.

Ron sah sie an und wandte sich dann Harry zu, der die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen hatte.

„Nun, was sagst du dazu?"

Harry schien zu überlegen, grinste dann aber beide an.

„Tja, vielleicht haben wir Malfoy wirklich etwas falsch eingeschätzt. Aber ich für meinen Teil sage, dass wir uns schon wieder mit dir vertragen! Ist doch klar, oder?"

(Für alle, die sich wundern, warum Harry hier so happy ist, das wird in einer anderen Geschichte von mir erklärt werden, die hierzu parallel läuft und über Harry handelt! Falls ich irgendwann mal dazu kommen sollte, diese zu schreiben... Nur so viel dazu: Harry hat jemanden kennengelernt, die ihm dann geschrieben hat! Deswegen ist er so glücklich! Mehr dazu irgendwann mal!)

In Liëls Gesicht zauberte sich ein Grinsen, dass auf die anderen beiden auch übergriff. Und überglücklich beugte sie sich über den Tisch drüber und umarmte die zwei. Deshalb sah sie nicht, dass in diesem Moment Draco die Halle betrat und sein suchender Blick sie in der Umarmung seiner Feinde sah.

Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und versteifte sich sofort, als er Liël mit Potter und Weasley sah. Es reichte ihm doch schon, dass sie bei diesen im Haus war, musste sie die jetzt auch noch umarmen? Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit?

Hinter ihm betraten ein paar Mädchen den Saal und tuschelten, als sie ebenfalls sahen, wie Liël gerade Potter umarmte.

„Ich hab gehört, dass die neue mit Harry wahrscheinlich auf den Ball gehen wird! Wenn man sich das so anschaut, kann das wohl sehr wohl sein!"

„Oh man, das ist unfair! Warum kann ich..."

Sie waren weitergegangen und Draco verstand nicht mehr, was sie sagten. Das, was er gehört hatte, reichte ihm auch vollkommen. Es ging also das Gerücht um, dass seine Liël mit Potter zum Ball gehen würde? Und nicht mit ihm?

Äußerlich ruhig setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und beobachtete die drei weiterhin. Liël hatte sich wieder gesetzt und plauderte und lachte mit den anderen Zweien. Dann tauchten auch noch die anderen zwei Mädchen, Granger und Weasley, bei ihnen auf und die Runde war komplett, während er hier alleine saß. Auch wenn er es gewohnt war, alleine zu sein, er wollte Liël hier bei sich! Und nicht bei Potter!

Gezwungenermaßen machte er sich daran, zu frühstücken. Er hatte seit gestern Mittag nichts mehr gegessen, da ihm am Abend der Appetit vergangen war, nachdem er einen Brief seines Vaters erhalten hatte, in dem er seiner Wut Ausdruck verlieh, dass Liël keine Slytherin geworden war. Man hätte fast meinen können, er machte ihn, Draco, dafür verantwortlich, was diesen allerdings nicht weiter gewundert hatte.

Und jetzt dann das! Warum glaubte denn jeder, Liël würde mit Potter zum Ball gehen? Irgend jemand musste so ein Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt haben, nur wer? Doch bevor er weiterdenken konnte, hörte er eine altbekannte Stimme neben sich.

„Hallo, Draco!"flötete Pansy und setzte sich unaufgefordert neben ihn. Dieser schloss genervt die Augen und brachte nur ein leises _Hallo_ heraus. Konnte sie ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?

„Hast du schon gehört? Liël geht mit Potter zum Ball! Wie findest du das? So eine kleine –"

Draco unterbrach sie.

„Sei still, Pansy! Und lass mich in Ruhe! Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst!"

Pansys Mund stand offen, als sie ungläubig musterte. Dann erhob sie sich langsam und setzte sich ein paar Plätze weiter zu ihren Freundinnen und verfiel in aufgeregtes Flüstern mit ihnen.

Draco seufzte. Dem nächsten, der ihn blöd anmachte, würde er eine verpassen! Da er wieder keinen Hunger hatte, stand er auf, um in den Unterricht zu gehen.


	35. 35

**Elenya: **Hi! Hast du meinen Gästebucheintrag bei deiner Homepage gelesen? Würde mich freuen, wenn du meine Geschichte da veröffentlichen würdest! -g- Warum hattest du denn Internetverbot? Was haste denn angestellt? tz tz tz... Bis dann! Liel

**nichan: **Herzlich willkommen! Freu mich immer wieder über neue Leser! Vor allem, wenn sie sowas nettes schreiben! -g- Nun, das mit Draco: Bei mir ist er eben etwas...nun ja, schüchtern. Er will nichts überstürzen, könnte dabei ja was kaputt machen. Oder so... Hoffe dieses Chap gefällt dir auch wieder! Liel

**stella dubh: **Hallo! Nun, ob ich es den beiden schwer machen werde oder net so, weiß i noch net so genau... In diesem Chap läufts ja wieder etwas leichter. Danke für dein Lob, Liel

**Josy:** Hi hi hi... Na meine LIebe, wie gehts dir? Mir super! Danke für deine schöne Review! Hoffe sehr, dass das hier romantisch genug geworden ist, habs ein bisschen anders geschrieben, als wir es beraten haben, na ja...So, bis zum Woende! HDGDL, Liel

**betzi: **Hoffe, dir gings in Mathe gut! Wie ist sie ausgefallen? Woher kommst du? Ich meine, ich geh noch zur Schule, und hab Leistungskurs Mathe, falls ich dir mal helfen soll, sags einfach! Danke für dein Lob, bis dann, Liel

**milva: **Keine Sorge wegen den Gerüchten! Da kommen noch ganz andere auf! ;) Ja, Harrx hat auch ein Happy End und ich hab mit der Story sogar schon angefangen, heißt "Zauber der Liebe" Falls du da mal reinschauen möchtest! Bis denne, Liel

**DvgM und Jo Lizard: **Hi! Danke für eure Review! HEL, Liel

**Kissymouse: **Ich glaub die erleben vorher schon einige Überraschungen. Die Geschichte über Harry hab ich schon angefangen, heißt "Zauber der Liebe", falls du interesse hast! Lg, Liel

**haunted Jess: **Keinen Stress, Draco gehts bald wieder gut! Eigentlich schon in dem Chap! :)Liel

**Bbabygirl:** Danke für dein Lob! Sorry, geht nicht schneller, Schule und so...freude... Danke, Liel

**Danke Josy, mal wieder! Irgendwie erwähn ich dich jedes Mal... na ja... Bist die Beste! HDGDL, Line**

Für Liël verging der Tag wie im Flug. Jetzt da sie sich wieder mit Harry und Ron verstanden hatte, war es, als wär ein schweres Gewicht von ihren Schultern genommen worden, und sie konnte wieder aufrecht und fröhlich durch die Welt spazieren.

Der Tag war auch nicht weiters schlimm. Zuerst hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und zwar bei diesem Halbriesen. Auf dem Weg zu seiner Hütte hatte sie Ginny vorsichtig gefragt, ob sie nicht wisse, wie gefährlich Riesen waren. Ginny hatte nur gelacht und geantwortet, dass Hagrid nun wirklich nicht gefährlich war, sondern das genaue Gegenteil davon war. Sie bräuchte also wirklich keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, eher nur vor seinen Tieren. Dabei grinste sie aber und Liël nahm die Warnung nicht ganz so ernst. Aber nur nicht ganz.

Was Ginny gesagt hatte, stellte sich als richtig heraus. Hagrid hatte Liël aufs Herzlichste begrüßt und danach gleich ihnen ihre neuen _Tiere _vorgestellt: eine Mischung aus Spinnen und Varanen. Liël hasste Spinnen.

Dann hatten sie Zauberkunst, ein sehr angenehmes Fach, vor allem wenn man Sachen lernte, die man schon kannte, wie es bei Liël der Fall war.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging es weiter zu Professor McGonnagal in Verwandlungen. Hier lernte Liël etwas neues, was sie aber auch gleich wieder beherrschte und so Ginny helfen konnte.

Als letztes hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, was eine gewisse Professor Dore unterrichtete. Liël merkte schnell, dass das hier um einiges einfacher war, als das dementsprechende Fach in Durmstrang: hier lernte sie nur, sich gegen Flüche zu verteidigen, nicht die Flüche selbst auch noch dazu!

Fröhlich setzte sie sich mit Ginny zu den anderen am Abend an den Tisch. Leider saß sie mit dem Rücken zur Halle, sah also nicht an den Slytherin Tisch, also auch nicht Draco, der sie beobachtete.

Doch sie bedauerten alle gerade Ron nach seiner glorreichen Zaubertrankstunde, und sein einbandagiertes Gesicht, und Liël kam nicht dazu, sich umzudrehen und ihm zuzulächeln, was sich Draco sehr gewünscht hätte. Er wollte mit ihr reden. Und das jetzt!

Er wartete zwar noch bis das Essen beendet war und sie aus dem Saal ging, folgte ihr dann aber sofort und tippte sie draußen von hinten an.

Liël drehte sich lachend um und sah überrascht aus, als sie ihn erkannte. Doch sie lächelte.

Die anderen aus ihrer Gruppe waren ebenfalls stehen geblieben und verstummt. Draco aber beachtete sie nicht weiter.

„Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" fragte er sie. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie die vorbeigehenden Schüler langsamer wurden, um jedes Wort mitzukriegen.

„Ja, warum nicht?" sagte Liël. Sie drehte sich zu den anderen um.

„Ich komm später nach. Bis dann!" verabschiedete sie sich. Hermine und Ginny winkten ihr, Harry und Ron sahen ihr missmutig hinterher, nickten dann aber. Einige der Schüler um sie herum begannen zu tuscheln, als Liël mit Draco die Halle durchquerte, um mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. Lief da was zwischen ihnen? Und was war mit Harry? Die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Draco fing einige Wortfetzen auf, und das, was er hörte, ließ ihn grinsen.

Draußen war es noch hell und angenehm warm. Die zwei schlugen den Weg zum See ein und gingen an ihm entlang.

„Ich hab gestern einen Brief von meinem Vater bekommen." begann Draco ohne Umschweife.

Liël sah ihn unsicher von der Seite her an.

„Er war sauer darüber, dass du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist."

„Und, was will er jetzt tun?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Ein saurer Lucius konnte gefährlich sein.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nichts. Zumindest kann er nichts tun. Aber ich wollte dich vorwarnen, falls er vorhaben sollte, dir auch noch einen Brief zu schreiben, um von dir tadelloses Benehmen á la Malfoy-Manier zu fordern." seine Stimme klang bitter, als er das sagte, und Liël bemerkte den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Anscheinend hatte ihm sein Vater oft derartige Briefe geschrieben.

„Außerdem...will er, dass wir in den Weihnachtsferien Heim kommen."

„Oh." machte Liël unwillkürlich. Alle ihre Freunde würden über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben! Nur sie sollte weg? Und zwar, weil dieser Lucius es so wollte? Wut regte sich wieder in ihr.

„Warum?" wollte sie dann gleich von Draco wissen. Ihr Ton war ziemlich sauer.

„Keine Ahnung. Um uns zu kontrollieren oder so was. Das macht er gern."

Liël kickte ungehalten einen Stein beiseite. Nicht mal hier hatte sie Ruhe vor diesem Mann! Doch dann beruhigte sie sich wieder etwas. Draco würde dabeisein. Und sie wäre mit ihm alleine.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte plötzlich. Draco schaute etwas verwirrt, war sie eben doch noch so sichtlich schlecht drauf gewesen.

„Was ist? Freust du dich etwa, zurück zu meinem Vater zu kommen?"

„Nun, ich werde ja nicht allein zu ihm kommen." erklärte sie leichthin. Draco schaute sie verdutzt an und sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Hatte er sich eben verhört? Sie freute sich trotz dem, dass sie Weihnachten bei ihm Zuhause war und seinen Vater sehen musste, darauf, weil er bei ihr war? Nun lächelte er sie an und freute sich ebenfalls auf Weihnachten. Von dieser Seite aus hatte er das ganze ja noch gar nicht betrachtet. Kurze Zeit gingen sie schweigend am See entlang, bis Draco fragte:

„Und, wie war dein Tag heute?"

„Ach, eigentlich recht schön. Das meiste, was hier unterrichtet wird, kann ich bereits, oder es ist ziemlich einfach. Ich hätte es mir eigentlich schwerer vorgestellt. Nur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe stört mich etwas."

„Warum?"

„Nun, das was wir pflegen sollen, nun ja, ist... eklig! Und schlimm! Und es hat so viele Beine!" schon allein bei der Erinnerung grauste es ihr vor diesen Dinger.

„Tja, das sollte dich bei diesem Tölpel nicht wundern. Der findet alles bezaubernd, was nur irgendwie gefährlich aussieht." er schüttelte abfällig den Kopf. Liël sah ihn von der Seite her seltsam an.

„Nun, er ist nett. Irgendwie mag ich ihn. Auch wenn er ein Halbriese und so ist. Und auch seine Tiere werde ich überleben." verteidigte sie ihn, verschränkte ihre Arme und schwieg.

Draco musterte sie leicht überrascht von der Seite. Setzte sie sich immer so für andere ein?

Auch er schwieg kurz.

„Du hast einen ziemlich ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, weißt du das?" meinte er.

„Und du hast ziemlich viele Vorurteile!" entgegnete sie. Innerlich fühlte sie sich aber etwas geschmeichelt von seinen Worten.

„Das sind keine Vorurteile. Tatsache ist, dass er allerlei Getier herbeizieht, das teilweise sehr gefährlich ist."

„Vielleicht. Aber das könntest du auch normal sagen und nicht so...verachtend. Dabei hörst du dich fast so an wie dein Vater." murmelte sie.

Draco wollte was erwidern, doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Hörte er sich wirklich so an wie sein Vater? Das war ihm noch nie aufgefallen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sie seine Hand ergriff und er blieb mit ihr stehen. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und er schaute ihr fragend in ihre Augen. Dann senkte sie etwas verlegen wieder ihren Blick, ließ aber seine Hand nicht los.

„Es...macht mir angst, wenn du dich so anhörst wie er." sagte sie leise, doch Draco verstand jedes Wort. Und jedes Wort berührte etwas tief in ihm.

„Aber du bist nicht so wie er!" sie schaute zu ihm auf und lächelte schüchtern.

„Du bist ganz anders. Und so mag ich dich. Also bleib so!"

Auch Draco lächelte. „Ich geb mir Mühe. Das verspreche ich dir."

Glücklich schaute sie ihn an, dann ließ sie seine Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Plötzlich war es ihr peinlich, ihm so nahe gewesen zu sein, und sie wurde leicht rot.

„Nun," versuchte Draco das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen. Und überlegte angestrengt, über was er mit ihr reden konnte, um das peinliche Schweigen zu überbrücken.

„Freust du dich schon auf das Quidditchturnier in drei Wochen? Ich hoffe doch, du trainierst fleißig."

„Ach, weißt du," sagte sie, froh, über etwas anderes reden zu können.

„Ab morgen geht das Training los. Ron nimmt das ziemlich ernst."

„Muss er auch. Ihr wollt doch nicht gleich gegen uns verlieren, oder?" grinste er sie an.

„Träum weiter! Wir machen euch fertig!" scherzte sie. Draco lachte und sie mit ihm.

„Nun, wir werden sehen!"

Sie plauderten weiter, als es langsam dunkel wurde und ein kühler Wind aufkam. Liël fröstelte und sie gingen zur Schule zurück. In der großen Halle verabschiedeten sie sich bis zum nächsten Tag.


	36. 36

Die nächsten drei Wochen vergingen für Liël wie im Flug. Ron trainierte mit seinem Team aufs Fleißigste, und sprach bei jedem Training über ihre übergroßen Chancen, dieses Jahr den Sieg davonzutragen. Was natürlich an den zwei Feuerblitzen lag, und sie allen anderen überlegen machte.

Für Liël machte sich das Training, das sie in Durmstrang bei Viktor gehabt hatte, sehr bezahlt, und sie wurde sozusagen zur Geheimwaffe des Gryffindor Teams. Ron übersah dabei geflissentlich, dass er das eigentlich indirekt Viktor Krum zu verdanken hatte.

Wenn Liël gerade mal kein Training oder Unterricht hatte, unternahm sie was mit den anderen oder traf sich mit Draco. Inzwischen war sie auch an ganz Hogwarts das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins geworden. Sie und Draco und Harry. Die verschiedensten Spekulationen wurden aufgestellt, mit wem sie nun auf den Ball gehen würde, mit wem sie zusammen war, vielleicht sogar mit beiden oder mit keinem, und so weiter und so weiter...

Insgeheim amüsierte sie sich nicht schlecht darüber, und genoss es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, auch wenn sie das nie offen zugab. In Durmstrang war sie immer nur die kleine Cousine von Krum gewesen, die niemand weiter beachtet hatte. Es tat ihr also richtig gut.

Als endlich der Samstag des Turniers neblig anbrach, stand Liël schon frühzeitig auf. Sie hatte es in ihrem Bett nicht mehr ausgehalten vor lauter Ungeduld und Nervosität und war somit eine der Ersten beim Frühstück. Gleich darauf gesellten sich auch noch die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams zu ihr, genauso nervös wie sie. Niemand von ihnen frühstückte groß, bis auf Ron, der sie alle strahlend ansah und sich jede Menge Müsli auflud. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie heute gewinnen würden, also total unbesorgt. Liël konnte ihn nur beneiden.

Ein Blick zum Slytherintisch zeigte ihr, dass ihre Gegner ebenfalls sehr früh schon auf den Beinen waren. Als Draco ihr zuzwinkerte, brachte sie ein Lächeln zustande und winkte ihm. Sie hatten sich gestern Abend versprochen, im Spiel nur den Sieg ihres eigenen Teams zum Ziel zu haben, und nicht irgendwie schlechter zu spielen, nur damit die Mannschaft des anderen gewinnen konnte.

Ron fand, es sei Zeit hinauszugehen und sich vorzubereiten. Er stand auf und der Rest folgte sofort seinem Beispiel. Geschlossen gingen sie zum Turnierfeld hinaus, an vielen aufgeregten Schülern vorbei, die ihnen teilweise viel Glück wünschten oder ihnen böse Blicke zuwarfen. Nachdem sie sich in ihrer Kabine umgezogen hatten, sprach Ron noch ein paar aufmunternde Worte, als sie draußen auch schon die ankommende Menge an Schülern hörten.

Liël tippte nervös auf ihrem Besenstiel herum, während Ginny neben ihr an ihrem Umhang herum fummelte. Jeder von ihnen hörte Ron nur mit halben Ohr zu und stellte sich in Gedanken die vielen Schüler vor, die draußen auf sie warteten. Dann war es soweit, das Warten hatte endlich ein Ende.

Unter tosendem Beifall betraten die beiden Teams das Feld. In der Mitte stand Madame Hooch mit der Kiste mit den Bällen unterm Arm. Wie üblich gingen die Kapitäne, Ron und Draco, in die Mitte, um sich zu begrüßen. Während sie sich die Hände schüttelten, fixierte Ron Draco mit stechendem Blick, den dieser gelassen erwiderte. Ron hatte seit der Versöhnung mit Liël kein Wort mehr über Draco verloren, was allerdings nicht bedeutete, dass er ihn jetzt leiden konnte. Und das sollte sein Blick diesem klar machen.

„Ich will ein sauberes Spiel! Haben sie mich verstanden?" fauchte Madame Hooch gleich am Anfang, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort.

„Besteigen sie ihre Besen!"

Die Spieler taten das und warteten angespannt auf den Startpfiff. Sie öffnete den Koffer, ließ die Bälle raus, und pfiff heftig. Und los ging's!

Liël stieß sich so kräftig wie möglich vom Boden ab und sauste zusammen mit Harry bei weitem schneller in die Höhe als der Rest der Spieler. Was ihr auch als Erste den Quaffel verschaffte. Schnell wie ein Blitz flog sie an den Gegnern vorbei und hatte gleich darauf deren Hüter völlig überrumpelt und gepunktet. Im Stadium brach ein Sturm an Beifallsrufen los und grinsend flog sie auf ihre Seite des Feldes zurück.

Slytherin war nun in Ballbesitz und steuerte mit einer geschlossenen Formation auf Ron zu. Liël und ihre Kameraden versuchten, den Ball zu bekommen, schafften es aber nicht und wichen einigen Schlägen ihrer Gegner sowie den zwei Klatschern, die immer wieder auf sie herab schossen. Dann schlängelte sich Ginny geschickt durch die Angreifer hindurch und flog unter dem mit dem Ball. Wie sie es im Training vereinbart hatten flog sie nun schnell nach oben und schlug den Ball aus den Händen des überraschten Slytherin nach oben, wo ihr dritter Jäger, Thomas Wood, wartete und den Ouaffel geschickt auffing und nach hinten durch startete. Liël flog neben ihm her und überholte ihn, als die Slytherins aufholten, so dass er zu ihr passen konnte, was er auch tat. Sie war am Tor und warf, doch der Hüter hielt ihren Ball. Doch sie passte nicht auf und plötzlich traf sie etwas hartes am rechten Arm und warf sie beinahe vom Besen. Erschrocken schrie sie auf, gewahrte aus den Augenwinkeln einen weiteren Schatten und drehte sich schnell zur Seite, sonst hätte sie den zweiten Quaffel in ihren Rücken gekriegt.

Madame Hoochs schriller Pfiff ertönte und Gryffindor bekam zwei Freiwürfe, die Ginny machte. Liël bewegte ihren Arm vorsichtig und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er nicht gebrochen war, sie konnte also weiter spielen. Ginny punktete einmal und das Spiel ging weiter. Währenddessen hatte Draco seine zwei Treiber zur Rede gestellt und sie zur Sau gemacht, was sie sich eigentlich einbildeten, Liël fast vom Besen zu hauen. Für solche Angriffe war sie nun tabu!

Während die Jäger und Hüter ihren Kampf unten ausfochten und jede Mannschaft mehr und mehr Punkte holte, kreisten etwa fünfzehn Meter über ihnen die zwei Sucher wie Geier und hielten Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Doch Draco beobachtete nebenbei auch noch Liël hin und wieder, und war mal wieder beeindruckt von ihrem Können. Dann sah er ihn! Ein Lichtstrahl wurde golden von dem Schnatz reflektiert und das genau vor ihm hinter dem Slytherin Tor! Und Potter war auf der anderen Seite des Feldes!

Draco legte los und schoss auf das goldene Funkeln zu. Die Menge schrie begeistert auf und Harry wandte sich mitten im Flug um und sauste auf Draco zu, doch er war noch zu weit weg! Er könnte niemals aufholen! Wenn Draco nicht abgelenkt worden wäre...

Liël hatte wieder den Ball, nachdem ihn Ginny ihr zugespielt hatte, und flog zur selben Zeit los wie Draco. Allerdings hatte es nun das ganze Slytherin Team auf sie abgesehen und versuchte mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern, dass sie die Tore erreichte. Von beiden Seiten flogen sie direkt auf sie zu, um sie vom Besen zu rammen, und Liël zog gedankenschnell ihren Besen nach oben, um dies zu verhindern. Doch dann trafen sie gleich beide Klatscher, einer ihren linken Arm, der dabei schmerzhaft knackste, der andere ihren Rücken, und schleuderte sie vom Besen. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie nach unten.

Draco streckte seine Hand nach vorne, kurz vor dem Schnatz. Potter war dicht hinter ihm und versuchte ebenfalls, den Schnatz zu bekommen, doch Draco war näher. Dann hörte er plötzlich einen Schrei, Liëls Schrei! Er drehte den Kopf vom Schnatz weg, der schon so nahe war, und blickte nach unten. Entsetzt sah er, wie Liël nach unten fiel und dann hart am Boden aufschlug!

Der Schnatz war vergessen, Potter war vergessen, das ganze Spiel war vergessen, als er seinen Besen herumzog und nach unten zu Liël flog.

Hinter ihm fing Harry den Schnatz und Gryffindor gewann.

Liël blinzelte, als helles Licht in ihr Gesicht schien. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und setzte sich vorsichtig in dem weichen Bett auf, in dem sie lag. Dann schaute sie verwundert ihren linken Arm an. Eigentlich, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, sollte er gebrochen sein. Sie hob ihn hoch und winkelte ihn ab und streckte ihn wieder. Er fühlte sich ganz normal an.

Sie sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie im Krankensaal war, der leer war. Nur sie war hier.

Sie schlug ihre Decke zurück und stand auf. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen ging sie ans Ende ihres Bettes, wo ihre Kleider lagen. Doch bevor sie sich umziehen konnte, kam eine Frau zu ihr.

„Ah, sie sind wach!" stellte se fest.

Liël sah sich einer kleinen Frau gegenüber, die eine weiße Haube und einen schwarzen Umhang trug. Sie lächelte sie an und stellte sich vor.

„Ich bin Madame Pomfrey, die Heilerin hier. Wie ich sehe wollen sie schon wieder gehen. Aber sie werden sich heute noch ausruhen, verstanden?" ihr stechender Blick fixierte Liël und diese nickte nur. Sie hatte nicht vor, nach dem Sturz gestern... war das überhaupt gestern gewesen?

„Ähm, wie lange habe ich hier geschlafen?"

„Einen Tag nur."

„Und wissen sie wie das Spiel ausgegangen ist?" fragte sie.

Madame Pomfrey schaute böse. „Ich werde nie verstehen, wie man dieses Spiel lieben kann. Wissen sie, wie schwer sie verletzt waren? Ihr linker Arm war gebrochen und ihre Schulter ausgerenkt! Von ihrem Rücken und ihren Rippen ganz zu schweigen! Seien sie froh, dass sie überhaupt noch leben!"

„Ich war schon schlimmer verletzt!" winkte Liël ab. „Wer hat jetzt gewonnen?"

„Gryffindor."

„Super!"

„Ja. Warten sie, ich stelle ihnen die Trennwände auf, damit sie sich ungestört umziehen können. Falls noch Beschwerden auftreten sollten, kommen sie zu mir! Und seien sie das nächste Mal vorsichtiger!"

Liël nickte und die Frau verschwand wieder hinter einer Tür. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, verließ sie den Saal. Im Flur streckte sie sich ein paar Mal, um ihren Rücken zu entspannen. Dann suchte sie ihren Gemeinschaftssaal auf.

Sie hatten gewonnen! Perfekt! Dass sie vom Besen geflogen war, hatte sie momentan vergessen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen viele Schüler, von denen nicht wenige aufschauten, als sie eintrat. Liël blickte sich um und entdeckte Ginny, die auf sie zukam und sie gleich umarmte.

„Mensch, Liël, dir geht's wieder gut! Alles verheilt?" sie hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich und musterte sie.

Dann nahm sie diese am Arm und führte sie zur Sesselgruppe am Kamin, wo Ron und Hermine saßen. Hermine umarmte sie ebenfalls, Ron strahlte sie nur an.

„Das nenn ich Timing! Vor nicht ganz einer Stunde waren wir erst bei dir und da hast du noch geschlafen! Schön, dass es dir wieder gut geht!"

„Es sah so schlimm aus, als du da runter gefallen bist!" sagte Hermine.

„Wenigstens warst du nicht so hoch droben."

„Tja, wenigstens haben wir gewonnen!" warf Liël ein und die Gesichter der Drei verdunkelten sich etwas.

„Was ist? Wir haben doch gewonnen? Madame Pomfrey zumindest hat..."

„Nun, das ist momentan etwas kompliziert." begann Ron.

Liël blickte ihn verwirrt an. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass Harry nicht da war, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie dann. Etwas sagte ihr, dass er damit zu tun hatte.

„Bei Malfoy." meinte Ron.

Nun schaute sie ihn verstört an.

„Wo?" hakte sie dann ungläubig nach.

„Bei Draco." bestätigte Ginny.

„Warum?"

„Nun," begann Ron zu erklären.

„ich beginne von vorn. Draco und Harry haben etwa gleichzeitig den Schnatz entdeckt, doch Draco war viel näher dran als Harry. Und auch wenn Harry einen Feuerblitz hat, Draco hätte den Schnatz unweigerlich vor ihm gefangen!"

„Hätte?"

„Hätte. Er hat es nämlich nicht."

„Und warum?"

„Weil du den Unfall hattest!" schaltete sich Ginny ein.

Liël schaute nun sie an. Noch immer sehr verwirrt.

„Harry hat gesagt, dass Draco schneller war als er und eigentlich gewonnen hätte. Aber er hat gesehen, wie du runter gefallen bist, und den Schnatz nicht gefangen, sondern ist sofort zu dir geflogen. Nur deswegen konnte Harry den Schnatz kriegen und ist jetzt bei Malfoy, um mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er will den Sieg annullieren lassen."

Liël starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Draco hatte auf den Sieg verzichtet, um ihr zu helfen? Um bei ihr zu sein? Und Harry wollte jetzt den Sieg rückgängig machen?

Sie ließ sich schlaff in den Sessel zurückfallen.

„Und- wo sind sie jetzt?" wollte sie dann wissen.

„Das wissen wir nicht, Harry ging ihn suchen." sagte Hermine.

Liël stand auf.

„Dann such ich sie auch. Ich meine, ich sollte da doch mitreden, oder?"

Ron schaute weg und grummelte nur was. Seinetwegen musste Harry wirklich nicht mit Malfoy reden. Sie sollten es einfach dabei belassen. Aber es war Harrys Sache, nicht seine.

Ginny lächelte sie an und nickte wie Hermine. Dann verschwand sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die zwei Mädchen sahen ihr hinterher.

„Ist das nicht wirklich süß?" fragte Ginny.

Hermine nickte.

Ron schaute die zwei verwirrt an.

„Was ist süß?"

„Dass Draco so besorgt um sie war, dass er die Chance auf den Sieg fallen gelassen hat." antwortete Ginny fast schon verträumt.

Ron verdrehte die Augen. Hermine bemerkte das und meinte:

„Ich hoffe, du würdest dasselbe tun, für jemanden den du gern hast!" ein leicht giftiger Unterton klang mit und Ginny musterte die beiden verwirrt.

Ron sah Hermine erschrocken an und sagte dann schnell:

„Sicher! Was denkst du denn?"

„Das sag ich jetzt nicht." antwortete sie knapp und schaute weg.

Ron wollte noch etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber. Ginnys Blick blieb verwirrt.


	37. 37

Dumbledores Büro war voll gestellt mit Stühlen. Die anwesenden Personen unterhielten sich aufgebracht, genauso wie die Bilder, die an der Wand hingen. Nervös tuschelten sie miteinander, denn so etwas wie heute, hatte es noch nie gegeben: ein Gryffindorspieler wollte den Sieg gegen Slytherin rückgängig machen!

Harry, Draco, sowie die Professoren Snape, Hooch, McGonagall und Dumbledore saßen zusammen und beratschlagten über das letzte Spiel und über Harrys Vorschlag, den Sieg an Slytherin abzutreten.

Dumbledore saß den anderen schweigend gegenüber und hörte sich die verschiedenen Meinungen und Ansichten an. McGonagall war natürlich strikt dagegen. Sie meinte, es sei Dracos Sache gewesen, den Schnatz letztendlich nicht zu fangen, also selbst Schuld. Doch Harry hielt ihr entgegen, dass Draco abgelenkt war, weil Liël gefault worden ist und das ihm sicherlich dasselbe passiert wäre, wäre jemand von seinen engen Freunden vom Besen gehauen worden. Draco schwieg dazu nur und schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die anderen an. Innerlich aber fragte er sich, warum Potter das tat. Ihm wäre es an seiner Stelle egal gewesen und er hätte auf jeden Fall den Sieg behalten, ganz wie McGonagall es ausdrückte. Snape war derselben Meinung wie Harry, dass Draco nur natürlich reagiert hätte, Liël war ja immerhin seine Verlobte.

Harry blinzelte und schaute seinen Lehrer perplex an. Er hatte sich eben verhört, oder? Snape hatte eben nicht gesagt, dass Liël mit Malfoy verlobt war? Er schaute sich um. Dumbledore nickte verstehend, als wäre ihm alles klar. McGonagall kniff nur ihre Lippen zusammen und schaute beleidigt. Anscheinend war es für jeden hier nichts Neues, das, was er eben gehört hatte. Oder sich hoffentlich nur eingebildet hatte zu hören...

Er sah zu Draco hin, doch dieser blickte unbeeindruckt zu Snape.

Aber, das konnte doch nicht sein! Liël konnte nicht mit Draco verlobt sein! OK, sie hatte bei ihm einen Monat lang gewohnt und ging mit ihm zum Ball, aber, dass sie gleich mit ihm verlobt war, das konnte nicht sein...

Harry traute sich nicht, nachzufragen, und schwieg dazu nur. Seine Lippen verzogen sich kurz zu einem freudlosem Lächeln, als er daran dachte, was Ron tun würde, wenn er davon erfahren würde. Nachdem er tot umgefallen war, würde er sich auf Malfoy stürzen, das stand fest.

Nervös wartete er das Ende ihrer Beratung ab. Dumbledore hörte sich jede Meinung der Dinge an und fragte Harry schließlich, ob er den Sieg wirklich abtreten wollte. Dieser bejahte und Dumbledore sprach Slytherin den Sieg zu. Snape strahlte und bedankte sich beim Direktor, warf McGonagall, die noch verbissener schaute, einen triumphierenden Blick zu, und ging. Harrys Hauslehrerin erhob sich ebenfalls, wobei ihr wütender Blick Harry streifte und verließ zusammen mit Madame Hooch das Büro, kurz vor Harry und Draco.

Die zwei marschierten schweigend nebeneinander her. Harry kaute immer noch an seinem Knochen mit der Verlobung, während Draco sich leicht ärgerte. Er hatte jetzt den Sieg von Slytherin Potter und dessen Edelmut zu verdanken. Er konnte sich weitaus besseres vorstellen als das!

Die beiden betraten die Eingangshalle und trennten sich auf, um in ihre jeweiligen Schlafsäle zu gehen.

Liël verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und entschloss sich, erst einmal in die große Halle runter zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und traf unterwegs auf jemanden, der ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Und sie hatte Glück, indem sie auf Harry traf.

Ein Lächeln der Erleichterung huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie winkte ihm schon von weitem. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte, ob er sie über die Sache mit der Verlobung fragen sollte, oder nicht. Sie hatte sicher ihre Gründe gehabt, nichts von der Sache zu erwähnen. Was er auch verstand, wenn er über Rons Reaktion nachdachte, wenn er davon erfuhr.

„Hey." begrüßte ihn Liël lächelnd.

„Und? Was ist raus gekommen, bei deinem Gespräch mit Draco? Haben wir jetzt gewonnen, oder nicht?" wollte sie etwas unsicher wissen.

„Nun, wir haben den Sieg abgetreten. Slytherin hat gewonnen." meinte er unerfreut.

„Oh. Tja, na ja. Schade." sagte sie nur.

„Ähm, Liël?" Harry hatte sich doch entschlossen, sie zu fragen.

„Hm?"

„Als wir da alle bei Dumbledore im Büro saßen, war Snape auch da und sagte unter anderem so etwas, dass du und Draco... dass ihr verlobt seid. Stimmt das?" Es war raus.

Liël schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass sie verlobt war mit Draco.

„Es stimmt also wirklich." fügte Harry geknickt hinzu.

„Warum hast du uns nichts davon gesagt? Nicht einmal Ron oder Ginny?"

„Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, was das für einen Krach ausgelöst hätte?" fragte sie niedergeschlagen.

„Doch, schon." antwortete er nach einigem zögern.

„Trotzdem, das wär ziemlich wichtig gewesen, so eine Information!"

„Ich hätte es ja...noch gesagt, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt eben. Und der war noch nicht da. Erinnerst du dich nicht, wie Ron reagiert hat, als er erfahren hat, dass Draco und ich zum Ball gehen? Außerdem ist es nur eine Verlobung. Wir haben abgemacht, dass wir nicht heiraten werden!" erklärte sie und das schien Harry etwas zu beruhigen.

„Wirklich?" fragte er nach.

„Ja. Und, Harry? Könntest du es für dich behalten? Ich- würde es den anderen gerne selbst sagen. Irgendwann eben."

„Gut." willigte er langsam ein.

„Und, falls du Malfoy suchst, der ging nach unten in die Kerker. Vielleicht findest du ihn noch." fügte er leicht lächelnd hinzu.

Liël schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Danke. Ihn...such ich zufällig auch noch." sie lächelte und die beiden verabschiedeten sich.

Liël erreichte die Halle und wandte sich nach links zu den Kerkern. Unbehaglich bewegte sie sich durch die engen, kalten Gänge, die nur schwach von Fackeln erleuchtet waren. Sie fragte sich, wie man sich hier unten nur wohl fühlen konnte und hier leben konnte. Der Kerker schien gänzlich verlassen und ihre Schritte verhallten hohl zwischen den schwarzen Wänden.

Sie seufzte auf.

„Draco?" rief sie durch die Stille, doch keine Antwort. Sie rief noch einmal, doch wieder nichts.

Dann berührte sie plötzlich jemand an der Schulter und sie fuhr mit einem Aufschrei herum.

„Draco! Mach – das – nie – wieder!" Sie fasste sich ans Herz und atmete tief durch.

„Ey, mein Herz!"

Draco lachte leise. „So schreckhaft? Hier passiert dir doch nichts."

„Ziemlich viele Leute wären so schreckhaft, wenn sie ganz allein durch eklige, dunkle Kerker gehen müssten!" verteidigte sie sich.

„Was machst du hier auch alleine? Solltest du nicht oben im Krankenflügel sein?"

„Madame Pompfrey hat mich gehen lassen. Und dann hab ich dich gesucht! Müsst ihr unbedingt hier unten wohnen? Wie haltet ihr das nur aus." sie schaute sich unbehaglich um.

„Du hast mich gesucht? Eigentlich wollte ich gerade hoch gehen und dich besuchen."

Liël lächelte ihn bei diesen Worten an, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.

„Ihr...habt jetzt also gewonnen?"

„Ja." sagte er kurz und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas.

„Haben wir nicht ausgemacht, nicht auf den anderen im Spiel zu achten und zu versuchen auf jeden Fall zu gewinnen?" fragte sie ihn dann und lächelte schief.

„Hallo? Du bist vom Besen gefallen! Du hättest doch sicher dasselbe getan, wenn das mir passiert wäre!"

„Nun ja." druckste sie herum, grinste aber dabei.

„Entweder den Sieg, oder dir helfen. Sieg oder Hilfe. Sieg oder Hilfe... Schwierig!"

Beide lachten herzhaft, dann wurde Liël wieder ernst.

„Es war aber wirklich süß von dir, mir zu helfen. Richtig heldenhaft."

Draco verneigte sich vor ihr. „Es war mir eine Ehre, Madame."

Er erhob sich. „Und ich würde es immer wieder machen."

Liël lächelte glücklich. „Zum Glück spielen wir nicht mehr gegen euch, sonst müssten wir vielleicht noch mal den Sieg an euch abtreten."

„Wahrscheinlich." gab er bescheiden zu.

„Ich wollte mich auch noch entschuldigen für mein Team. Sie waren ziemlich grob zu dir."

„Ach." winkte sie ab.

„Ich bin einiges gewohnt. In Durmstrang spielte jeder so."

„Du etwa auch?" grinste er sie frech an.

„Nein! Ich war immer lieb und nett. Ein wahrer Engel. Für Durmstrangverhältnisse." nuschelte sie noch nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Ja, ja. Du und ein Engel." Draco schaute zur Decke und lächelte.

„Hey! Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich sehr wohl ein Engel." meinte sie die Beleidigte spielend und drehte ihren Kopf beiseite, damit er ihr Lächeln nicht sah.

Draco schaute wieder zu ihr, trat hinter sie und legte seine Arme um sie. Liël blickte leicht überrascht auf seine Arme, die er auf ihre gelegt hatte. Sein Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter, als er in ihr Ohr flüsterte:

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es dir gut geht. Es war schlimm, als ich dich da fallen sah."

Liël lehnte sich nur gegen ihn und genoss es voll und ganz, ihm so nahe zu sein. Sie vergaß sogar den Kerker um sie herum.

„Ich hätte wirklich dasselbe für dich getan. Der Sieg wär auch mir egal gewesen." flüsterte sie zurück und drehte ihm ihren Kopf zu. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, doch dann hörten sie Stimmen. Beide drehten sich um und Draco löste die Umarmung. Eine Gruppe von Schülern kam auf sie zu, die sich als das Slytherin Quidditchteam herausstellte.

„Draco, kommst du mit?" fragte der Vorderste und warf Liël einen kritischen Blick zu.

„Wir wollen unseren Sieg feiern!" sagte einer hinter ihm und grinste Liël überheblich an.

Diese verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts. War doch mal wieder klar, dass sie und Draco gerade jetzt gestört wurden! Und dann auch noch von so bescheuerten Typen!

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen." sagte sie zu Draco und lächelte ihn an.

„Ja." Die Gruppe ging weiter, doch Draco blieb noch kurz stehen.

„Entschuldige. Sie sind immer so...doof." meinte er, als die anderen weg waren.

Liël zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Du kannst sie auch nicht ändern. Aber jetzt geh und feier! Du hast es dir verdient." Draco lächelte sie dankbar an, lehnte sich dann vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schlaf schön." sagte er liebevoll und folgte den anderen.

„Ja, gute Nacht." sagte sie wie in Trance und hob die Hand an ihre Wange.

Er hatte sie geküsst. Zwar auf die Wange, aber er hatte sie geküsst! Grinsend drehte sie sich um und ging nach oben in ihren Schlafsaal.

**Hallo Leute! Ja, ich weiß, Schande über mich, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber mit diesem Chap hab ich seltsamerweise kämpfen müssen, es wollte einfach nicht zustande kommen! Hm...trotzdem gefällt es mir aber, vor allem der Schluss! hihi...**

**Wünsch euch noch ein schönes neues Jahr und ich bitte ganz lieb um Reviews! –euchganzliebundgrinsendanschaumitdemtypischenReviewhabenmöchtBlick- **

**Und vielen Dank an meine liebe Josy! Die Woche war wirklich toll! auch danke für deine Beratung bei diesem Chap! HDGDL!!!**

**Beim nächsten Mal wird es wahrscheinlich schon zum Ball hingehen! Freude, Freude...**

**Gute Nacht und hab euch alle lieb! **


	38. 38

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug für Liël und der Ball rückte immer näher, bis es endlich soweit war und der große Tag anbrach. Es war ein Freitag und so begann er ganz normal mit Unterricht, was vielen Schülern auf die Nerven ging. Mit der Zeit dann auch den Lehrern, da deren Unterricht ständig von aufgeregten Schülern gestört wurde. Doch sie zogen ihn eiskalt durch, ganz besonders Snape.

Aber auch dieser Tag ging zu Ende und sämtliche Schülerinnen, die auf den Ball gingen, eilten ohne Umweg in ihre Zimmer.

„Was ziehst du eigentlich an?" fragte Ginny Liël gerade als sie in ihr Zimmer eintraten. Ihre anderen drei Mitbewohnerinnen saßen bereits vor ihren Spiegeln und richteten sich her.

„Ich hab noch ein Kleid von den Malfoys." antwortete Liël unüberlegt. Ginny hob ihre linke Augenbraue.

„Ein Kleid von den Malfoys? Wie kommst du denn dazu?"

„Äh... die hatten so einen Ball. Und haben mir ein Kleid geschenkt." redete sie sich raus.

„Aha. War er wenigstens schön?"

„Na ja." Liël erinnerte sich an ihre Verlobungsfeier. Und an Dracos Kuss. Und wo sie dann geschlafen hatte.

„Doch, doch. Er war schön." Ihr Blick ging in die Ferne und Ginny sah sie grinsend von der Seite her an.

„Schön, also? Ja, ja."

Liël überhörte das und holte ihr blaues Kleid aus dem Schrank.

„Wow." meinte Ginny anerkennend, als sie das Pachtstück sah.

„Wieviel hat das gekostet? Es ist wunderschön."

„Keine Ahnung, wieviel es gekostet hat. Ist auch egal. Was hast du zum anziehen?"

Ginny zog aus ihrem Schrank ein tiefrotes Kleid heraus. Es war schlicht und doch schön, mit dünnen Trägern und einer engen Taille.

„Uh, nicht schlecht! Sag mal, mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball? Das weiß ich ja noch gar nicht!"

„Hast du es nicht mitgekriegt? Ich geh mit Harry."

„Mit Harry? Aha. Sollte ich mehr wissen?" grinste Liël.

„Sei nicht dumm, Harry hat eine Freundin. Ein Muggelmädchen, das in London auf ein Internat geht. Und sie sind sehr glücklich."

„Und was ist mit dir? Hast du auch einen Freund?" Sie holte ihre Sachen zum Schminken heraus und vergrößerte einen kleinen Handspiegel, um sich ungehindert schminken zu können.

„Nein, momentan nicht."

Sie quatschten weiter, während sie sich herrichteten. Dann, als sie endlich fertig waren, klopfte es schüchtern an der Tür und eine der anderen drei öffnete.

„Verzeihen sie, Miss, ich bräuchte Ms Senmijonow. Ist sie hier?" hörten sie drinnen eine piepsige Stimme.

„Liël?" Das Mädchen im dunkelgrünen Kleid drehte sich nach ihr um. „Es ist für dich."

Liël ging zur Tür hin und schaute verwundert auf zwei kleine Hauself nieder.

„Ja? Kann ich euch helfen?" meinte sie freundlich.

Die Elfen schauten leicht beschämt zu Boden und einer von ihnen drehte nervös eine flache, rote Schachtel in seinen Händen rum.

„Miss, Mister Malfoy schickt uns. Nun, ähm... chrm chrm."

Und dann begannen sie in den schrillsten Tönen ein Duett zu singen! Liël war erst viel zu überrascht, stoppte sie dann aber sofort.

„Nein, hört auf! Äh, ist schon gut! Stopp!"

Enttäuscht blickten die Elfen zu ihr mit ihren großen Augen auf und schienen kurz davor los zu weinen, was Liël verhindern wollte.

„Oh, ähm, ihr braucht nicht traurig sein! Es war wirklich schön! Doch...ich hab es eilig und momentan keine Zeit dafür." Dann: „Hat Draco euch gesagt, ihr sollt singen?"

„Ja. Und wir sollten euch dann das hier geben." Der rechte Elf hielt ihr die rote Schachtel hin und sie nahm sie verdutzt entgegen. Die zwei Kleinen verneigten sich noch vor ihr und gingen.

Verwundert trat sie wieder in ihr Zimmer ein und öffnete die Schachtel. Als sie deren Inhalt erkannte, musste sie grinsen. Sie war gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Pralinen.

„Will wer Schokolade?" fragte sie in die Runde, als die anderen sich um sie herum neugierig versammelten.

Das ließen sich die Mädchen nicht zweimal sagen und griffen ordentlich zu.

„Warum schickt dir Draco Schokolade?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ach, nur eine kleine Abmachung, damit ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe." grinste sie und genoss sein Geschenk vollauf.

Lachend gingen sie alle nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo alle, bis auf Liël von ihren Partner bereits erwartet wurden. Auch Hermine war schon unten und stand bei Ron und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Als die Truppe komplett war, machten sie sich zur Eingangshalle auf. In ihr tummelten sich allerlei Schüler und Liël hielt Ausschau nach Draco, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Erst als sie die Treppe nach unten gegangen war, sah sie ihn rechts von ihr bei einer Gruppe Slytherins stehen. zur selben Zeit wurde er auch auf sie aufmerksam und kam strahlend zu ihr rüber.

„Und? Hat die Schokolade geschmeckt?"

„Das verstehst du unter singenden Elfen?" stellte sie ihm ohne Umschweife die Gegenfrage.

Er grinste nur. „Sie haben doch gesungen, oder? Und du hast die Schokolade bekommen."

„Und jetzt soll ich ohne Widerrede mit dir mitgehen? Ich hab noch keine Einhörner gesehen!" neckte sie ihn.

„Tja, weißt du, mit denen ist das so... Die sind ziemlich rar zur Zeit, ich hab keine rechtzeitig mehr gekriegt." er biss sich verlegen auf die Lippen und warf ihr mit gesenktem Kopf einen Blick zu, aus dem der Schalk sprach.

„Na ja. Ich will sie aber nachgereicht haben, OK? Sonst kriegst du Ärger mit mir!"

„Ja, gut. Das werde ich machen. Ganz sicher! Wollen wir jetzt gehen?"

Er hielt ihr galant seinen linken Arm hin und gemeinsam folgten sie dem Rest der Schüler. Draußen vor dem Schloss standen wieder die Kutschen mit den unheimlichen Pferden davor und sie stiegen allein in eine ein. Draco musterte sie drinnen von oben bis unten und meinte dann anerkennend:

„Du siehst wunderschön aus. Hat dir das heute schon einer gesagt?"

„Nein, du bist der Erste. Ich lauf aber auch nicht ständig so aufgedonnert rum, als dass man mir das ständig sagen würde."

Draco lächelte sie wieder an und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich könnte es jeden Tag sagen."

Liël blinzelte unsicher und senkte etwas verlegen ihren Blick. „Danke." sagte sie leise.

Kurz herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis Draco bemerkte.

„Du trägst ja die Kette von meiner Mutter."

„Ja." sie schaute auf die Kette hinab. „Ich hab vorhin gemerkt, dass ich sie mitgenommen habe. Ich hoffe, deine Mutter ist nicht sauer deswegen."

„Warum sollte sie sauer sein? Sie hat sie dir geschenkt." erklärte er ihr.

„Ach so. Echt? Ich dachte sie hat sie mir nur geliehen. Dann muss ich mich ja noch bei ihr bedanken. Aber ich seh sie ja Weihnachten wieder."

Draco nickte. „Weihnachten." er seufzte. „Wenigstens kommst du mit. Allein würde ich das sicher nicht aushalten."

Liël griff mitfühlend nach seiner Hand. „Ich würde das allein sicher auch nicht aushalten. Mir hat mein Onkel schon gereicht und dein Vater ist noch schlimmer. Aber darüber denken wir nach, wenn es so weit ist. Heut genießen wir den Abend! Du kannst doch tanzen, oder?"

„Sicher. Was glaubst du denn von mir? Tz..." er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sie empört an. Liël lachte und ein Ruck ging durch die Kutsche, sie waren angekommen.

Draco stieg als erstes aus und half ihr aus der Kutsche. Erfreut blickte sie auf das kleine Dorf vor ihr, das hell erleuchtet und mit allerlei bunten Girlanden geschmückt war. Geschnitzte Kürbisse schwebten überall herum und kleine verschieden farbene Kerzen steckten in ihnen. Und jede Menge Leute eilten umher.

Liël sah sich nach den anderen um und winkte ihnen, ging aber nicht zu ihnen, da sie Draco, Ron und Harry nicht unbedingt zusammenbringen wollte. Man sollte in der Hinsicht nichts riskieren. Also blieben die zwei unter sich und marschierten mit der Menge mit in das Dorf hinein. Auf einer Art Marktplatz fand das eigentliche Fest statt. Über das ganze Dorf war ein magisches Feld gelegt worden, das in sich eine angenehme Temperatur aufrechterhielt und Wind und Wetter fernhielt. Auf den Platz war ein großer Holzboden gezaubert worden und am Rand standen viele kleine, runde Tische mit Stühlen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand eine Bühne, die momentan allerdings leer war und nur ein paar Musikinstrumente waren zu sehen.

Die beiden setzten sich an einen der Tische und bestellten sich was zu trinken, was auf die selbe Art und Weise möglich war, wie in der Disco, in der sie in den Ferien gewesen waren. Als Liël kurz in die Karte sah, erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Abend und an sein Ende. Vor allem an sein Ende. Schüchtern warf sie Draco einen Seitenblick zu, doch dieser sah nicht zu ihr hin, sondern schaute sich interessiert um. Ob sie sich heute wohl wieder küssen würden? Etwas nervös spielten ihre Hände mit ihrem Verlobungsring herum, den sie immer trug. Fragend blickte sie auf ihn herab. Warum trug sie ihn eigentlich ständig? Es gab hier keinen Lucius, der das kontrollieren konnte. Sehr seltsam... Dann sah sie Dracos Hand an und bemerkte, dass auch er den Ring trug. Hatte das was zu bedeuten? Oder nicht?

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Draco sie lächelnd.

„Ach, an nichts besonderes. Nur wann die hier endlich zu spielen anfangen." log sie und lächelte zurück. Sie konnte ihm doch nicht ihre wahren Gedanken erzählen!

„Keine Ahnung. Schon so versessen aufs Tanzen?"

„Natürlich. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten."

So ging es weiter. Kurz darauf kam die Band endlich und die Gäste jubelten auf. Sie schien ziemlich bekannt und beliebt zu sein und bestand nur aus Frauen. Fast alle stürmten auf die Tanzfläche und auch Draco stand auf.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"

„Darfst du!" und sie stand ebenfalls auf.

Erst viel, viel später kamen sie wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück. Zwischendurch hatte Liël auch die anderen gesehen. Hermine hatte nur mit Ron getanzt, während es Harry und Ginny ruhiger hatten angehen lassen.

„Puh, ist mir warm." sagte sie und fächerte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Draco sagte nichts und stand plötzlich wieder auf.

„Also ich brauch erst mal eine Pause!" meinte Liël vornweg, doch Draco winkte ab und zog sie hoch.

„Komm, ich will dir was zeigen!" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Was?"

„Komm einfach!" er zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her und verließ den Platz. Sie marschierten durch kleine Gassen, bis sie zu einer kleinen romantischen Ecke kamen. Ein einzelner Kürbis schwebte über ihnen und tauchte eine weiße Bank, die unter einem Baum stand, in angenehmes Licht.

„Und was willst du mir jetzt zeigen?" wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„Setzen wir uns." meinte er und zog sie zu sich auf die Bank.

„Draco, was machen wir hier?" Mehr sagte sie nicht, weil er in diesem Moment ihre Hand nahm und ihr tief in die Augen sah. Immer noch fragend erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur was fragen. Und das schon ziemlich lange." erklärte er ihr etwas verlegen.

„Und was?" fragte sie leise und rückte unbewusst etwas näher zu ihm hin.

Draco atmete tief ein und wieder aus und lächelte liebevoll. „Darf ich dich küssen?"

Liël blinzelte überrascht. Unsicher geworden senkte sie ihren Blick, doch er hob mit seiner anderen Hand ihr Kinn hoch, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah. Sie spiegelten seine Frage wider, diese kleine Unsicherheit, doch auch so viele Gefühle. Gefühle für sie.

Die sie erwiderte.

„Ja." hauchte sie endlich und schloss ihre Augen, als seine Lippen sanft die ihrigen berührten.

Seine Hand legte sich warm auf ihre Wange und sie rückte so nah wie möglich an ihn heran und ihre Hand strich zart über seinen Nacken und durch seine Haare.

Sie war so glücklich. Genau wie er. Lange Zeit saßen sie da und küssten sich immer wieder, bis der Kürbis über ihnen verschwand und alles stockdunkel wurde.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurück gehen, zu den anderen." schlug Liël leise vor, während ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte und Draco ihr Haar streichelte.

„Meinst du, sie machen sich Sorgen um dich?"

„Nein." antwortete sie und küsste seinen Hals. Draco schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Zumindest nicht Hermine und Ginny. Bei den anderen zwei wär ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Ihr Problem." sagte er nur und küsste sie wieder innig. Liël lachte. „Ich kann dich nicht einmal richtig sehen."

„Solange ich deinen süßen Mund noch finde, ist alles in Ordnung." grinste er, ohne dass sie es sah.

„Draco, das ist nicht mein Mund."

„Ich weiß." gab er zu und liebkoste weiterhin ihren Hals mit seinen Lippen.

Liël kicherte und hob seinen Kopf an. „Du bist schlimm, weißt du das?"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja! Und jetzt komm!" sie erhob sich und zog ihn einfach mit.

„Aber ich seh doch gar nichts! Wir sollten hier bleiben." protestierte er, folgte ihr aber.

„Du hast doch sicher deinen Zauberstab dabei." entgegnete sie.

Draco seufzte geschlagen. Gleich darauf erhellte ein dünner Lichtstrahl die Umgebung.

„Ah, da ist dein Mund." sagte er und küsste sie erneut. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, doch schließlich schafften sie es, zurück zu gehen.

Einige der Gäste waren schon gegangen, so dass es leerer wirkte. Draco hatte beinahe schon besitzergreifend seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und sah sich ebenfalls um. Liël entdeckte Ginny, die sie im selben Moment entdeckt hatte, und lächelte ihr zu. Ginny warf einen verstehenden Blick zwischen ihr und Draco hin und her und zwinkerte ihr dann grinsend zu. Sie selbst saß am Tisch mit einem fremden Jungen, mit dem sie sich unterhielt. Harry saß ein paar Tische weiter mit ein paar Jungen aus seiner Klasse beisammen, von Ron und Hermine fehlte jede Spur, aber Liël konnte sich denken, wo sie gerade waren und vor allem wobei. Sie war eben selbst noch dabei gewesen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich wieder auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich daran erinnerte.

„Willst du was trinken?" fragte Draco sie und sie bejahte. Nach einem Kuss auf die Wange für sie ging er schnell.

Liël setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch und summte glücklich vor sich hin. Sie war mit Draco zusammen...so richtig zusammen...

Sie musste die ganze Zeit lächeln. Das Leben konnte so schön sein. Hach...

Draco kam zurück und gab ihr ein Glas mit rotem Punsch in die Hand.

„Danke." sagte sie und trank durstig ein paar Schlucke.

„Was ist, bis du noch fit für einen Tanz?" fragte er sie.

„Och, ja. Ich denke schon." sie nahm noch schnell einen Schluck und stand auf. Die Band spielte zwar noch, doch waren längst nicht mehr so viele Paare auf der Tanzfläche wie zu Anfangs. Auch waren die Musik langsamer geworden und so lehnte sie sich an Draco und wiegte mit ihm im sanften Rhythmus der Musik.

_Wirklich, ein wunderschöner Abend_. dachte sie schloss ihre Augen. _Wenn er doch nie aufhören würde. _

Soooooo, meine Lieben. Tata: endlich, ich hab es geschafft! Nach 38 Kapiteln sind die zwei endlich zusammen! Puh... Die Story ist also fertig!

**Nein, war nur ein Witz. Ich schreib weiter. Ich mach mir doch nicht die ganze Arbeit und hör hier auf! Tz, wer wär ich denn dann? Nein, nein, das geht schon weiter, die zwei werden noch einiges erleben! hehehe... **

**Hoffentlich hat euch dieses Chap genauso gut gefallen wie mir! Hach, das wird eins meiner Lieblingskapitel! –g- **

**OK. Bis zum nächsten Mal dann! HEAL!!! Schreibt mir ne Review! Das hab ich doch redlich verdient, oder? **

**Bis bald, eure Liël **


	39. 39

Es war etwa Mittag, als sich Liël endlich in ihrem Bett regte. Sie waren gestern erst sehr spät wieder zurückgekommen und danach war sie gleich total KO, aber glücklich ins Bett gefallen, und hatte sich bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht gerührt.

Nun setzte sie sich gähnend auf und warf einen Blick auf ihr Zimmer. Ginny schlief neben ihr in ihrem Bett noch seelenruhig weiter, von den anderen Mädchen war nichts zu entdecken, anscheinend waren sie schon wach und aufgestanden.

Müde krabbelte sie aus ihrem Bett heraus und ging auf direktem Weg ins Bad. Erfrischt war sie nach einer halben Stunde wieder im Zimmer und entdeckte Ginny, die sich daran gemacht hatte, ihre Sachen von Gestern aufzuräumen.

„Morgen!" begrüßte sie diese.

„Morgen!" kam es zurück.

Beide lächelten sich an.

„Bei dir hat's also gefunkt?" fragte dann Ginny.

„Ja. Und bei dir? Wer war der Typ, mit dem du dann noch getanzt hast?"

„Jerry Lane aus Ravenclaw. Ein Siebtklässler, Quidditchspieler und ein begnadeter Tänzer!" schwärmte sie.

„Und er kann gut küssen."

„So, so. Ja, das Küssen ist sehr wichtig." bestätigte Liël grinsend.

„Für dich etwa auch?"

„Nun, nicht nur. Es zählen auch noch andere Werte."

Ginny zog sich um und beide gingen nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es saßen nicht viele Schüler unten, zumindest keine, die sie näher kannten. Und trotzdem bemerkte Liël, wie einige von ihnen, die Köpfe zusammensteckten, als diese sie entdeckt hatten, und zu tuscheln anfingen.

„Reden die jetzt über mich oder über dich?" flüsterte sie Ginny zu. Diese sah kurz zu den Schülern hinüber und meinte dann vollkommen überzeugt:

„Über dich natürlich!"

Liël schaute sie verwirrt an. „Warum denn das?"

„Na, hallo? Mit wem bist du denn seit gestern zusammen? Eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin! Noch dazu Draco Malfoy! Das liefert wieder Gesprächsstoff für mindestens zwei Wochen!"

„Ah." machte sie etwas unsicher.

_Was dann wohl die Neuigkeit mit meiner Verlobung alles liefern würde?_ fragte sie sich innerlich.

Das Bild von miteinander tuschelnden Schülern änderte sich auf dem ganzen Weg nicht, den sie bis zur großen Halle zurücklegten, um zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Beinahe jeder schaute zu ihnen hinüber, als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten. Liël nahm sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen was zu essen und versuchte, alles um sich herum zu ignorieren, was ihr auch gelang, bis Ron und die anderen sich zu ihnen setzten.

Sie sah auf und bemerkte gleich Rons angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. Doch er setzte sich ohne einen Kommentar ihr gegenüber, grüßte sie und Ginny, und lud sich ebenfalls Essen auf seinen Teller. Die ganze Zeit über sagte er kein Wort zu niemanden und so übernahm es Hermine neben ihm, mit allen zu quatschen.

„Na? Endlich ausgeschlafen?" grinste sie die zwei an und Ginny grinste zurück.

„Da musst du gerade reden! Du warst doch noch länger auf als wir! Und mindestens genauso lang im Bett!"

„Stimmt nicht! Ich war heut schon beim Frühstück, wo ihr zwei noch selig geschlummert habt!"

„Ja, ja... Wer's glaubt..." Ginny verdrehte gespielt ihre Augen und Hermine wandte sich an Liël.

„Sag mal Liël, woher hast du eigentlich dieses wirklich tolle Kleid? War das'ne Maßanfertigung oder was?"

„Ach," meinte diese unüberlegt. „Ich hab's von den Malfoys für unsere Verlobungsfeier gekriegt."

_Klonk_.

Stille.

Liël erstarrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung. Ihre Hand, in der sie ihren Löffel mit ihrem Müsli an den Mund hatte führen wollen, verharrte kurz davor. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Doch ein Blick auf die anderen bestätigte ihr ihre Befürchtungen.

Ron saß ihr mit offenem Mund gegenüber und starrte sie ungläubig an. Sein Löffel war ihm anscheinend aus der Hand gefallen und hatte Milchspritzer über den ganzen Tisch verteilt, als er in die Müslischüssel fiel, deswegen das laute _Klonk_. Hermine neben ihm sah sie genauso an. Ein Blick nach rechts zeigte ihr Ginny und Harry, bei denen es nicht viel anders aussah, nur das Harry auch alarmiert schaute.

„Ähm," versuchte sie noch was zu retten. „Also, wir waren da _auf_ einer Verlobungsfeier, nicht -"

„Du bist mit Malfoy verlobt!" unterbrach sie Ron laut.

Nun wurde es am gesamten Tisch ruhig und neugierig drehten sich alle Schüler zu ihr hin.

„Seit wann?" fuhr er unbekümmert laut fort.

„Warum wissen wir nichts davon?" seine Stimme war noch lauter geworden, so dass sich jetzt auch die Schüler am Nebentisch zu ihnen umdrehten.

„Ron, sei still!" zischte Liël ihm zu, als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde.

„Ich soll still sein?" fragte er ungläubig nach. „Ich soll still sein, wo ich gerade erfahren hab, dass du mit diesem Arschloch _verlobt_ bist?"

Nach dem Wort _verlobt_ ging ein wahres Rauschen an Gemurmel durch die Reihen der Schüler. Liël bemerkte am Rande, als sie sich ruckartig erhob, die erstaunten Blicke, die ein jeder auf sie warf. Wie er sie momentan nervte! Dieser Idiot! Nein, nicht nur dass er so reagierte, er musste es auch noch rum brüllen, damit es auch ja jeder mitbekam!

„Danke, Ron!" fauchte sie ihn an und stürmte aus der Halle.

Ihre vier Freunde saßen mit vor Verblüffung aufgerissenen Augen da und brachten zuerst kein Wort heraus.

„Das ist doch- also wirklich..." Ron schaute die anderen an. Dann funkelte er Ginny und Hermine an.

„Habt ihr davon gewusst?"

Nun sahen die zwei ihn ungläubig an. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ron, halt einfach die Klappe!" schnappte sie und eilte Liël nach. Er sah ihr mit großen Augen hinterher und stand ebenfalls auf, doch Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Bleib, Ron. Du machst es nur schlimmer."

Er setzte sich wieder hin.

„Schlimmer? Wie sollte das denn noch schlimmer werden können? Meine Cousine ist mit meinem Erzfeind verlobt! Wie also -"

„Ron, sei leise!" zischte ihm Hermine zu.

„Auch wenn das schlimm für dich ist, musst du es nicht so laut herum posaunen!"

Ron holte tief Luft, um noch mehr los zu werden, beließ es dann aber. Nach einigem vor - sich - hin - Brüten aller fragte er dann:

„Warum hat sie es uns nicht gesagt? Wir hatten ein Recht darauf es richtig zu erfahren, und nicht nur so nebenbei! Oh, ich bin so sauer!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Vielleicht hat sie es nicht gesagt, weil sie geahnt hat, dass du so reagieren würdest!"

„Was soll denn das jetzt heißen? Hätte ich ihr etwa gratulieren sollen? Und glücklich sein sollen?"

„Nein. Aber du hättest wenigstens nicht so ausflippen müssen! Vor allem nicht in der Lautstärke! Wahrscheinlich wusste es nicht ohne Grund keiner, und Dank dir weiß es jetzt die ganze Schule!"

„Ach, jetzt wär ich wieder an allem Schuld! Ist schon recht, warum auch nicht?"

„Oh, Ron! Es wusste keiner, weil sie es nicht wollte! Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ja nicht einmal die Verlobung! Und anstatt sie auszuschimpfen, solltest du ihr beistehen!"

Anstatt zu antworten schaute er nur sauer zur Decke hinauf. Hermine sah mürrisch in die andere Richtung und bemerkte erst jetzt das Gerede um sie herum und dass Harry nicht mehr da war.

**Sooooooo, mitnergroßenFahneschwenk Halloooo! Ja, ich lebe noch. hihi... Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin schlimm, dass ich so lange nicht on gestellt hab... Nun, ja, hier ist ein neues Chap. Zwar nicht so lang, aber es ist da! Aber es kann leider leicht sein, dass das nächste auch wieder sehr lang auf sich warten lässt, da ich in vier Wochen Abi schreib! (Wünscht mir Glück! )**

**Habt also bitte Verständnis! **

**Und vielen Dank an Josy! Die baut mich immer so schön auf! Danke! **

**So, ich wünsche euch einen schönen Frühling! Bis dann! HEAL, Liël **

**Und danke für all eure Reviews! ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi! Na wie geht's euch so? Liest die Story überhaupt noch einer? Wenn ja, danke für die Geduld! Ich hab mein Abi und momentan auch nicht so viel vor, also versuche ich hier wieder schneller on zu stellen, weil die Story noch lange nicht vorbei ist, nein, nein, nein!**

**Und hier noch eine kleine Inhaltsangabe, da es ja gar so lange gedauert hat:**

**_Liël ist ja zu den Malfoys geschickt worden, da sie sich dort mit Draco verloben musste, was von ganz oben bestimmt worden war. Natürlich war sie zuerst mehr als wenig davon begeistert, allerdings hatte sie sich, sowie Draco in sie, in Draco mit der Zeit wirklich verliebt. Inzwischen sind die beiden wieder in der Schule, auch Liël geht nach Hogwarts, und sind dort endlich ein offizielles Liebespaar geworden, sehr zum Verdruss von Ron, ihrem Cousin. Durch Zufall haben dann er und die ganze Schule auf einmal von der Verlobung erfahren, und das auch noch beim Mittagessen, woraufhin Liël wütend den Saal verlassen hat. So und hier geht's weiter! Viel Spaß!_**

Liël stürmte aus dem Saal und gleich darauf aus der großen Halle nach draußen auf die Ländereien. Kalter Wind fuhr über sie hinweg und zerzauste ihre Haare, als sie ohne auf den Weg zu achten umherging.

Wie hatte sie nur so unüberlegt reden können? Jetzt wusste die ganze Schule von ihr und Draco! Und Ron auch. Sie hatte zwar gewollt, dass er es so bald wie möglich erfahren sollte, aber nicht so! Definitiv nicht! Kein Wunder, dass er so reagiert hatte. Sie an seiner Stelle wäre sicher auch ausgeflippt.

Trotzdem hätte er es nicht gleich in dem ganzen Saal herum schreien müssen! Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

_Wahrscheinlich gar nichts. _dachte sie und verdrehte ihre Augen.

Sie grübelte weiter vor sich hin und stapfte durch das Gras, bis sie schließlich auf dem Quidditchplatz stehen blieb. Sie beschloss, eine Weile dort zu bleiben, da sie keine Lust hatte, irgendwem über den Weg zu laufen, egal wem. Erst mal musste sie alles verarbeiten.

„Liël?"

Sie drehte sich um und sah Ginny hinter sich stehen. So viel zum Thema allein sein.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte diese und schaute sie mitfühlend an.

Liël atmete tief durch und knirschte dann:

„Ich bin sauer. Wie soll's mir da schon gehen?"

„Und willst du nun …vielleicht darüber reden? Ich meine, ich hör dir gerne zu!"

Liël schwieg zuerst und überlegte. Aber nein, sie wollte jetzt erst mal wirklich allein sein.

„Nein, danke Ginny, aber, jetzt nicht. Ich muss nur kurz allein sein."

Ginny nickte verstehend. „Gut, ich bin dann wieder drinnen, wenn du mich brauchen sollest, oder so."

Sie drehte sich um, doch schaute dann noch mal zurück.

„Keine Sorge Liël. Auch wenn Ron sich benommen hat wie ein Idiot, wir halten alle zu dir, egal was passiert. Auch wenn du Draco Malfoy heiraten musst." grinste sie und ihre Cousine musste unwillkürlich auch lächeln.

„Danke." meinte sie und Ginny ging zurück ins Schloss.

Draco war auf dem Weg hoch zum Speisesaal, als ihm, Crabbe und Goyle eine ziemlich verstörte Pansy entgegenkam. Man sah ihr an, dass sie geweint hatte, und als sie Draco erblickte, verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht augenblicklich vor Wut und Verzweiflung und sie brach in Tränen aus. Ohne ein Wort für ihn rauschte sie an ihm vorbei und er sah ihr nur verwundert hinterher. So hatte sie sich noch nie benommen, was war also los?

Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern und setzte seinen Weg fort. Doch wurde er in der großen Halle aufgehalten und zwar von niemand anderem als Potter.

Dieser fing ihn ab und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm hin.

„Ich wollte dir nur kurz was sagen." verkündete er mit kritischem Blick auf Dracos Begleitung.

„Ach ja?" machte Draco unbegeistert. Was hatte ihm Potter denn zu sagen?

„Ja. Es geht um Liël." fuhr Harry unbeeindruckt fort und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Draco erwiderte den Blick kurz still und nickte dann den anderen zwei zu, die daraufhin ihren Weg in den Saal fortsetzten.

„Und was gibt es, das du mir zu Liël sagen kannst?"

„Nur, dass es vorhin im Speisesaal zu einem Zwischenfall kam, weswegen Liël ziemlich wütend nach draußen gerannt ist."

Dracos Blick huschte schnell nach links zum Tor und dann wieder zu Harry zurück.

„Was für ein Zwischenfall?" fragte er sofort alarmiert.

„Nun, es weiß durch Zufall jeder, dass ihr verlobt seid."

Draco blinzelte Harry vollkommen verdutzt an, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder.

„Und wo draußen ist sie?" Hunger hatte er keinen mehr, er wollte jetzt sofort zu ihr.

„Keine Ahnung, ich dachte nur, dass es dich interessieren würde, wenn es um sie geht. War ja doch ein ganz schöner Brocken. Und ich denke, du solltest dich jetzt um sie kümmern."

„So, denkst du also?" Auch wenn es sein erster Gedanke gewesen war, Liël zu suchen und ihr zu helfen, fand er es nervig, dass Potter ihm dies riet. Als ob er nicht selbst darauf kommen würde!

Kritisch beäugten sie sich kurz gegenseitig bis Draco sich abwandte und nach draußen gehen wollte.

„Nun, nett von dir, dass du so um sie besorgt bist. Aber denk ja nicht auch noch, dass ich jetzt danke sage." giftete er noch zum Abschied, doch Harry lächelte nur verschlagen.

„Hab ich doch gern gemacht, Malfoy." Dracos wütender Blick ließ ihn grinsen, dann war er weg.

Doch kaum war er draußen, kam ihm schon wieder jemand ungebetenes entgegen, Weasleys Schwester. Zuerst schien sie überrascht zu sein, ihm hier zu begegnen, aber dann machte ein verstehender Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht platz.

„Wenn du Liël suchst," begann sie dann auch schon sofort, und Draco fragte sich, ob er wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen war, „sie ist dort hinten, beim Quidditchfeld. Du solltest aber…vorsichtig mit ihr sein, sie ist nicht so gut drauf."

Draco unterbrach sie knapp. „Danke, ich weiß schon alles." und ließ sie stehen.

Ginny sah ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Also sie wollte mit ihm nicht verlobt sein, wie es Liël wohl dabei ging? Auch wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, eine Verlobung hatte sie sicher nicht geplant gehabt.

Draco steuerte mit schnellen Schritten das Stadion an und brauchte nicht lange suchen, da hatte er sie schon entdeckt. Sie saß allein mitten auf den großen Tribünen, was sie noch verlorener wirken ließ. Mit angezogenen Knien sah sie düster vor sich hin, sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Also ging er weiter auf sie zu und erst als er auf die knarrenden Holzdielen stieg, sah sie auf.

Er konnte nicht sagen, was in ihr vorging, so verschlossen war ihr Blick. Ohne dass einer von ihnen was sagte, setzte er sich neben sie. Wie sie sich wohl fühlte? Wahrscheinlich war sie wütend und betrübt. Nicht jeden Tag erfuhr die ganze Schule auf einmal, dass jemand von ihren Mitschülern verlobt war, noch dazu mit ihm, Draco Malfoy. Aber wie hatten sie davon erfahren? Potter hatte nur von einem Zufall gesprochen, mehr nicht. Und wer hatte diesen Unfall verursacht?

Er sah sie von der Seite her an und griff dann vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand, die auf ihrem Bein lag, umschloss sie mit seiner und streichelte sie. Sie blinzelte und senkte ihren Blick bevor sie zu ihm aufsah. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen seine Schulter und seufzte.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?" fragte sie ihn leise.

„Potter hat es mir gesagt. Was ist passiert? Hm?" Seine Stimme war so leise wie ihre und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, um sie zu trösten.

„Ach." ihre Stimme klang nun ziemlich mürrisch.

„Es war so bescheuert, dass man gar nicht glauben kann, dass es wirklich passiert ist." Sie schwieg kurz dazu.

„Mir ist aus Versehen raus gerutscht, dass wir beide verlobt sind. Am Frühstückstisch, bei den anderen." murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Und Ron…" sie seufzte wieder. „Ron hat das sehr schlecht aufgefasst. Und ziemlich laut."

„Ah." machte Draco verstehend. Weasley, natürlich, war doch klar, dass der wieder alles vermasselte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht." fuhr sie dann etwas lauter fort.

„Auf einmal hat jeder zu tuscheln angefangen und mich angeschaut, und das ist nicht gerade toll! Und ich war so sauer auf Ron, nun, eigentlich bin ich es noch immer ein bisschen, aber…"

Sie setzte sich gerade hin und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun? Sie werden alle über mich reden und dann werden sie tolle Fragen stellen und Gemeinheiten kommen dann sicher auch noch dazu und -"

„Liël."

„Und dann hab ich sicher keine ruhige Minute mehr. Und was ist dann mit Ginny und allen? Sie sind mir sicher beleidigt, weil ich es ihnen nicht gesagt habe, aber –"

„Liël!" Er legte seinen Finger auf ihren Mund und sie verstummte und sah ihn aus großen, traurigen Augen an.

„Kann es dir nicht egal sein, was die anderen denken? Wir beide wissen es doch besser, was es mit der Verlobung auf sich hat."

Liël senkte ihren Kopf. „Ja, schon aber –"

„Nichts aber! Du konntest nichts für die Verlobung und hast sie dir nicht ausgesucht. Vergiss das nicht! Also kann es dir wirklich egal sein, was andere davon denken. Mir zumindest ist es das."

„Ach, Draco." sagte sie und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. „Du hast ja Recht. Doch was ist mit den anderen? Was ist, wenn –"

„Erklär es ihnen einfach. Dass wir beide die Verlobung eigentlich nicht gewollt haben und du es ihnen schon lange hast sagen wollen. Sie werden dich sicher verstehen. Vertrau mir."

Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie eng an sich, als ein kalter Wind über sie hinwegwehte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss ihre Augen. Er hatte sie beruhigt und ihr Mut zugesprochen. Wie sie ihn dafür liebte. Was die Zeit doch alles mit sich brachte…

Eine Weile saßen sie so da, bis er ihren Kopf anhob und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.

„Na, geht's wieder?" wollte er lächelnd wissen und sie nickte.

„Ja. Ich hab mich beruhigt. Danke."

Draco strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Nichts zu danken. Aber…"

„Aber was?" hakte sie nach. Ein Glitzern war in seine Augen getreten und er grinste.

„Ich hätte gerne eine Belohnung. Wo ich doch so nett war."

Liël lachte. „Du machst nichts umsonst, oder?" scherzte sie und im nächsten Moment küssten sie sich.

„Du hast ganz kalte Lippen." teilte Draco ihr mit, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. „Wir sollten rein gehen." Er stand auf und zog sie mit hoch. Arm in Arm marschierten sie zurück zum Schloss.


	41. Chapter 41

Arm in Arm betraten sie das Schloss und trafen auf eine große Menge Schüler, die genau in diesem Moment den Speisesaal verließ. Liëls Schritte wurden etwas zögerlicher, doch Draco zog sie mit sich und drückte zutraulich ihre Seite. Den starrenden und flüsternden Schülern warf er nur einen festen und etwas überheblichen Blick zu. Liël hingegen atmete nur tief durch und versuchte, sich von ihrer Unsicherheit und ihrem Unbehagen nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Dann aber sah sie zwei Schüler, die schnell die Treppe hinauf huschten und ihr Herz sank ihr wieder in die Hose. Ron und Hermine. Ob Ron sich schon etwas beruhigt hatte? Oder würde er nur wieder sauer mit ihr schimpfen? Hatte sie eigentlich nur Probleme momentan mit ihm? Und warum durfte sie nicht sauer auf ihn sein? Sicher, es hatte ihn geschockt und so, aber er war schuld daran, dass es nun nicht nur er und die anderen drei wussten, sondern gleich die ganze Schule! Nun, es kam darauf an, wie er sich ihr dann gegenüber verhalten würde, bevor sie entschied, ob sie nun wirklich wütend und beleidigt war. Und um das nicht zu sein, würde er sich schon richtig und aufrichtig entschuldigen müssen. Er musste sich also echt was einfallen lassen. _Und ob er das schafft_, dachte sich gehässig, _sei mal dahin gestellt_.

Mit gestiegener Wut hob sie nun ihren Kopf an neben Draco, der zurück in den Speisesaal ging. Er hatte nämlich wieder Hunger gekriegt und auch Liëls Magen fühlte sich leer an. Drinnen wandte sie sich automatisch nach links, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Setz dich doch zu mir." schlug er ihr vor und sie sah an ihm vorbei zum Slytherintisch. Es saßen sowieso kaum noch Leute an den Tischen, es war also sicher egal, wo sie sich jetzt hinsetzte.

„OK." stimmte sie zu.

Beim Essen versuchte Draco, sie aufzuheitern und ihre Gedanken woanders hinzulenken als zu ihrer Verwandtschaft, womit er auch teilweise Erfolg hatte. Aber immer wieder erinnerte sich Liël an den Vorfall vom Vormittag und das trübte die Stimmung von den beiden ganz erheblich.

Sie ließen sich Zeit beim Essen und ignorierten die Blicke einiger Schüler, die verwundert und manchmal auch etwas missbilligend zu ihnen hinsahen. Schließlich verließen sie den Speisesaal aber doch und trennten sich in der Halle mit einem Kuss.

„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen." hatte Draco ihr noch zugeflüstert, bevor sie die Treppe nach oben gestiegen und er in die Kerker gegangen war.

Nein, dachte sie, das würde sie nicht tun. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ziemlich voll und sie musste auch nicht lange suchen, als sie die anderen beim Kamin auch schon entdeckt hatte. Unschlüssig zögerte sie, ob sie zu ihnen gehen sollte oder nicht. Aber so sehr ihr diese Situation auch unangenehm war, sie musste doch was unternehmen und mit den anderen zumindest versuchen zu reden. Denn das sollten sie ihr nicht auch noch vorwerfen können, dass sie sich nicht um sie bemüht hätte. Außer vielleicht bei Ron...

Also ging sie schweren Herzens hinüber zu der kleinen Sesselgruppe. Noch bevor sie diese erreicht hatte, schauten Ginny, Harry und Hermine zu ihr auf. Ron, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß, schien zu vermuten, wer da zu ihnen kam, und reagierte nicht, sondern sah einfach nur stur weiter ins Feuer.

Liël atmete tief durch und ignorierte das wieder eingesetzte Gemurmel um sich herum.

„Hey ihr." sprach sie ihre Freunde an, doch alle sahen nur ernst zurück, keiner lächelte.

„Wollen wir vielleicht reden? Ich meine...nun..." ihr fehlten die Worte, doch alle außer Ron nickten und standen auf.

„Aber nicht hier." sagte Ginny und umrundete Rons Sessel, der noch immer ohne eine Reaktion dasaß.

Harry folgte ihr dicht auf, während Hermine Ron fragend ansah, aber er schüttelte nur stur den Kopf, so dass sie, die Augen verdrehend, ebenfalls an ihm vorbei ging und den anderen durch das Porträt nach draußen folgte.

Der Flur war leer und still. Sie wandten sich alle nach links und gingen erst still nebeneinander her, bevor Hermine endlich das Schweigen brach:

„Seit wann seit ihr eigentlich schon verlobt?"

Liël sah zu ihr hin und stellte dankbar fest, dass in Hermines Blick keinerlei Ärger oder Vorwurf zu lesen waren.

„Seit etwas mehr als zwei Monaten." antwortete sie ihr und Hermine nickte.

„Ich... wollte es euch eigentlich schon so oft sagen, doch ich wusste nicht wie ihr reagieren würdet. Nun, ich hab mir zwar immer eure wahrscheinlichste Reaktion vorgestellt und sie war nie wirklich beruhigend, und deswegen hab ich es eben immer wieder hinaus gezögert. Aber ich wollte echt nicht, dass ihr es so erfahrt, wie ihr es erfahren habt. Und ich hätte es auch wirklich bald vorgehabt, glaubt mir! Doch...ja,..." sie verstummte kurz.

„Es tut mir leid." fügte sie noch leise hinzu und senkte ihren Blick.

„Und wie kam es zu dieser Verlobung?" wieder war es Hermine, die sie das fragte.

„Dracos Vater und mein Onkel haben sie organisiert. Ich sollte in die Malfoy-Linie einheiraten, um deren Blut aufzufrischen, oder so, weil ich nicht mit ihnen verwandt bin."

„Aber das hättest du uns doch sagen können!" meinte nun Ginny und sah sie aus großen Augen an. „Du kannst ja nichts dafür, glaubst du, wir hätten dir da einen Vorwurf gemacht?"

„Nein, aber..." sie seufzte. „Es war irgendwie, ich weiß auch nicht... Als wir uns wieder gesehen haben, waren wir ja schon eine Zeit lang verlobt und ich hab mich damit abgefunden fürs erste. Doch dann hab ich erfahren, dass ihr alle Draco überhaupt nicht mochtet, und ich mochte ihn damals schon. Und euch wollte ich auch nicht beunruhigen. Außerdem haben Draco und ich beschlossen, dass wir nicht heiraten werden. Also, wir versuchen, es zu verhindern. Und deswegen...hat es sich halt nicht ergeben." murmelte sie am Schluss noch.

Harry musterte sie mitfühlend von der Seite und sagte dann ziemlich munter:

„Ach, Kopf hoch, Liël! Ich hab dir eh schon verziehen und die anderen zwei sicher auch, so wie ich sie kenne." Sie sah zu ihm auf und er grinste.

„Jeder hat etwas, über das er nicht gerne redet, oder glaubst du, ich erzähl ihnen auch immer alles?"

Hermines linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben und sie sah ihn ziemlich pikiert an.

„Wie du erzählst uns nicht alles? Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Ja, aber," lenkte Liël ein. „Ich hätte es euch sagen müssen."

„Wir verstehen dich, Liël." Ginny lächelte sie lieb an. „Und deine Entschuldigung haben wir auch akzeptiert, also mach dir keinen Kopf mehr über die Sache. Außerdem bist du jetzt nicht mehr allein mit dieser Info, wir werden dich also unterstützen wo es nur geht!"

Liël fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und erleichtert blickte sie allen drei in die Augen.

„Danke." sagte sie dann und wurde von Hermine und Ginny umarmt, während Harry sich damit begnügte, daneben zu stehen und zu lächeln.

„So." meinte dann Hermine. „Fehlt nur noch Ron."

Liëls Gesichtsausdruck wurde ziemlich unbegeistert, was die anderen sofort merkten.

„Liël, du kennst ihn ja." versuchte nun Harry zu vermitteln. „Er handelt manchmal etwas...unüberlegt und hitzig."

„Ja, war kaum zu überhören." murrte sie.

„Also ich würde auf eine Entschuldigung von ihm warten." verkündete Ginny und erntete von Hermine einen überraschten Blick.

„Nun, er hat sich wirklich auch falsch benommen!" erklärte sie sich. „Ich meine, man kann sich auch leise aufregen und nicht gleich so, dass es wirklich _jeder_ in der Halle mitkriegt!"

Hermine nickte langsam, doch ungern. Eigentlich hatte sie versuchen wollen, Ron zu verteidigen, aber sie musste sich auch eingestehen, dass er eine Lektion verdient hatte, und Liël allen Grund hatte, ihm beleidigt zu sein, und deswegen ein Recht auf eine Entschuldigung hatte. Nun, hoffentlich vermasselte er es nicht.

Liël nickte. „Ich versteh ja, dass er sich aufgeregt hat." sagte sie ruhig. „Aber es war zu laut. Und das kann es ja wohl nicht sein."

Harry seufzte. Wieder zwei seiner Freunde, die sich anschweigen würden. Es gab entschieden besseres. Auch wenn er dieses Mal etwas mehr auf Liëls Seite stand.

„Wollen wir wieder zurück gehen?" schlug Ginny vor.

Die anderen stimmten zu und sie gingen den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Drinnen saß Ron noch immer auf seinem Sessel, und zwei Jungs aus seiner Klasse saßen bei ihm und sie unterhielten sich aufgebracht miteinander. Liël konnte es sich fast schon denken, worüber, und schlug automatisch den Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer ein. Ginny begleitete sie, während sich Harry und Hermine zu Ron setzten, allerdings ohne in das Gespräch mit einzusteigen.

**So, meine lieben Leser! Diese Nachricht geht vor allem an meine Schwarzleser! Da FF es ja eingerichtet hat, dass man nun sehen kann, wie viele Leute eine Geschichte lesen, habe ich festgestellt, dass ich sehr sehr sehr sehr sehr viele Schwarzleser habe!**

**Leute! Ihr kennt mich doch! Ich liebe Reviews! Da kann es doch nicht sein, dass mir bei über 60 (!) Lesern nur fünf Leute schreiben, oder! Wisst ihr, wie mich das verletzt? heul **

**Ihr müsst doch nicht ultralange Reviews schreiben (obwohl mir die auch gefallen g) mir reichen doch ein paar kleine liebe Wörter! Oder ein paar kleine kritische Wörter, je nach dem...! **

**Also, bitte, seit so lieb! Danke.**

Liël 

**Und danke meine liebste Betaleserin Josy.**


	42. Chapter 42

Es verging eine ganze Woche, in der Liël und Ron nichts miteinander sprachen. Auch wenn sie sich auf Grund ihrer gemeinsamen Freunde immer über den Weg liefen. Die anderen drei hatten es erst gar nicht versucht, zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln, da es ziemlich aussichtslos erschien, diese wieder zu versöhnen. Doch waren sie alle der Meinung, dass Ron den ersten Schritt auf Liël zu machen sollte.

Am Samstag nach der Verkündigung von Liëls Verlobung war ein Hogsmeade Wochenende angesetzt und freudig sahen dem alle Schüler entgegen. So auch Liël. Draco hatte sie unter der Woche abgefangen und sie gefragt, ob sie zusammen hingehen wollten, wo sie natürlich sofort zugestimmt hatte. Also packten sich alle in die wärmsten Umhänge, die sie hatten, da es an diesem Tag ziemlich kalt war. Unten in der Halle stand wie immer Filch mit seiner langen Liste und überprüfte die Schüler eifrig, so auch Liël, die an Dracos Seite stand, doch mehr als einen bösen Blick hatte er nicht für die zwei. Hinter ihnen standen ihre Freunde, Ginny mit ihrem neuen Freund, dahinter mit etwas Abstand Ron und Hermine, und Harry mit ein paar Jungen aus seinem Jahrgang.

Es wurde ein schöner Tag, auch wenn es so aussah, dass es jeden Moment zu regnen anfangen konnte. Draco zeigte ihr, da sie ja zum ersten Mal in Hogsmeade war und begeistert war, in einem Dorf zu sein, in dem nur Zauberer wohnten, alles sehenswürdige. Als erstes brachte er sie in den _Honigtopf _und kaufte ihr viel zu viele Süßigkeiten ihrer Meinung nach, doch er hörte nicht auf sie, sondern steckte ihr, als sie protestieren wollte, nur einen Dauerlutscher in den Mund, und sie spielte die Schmollende. Aber nicht ohne Taschen voller Süßigkeiten...

Danach schafften sie es, sich im _Drei Besen_ einen Platz zu ergattern, und Liël begann ihre Vorliebe für Butterbier zu entdecken. Sie erzählte Draco, dass es in Durmstrang kein Dorf in der Nähe gab (dafür war es viel zu kalt!) und sie noch nie einen derartigen Ausflug gemacht hatte und Butterbier hatte sie auch noch nie getrunken. In ihrer alten Schule gab es so etwas nicht. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ihr Hogwarts bei weitem besser gefiel.

Nachdem jeder seine zweite Flasche geleert hatte, verließen sie das Lokal. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen, doch Draco machte nur einen kurzen Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte _Umbra_, als auch schon über ihren Köpfen eine Art gläserner Regenschirm schwebte, der sie auf Schritt und Tritt begleitete und an dem der Regen abprallte, weshalb sie ihren Weg trocken fortsetzen konnten. Sie kamen noch bei einem Scherzartikelladen vorbei, und als Liël sich die Schaufenster ansah, entdeckte sie ihre Freunde darin und winkte ihnen zu. Hermine und Ginny hatten sie auch gesehen und winkten zurück, während Ron, der neben ihnen stand, anscheinend vollkommen interessiert ein Regal betrachtete und keinen Blick für Liël übrig hatte. Die übrigens diesen Blick auch nicht suchte. Und in den Laden wollte sie auch nicht mehr gehen.

„Gehen wir zurück in die Schule?" fragte sie Draco deshalb und er lächelte verstehen. Auch er hatte Weasley entdeckt.

„Gerne, wenn du willst. Wir können uns ja noch ein bisschen in der Bibliothek zusammensetzen." schlug er vor und Liël nickte. Es war wirklich nicht leicht, mal allein zu sein in dieser Schule, vor allem, wenn man zwei verschiedenen Häusern angehörte.

Doch dann blinzelte Draco und grinste sie an.

„Obwohl, ich hab eine bessere Idee." sagte er und sein Schritt beschleunigte sich etwas.

„Ach ja? Und wie sieht diese Idee aus?" wollte Liël wissen, aber Draco meinte nur:

„Das siehst du schon noch." Sein Grinsen war nicht kleiner geworden.

Sie betraten das Schloss und der Regenschirm über ihnen verschwand automatisch, als kein Regen mehr auf ihn fiel. Draco nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie weiter in das Schloss hinein. Aber nicht nach unten zu den Kerkern oder zur Bibliothek, nein, sie gingen immer weiter nach oben, passierten eine Treppe nach der anderen und Liël fragte sich schon, ob er mit ihr auf den Astronomieturm wollte, als er endlich mitten in einem Gang stehen blieb und eine nackte Mauer vor sich anstarrte. Was wollte er hier?

„So, und jetzt pass auf!" forderte er sie auf und schloss die Augen.

Zuerst geschah gar nichts und Draco stand einfach nur da und hielt sie immer noch am Arm fest, doch dann schnappte Liël erschrocken nach Luft, als wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr in der Wand plötzlich eine Tür auftauchte!

„Was...?" begann sie vollkommen verdutzt und Draco erklärte.

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche und da wir momentan einen Ort brauchen, an dem wir alleine und ungestört sind, ist der hier ziemlich perfekt. Vor allem, weil unseren Raum jetzt sonst keiner betreten kann." Er legte seine Hand leicht auf ihren Rücken und schob sie vorwärts.

Beeindruckt schaute Liël sich um. Im Raum herrschte nur gedämpftes Licht, das hauptsächlich von dem Feuer, das in einem Kamin links von ihr brannte, kam. Auf dem Boden lagen flauschige Teppiche und vor dem Kamin große, weiche Kissen. Zu ihrer Rechten hingegen stand ein großes Bett mit einem Baldachin darüber und schien mehr als deutlich zu sagen, wofür dieser Raum hier eigentlich gedacht war.

„Das ist also der Raum der Wünsche." meinte sie und drehte sich zu Draco um.

„Und was genau hast du dir gewünscht?"

Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich. Kein Grinsen lag mehr auf seinem Gesicht, sondern er sah ihr ernst und voller Liebe in die Augen als er ihr antwortete:

„Ich hab mir einfach nur gewünscht, mit dir allein zu sein. Nur wir zwei. Mehr nicht."

Er trat noch einen Schritt an sie heran und strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange und sie schloss ihre Augen.

„Das wäre wirklich schön." flüsterte sie.

„Und für das Bett kann ich nichts." fügte er noch leise hinzu und beide mussten lachen.

„Ich vergebe dir." scherzte sie und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, um ihn zu küssen.

Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie und zogen sie eng an ihn heran. Während ihrem Kuss tapsten sie vorsichtig zum Kamin hinüber und ließen sich auf die weichen Kissen nieder. Langsam streiften seine Hände den Umhang von ihren Schultern und dann von seinen. Ihre Lippen trennten sich von einander und er streichelte ihr Gesicht.

„Weißt du, wie schön das für mich ist, dich hier ungestört und ganz allein bei mir zu haben? Ohne irgendwelche anderen Schüler?"

„Mindestens genauso schön wie für mich." antwortete sie ihm. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen Augen zu seiner Brust, die sich mit seiner Atmung hob und senkte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er ohne Pullover aussah, und sie wollte ihn wieder so sehen.

Sie rückte noch näher an ihn heran und ihre Finger fanden wie von selbst den Weg zu seinem dunkelgrünen Pulli und begannen, ihn Draco auszuziehen. Er hob seine Arme, um ihr entgegenzukommen, und noch etwas zögerlich begann sie dann, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Als es offen war, hob sie ihren Blick zu seinen Augen und versank in ihnen. Hätte sie das je gedacht? Nein, früher nicht.

Seine Hände umfassten sanft ihren Kopf und er küsste sie wieder. Zuerst auf ihre Stirn, auf ihre Nase, dann auf ihren Mund und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss. Ihre Hände hatten sich längst auf Wanderschaft begeben und fuhren hauchzart die Linien der Muskeln auf seiner Brust nach, was Dracos Kuss augenblicklich etwas leidenschaftlicher werden ließ und er sich vorbeugte und sie sich dabei nach hinten lehnte, bis sie voll und ganz in die Kissen eingebettet war und er halb auf ihr lag. Seine Hand hingegen strich an ihrer Seite entlang und bahnte sich einen Weg unter ihre Bluse, wo sie auf ihrer Haut prickelnde Linien hinterließ. Liël fand jede Berührung von ihm sehr schön, doch ihr Gefühl sagte, dass sie sich noch Zeit lassen wollte. Draco, der bemerkte, wie sie sich versteifte, ließ seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht wandern um ihr darüber zu streicheln. Draco wollte sie zu nichts drängen, was sie nicht auch wollte. Während das Feuer prasselnd vor sich hin brannte und nicht kleiner wurde, liebkosten sie sich voller Liebe bis sie am Ende eng umschlungen dalagen und die Nähe des anderen einfach nur genossen.

**Hallo ihr lieben Leut! Hier mein neuster Streich, hoffe, ihr habt ihn genossen... g**

**Mein besonderer Dank hier gilt meiner herzallerliebsten Betaleserin Josy! sie hat hier die romantische Ader beigesteuert! ;) Was wäre ich nur ohne dich? **

**Also, HDGDL! Julia**

**Und die anderen hab ich auch lieb! smile Bis dann ihr Lieben! **


	43. Chapter 43

Es war später Nachmittag, als sie sich endlich von ihren Kissen erhoben. Nachdem sie sich versichert hatten, dass niemand im Gang war, verließen sie den Raum und die Tür verschwand hinter ihnen wieder spurlos. Händchenhaltend stiegen sie einige Stockwerke nach unten und kamen in dem Flur an, in dem das Porträt der fetten Dame hing. Liël drehte sich zu Draco hin, um ihm einen Abschiedskuss zu geben, doch dieser sah sie nicht an, sondern schaute mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck über sie hinweg in den Gang hinein. Verwundert wandte sie ihren Blick nach hinten und sah sofort den Grund für Dracos Blick:

Ron. Ron, der direkt auf sie zukam und der nicht minder böse Draco anschaute.

Liël atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Mit ihm hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet, mit ihm hatte sie jetzt nicht rechnen _wollen_! Doch er verlangsamte seinen Schritt nicht und kam ihnen schnurstracks immer näher.

Sie drehte sich vollends wieder um und machte sich innerlich auf eine Szene gefasst, wie sie nur Ron veranstalten konnte, doch es kam anders. Er blieb nur wenige Schritte vor ihnen stehen und sah sie erst gar nicht an, sondern nur Draco.

„Ich würde gern mit Liël reden." Ron verschränkte seine Arme. „Und zwar allein."

„Ach ja, willst du das?" Dracos Blick wurde stechend und wütend und er verschränkte ebenfalls seine Arme.

„Und wenn ich sie nicht mit dir allein lassen will? Was dann?"

„Das hast du hier nicht zu entscheiden." konterte Liëls Cousin sofort. „Also geh bitte."

Draco lachte auf.

„Sicher. Ich lass sie nicht noch einmal mit dir allein, nach dem, was du vor ner Woche mit ihr abgezogen hast."

„Was ich mit ihr abgezogen hab? Wie würdest du denn reagieren, wenn jemand, der dir nahe steht, mit einer Person auf einmal _verlobt_ ist, die du abgrundtiefst hasst?"

„Nun, ich würde auf jeden Fall nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit ausflippen und rumbrüllen. Wohlerzogene Leute machen so etwas nicht."

Rons Ohren liefen rot an vor unterdrückter Wut. Liëls Blick huschte unruhig zwischen den beiden her. Es gefiel ihr irgendwie, dass Ron hier fertiggemacht wurde, doch andererseits... er war immer noch ihr Cousin und Freund (meistens zumindest...) und er wollte mit ihr reden. Warum also nicht, wenn er sich nicht mit ihr versöhnen wollte?

„Draco?" mischte sie sich vorsichtig ein, doch beide brauchten eine Weile, bis sie ihre Blicke voneinander lösen konnten und sie ansehen konnten.

„Ich will mit ihm reden. Allein." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und lächelte etwas. Hoffentlich beruhigte ihn das soweit, dass er sie allein ließ.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Missbilligend schaute er noch einmal zu Ron hin.

„Ja." sagte sie mit fester Stimme, trat zu ihm heran und küsste ihn auf seine Wange.

„Keine Sorge." flüsterte sie ihm noch ins Ohr und er nickte langsam.

„Gut. Wir sehen uns dann wohl morgen." Sein letzter, warnender Blick galt jedoch Ron.

„Und wehe, du baust hier noch mal Mist."

Er verschwand um eine Ecke und Liël und Ron blieben allein zurück. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun voll und ganz ihm zu und unbewusst verschränkte sie auch ihre Arme.

„Also?" fing sie an, hörte sich aber nicht gerade freundlich an, sie war eben immer noch sauer auf ihn.

Ron holte Luft, um was zu sagen, doch schienen ihm die passenden Worte nicht einfallen zu wollen. Sein Fuß tippte nervös auf dem Boden herum und er drehte seine Augen zur Decke. Es schien ihm mehr als unangenehm zu sein, hier mit ihr zu stehen und die richtigen Worte zu suchen, um sich bei ihr entschuldigen zu können. Aber er schaffte es doch, wenn auch mit sehr einfachen Worten.

„Liël." Ein Seufzer. „Es tut mir Leid."

Beide schwiegen. Ron sah unangenehm berührt zur Seite, während Liël anscheinend von seinen Worten unberührt dastand. Doch nichtsdestotrotz begann sich in ihr Freude breit zu machen. Während der letzten Woche hatte sie es vermisst, mit Ron zu reden und sich mit ihm zu verstehen. Jeder hatte seine Fehler und Macken und war es nicht wahre Freundschaft, sich die zu vergeben und trotzdem einander gern zu haben? Doch Freundschaft bedeutete auch, den anderen auf diese Fehler hinzuweisen, sodass er sie nicht mehr allzu oft wiederholte. Aber so wie Ron sich allem Anschein nach fühlte, würde er sich in Zukunft wohl schon eher zusammenreißen und benehmen, wenn er wieder eine Hiobsbotschaft vor die Nase gesetzt bekam. Das hoffte sie zumindest...

„Und?" fragte sie. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm schon vergeben, sie kannte ihn, und eine Entschuldigung fiel ihm nie leicht. Also musste sie ihm die vier Wörter schon hoch anrechnen. Aber dennoch sollte er noch ein wenig leiden...

Er blinzelte verunsichert.

„Was und?"

„Kommt noch mehr, oder war's das?" fragte sie etwas harsch und legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Nun ja... Ich hab das noch gar nicht richtig durchdacht gehabt und..." murmelte er und sie half ihm.

„Willst du damit sagen, du hast nicht daran gedacht, zuzugeben, dass du dich wie ein Idiot benommen hast und es wirklich mehr als unüberlegt und dumm gewesen war, so drauf loszubrüllen?"

„Also..." Er fühlte sich mies, sehr mies, das sah sie ihm an. Sein Gesicht zeichneten Schuldgefühle, aber auch Wut. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn doch erlösen.

„Oder dass auch ich nicht ganz unschuldig war an unserem Desaster, weil ich euch vorenthalten hab, dass ich verlobt bin?" fuhr sie im selben Tonfall fort. Ron reagierte zuerst nicht, aber dann sickerten die Bedeutung der Worte langsam in seinen Verstand und er schaute verwundert auf.

„Du bist nicht ganz unschuldig?" wiederholte er leicht ungläubig.

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Wie gesagt, ich hätte es euch eher sagen können, doch..."

„Doch es war dir unangenehm und du warst verunsichert deswegen und anstatt dass ich dich unterstützt habe, habe ich dich vor der gesamten Schule bloßgestellt." vollendete Ron ihren Satz leise und voller Reue, dass Liël ihn überrascht ansah. Hatte das gerade wirklich Ron gesagt? Ihr Cousin?

„Äh...na ja..." machte sie und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war baff.

„Verzeihst du mir?" wollte er hoffnungsvoll wissen und plötzlich musste sie grinsen, einfach nur grinsen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit und eine große Last schien von ihrem Herzen genommen worden zu sein.

„Ja. Tu ich!" teilte sie ihm glücklich mit und auch er lächelte sie erleichtert an und sie umarmten sich, besser gesagt, Liël umarmte ihn. „Vergeben und vergessen." sagte sie und ihre ganze Welt schien wieder vollauf in Ordnung zu sein.

Miteinander gingen sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

**So, sie haben sich wieder versöhnt! Und langsam geht's hier auf Weihnachten zu zum großen Showdown... heieiei... bin schon gespannt, wie das so wird! **

**Bis dann! Und dankeschön an meine liebe Josy! **

**HEAL Liël **


	44. Chapter 44

Die Zeit verstrich schnell und angenehm. Seit sich Liël wieder mit Ron versöhnt hatte, schien die Harmonie perfekt zu sein in Hogwarts. Nun ja, abgesehen von der immer aktuellen Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Draco und den anderen, vor allem Ron. Aber Liël hatte sich daran gewöhnt und ignorierte es gekonnt, solange sie es nicht ändern konnte.

Ende November begann der erste Schnee zu fallen und ehe sie sich versah, war es kurz vor Weihnachten. In dieser Zeit lief sie begeistert durch die Schule und bewunderte den Weihnachtsschmuck an allen Ecken und Wänden. Mal wieder erlebte sie so etwas zum ersten Mal in ihren Leben, denn ihr Onkel und Durmstrang hielten nicht allzu viel von diesem Fest, zumindest nicht von seinem Schmuck, so dass alle ihre Weihnachten bisher eher trostlos und grau gewesen waren. Doch Draco nahm ihr ihre Freude bald wieder unabsichtlich, indem er ihr mitteilte, dass bei ihnen Zuhause nicht so viel an Weihnachtszeug aufgetragen wurde.

Nichtsdestotrotz genoss sie also ihre restliche Zeit in Hogwarts ganz und gar und ziemlich betrübt fiel ihr immer wieder ein, dass sie bald wieder zu den Malfoys nach Hause musste. Aber wenigstens würde Draco ja bei ihr sein und sie würden viel allein sein. Der Gedanke hatte etwas Erleichterndes für sie, denn es war doch angenehmer, mit ihm in einem Haus zu wohnen, wo sie sogar das Badezimmer teilten, als hier ständig nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, einander zu treffen. Der Raum der Wünsche hatte ihnen in dieser Angelegenheit zwar sehr gut geholfen, doch auf die Dauer betrachtet war auch er nicht die perfekte Lösung. Liël hatte immer, wenn sie dort waren, die Befürchtung, überrascht zu werden von irgend jemandem, auch wenn es noch nie vorgekommen war.

So verging auch der Dezember recht schnell und mit ihm ihre Zeit auf Hogwarts. An einem Donnerstag Abend schließlich standen sie und Ginny in ihrem Zimmer. Staunend sah ihr Ginny dabei zu, wie sie wieder sämtliche Bücher in ihren Koffer unterbrachte, und bat sie, als Liël damit fertig war, ihr diesen Zauber auch beizubringen. So saßen sie noch lange unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie zauberten und quatschten. Auch die anderen drei hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt, und Liël wurde warm ums Herz, bei diesem lieben Abschied. Doch die Zeit verging und sie gingen ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich noch alle in der großen Halle, bevor Liël sie mit den anderen Heimreisenden verließ, und sie verabschiedeten sich richtig. Liël seufzte beim Hinausgehen. Vor ihr standen wieder die vielen Kutschen mit den grässlichen Tieren davor, und sie stieg zusammen mit Draco in eine von ihnen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die nächsten zwei Wochen lange werden würden, auch wenn sie mit Draco zusammen war.

„Was ist?" hörte sie Draco neben sich und schaute auf.

„Hm?" machte sie und er lächelte.

„Was du hast? Du machst so ein besorgtes Gesicht. Ist es, weil wir zurück müssen?" Sein Arm legte sich um sie und sie lehnte sich an ihn.

„Nein." antwortete sie. „Oder nicht nur." Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Ich hab nur ein ungutes Gefühl, was die nächsten Wochen angeht. Aber das liegt nicht an deinem Vater oder so. Ich kann's auch nicht erklären." Sie seufzte und er küsste sie auf ihre Stirn.

„Keine Sorge. Es werden zwei ganz normale Malfoy-Wochen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Liël lächelte müde und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. „Danke." murmelte sie.

Trotzdem blieb das nagende Gefühl beharrlich vorhanden und sie glaubte nicht, dass es wirklich normale Wochen werden würden.

Kalter Wind fegte über den Bahnhof King's Cross, als Liël ihren Gepäckwagen vor sich herschob und auf den Ausgang zusteuerte. Frierend zog sie ihren gefütterten Mantel noch enger um sich zusammen, doch es half nur wenig und die Kälte kroch unaufhaltsam tiefer in ihre Knochen. Wenigstens war sie nicht die einzige, der es so erging, denn jeder um sie herum klapperte mit den Zähnen. Unwillkürlich fühlte sie sich an Durmstrang erinnert und fragte sich, warum es auch hier so kalt war. Sie sah nach oben zu dem blauen Himmel, von dem die Sonne eigentlich warm herunter schien, aber sie spürte nichts von dieser Wärme, auch dann nicht, wenn der eisige Wind mal kurz nachließ.

Selbst als sie die Barriere, die diesen Bahnhof von dem der Muggel trennte, durchschritten, war es immer noch so kalt. War das normal für die Gegend hier? Sie wusste es nicht und seufzte nur.

„Wir sind gleich im Wagen." teilte ihr Draco mit, der neben ihr ebenfalls seinen Koffer vor sich herschob.

„Da wird's schön warm sein, keine Sorge."

„Gut." meinte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte etwas. Je früher sie dort sein würden, desto besser!

Ihrer Meinung nach ging die Fahrt zu dem Anwesen viel zu schnell. Wieder stand sie in der eisigen Kälte und musste ihren Koffer die vielen Stufen zum Eingang hoch hieven –wobei sie sich heimlich beschimpfte, so viel eingepackt zu haben– bis Draco ihn ihr abnahm und ihn für sie hoch trug. Sein Gepäck stand bereits in der großen Halle.

Dort plazierte er auch ihren Koffer und ließ ihn dann einfach stehen. Er deutete ihr, ihm zu folgen, und während sie das tat und sich aus ihrem Schal schälte, wunderte sie sich, bisher noch niemanden von seinen Eltern gesehen zu haben. Wollten sie ihren Sohn nicht begrüßen, oder wie?

Draco wartete vor einer Tür, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte, und trat dann erst in den Raum ein, den Liël gleich als die Bibliothek erkannte. Doch war sie nun, im Vergleich zu ihrem letzten Besuch ziemlich düster. Die Vorhänge vor den großen Fenstern waren zugezogen und nur ein paar kleine, herum schwebende leuchtende Kugeln sorgten für Licht. Dracos Kopf wandte sich nach rechts oben und er schaute zu einem der kleineren Balkone, die sich vor den hohen Bücherregalen auftaten. Liël folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte Lucius, der gerade von einem Buch aufsah. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als er seinen Sohn dort unten mit seiner Verlobten stehen sah.

„Draco. Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid." Er klappte sein Buch zu und stellte es zurück ins Regal, bevor er bedächtig die Treppen nach unten stieg und vor ihnen stehen blieb.

„Vater." begrüßte Draco ihn. Liël schwieg. Ihr Blick hatte sich dem Regal neben ihr zugewandt und sie las flüchtig über die Buchtitel hinweg.

„Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine angenehme Fahrt. Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?" Liël brauchte nicht einmal aufzusehen, da sie wusste, dass sich Lucius Blick kurz ihr zuwandte, nur um sich dann wieder in Dracos zu bohren.

„Nein." antwortete sein Sohn pflichtbewusst. „Alles war in bester Ordnung."

„Gut. Wirklich gut." er lächelte wieder. Als sich Liël nun doch einen Blick auf ihn gestattete, schien er ihr ziemlich fröhlich zu sein. Über irgendetwas musste er sich freuen.

„Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen wieder." Damit waren sie entlassen und kamen dieser indirekten Aufforderung gerne nach.

Lucius sah ihnen hinterher, bis er wieder die Treppen hochstieg, dasselbe Buch wie zuvor heraus nahm und sich in einen schwarzen Ledersessel niederließ. Zufrieden blätterte er es durch. Dieses Jahr würde es ganz besondere Weihnachten geben.

**Hallo! Ja ich weiß, ein wenig kurz geraten... Aber immerhin geht's jetzt weiter! Ist doch schon mal was, nicht?  Ich schau auch, dass es so schnell wie möglich weitergeht, weil es spannend wird! Macht euch also auf was gefasst!**

**Und noch ein gaaaaaaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön an meine herzallerliebste Josy fürs Betalesen! HDGDL! **

**Bis dann! LG Liël **


	45. Chapter 45

**Hallo! So, ich will mich bemühen, hier an dieser Stelle meine Reviewantworten wieder anzubringen! Also:**

**Lana087: **Wow, schönes Kompliment! Danke!  Ich finds toll, dass ich auch so eine Geschichte geschaffen habe, bei der man wirklich nicht aufhören will und kann! Hier geht's auch schon weiter! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! LG Liël

**Marlia: **wieder ein tolles Lob, einfach herrlich! –g- Doch, Draco mochte ich schon immer, was man sicher gemerkt hat!  Und es freut mich, dass du meine Geschichte trotz ihm auch magst! Bis dann, LG Liël

**HarryRiddle1984: **Danke, danke, das Chap hab ich doch gern geschickt, ich weiß wie nervig das ist, wenn ein Chap sich nicht laden lässt...hatte ich auch schon zur Genüge! Bis dann! LG Liël

**StupidMouth: **Du kennst mich doch, an solchen Stellen hör ich immer gerne auf! hehe! Und ja, deine Befürchtungen werden sich bewahrheiten, aber mehr sage ich nicht! LG Liël

**ddd: **Hallo! Vielen Dank für dein Lob, sowas freut mich immer wieder! ;) Und die Punkte auf das e kriegt man so: Zuerst die Strg-Taste, die Shift-Taste und die Doppelpunkttaste gleichzeitig drücken und dann das e. Dann kriegt man dieses ë! Liël

**Kabakakao: **Ok, ihr erfahrt noch nicht, warum Lucius so fröhlich ist. Draco hat es schon erfahren, aber das liest du noch. Wahrscheinlich im nächsten Chap! Bis dann, Liël

**Franzi: **Hi meine Süße! Nicht traurig sein, dass hier nicht betagelesen wurde von dir! Hat auch sonst keiner getan, nur ich wollte es so schnell wie möglich on stellen, damit alle es lesen können! Verstehst du doch, oder? Auch sorry, dass ich diese Szene nicht weiter ausgefürht habe, wie du es wolltest, doch ich wollte dann nicht mehr...hihi... Also, bis dann meine Liebe! HDGDL Julia

Sie kamen wieder in die Eingangshalle, in der von ihrem Gepäck nichts mehr zu sehen war. Anscheinend hatten die Hauselfen es schon in ihre Zimmer gebracht. Liël und Draco suchten die nun ebenfalls auf, um sich dort für die nächsten zwei Wochen einzurichten.

Liël seufzte, als sie in ihr Schlafzimmer eintrat. Es hatte sich nicht verändert, noch immer strahlte es seine düstere Atmosphäre aus mit den dunklen Vorhängen, die zugezogen waren, und so kaum Licht in den Raum ließen. Als erstes schob sie diese zurück und öffnete die Fenster, um auch die etwas stickige Luft loszuwerden, als sie Horus' Geschrei sie zu seinem Käfig holte, damit sie ihn raus ließ. Mit rauschenden Schwingen verließ er das Zimmer durch die offenen Fenster und Liël lächelte ihm hinterher.

Da sie erst ziemlich spät am Tag nach Hause gekommen waren, klopfte Draco auch alsbald an ihrer Tür, um sie mit zum Abendessen zu nehmen. Pünktlichkeit war nach wie vor das A und O hier. Sie ließ ihren Koffer noch immer nicht ganz ausgeräumt auf ihrem Bett liegen und begleitete ihn nach unten.

Im Speisesaal war dann auch die ganze Familie versammelt. Narzissa schaute auf, als sie eintraten, und ein glückliches Leuchten erfüllte ihre sonst so ausdruckslosen Augen, als sie ihren Sohn sah, dem seine Verlobte folgte.

„Draco." begrüßte sie ihn und dieses eine Wort drückte ihre ganze Freude aus, ihren Sohn endlich wieder zu sehen.

Draco erwiderte ihr herzliches Lächeln genauso warm, nickte aber nur, als sein Blick auf seinen Vater fiel, der seine Frau etwas missbilligend ansah. Liël, die sich neben Narzissa setzte, bemerkte diesen Ausdruck ebenfalls und ihre Augen wurden hart und verachtend. Doch bevor sie ihren Blick wieder rechtzeitig abwenden konnte, hatte Lucius sich ihr schon zugewandt. Sein Gesicht wurde nun völlig unfreundlich und jeder am Tisch machte sich schon auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst, aber es kam anders.

Plötzlich zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab und er schaute überheblich auf Liël herab. Dann suchte er die Blicke seiner Frau und seines Sohnes und wünschte ihnen allen einen guten Appetit. Er begann zu essen.

Liël sah Draco an und entdeckte in seinem Gesicht dieselbe Verwunderung wie sie sich in ihrem wiederfand. Sein Vater war irgendwie... anders als sonst. Sehr anders sogar!

_Seit wann ist der so fröhlich?_ fragte sie sich und wusste, dass sich Draco gerade dasselbe dachte. Aber es beunruhigte sie. Es war nicht gut, wenn sich Lucius so über irgend etwas freute und sie nahm sich vor, ihm gegenüber noch vorsichtiger zu sein.

Das Essen verlief wie so viele Essen davor schweigend und ohne Besonderheiten. Jeder war in seine teils trüben, teils heiteren Gedanken versunken und voll und ganz auf seinen Teller konzentriert, bis sie Lucius' Stimme am Ende alle aufschauen ließ:

„Draco, du kommst mit in mein Büro, es gibt einiges zu bereden."

Er stand auf und verließ die Runde ohne einen weiteren Blick für jemanden. Draco legte sein Besteck eilig beiseite und folgte ihm. Auch Narzissa erhob sich nun und ging durch eine andere Türe aus dem Raum, so dass Liël alleine zurück blieb. Sie seufzte und nahm sich noch etwas von dem guten Schokoladenpudding, bevor auch sie wieder in ihr Zimmer ging, um dort fertig auszupacken.

Es war schon stockdunkel vor ihren Fenstern, als sie endlich auch das letzte Buch auf seinen Platz im Regal zurückgestellt hatte, und sie fragte sich, ob Draco noch bei seinem Vater sei. Wahrscheinlich, sonst hätte er sicher schon bei ihr vorbeigeschaut. Trotzdem steuerte sie gleich ihr Bad an, um in sein Zimmer zu gelangen und dort nachzusehen.

Dort war es ziemlich dunkel, als sie die Tür öffnete, und sie konnte niemanden entdecken. Erst als ihr Blick auf die Fenster fiel, bemerkte sie die Silhouette einer Gestalt, die davor stand und nach draußen sah.

„Draco?" Ihre Stimme verhallte leise in dem großen Zimmer und die Gestalt wandte ihren Kopf der Tür zu.

„Liël." es war Dracos Stimme und sie setzte sich in Bewegung und stellte sich neben ihn.

Sie konnte nur Schatten dort erkennen, wo sein Gesicht war, und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob etwas vorgefallen war. Warum sonst stand man allein im Dunkeln da, wenn man nicht über etwas nachdenken wollte? War es etwas, dass sein Vater gesagt hatte?

„Ist etwas?" fragte sie ihn auch gleich. Doch er seufzte nur und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

„Nein." antwortete er ruhig. „Obwohl...doch. Aber... ich darf es dir nicht sagen." endete er langsam.

„Warum nicht?"

„Er hat es verboten." Sein Blick richtete sich wieder nach draußen in die Ferne.

„Ist es... etwas Schlimmes?" flüsterte sie, aber er sagte nichts. Statt dessen griff er plötzlich nach ihren Armen und hielt sie fest, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihr herunter, bis ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe waren.

„Ich liebe dich, Liël. Hörst du? Vergiss das bitte nie, egal was passiert. Ich liebe dich!"

Liël schaute ihn überrascht an. „Aber... Draco, was –"

Weiter kam sie nicht, da er sie fest in seine Arme schloss und sie küsste. Vollkommen verwirrt ließ sie es geschehen. Er war so anders, was war nur passiert? Was hatte ihm Lucius gesagt?

Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken drückte sie noch näher an ihn heran, während seine andere sich in ihren Haaren vergrub. Liël spürte die Verzweiflung, die von ihm ausging, er klammerte sich an sie, so als würde er ertrinken und nur sie könnte ihn davor bewahren und ihm Halt geben. Und sie tat es. Er liebte sie und deshalb brauchte er sie. Was auch immer er von seinem Vater erfahren hatte, er suchte bei ihr Trost und Verständnis. Und sie würde es ihm geben, auch wenn es weiter gehen würde, als sie beide bisher gegangen waren.

Sie hob ihre Hände und legte sie warm auf seine Wangen und erwiderte seinen Kuss mit all der Liebe, die sie auch für ihn empfand. Seine Hand an ihrem Rücken bahnte sich einen Weg unter ihren Pullover und ihre Bluse und streichelte kühl über ihre warme Haut.

_Er hat kalte Hände_. kam ihr der flüchtige Gedanke und sie schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn, wie um ihn zu wärmen. Doch er trat kurz von ihr weg und hob ihren Pullover hoch und zog ihn ihr aus. Seine Lippen fanden wieder die ihrigen, während seine Hände die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse fanden und sie öffneten. Liël kam gar nicht so schnell mit, da war sie schon offen und seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Busen, der nur noch von ihrem BH bedeckt wurde.

Sein Kuss wurde gleich noch intensiver und drängender, was sie innerlich etwas zurückschrecken ließ, und sie versuchte, ihn zu bremsen.

„Draco." Sie konnte seinen Namen nur leise und auch ein wenig unverständlich aussprechen, da sie sich immer noch innig küssten.

Doch er schien sie nicht gehört zu haben. Sein Mund wanderte ihre Wange hinab zu ihrem Hals, was Liël nichtsdestotrotz angenehme Schauer über den Rücken jagte, aber es ging ihr zu schnell.

„Draco." flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. „Nicht so schnell. Bitte."

Er verharrte mit seinen Bewegungen und hob langsam seinen Kopf an und schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Dann seufzte er wieder und ließ seinen Kopf sinken, bis seine Stirn niedergeschlagen auf ihrer ruhte.

„Verzeih mir." sagte er leise. Er wandte sich ruckartig von ihr ab und ließ sich in einen nahen Sessel gleiten. Er stützte seine Arme auf seine Knie und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Mitfühlend beobachtete Liël ihn, bis sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und sich vor ihm in die Hocke ließ. Ihre Hände legten sich sanft auf seine, die noch immer kalt waren, und er hob seinen Blick und sah sie ihm Halbdunkel an. Etwas überrascht ließ er es geschehen, dass sie sich vorbeugte und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf seine Lippen drückte. Dann stand sie langsam wieder auf und drückte ihn dabei in den Sessel zurück und ließ sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß nieder, bevor sie ihn nochmals küsste. Draco ließ es dankbar geschehen und bemühte sich, sie genauso sanft zurück zu küssen, wie sie es bei ihm tat. Er hielt seine Hände in Zaum und legte sie nur auf ihre warmen Oberschenkel, überließ sich ihrem Vorhaben ganz und gar, und doch war er froh darüber, ihr so nah sein zu können und dass sie ihm heute Nacht anscheinend auch so nah sein wollte. Was wäre er nur ohne sie? Sie gab ihm Halt, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, weswegen er diesen brauchte. Wie sehr er sie doch liebte...

Kühle Luft legte sich auf seine Brust und er bemerkte, wie sie nun langsam und bedächtig sein Hemd aufknöpfte, Knopf für Knopf, wie sie ihre Hände von unten nach oben über seine Haut streichen ließ und an seinen Schultern sein Hemd zur Seite streifte über seine Arme nach unten.

Trotzdem dass es in seinem Zimmer so kühl war, durchfuhr in eine Hitze, die ihn alles andere als frieren ließ. In der sternklaren Nacht draußen war inzwischen der Mond aufgegangen und tauchte das Zimmer in sein bleiches Licht, so dass Draco sie endlich genauer sehen konnte. Wie sie die Linien seiner Muskeln mit ihren Augen nachfuhr, ihre Haare, die ihr dabei leicht ins Gesicht hingen und ihr schönes Antlitz umspielten, die helle Haut ihres Körpers, der Träger ihres BHs, der ihr herunter gerutscht war, und schließlich ihre Augen, die seine suchten und sie gefangenhielten.

Wie in Zeitlupe für ihn hob sie ihre Hände und streifte ohne Hast ihren anderen Träger von ihrem BH auch noch von ihrer Schulter, drehte ihre Hände auf den Rücken und öffnete ihn ganz. Leicht viel er auf Dracos Bauch, der sich etwas vorbeugte und seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte, und sie so näher an sich heranzog.

Seine Hand legte er auf ihre Wange und er spürte, wie sie ganz leicht zitterte. Sein Daumen berührte nun warm ihre Lippen und sie drückte ihm einen Kuss darauf, noch immer in seine Augen sehend. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Brust und jetzt waren sie kühl geworden, da sie nervös war und es auch in dem Zimmer nicht gerade warm war. Also lehnte sie sich noch mehr an ihn, um so viel wie möglich von seiner Wärme zu bekommen.

„Liël?" flüsterte er ihren Namen und strich ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ja?" hauchte sie.

„Du musst das nicht tun. Nicht für mich."

„Ich will es gerade für dich tun." antwortete sie ihm. „Weil ich dich auch liebe. Und deswegen tue ich es für dich und für mich."

Ihre Worte waren Balsam für seine Seele. Sie schienen etwas zu heilen, von dem er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass es verletzt worden war. Eine tiefe Wärme der Liebe und Zuneigung breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus und das einzige, das er noch sagen konnte, bevor er sie küsste und damit nie wieder aufzuhören schien, war:

„Danke."

**So, jetzt hab ich das hier auch wieder geschafft. Leute, ich hab momentan leider kaum noch Zeit zum weiterschreiben, weil ich grad meine Wohnung in München einrichten muss, fang da ja demnächst zum studieren an, und dort hab ich noch nicht mal einen PC geschweige denn Internet, um weiter on zu stellen! Das geht bisher nur von Zuhause aus, und da bin ich nur am Wochenende! Also kanns mal wieder dauern, aber das kennen wir ja schon... hehe... **

**Doch keine Sorge, jetzt wird's dann richtig spannend! Wir kommen darauf, was Lucius vor hat! Dieser Idiot... Aber es wird euch gefallen, denk ich mal... –g- **

**Natürlich hoffe ich auch, dass euch das hier auch gefallen hat! hihi! Mir schon... **

**Aber es ist nicht betagelesen, sonst hätte das noch länger gedauert, was jetzt keine Kritik sein soll an meine BL, sondern ich hätte es erst in einer Woche on stellen können, und das wollte ich nicht! **

**Also, bis dann! HEAL! Eure Liël **


	46. Chapter 46

**Haaaaalllloooo….kennt ihr mich noch?  Ja, ich bins, die liebe Liël die endlich ein neues Chapi für euch hat, nach soooo langer Zeit…seufz…**

**Sorry, sorry, ich hoffe, ich werde mich in dieser Hinsicht bessern! Hihi**

**Jaaaa, also: hier geht's eben weiter! Viel Spaß ihr Lieben!**

**Und…ich bin die alte, also liebe ich Reviews nach wie vor…g**

Sie war allein, als sie erwachte. Sie wusste es, noch bevor sie ihre Augen öffnete. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf hoch und sah sich verschlafen im Zimmer um. Er war nirgends.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Liël und sie stand auf. Es war kalt im Zimmer und schnell holte sie sich ihre Kleider und schlüpfte hinein. Sofort verließ sie sein Zimmer und lauschte draußen auf dem Gang, ob sie irgendein Geräusch hörte, doch es herrschte totenstille, was nicht gerade zu ihrer Beruhigung beitrug. Das Gefühl, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde oder bereits passiert war, breitete sich unaufhörlich in ihrem Inneren aus und machte sie nervös.

Draco war so aufgewühlt, so beunruhigt gewesen gestern Abend, aber er hatte ihr nicht gesagt warum, obwohl sie es sich denken konnte. Es musste was mit seinem Vater zu tun haben und somit auch mit Voldemort. Was hatten sie geplant? Und was musste Draco dabei tun? Wohl etwas Schlimmes, das er nicht tun wollte…

Sie eilte nach unten in den Frühstücksraum, aber auch der war verlassen, lediglich ein Gedeck war wohl für sie aufgetragen, allerdings war ihr gerade gar nicht nach essen zumute und so verließ sie den Raum wieder und suchte die Villa ab. Aber sie fand niemanden, nicht einmal ein Elf lief ihr über den Weg und sie fragte sich, ob sie hier noch ganz allein war. War sogar Dracos Mutter weg?

Sie ging wieder nach oben, vorbei an ihrer und Dracos Tür und hielt erst, als sie vor dem Zimmer von seiner Mutter stand. Entschlossen klopfte sie an, erhielt aber keine Antwort, woraufhin sie noch einmal klopfte, mit demselben Ergebnis. Nach kurzem Überlegen öffnete sie leise die Tür und spähte hinein.

Im Zimmer war es dämmrig. Alle Vorhänge bis auf einen waren zugezogen und vor dem freien Fenster saß Dracos Mutter. Allein saß sie da und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie sah nicht auf, als Liël die Tür weiter aufschob und das Zimmer betrat. Erst als Liël leise ihren Namen nannte und noch ein paar Schritt vorwärts tat reagierte sie.

Narzissa blinzelte und wandte ihren Kopf nach Liël um. Sie sah schlimm aus, dachte sie diese und konnte ihren Schrecken nicht ganz verstecken, als sie die roten, verweinten Augen von Dracos Mutter sah und ihre brüchige Stimme hörte.

„Liël. Du bist wach." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht und ein plötzliches Aufschluchzen trieb ihr neue Tränen in die Augen und sie schlug ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und heftiges Weinen schüttelte ihren Körper.

Sofort lief Liël zu ihr hin, griff nach ihren Händen und nahm sie fest in ihre und versuchte, ihren Blick einzufangen.

„Was ist passiert?" stellte sie ihre Frage, musste sie aber noch einmal wiederholen, bis sie eine Antwort bekam. Narzissa sah traurig zu ihr auf und die Verzweiflung, die Liël in ihren Augen sah, machte ihr noch mehr Angst als ihre ganzen Befürchtungen bisher. Denn sie bestätigten sie.

„Er soll heute… Er hat ihn mitgenommen, zu _ihm_." Brachte sie hervor und schluckte immer wieder schwer. Liël kniete sich vor ihr nieder. Sie ließ ihre Hände nicht los, sondern streichelte sie tröstend.

„Zu wem?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach und Narzissas Augen weiteten sich ein wenig vor Schrecken, bevor sie antwortete.

„Zu ihm. Dem dunklen Lord." Flüsterte sie.

„Was? Aber –" Zu Voldemort? Zu ihm? Entsetzt blickte sie in die Augen der älteren Frau, doch deren Nicken bestätigte ihre Worte nur.

„Er soll aufgenommen werden in seinen Kreis aus Dienern. Es ist so schrecklich." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und erneut flossen Tränen über ihre rotgefleckten Wangen.

„Draco soll…ein Todesser werden?" hauchte Liël fassungslos. Das hatte er ihr nicht sagen wollen. Das hatte Lucius zu ihm gesagt. Unfassbar…unmöglich!

„Aber…das ist nicht alles." Narzissas Stimme war kaum hörbar. Alarmiert blickte Liël auf. Sie schien eine schlimme Vorahnung von dem zu haben, was jetzt wohl kam.

Narzissas Augen hefteten sich in ihre und hielten sie gefangen.

„Es geht auch um Harry Potter."

Liël stürzte aus dem Zimmer von Narzissa. Sie eilte in ihres, holte ihren Zauberstab, zog sich feste Schuhe an und legte sich einen ihrer Durmstrangumhänge um, bevor sie nach unten lief und erst im Kaminzimmer Halt machte. Dort stellte sie sich vor den Kamin, schmiss Flohpulver hinein und war im nächsten Moment auch schon im grünen Feuer verschwunden. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich zu ihren Verwandten, den Weasleys und ihnen alles erzählen, was sie eben erfahren hatte. Es war noch nicht zu spät, sie konnten sie alle noch aufhalten!

Mit viel Schwung gelangte sie an ihr Ziel und stolperte aus dem Kamin in der Küche des Fuchsbaus. Unruhig sah sie sich um und entdeckte, dass sie leer war.

„Tante Molly!" rief sie sofort so laut sie konnte. „Onkel Arthur! Wo seid ihr?" Hastig durchquerte sie die Küche, riss die Tür zum Flur auf und rief noch einmal laut in den Flur die Namen der beiden, doch niemand antwortete ihr. Fast schon panisch setzte sie einen Fuß auf die Treppe, als sie über ihr eine Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte.

„Meine Güte! Was ist denn hier los? Kann man nicht einmal in Ruhe ausschlafen?" zeterte jemand lautstark über ihr und gleich darauf vernahm sie laute Schritte, die die Stufen nach unten stiegen.

„George!" rief Liël gleich darauf aus, als der Zwilling um die Ecke bog und überrascht stehen blieb.

„Liël? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er verblüfft und hinter ihm tauchte auch Fred auf.

„Ihr müsst mir helfen!" stieß sie außer Atem hervor und überrumpelte sie damit sofort.

„Wo sind Molly und Arthur? Ich muss sie unbedingt sprechen!"

„Sie sind nicht da." Sagte George und beobachtete, wie sich die Augen seiner Cousine vor Entsetzen weiteten. „Was ist denn los?"

„Wo sind sie? Ich muss sie sofort sprechen!"

„Sie sind in Hogwarts bei Dumbledore, aber –"

„Hogwarts? Komm ich da mit Flohpulver hin?" sie ließ ihn einfach nicht weiterreden, und als die Brüder beide verdutzt nickten, drehte sie sich sofort um und stürmte zurück in die Küche. Fred und George warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu und nickten, während George ihr hinterherlief und Fred ihre Umhänge holte.

George sah Liël in der Küche, wie sie aus dem kleinen Topf neben dem Kamin eine handvoll Flohpulver fischte, trat neben sie und hielt ihren Arm fest, bevor sie das Pulver ins Feuer werfen konnte.

„So, und jetzt erzählst du uns erst mal, was in dich gefahren ist!"

Sie wollte schon aufbegehren, sah ihren Cousin wütend in die Augen, als auch Fred ebenfalls eintrat und sich neben sie stellte, und Liël fragend und besorgt ansah. Sie beschloss, ihnen eine Kurzfassung zu geben, da sie dann wahrscheinlich schneller von hier wegkam.

„Es geht um Voldemort! Er will Draco zu einem Todesser machen und Harry ist auch in Gefahr! In großer Gefahr! Und wenn ich mich nicht beeile, dann ist es zu spät und wir verlieren sie beide!" Verzweifelt blickte sie die Zwillinge an. George ließ sie bestürzt los und sie drehte sich sofort wieder zum Kamin um, schmiss das Pulver hineine und sagte klar und deutlich: Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro. Das grüne Feuer schoss nach oben und verschluckte sie.

George und Fred warfen sich bedeutende Blicke zu. Dann griffen sie ebenfalls in den Topf und folgten Liël nach Hogwarts.

Wieder wirbelte sie sich schnell um ihre eigene Achse und mit genauso viel Schwung wie zuvor kam sie aus dem Kamin in Dumbledores Büro heraus und überraschte alle. Vor ihr saßen ihre Tante und ihr Onkel zusammen mit Professor McGonnagal (_A/N: Ich hab grad keine Ahnung wie man die schreibt und ich hab auch kein Buch da, also Sorry falls das falsch ist!) _Professor Snape und zwei anderen Männern, die sie nicht kannte, aber auch Ron und Hermine waren da, und ihnen gegenüber hinter seinem großen Schreibtisch saß Dumbledore.

Die Gespräche waren wie abgeschnitten verstummt und jeder wandte fragend seinen Kopf nach ihr um. Dumbeldore erhob sich halb aus seinem Sessel und wollte fragen, was passiert sei, als Liël auch schon anfing:

„Sie müssen mir helfen! Es geht um Draco und Harry und Voldemort, er –"

„Liël."

„Draco soll ein Todesser werden! Und Voldemort hat Harrys –"

„Liël!"

Sie stockte und schaute ihren Direktor aus großen Augen an.

„Wir wissen das bereits." Erklärte er sanft.

„Sie wissen es?" stutzte sie und blickte zu Ron und Hermine, die traurig nickten. Jetzt merkte sie erst, dass Harry fehlte. War er etwa schon?

„Ist Harry etwa schon…schon…" ihr wurde eiskalt, als Hermine nickte und Ron bestürzt und wütend seinen Kopf abwandte.

„Er muss heute Nacht das Schloss verlassen haben." Durchbrach Dumbledores ruhige Stimme das Schweigen. „Wir wissen nicht, wo er hin ist, und auch nicht, wo sich Voldemort aufhalten könnte. Nur dass, er ihn zu sich gelockt hat, weil er seine Freundin als Geisel genommen hat."

„Wie gesagt." Fing einer der beiden fremden Männer an. „Meine Leute suchen bereits überall nach Hinweisen. Doch bis jetzt…" er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Sie würden mir also helfen, sie da raus zu holen?" lenkte Liël die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Fragend und hoffnungsvoll blickte sie Dumbledore in die Augen.

„Natürlich!" antwortete er und nach rund einer halben Stunde Panik konnte Liël aufatmen.

„Dann dürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren. Man kommt zu dieser Villa, wo sie sich aufhalten, nicht mit Flohpulver hin, genauso wenig kann man apparieren!"

„Du weißt, wo sie sich aufhalten, Mädchen?" fragte der unbekannte Mann sie, der vorhin gesprochen hatte.

„Narzissa hat es mir gesagt." Teilte sie ihm mit und schaute ungeduldig in die Runde.

„Wollen wir dann los?" drängte sie, aber Dumbledore verneinte.

„Wir dürfen nichts überstürzen. Als erstes zeigst du uns genau, wo sie sich aufhalten. Dann überlegen wir, wie wir vorgehen werden!" Liël holte Luft, um ihm zu widersprechen, da das ihrer Meinung nach viel zu lange dauern würde, doch er schnitt ihr mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Es wäre zu riskant, unüberlegt dort hineinzugehen. Für uns sowie für die, die wir retten wollen."

„Aber was, wenn –" versuchte sie es noch einmal, kam aber nicht weiter.

„Komm her, Liël!" sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. Er ging auf eines seiner riesigen Regale zu, suchte ein wenig und holte dann eine lange Rolle hervor, die er auf seinen Schreibtisch ausbreitete. Mit Widerwillen trat sie zu ihm hin und erkannte, dass es eine Landkarte war.

„Wo genau ist diese Villa? Kannst du sie uns hier zeigen?" wollte er wissen und er klang wieder sanft und beruhigend.

Liël nickte und nach kurzem Suchen zeigte sie auf die Stelle. Die Villa befand sich im Südwesten Englands an der Küste und stand nahe bei den Klippen. Narzissa hatte ihr die umliegenden Dörfer genannt, die allesamt auf der Karte eingetragen waren, und so hatte sie keine Probleme damit, genaue Angaben zu machen.

„Weißt du etwas über dieses Haus?" sprach sie nun der andere fremde Mann an. Er und die anderen hatten sich soweit es möglich war, um den Tisch versammelt.

Liël schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, dass es Voldemort schon ziemlich lange gehören muss."

Dumbledore sah auf zu Snape.

„Warst du schon einmal dort, Severus?"

„Nein." Antwortete dieser und beugte sich etwas weiter vor, um die Namen der Dörfer lesen zu können. „Ich kenne es nicht." Bestätigte er noch einmal seine Antwort.

„Wenn es sein Haus ist, dann wird es voller Fallen und Abwehrmechanismen sein." Sinnierte Arthur Weasley. „Wir brauchen also einen guten Plan."

„Ja." Bestätigte Dumbledore ihn.

Liël, in ihrer Eile, öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas Weiteres, Wichtiges mitzuteilen, aber da wandte sich ihr Direktor an seine drei Schüler, die gespannt ihrer Unterhaltung zuhörten.

„Warum geht ihr nicht nach unten und frühstückt noch etwas? Ich bin sicher, die Elfen werden euch noch was Schönes zaubern. Wir werden uns hier um alles kümmern. Keine Sorge" sagte er, als ihm alle drei sofort widersprechen wollten, und hob besänftigend seine Hände.

„Es wird alles gut gehen! Doch ihr werdet das uns überlassen, verstanden?" seine klaren, blauen Augen sahen prüfend und bestimmt von einem zum anderen. „Ich gestatte also keine Alleingänge! Es ist zu gefährlich für euch."

„Aber –" begehrte Liël auf, kam aber nicht weiter. „Nein, Liël. Ihr werdet hier bleiben. Alle drei!"

Liël presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Wenn er das glaubte, dann hatte er sich geschnitten! Als ob sie hier alleine und untätig würde sitzen können, wo sie doch genau wusste, wo Draco und Harry waren, und vor allem, wie man da genau hinkam…! Sie senkte ihren Kopf und nickte. Ein Plan reifte in ihr heran. Ein Plan, bei dem sie allerdings Unterstützung brauchen würde. Aber so wie sie Ron und Hermine einschätzte, würde sie diese bei denen finden.

„Gut." Schloss Dumbledore. Gedrückt trat Liël vom Tisch zurück und schloss zu Ron und Hermine auf. Sofort nahm Snape ihren Platz ein und sie waren noch nicht einmal draußen, da unterhielten sich die Erwachsenen schon angeregt darüber, was getan werden musste und konnte.

Sie verließen das Büro und stiegen die Treppe nach unten, wo der Greif wieder auf seinen Platz sprang und den Eingang versperrte.

Dort blieben sie stehen und schauten alle drei kurz still das steinerne Wesen an.

„Wenn ich euch sage, dass ich jetzt sicher nicht frühstücken gehen werde, würde euch das wundern?" fragte Ron in die Runde und beide Mädchen schüttelten ihren Kopf.

„Und wenn ich euch sage, dass ich genau weiß, _wie_ man zu dieser Villa kommt und auch nicht vorhabe, zu frühstücken, würde euch das dann auch wundern?" fügte Liël hinzu und nun schüttelten die anderen beiden ihre Köpfe. Liël wandte sich ihnen zu und sah entschlossen aus.

„Wollen wir dann unseren eigenen Plan erstellen?"

„Auf jeden Fall." Grummelte Hermine schlecht gelaunt. „Was glauben die eigentlich, wer sie sind? Kommt!" sie lief los und beide folgten ihr in den Gryffindorturm. Dort setzten sie sich in einer Ecke zusammen und planten ihre Befreiungsaktion.


	47. Chapter 47

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Nur drei Schüler saßen vor dem Kamin und hatten verschwörerisch ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt.

„Gut. Wir müssen Harry, seine Freundin und Draco da rausholen. Somit fallen drei auf drei Leute.", sagte Hermine und schaute in die Runde. „Wer von uns ist also am besten für wen geeignet?"

„Ich glaube, ich werde Draco holen.", meinte Liël und lächelte ein wenig gequält. Hermine nickte. „Wenn wir Glück haben, sucht Harry nach seiner Freundin und wurde noch nicht geschnappt, also müsste er ebenfalls zu ihr gelangen. Wenn wir noch mehr Glück haben, treffen wir ihn auch bei ihr. Wenn wir Pech haben, haben die Todesser ihn schon und er ist gefangen." Sie sah Ron an. „Suchst du ihn? Dann versuche ich, das Mädchen zu befreien." Ron stimmte ihr zu.

„Gut, da wir das nun haben, braucht jeder seinen Plan."

„Oberste Priorität ist es natürlich, das alles unbemerkt zu machen.", sagte Liël. „Wir werden per Flohpulver von dem Haus der Malfoys reisen und sobald wir den neuen Kamin erreicht haben, heißt es, unsichtbar werden für jeden, der dort rumläuft. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Harrys Tarnumhang, falls er ihn nicht selbst dabei hat.", antwortete Ron. „Siehst du nach?", fragte ihn Hermine und schon lief er los nach oben in den Jungenschlafsaal.

„Nun, wenn wir den Umhang nicht haben sollten, ist das auch nicht schlimm. Ein Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber tut's auch.", meinte Liël und Hermine nickte.

„Aber ein Grundrissplan des Hauses wäre nicht schlecht.", überlegte Hermine und schaute Liël fragend an. Diese nickte.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich so einen beschaffen kann und wenn, dann dauert es sicher zu lange."

Ron erschien oben an der Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal, mit leeren Händen.

„Nun, wundert mich nicht, dass Harry ihn mitgenommen hat.", äußerte Hermine. Ron kam runter und setzte sich wieder zu ihnen.

„Also der Unsichtbarkeits-Zauber. Könnt ihr einen?" Liël sah fragend in die Runde, Hermine nickte, Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut, dann verwandelt dich Hermine.", wies Liël Ron an.

Sie nickte nachdenklich. Doch dann glitt ihr Blick zu Boden. „Ich suche also Draco…auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich machen soll, wenn ich ihn gefunden habe."

Ron und Hermine sahen sie ernst und traurig an.

„Ich meine, es sind alle dort, ich werde ihn sicher nicht einfach mitnehmen können. Selbst wenn, wohin sollten wir? Es würde unglaublichen Ärger geben. Und…"

Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen und sie blinzelte heftig, um sie zu unterdrücken. Auf einmal war sie so verzweifelt, alles stürzte plötzlich über sie herein. Sie spürte Hermines Arme, die sich um ihre Schultern legten, um sie zu trösten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was auf uns dort zukommen wird. Aber wichtig ist es erst einmal, dass wir hingelangen. Hier können wir nichts erreichen, nur dort." Sie schaute Liël fest in die Augen.

„Es wird sich eine Lösung auftun! Ganz sicher! Irgendwie werden wir alle retten können!"

„Kopf hoch, Cousinchen.", begann auch Ron. „Wir halten zusammen und helfen dir! Alle werden dort sein. Dumbledore und die anderen werden es rechtzeitig schaffen und dort sicher für einigen Wirbel sorgen. Dann kann sich Draco doch wohl mit dem Segen all der Todesser aus dem Staub machen, nicht?", sprach er ihr Mut zu und sie nickte.

„Ja, hoffentlich." Tapfer schniefte sie und drückte Hermines Hand. „Danke.", flüsterte sie und erhob sich.

„Dann beeilen wir uns! Holen wir alle zurück!"

Ron und Hermine standen ebenfalls auf, nickten ihr mit entschlossenen Gesichtern zu und zusammen eilten sie zurück in Dumbeldores Büro.

Das Büro war verlassen gewesen, wie die drei lauschend festgestellt hatten. Zwar hätten sie auch rein theoretisch den Kamin im Gryffindorturm zum reisen benutzen können, aber da hatten sie kein Flohpulver gehabt. Es stimmte zwar, dass man in diese Villa nicht über das normale Flohnetzwerk kam, aber wer sagte schon, dass es in der Malfoyvilla ein normales Flohnetzwerk gab? Niemand. Und genau dahin ging ihre Reise.

Einer nach dem anderen trat an den Kamin und zauberte sich in das große Anwesen. Dort sammelten sie sich wieder vor dem Kamin und Ron stieß einen Pfiff aus. Er schaute sich das Kaminzimmer der Malfoys genau an und drehte sich zu Liël um.

„Hier ist es genauso dunkel und kalt wie ich mir Malfoys Haus immer vorgestellt hab. Schaut dein Zimmer auch so aus?" Währenddessen trat er auf Hermine zu, die ihren Zauberstab gehoben hatte und einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über ihn aussprach, bevor sie es bei sich selbst tat.

Liël langte in das fein gearbeitete silberne Kästchen mit dem Flohpulver und hob auch ihren Zauberstab über ihren Kopf und war gleich darauf verschwunden.

„Man kann die Vorhänge zurückziehen und Licht hereinlassen.", antwortete sie in bitterem Tonfall, schmiss unsichtbar das Pulver in das Feuer und es erstrahlte in diesem hellen grün. Lucius Malfoy…nur er war dafür verantwortlich, dass hier alles kalt und dunkel war. Niemand aus seiner Familie würde von sich aus eine solche Atmosphäre schaffen. Er zog alle mit hinein.

Entschlossen trat sie in das Feuer hinein und sprach klar und deutlich ihr Ziel aus:

„Castle of Devon. Haus des dunklen Lords."

Ron und Hermine folgten ihr dichtauf.


	48. Chapter 48

Es war totenstill in dem Haus. Die drei Freunde waren einer nach dem anderen in einem dämmrigen Zimmer angekommen, das verlassen war. Alte Möbel bildeten einen lockeren Halbkreis um den Kamin herum. Ihr Leder war rissig und es müffelte ein wenig in dem Raum. Unter ihren Füßen lag ein noch älter wirkender Teppich, der früher, als seine Farben noch nicht verblasst waren und er auch noch nicht an manchen Stellen ausgedünnt gewesen war, einmal ein wunderschönes Meisterwerk gewesen sein musste. Zwei Kommoden, auf denen sich der Staub schon schichtete standen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand neben einem hohen Fenster, dessen Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Auch diese waren fleckig und unten ausgefranst.

Die drei sahen einander nicht mehr, doch jeder wusste, was zu tun war. Sie würden sich aufteilen und nach drei Personen suchen: Harry, seine Freundin und Draco. Und sie würden diese um jeden Preis von hier wegholen.

„Ich nehm die rechte Tür.", flüsterte Liël.

Hermine nickte unbewusst und meinte noch: „Sei vorsichtig! Und viel Glück!"

„Euch auch.", antwortete sie und tat, wie sie gesagt hatte. Ron und Hermine verließen den Raum zusammen durch die linke Tür.

Und dann begann Liëls Suche. Sie gelangte in einen Gang, in dem der Geruch nach Moder noch intensiver war als in dem Kaminzimmer. Dieses Anwesen war wohl uralt und schon ewig nicht mehr bewohnt. Von dem Flur zweigten ein paar Türen ab und sie lauschte zuerst, bevor sie versuchte, diese zu öffnen. Die einen waren unverschlossen und verbargen nichts weiter als noch mehr alte Möbel und Verfall, andere musste sie mit ihrem Zauberstab öffnen, doch auch hinter ihnen fand sie nichts und niemanden.

Der Gang endete mit einer Treppe, die nach oben führte. Sie war breit und aus Stein, vielleicht Marmor gefertigt, und ließ Liëls Herz gleich ein wenig schneller schlagen: die allgegenwärtige Staubschicht war hier besonders stark verwischt, vereinzelt glaubte sie Fußspuren zu erkennen, was in dem spärlichen Licht schwierig war.

Sie atmete tief durch und betrat die Stufen. Sie erreichte den ersten Absatz und war gleich darauf im nächsten Stockwerk. Vorsichtig schaute sie um die Ecke in einen neuen Flur, der breiter war als der untere. Und belebter.

Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen, als sie die zwei schwarz gekleideten Gestalten sah, die sich einige Meter von ihr entfernt im Flüsterton unterhielten. Die, die ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte, war etwa so groß wie Draco, die andere war kleiner. Ob er da dabei war? Sie machte sich noch einmal bewusst, dass sie vollkommen unsichtbar war und sie somit nicht gesehen werden konnte und stieg die letzte Stufe empor. Lautlos schlich sie sich weiter. Sie drückte sich an der Wand entlang, um ja keinen zu berühren und hörte nun die Stimmen genau. Keine davon gehörte Draco. Sie seufzte innerlich. Das wäre auch zu leicht gewesen.

Doch war sie hier richtig? Hielten sich hier noch mehr Todesser auf? Die zwei standen nicht weit weg von einer Türe, die nur angelehnt war und hinter der Liël ein dunkles Raunen vernahm, aber sie traute sich nicht, die Tür ganz aufzustoßen, da man sonst darauf aufmerksam werden würde. Es gab noch weitere Türen hier, die jedoch allesamt zu waren. Vielleicht sollte sie hier warten? Bis einer die Tür aufmachte und sie hineinsehen konnte? Aber wenn da die Todesser drin waren, war dann Draco bei ihnen? Er war doch noch keiner von ihnen, hielt er sich dann vielleicht woanders auf? Oder würden sie Harrys Freundin hier gefangen halten, um ihn ja alle überwältigen zu können? Wäre er dann also auch hier oben?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie nun tun sollte.

Kurz verweilte sie an Ort und Stelle und hörte dabei das Flüstern der beiden Männer ziemlich deutlich. Sie sprachen von irgendwelchen Vorhaben in London und Liël schluckte schwer. Die Winkelgasse spielte eine zentrale Rolle in der Unterhaltung. Doch dann fiel Lucius' Name.

„Jetzt bringt er seinen Sohn mit hier her. Hier her!", betonte der Kleine seine Worte noch. „Dass ihm das erlaubt wurde! Unglaublich. Er hat noch keinen Eid geleistet, nichts!"

„Na, dafür ist er doch da.", entgegnete der andere spöttisch. „Anscheinend will er sich wieder ein paar Pluspunkte verschaffen, indem er seinen Sohn hier gleich weihen lässt." Er lachte rau. „Bald schleppt er seine Enkel auch noch mit an."

‚Sicher nicht.', dachte Liël sich verbittert und lauschte weiter gespannt.

„Wann soll das eigentlich weiter gehen mit der Weihe?", fragte der Kleine. Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Erst will er sich noch um diesen Potterjungen kümmern.", er lachte wieder dieses Lachen. „Der ging ihm ins Netz, als hätte er es beabsichtigt. Das war die älteste Falle der Welt!"

„Ein kleiner Held eben.", spottete der andere.

Liëls Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie hatten Harry!

„Hermine! Wo bist du?", zischte Ron durch den verlassenen Flur. Mehrere Türen waren hier, teils offen, teils geschlossen, und er konnte Hermine natürlich nicht sehen.

„Hier!", hörte er es angespannt von vorne rechts und ging langsam weiter und schloss zu ihr auf. Sie waren inzwischen weiter nach unten im Haus gestiegen, auf gut Glück hofften sie, hier mögliche Gefangene zu entdecken.

„Ron, wir sollten nicht reden! Wenn irgendwer hinter einer Ecke steht, hört er uns doch! Also bleib endlich bei mir!", schimpfte Hermine ihn.

„Na, du hast leicht reden!", zeterte Ron dem entgegen. „Du. Bist. Unsichtbar. Schon vergessen?"

Hermine seufzte genervt und drückte ihm dann den Saum ihres Mantels in die Hände. Wie sie die einfach so gefunden hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Hier! Und jetzt sei still!"

Sie tasteten sich weiter, immer tiefer in das Innere vor, passierten aber nur ab und zu ein paar Todesser. Sie hätten mit mehreren gerechnet. Schließlich waren sie im Keller des Hauses angelangt und lugten um die Ecke in einen breiten Gang. Zwei schwarz gekleidete Männer mit den Totenschädelmasken standen vor einer Tür, die sie augenscheinlich bewachten. Die beiden Freunde zogen sich wieder etwas zurück und flüsterten aufgeregt.

„Das könnte was sein! Was machen wir jetzt? Wir müssen sie ablenken und hinter die Tür kommen!" Ron blickte aufgeregt zurück.

„Wir können sie nicht einfach ablenken. Stell dir vor, das würde einen Alarm auslösen, was dann? Liël würde massive Probleme bekommen, Draco hier rauszubringen, geschweige denn was mit Harry und Joan passieren würde! Nein, da müssen wir was anderes machen…", erklärte Hermine und verstärkte den Griff um ihren Zauberstab. Sie hatte eine Idee.

„Ron, bleib dicht hinter mir!"

Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte etwas Kleines, Schwarzes hervor, das sichtbar wurde, sobald sie es auf den Boden vor der Mauer abgelegt hatte. Wenn sie es richtig einschätzte, befand sich der bewachte Raum hinter der Mauer, vor der sie gerade standen. Der eine Eingang dazu wurde bewacht, also musste sie einen zweiten schaffen, zumindest ein Guckloch. Was sie aus ihrer Tasche geholt hatte, war ein Samenkorn einer bestimmten Pflanze. Sie hatte es noch eingepackt wie ein paar andere Sachen, die sie als nützlich empfunden hatte.

Sie berührte es mit ihrem Zauberstab und augenblicklich begann es zu keimen und zu wachsen. Sie spürte, wie Ron sich neugierig vorbeugte und aufmerksam die Pflanze beobachtete, die im Zeitraffer vor ihnen wuchs. Sie schoss hoch, bildete unten ein paar breite, dunkelgrüne Blätter aus, und oben eine Knospe, die eine seltsame Ähnlichkeit zu einem Bohrer hatte. Im nächsten Moment richtete sich diese Knospe auf die Mauer und bohrte sich in sie hinein.

Es entstand ein kaum hörbares Nagen und Kratzen und feiner Staub rieselte aus dem Loch herunter und sammelte sich am Boden zu einem Häufchen. Gespannt warteten beide, bis das Bohren aufhörte und die Pflanze wohl weiter wuchs. Der Stängel wurde breiter und stülpte sich an der Stelle, wo er in die Wand eindrang, auf und ein kleines Loch entstand dort. Hermine wartete noch kurz, dann beugte sie sich runter und schielte durch das entstandene Kuckloch.

Im nächsten Moment griff sie aufgeregt nach Rons Hand und drückte sie schmerzhaft. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und zischte ihm zu: „Joan ist da drin! Zumindest ein junges Mädchen! Und wie viele Mädchen sollten sie schon gefangen halten?"

Ron schaute aufgeregt ebenfalls durch die Wand hindurch und es war so, als würde er auf einen kleinen Monitor schauen. Den Raum, der sich vor ihm auftat, nahm er in erstaunlicher Größe und Schärfe wahr, als wäre er komplett herangezoomt worden. Und am Boden saß eine Gestalt, die Knie fest umschlungen mit ihren Händen und den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte er wissen und stellte sich aufrecht hin.

„OMNIA VISA!", schrie plötzlich eine tiefe, männliche Stimme über ihre Köpfe hinweg und beide zuckten zusammen. Und starrten im nächsten Moment erschrocken den Todesser an, der sich vor ihnen aufbaute und sie ansah.

Sie waren sichtbar geworden.

„EINDRINGLINGE!", brüllte er dann sofort und Hermine war der Überzeugung, dass man ihn im ganzen Haus gehört hatte.

„Ron! Nimm keine Rücksicht mehr!", schrie Hermine schrill und dann eilte ein Fluch nach dem anderen durch die engen Gänge des Kellers.


	49. Chapter 49

Liël zuckte zusammen. Wie ein Orkan wehte mit einem Mal eine schmerzhaft laute Stimme durch den Gang und das eine Wort, dass sie schrie, dröhnte in ihren Ohren wider: „Eindringlinge."

Man hatte Ron und Hermine entdeckt.

Vor ihr platzte die Tür auf und schlug krachend gegen die Wand. Eine dunkle Masse an Todessern quoll aus dem Raum hervor und hätte sie beinahe von den Füßen gerissen, wäre sie nicht schnell zur Seite gesprungen und hätte sich nicht weiter zurückgezogen. Die schwarzgekleideten Männer strömten aus, wohl um das ganze Haus zu durchsuchen und die Eindringlinge zu stellen. Nervös schaute sie sich nach allen Richtungen um und huschte dann in den Raum, den eben so viele Männer verlassen hatten. Sie musste handeln, schnell.

Es war ein großer Raum, den sie nun betrat. Die Wand ihr gegenüber nahm ein breiter, baufälliger Kamin ein mit Sesseln davor, deren altes Leder sich schon vereinzelt abschälte. Nur mehr wenige waren hier anwesend und einer davon war Draco. Doch wen sie noch hier sah, ließ ihr Herz ein zweites Mal kurz erstarren:

Harry!

Er lag gefesselt am Boden. Vor ihm stand eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt mit Glatze, die ihr den Rücken zukehrte, doch das schlimme Gefühl, das sie bei deren Anblick hatte, ließ sie erahnen, um wen es sich dabei handelte.

Sie blinzelte und versuchte die aufkommende Panik unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was sollte sie tun? Harry war gefangen, lag gefesselt vor Voldemort, Ron und Hermine waren ebenfalls in Gefahr, was sollte sie tun? Sie hatten einen Riesenfehler begangen, sie hätten Dumbledore und den anderen Bescheid sagen sollen! Zumindest einen Hinweis, wie man hierher kam! Jetzt stand alles kurz vor einer Katastrophe! Und sie war schuld daran…Was sollte sie nur tun?

„Lucius.", vernahm sie dann eine schneidende Stimme, die ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie fuhr ihr durch Mark und Bein und ließ sie aus tiefstem Inneren heraus schaudern. Diese Stimme…seine Stimme… Die Stimme von diesem Mann, der so viel Unheil über diese Welt brachte, soviel Leid! Der ihren Vater getötet hatte und dessen Anhänger ihre Mutter.

Er fuhr fort: „Versiegle den Raum. Niemand darf herein oder hinaus und mich stören."

‚Handle! Tu was! Irgendwas!', schrie Liël sich selbst innerlich zu, um endlich ihre Starre zu lösen, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Der Raum durfte nicht versiegelt werden, weil sie nicht mehr entkommen konnten. Und Voldemort musste ebenfalls aufgehalten werden! Lucius ging schon auf die Türe zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

‚Also tu endlich was!'

Sie hob ihren Arm und musste dabei ein unsichtbares Gewicht abwerfen, das ihn schwer, unglaublich schwer machte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und zwang ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge, einen Fluch zu formen. Irgendeinen, Hauptsache sie kamen hier heraus!

„Stupor!", schrie sie dann plötzlich, schrie ihre Angst und ihre Wut mit diesem einen Wort mit hinaus, um ihre Starre endgültig abzuwerfen. Ein leuchtend roter Fluch löste sich von ihrem Zauberstab, schlug dem Dunklen Lord in den Rücken und schleuderte ihn weg von Harry.

Lucius wirbelte herum und suchte sowie drei andere zurückgebliebene Todesser wild das Zimmer nach dem Urheber des Zaubers ab, ohne ihn zu entdecken. Währendessen wich Liël einem von ihnen aus, der ihren Weg kreuzte und eilte zu Harry. Schnell löste sie seine Fesseln mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs und griff ihn an der Schulter, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Doch kaum, dass er stand, war Draco bei ihnen und schlug ihn wieder nieder. Harrys Lippen platzten auf und bluteten stark, dann traf ihn ein zweiter Faustschlag an der Schläfe, der ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden ließ.

Liël holte geräuschvoll Luft und ohne es verhindern zu können, rief sie Dracos Namen.

„Draco, hör auf! Hör auf!" Als dieser erneut ausholte, umklammerte sie seinen Arm und zog ihn so kräftig sie konnte zurück, als die Stimme Voldemorts wieder durch den Raum hallte und alle Bewegungen erneut einzufrieren schien.

„Omnia visa!", bellte Voldemort und Liël wusste, dass sie nun sichtbar war.

Panisch ruckten ihre Augen zu Voldemort, zu seiner Grimasse, die sein Gesicht war, dieses schlangenhafte Etwas mit den roten Augen, die nur einen Gedanken in ihr zuließen: Es ist aus.

Sie hörte, wie jemand neben ihr die Luft scharf einzog und wusste, dass es Lucius war, der sie erkannte hatte. Draco befreite sich grob aus ihrer Umklammerung und riss ihren Zauberstab dabei gewaltsam an sich. Er ging einige Schritte weg von ihr, ohne sie anzusehen. Liël suchte verzweifelt seinen Blick, doch er erwiderte ihn nicht.

Gehetzt sah sie sich um, ob sie einen Fluchtweg entdeckte, doch nichts, ihre Lage war aussichtslos. Sie war umgeben von Todessern und dem dunklen Lord, unbewaffnet, sichtbar und schutzlos. Sie schaute runter zu Harry, der sich schwer atmend auf seinen Armen hochstemmte und sich die Lippe abwischte. Sein Blick suchte ihren und sie sah die Sorgen darin, die Qual. Auch er wusste, dass es hier unweigerlich zu Ende war.

„Lucius." Wieder Voldemort.

„Kennst du unseren neuen Gast hier?" Liëls Augen huschten hinüber zu dieser Schlange. Er spielte mit seinem Zauberstab und fixierte sie unbarmherzig mit seinen roten Augen. Sie sah sofort wieder weg zu Lucius.

Dessen Blick war nicht minder hasserfüllt wie der von Draco, der neben ihm stand und kurz aufsah. Warum half er ihr nicht? Warum schaute er sie so böse an? Als würde er sie hassen? Warum? Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte, das Zittern ihres Körpers zu unterdrücken. Sie war so dumm gewesen. Sie hatte nicht richtig nachgedacht, einfach gehandelt. Jetzt würde sie sterben. Sie hatte solche Angst!

„Ja.", antwortete Lucius und schien sie töten zu wollen mit seinen Augen. „Ihr Name ist Liël Senmijonow."

„So? Senmijonow? Die kleine Nichte von Vladimir?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, fast schon bedauerlich. „Sollte sie nicht deinen Sohn da heiraten?" Sein spöttischer Ton ließ Lucius die Hände zu Fäusten ballen.

„Verzeiht mir, Lord. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie etwas Derartiges wagen würde. Ich –"

Voldemort schnitt ihm mit einer ungeduldigen Geste das Wort ab.

„Du weißt vieles nicht Lucius, nicht einmal, was in deinem eigenen Haus vor sich geht. Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich dich noch weiter hier dulde…"

Lucius schaute panisch auf. „Dunkler Lord, bitte! Sie sollte nie –"

Wieder eine ungeduldige Geste.

„Erspar mir dein Gejammer, Lucius. Töte sie einfach." Er schwieg kurz, dachte nach. Ein Lächeln, wie es teuflischer nicht sein konnte, schlich sich dann auf seine Lippen.

„Nein." Er drehte sich Draco zu und seine glühenden Augen trafen auf ihn. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee."

Liëls Magen drohte sich umzudrehen. Ihr ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich und sie biss ihre Zähne so stark zusammen, dass sie schmerzten. Ihr wurde übel und beinahe schwarz vor Augen. Nein, das konnte er nicht verlangen…nicht tun. Nein. Nein. Nein.

„Dein Sohn soll doch ein Todesser werden, nicht? Fein, er hat es geschafft. Ich habe ihn soeben in meinen Kreis aufgenommen." Sein Blick wurde fanatisch und unglaubliche Verzückung schien sich in seinem Inneren auszubreiten. Ein diabolisches Grinsen verformte seinen lippenlosen Mund.

„Töte sie, Draco. Töte den Eindringling. Töte deine Verlobte." Er lachte schallend auf und machte eine ausholende, schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstabarm, die Harry kopfvoran weg von Liël schleuderte an die Wand mit dem Kamin. Sie stand allein da und bekam keine Luft mehr. Ihre Lungen hörten auf zu arbeiten und alles, was sie konnte, war, Draco anzustarren. Und dieser hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie waren nun nicht mehr hasserfüllt wie noch zuvor. Sie waren leer. Sein Blick war leer, wie der eines Toten.

Liël prallte zurück. Sie kannte einen solchen Blick, zu oft hatte sie ihn an ihrer alten Schule gesehen. Es war der Blick, den Menschen hatten, wenn man sie mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt hatte. Es war der Blick, wenn sie einen neuen Befehl bekamen.

Sie konnte ihr Zittern nicht mehr verhindern. Kalte Panik ergriff ihr Denken und schmetterte immer wieder nur den einen Satz: Es ist aus, es ist aus, es ist aus…

Ihre Knie wurden weich. Draco setzte sich in Bewegung und hob seinen Arm mit seinem Zauberstab. Ihren eigenen hielt er noch fest in seiner anderen Hand. Seine Augen sahen sie nicht und doch schauten sie ihr Opfer an, auf das sie zielten.

„Draco…", hauchte sie schwach und ging in die Knie.

„Töte sie, Draco!", wiederholte Lucius nur noch einmal den Befehl an seinen Sohn. Seine Augen huschten furchterfüllt zwischen im und dem Dunklen Lord hin und her. Die anderen Männer schlossen ein wenig zu ihm auf und bildeten eine drohende Wand hinter ihm. „Töte sie! Jetzt!"

„Draco…", konnte Liël nur sagen. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. „Draco."

„Töte sie!"

Dann durchfuhr es sie siedendheiß: Draco zögerte.

Sein Blick war nach wie vor leer, doch er zögerte noch. Kämpfte er? Es musste so sein!

„Draco, tu es nicht, bitte!", flüsterte sie und schaute ihn flehentlich an.

„Wehr dich! Draco, wehr dich! Tu nicht, was sie dir sagen!"

„Draco, töte sie!" Lucius Stimme wurde lauter, schriller. Er war der Panik nahe. Draco musste gehorchen, sonst war alles aus.

„Draco! Ich bin es! Liël! Wehr dich!" Ihre Tränen flossen ununterbrochen, doch auch ihre Stimme war lauter geworden, kräftiger.

Draco blinzelte. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Anstrengung, er blinzelte wieder und seine Hand zuckte unkontrolliert.

„Draco." Liël klang erleichtert, als sie das sah.

Doch Lucius sah es ebenfalls, hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Imperius!"

Der Fluch hüllte Draco ein und seine Bemühungen, ihn abzuwerfen erstarben sofort. Dieser zweite Fluch war stärker.

„Nein!", rief Liël aus, während Lucius weiter schrie: „Töte sie! Tu es! Zögere nicht und töte sie!"

„Draco!"

„Avada –" Augenblicklich war es totenstill im Zimmer. Liël und Lucius hielten die Luft an, doch Draco sagte nur das eine Wort. Sein Blick war wieder leer, und er sagte wieder: „Avada –". Doch mehr folgte nicht. Er wehrte sich weiter.

Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab verzweifelt noch einmal auf seinen Sohn, zwang ihm all seine Willenskraft auf, unterdrückte sämtlichen Widerstand und befahl ihm, sie zu töten.

„TÖTE SIE!"

„AVADA KEDABRA!"


	50. Chapter 50

Hey Leute!

Auch wenn die Story vorbei is, freu ich mich trotzdem noch über Reviews^^ Ihr lest ja alle noch so schön fleißig! Thx!!

LG Liel

_______________

Das Chaos brach um Hermine und Ron los. Flüche zischten an ihnen vorbei, prallten knallend gegen die Wände und den Boden und Schreie erfüllten die Luft. Reflexartig zogen sie ihre Köpfe ein und duckten sich weg. Sie hörten Füße am Steinboden klappern, Stimmen wurden laut und riefen sich etwas zu und beide erkannten, dass es zu viele waren. Das waren nicht nur die beiden Wächter vor der Türe.

Die Luft war voller Rauch und grelle Farben leuchteten immer wieder auf, je nach Fluch, der ausgerufen wurde. Unter die Schreie mischten sich Schmerzenslaute, Keuchen und Stöhnen, bis schließlich alles verstummte.

Als sie aufsahen, schauten sie auf den Rücken von zwei normal gekleideten Zauberern, keinen Todessern. Nebel wallte um ihre Füße und sie wirbelten ihn auf, als sie sich hektisch nach den beiden Schülern umdrehten.

„Professor McGonnagal! Mr. Weasley!", rief Hermine aus und erfuhr dann auch schon im nächsten Moment den strengen Blick von Minerva McGonnagal. Eine Menge Leute begleiten sie, Mr. Weasley überprüfte mit nervösen Blicken den Flur, die Zwillinge in ihren langen Umhängen tauchten ebenfalls aus dem Nebel auf.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht verletzt." So wie sie das sagt, dachte Ron, könnte man meinen, sie wünsche es sich.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wies sofort zur Wand neben sich.

„Wir glauben, Joan ist da drin."

Die Professorin nickte und eilte zur nun unbewachten Tür. Davor lagen die beiden Wächter, bewusstlos, die beiden Zwillinge nahmen ihnen gerade die Zauberstäbe ab. Diese ließen sie unter ihren Umhängen verschwinden, erhoben sich und einer, Fred, folgte der Professorin dicht auf zur Zelle. George hingegen lief zu den anderen dreien.

„Ihr habt ja echt den Vogel abgeschossen, das sag ich euch. Was das für ein Chaos war, als Mum bemerkt hat, dass ihr nicht da seid…" Sein finsterer Blick traf seinen kleinen Bruder. „Sie wird dich eigenhändig mit den Füßen im Dachboden bei dem Goul aufhängen, damit du nicht mehr einfach abhauen kannst."

„Wo ist Liël?", fragte Mr. Weasley dann die beiden und half Hermine vom Boden hoch. George hinter ihm sah besorgt drein und ließ es, seinen kleinen Bruder weiter zu schimpfen.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Ron. „Wir haben uns getrennt, um die Chance zu vergrößern, alle zu finden." Hermine eilte an ihnen vorbei zu Professor McGonnagal, die die Tür bereits geöffnet hatte. Schnell ging sie an Fred vorbei, und verschwand in dem Zimmer, um Joan zu holen.

Joan war tatsächlich in dem Raum, doch sie war ohne Bewusstsein. Fred nahm sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme.

„Am Besten ist es, wir bringen sie hier raus. Dieser Gang wird gleich nur so wimmeln von Todessern!", sagte er und alle nickten zustimmend.

„Wie seid ihr hergekommen?", wollte er dann von seinem Bruder und Hermine wissen.

„Per Flohpulver. Der Kamin der Malfoys ist direkt mit dem Haus hier verbunden. Wir wissen den Weg dorthin.", erklärte Hermine, doch Professor McGonnagal schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden sicher den Kamin stärker bewachen als alles andere. Wir können ihn nicht mehr benützen. Wir müssen auf unsere Art verschwinden."

„Dafür müssen wir aber zuerst raus aus diesem Haus und runter von dessen Grundstück. Das könnte noch riskanter sein.", warf Mister Weasley ein.

Laute Schritte rissen sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Zuerst mal müssen wir weg hier." Professor McGonnagal drehte sich in der Türe um und hob ihren Zauberstab. Aus einem alten Kissen, das am Boden der Zelle lag, zauberte sie eine perfekte Kopie von Joan, während Mr. Weasley die echte gerade Huckepack nahm. Danach holte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab weit aus und die beiden Todesser vor der Türe schlitterten in die Zelle hinein in eine dunkle Ecke. Schließlich verschloss sie die Tür wieder und sie liefen los.

Das Zimmer schien zu explodieren. Grünes, grelles Licht fuhr durch den Raum und der Schrei, der ihm folgte, war schrill und schmerzerfüllt, nur um dann abrupt zu verstummen.

Männer waren mit einem Mal im Raum, viele Männer, aber noch mehr Flüche, die wild hin und her schossen und ihr Ziel nicht fanden.

Voldemort fluchte und lieferte sich ein grauenhaftes Duell mit einer Übermacht. Er wich zurück, riss Möbel vor sich um als Schutz und wollte Harry packen, um mit ihm zu fliehen, doch dieser lag nicht mehr an der Stelle, an die er ihn geschleudert hatte. Ein weiterer wütender Ausruf folgte und seine Flüche wurden schlimmer und tödlicher, zwei Männer waren schon gefallen und weitere fielen ihm zu Opfer. Viele rührten sich nicht mehr, aber die Zahl seiner Gegner war einfach zu groß. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, verdoppelte seine Kräfte und die giftgrünen Blitze seines Zauberstabs schienen den ganzen Raum taghell zu erleuchten. Noch mehr Verfolger gingen in die Knie und fielen stöhnend zu Boden, doch hinter ihnen folgten bereits die nächsten.

Mit einem letzten markerschütternden Kreischen disapperierte er und ließ die Angreifer zurück.

Draco blinzelte. Er lag am Boden, halb unter dem Körper eines Mannes. Er schaute auf und blickte in zwei starre Augen. Dieser Zauberer war tot.

Draco atmete schwer und wusste nicht genau, was passiert war. Wo er war. Was hier vor sich ging. Jemand nahm das Gewicht von seinem Körper und er hörte laute Stimmen, die barsch miteinander sprachen. Sie klangen wütend.

Benommen setzte er sich auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte wie selten zuvor und Bilder tauchten darin auf. Bilder von seinem Vater und einer Menge Todesser. Von dem Dunklen Lord und…Liël. Er riss seine Augen auf und schaute in aufkommender Angst um sich. Wo war sie? Man hatte etwas Schreckliches von ihm verlangt…er hatte versucht sich zu wehren, doch er wusste nicht mehr, wer gewonnen hatte, er oder…

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und hoffnungsvoll schaute er auf, doch er blickte nur in zwei eisblaue Augen, die ihn gütig ansahen.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?" Dumbledores Stimme war weich und ruhig, das genaue Gegenteil seiner Umgebung.

„Liël, wo ist sie?", wollte Draco aber nur wissen. Er war unwichtig. Er musste wissen, wie es ihr ging!

Dumbledore schaute weg von ihm und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde setzte Dracos Herz aus. Hatte er etwa doch…?

Aber Dumbledore schaute auf zu jemandem, der neben sie getreten war.

„Ich bin hier, Draco." Ihre Stimme war brüchig und leise. Doch er erkannte sie. Eindeutig. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und seine Augen wurden groß, als er sie da stehen sah. Sie sah mitgenommen aus, ihre Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab, ihr Umhang war zerknittert und verrutscht, doch sie stand neben ihm. Gesund. Am Leben…

Er sprang auf und schloss sie fest in seine Arme, mit dem Wunsch, sie nie wieder in seinem Leben loszulassen. Er vergaß die vielen Menschen um sich herum, vergaß, wo er war, was ihn hierher gebracht hatte, er konnte nur mehr an sie denken. Er fühlte, wie sie sich an ihn klammerte, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter barg, wie ihr Haar sein Gesicht streichelte…sie war am Leben. Sie war am Leben und es ging ihr gut!

„Liël. Es tut mir so leid! Verzeih mir! Es tut mir so Leid…", flüsterte er immer wieder und drückte sie noch fester an sich. „Ich…verzeih mir bitte…"

„Es war der Fluch.", hörte er ihre Stimme gedämpft an seiner Brust. „Nicht du. Ich muss dir nicht verzeihen, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen."

Der Schock in ihrem Inneren ließ langsam aber sicher nach und wich der Erleichterung, purer Erleichterung, dass sie nicht gestorben war, dass Draco sich rechtzeitig von dem Fluch losgesagt hatte, dass Harry lebte, dass sie gerettet worden waren, dass Voldemort verschwunden war… Ihre Anspannung fiel ab von ihr und sie zitterte leicht in seinen Armen, die er daraufhin nur noch fester um sie schloss. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch sie hielt sie zurück, sie wollte nicht weinen. Jetzt nicht. Was sie wollte war, einfach nur von hier wegzukommen und diesen Ort zu vergessen!

Draco atmete tief ein. Der Fluch…der Imperiusfluch. Sein Vater hatte ihn damit belegt, als er sich am Morgen geweigert hatte, mit ihm mitzugehen. Um ein Todesser zu werden. Und er hatte von ihm verlangt, Liël zu töten, um dem Dunklen Lord zu gefallen…

Sein Vater…

Draco löste sich von Liël und schaute sich um.

Er entdeckte ihn sofort. Er lag am Boden auf dem Rücken, hatte seine Hände weit von sich gestreckt und sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt verzogen. Er war tot. Dracos Fluch hatte nicht Liël getroffen, sondern ihn. Draco hatte seinen Fluch noch abschütteln können und sich in seiner Verzweiflung gewehrt. Und seinen eigenen Vater getötet.

Sein Herz war wie tot. Er müsste doch etwas spüren, Trauer, Verzweiflung, oder Wut, weil ihn sein Vater gezwungen hatte, so etwas zu tun. Aber er empfand nichts, einfach gar nichts. Er blickte immer noch auf die grotesk verzerrten Züge seines Vaters hinab, und kein Mitleid regte sich, kein Bedauern. Das einzige, was zu ihm vordrang, war die zarte Berührung von Liëls Hand, die sich in seine flocht und sie leicht drückte. Sie war da für ihn, wollte sie ihm damit sagen. Denn sie liebte ihn. Und er liebte sie. Das war das einzig sichere Gefühl, das er hatte.

Voldemort war entkommen. Wieder einmal. Doch Harry und Joan hatten gerettet werden können und auch die anderen drei, die sich auf eigene Faust in die Höhle des Löwen aufgemacht hatten. Es hat große Verluste gegeben, aber auch viele Todesser waren gefangen genommen und nach Askaban verfrachtet worden. Dort sahen sie ihrem Prozess entgegen. Die Villa hatte man unter die Aufsicht der Auroren gestellt. Es war ein großer Schlag gewesen gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger, doch die letzte Schlacht würde erst noch kommen. Aber sie waren bereit.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Liël und Draco gingen nach den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts, dem sichersten Ort der Welt. Dracos Mutter, Narzissa, die nicht so geschützt leben konnte, hatte das Anwesen der Malfoys verlassen und war untergetaucht, da sich die Familienmitglieder nicht mehr offen zeigen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, aus Rache getötet zu werden. Sie waren keine Anhänger mehr des Dunklen Lords und galten somit als vogelfrei unter dessen verbliebenen Gefolgsleuten. Draco und Liel trafen sich immer wieder heimlich mit ihr, und es war erstaunlich, wie sehr diese verhärmte Frau auf einmal aufblühte. Ihr hatte die Nähe zu den Todessern nie behagt, und sie war froh, dieser dunklen Gefolgschaft endlich entronnen zu sein. Dafür war sie gerne auf der Flucht. Dass ihr Mann gestorben war, war ein harter Schlag für sie. Auch wenn er sich zu sehr der dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte, so hatte sie ihn doch geliebt.

Auch für Joan und ihre Familie war ein sicheres Zuhause gefunden worden, um sie vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen. Die ganze neue Welt der Zauberer war ein Schock für sie gewesen und den galt es erst einmal zu verarbeiten, ebenso, dass sie eine Zeit lang nicht in ihr altes Leben zurück konnten. Doch diese Zeit war begrenzt. Der letzte Kampf rückte immer näher, das wussten alle. Der letzte Kampf, der alles entscheiden würde.


End file.
